


Клятвопреступник-2: рассвет и сумерки

by Weis



Series: Клятвопреступник [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Multi, Отклонения от канона, Рыцари Вальпургии, наследие волшебных существ, сиквел, темная магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 92,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis
Summary: После окончания войны семья Малфоев пытается отстоять свое место в мире, где всем известно, что они темные маги. Гарри пытается научиться жить с Малфоями, Малфои - ужиться с Гарри, а всем остальным остается просто смириться.Сиквел к фику "Клятвопреступник"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Драко Малфой/Гарри Поттер, Люциус Малфой/Нарцисса Малфой/Северус Снейп
Series: Клятвопреступник [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097576





	1. В которой опера хуже, чем обычно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oath Breaker II: Dawn and Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750365) by [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC). 



> Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж. Роулинг.  
> Все герои фика совершеннолетние.  
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.  
> Это старый перевод серии фиков, здесь размещается для сохранности.  
> В фике нет графических сексуальных сцен, но встречаются упоминания превращения людей в разных существ.

***

Сидя в уютном экипаже, Драко, прикрыв глаза, слушал цокот копыт. Задремавший Гарри тяжело привалился к его плечу. Вопреки обыкновению все молчали. Недавно снова поссорившиеся Северус и Нарцисса сидели по разным сторонам от Люциуса и демонстративно не обращали друг на друга внимания, напоминая Драко свившихся в сонный клубок змей. Ни у кого из них не было сил на привычную чуткую настороженность, но даже Северус согласился, что эту поездку удалось сохранить в тайне, – а значит, можно ненадолго расслабиться.

Дорога вилась по живописным окрестностям к маленькому городку Гиври-на-Стрэтфорде. Из окна Драко взглянул на лучи заката, пробивающиеся сквозь падающий снег.

Хотя на его мантию были наложены согревающие чары, да и на улице они пробыли всего несколько мгновений, от резкого порыва холодного ветра старые раны на плече и руке снова заныли. Их залечили, насколько возможно, но Драко боялся, что они теперь станут болеть сперва промозглыми ночами, потом каждую зиму, а потом боль станет постоянной и будет отступать лишь ненадолго. А потом наступит время, когда рука перестанет его слушаться.

Он сжал пальцы в кулак. Если повезет, это случится еще не скоро или не случится вообще. Цена, которую ему пришлось заплатить, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что потеряли другие в последней войне с Волдемортом.

Драко порадовался, что не летит сейчас на метле сквозь буран. Хотя зима потихоньку уступала место весне, снегопад по-прежнему напоминал ему о буре, устроенной Волдемортом полгода назад. Последняя битва так легко могла превратиться в массовую резню…

Гарри поежился, вздохнул и сел, поправив мантию. Парадный наряд как всегда стеснял его, хотя был сшит и зачарован специально. Драко не понимал, почему одежда для торжественных случаев причиняет Гарри так много неудобств. Пусть даже он всю жизнь носил маггловские тряпки, его мантия была куда просторней, чем мантия самого Драко, к строгому покрою которой – высокий воротник, узкие рукава, четкие линии льнущей к телу нижней мантии, частично скрытой внешней, – он привык за последние месяцы. Менее свободная одежда казалась Драко более подходящей и для работы в лаборатории, и для того, чтобы соблазнять Гарри пораньше сбежать с его встреч в их спальню – прилежно расстегивать многочисленные пуговицы.

Да, иногда Драко манипулировал супругом, отвлекая от раздражающих его политических игр, – для его же блага и вопреки его недовольству. Драко не нравились тени, появившиеся у Гарри под глазами. Первый год вхождения в общество самый сложный. Гарри же не был приучен добиваться расположения других, до сих пор не мог определиться со своей позицией в Министерстве, а гриффиндорская прямолинейность мешала ему любезничать с людьми, которых он не выносил.

После свадьбы Драко все время держался рядом с Гарри, опасаясь за свою жизнь, и беспокоясь, что однажды одним неосторожным словом тот поставит под удар все, за что они боролись. Дело усложняла досадная привычка Гарри задавать обманчиво простые вопросы, на которые даже бывалые политиканы не сразу находились что ответить, терялись и злились. Опасная комбинация наивности и резкой честности – это было так похоже на Гарри.

– Тебе идет лунный свет.

Услышав шепот, Драко улыбнулся. К тому же Гарри никогда не лгал ему.

Защитные чары скрывали сидящих в экипаже от посторонних глаз, но позволяли беспрепятственно смотреть наружу. Свет играл на волосах и лице Драко, окружая его неярким ореолом. Гарри часто повторял, что лунными ночами кожа Драко сияет, как перламутр, и гладил его по лицу, словно хотел ощутить прохладу чешуек. В ответ Драко прижимался к его ладони теплой щекой.

Они въехали в город: за окном замерцали фонари, а копыта лошадей вместо сбитой земли теперь стучали по мостовой. Гарри нахмурился, прислушиваясь. Драко узнал этот взгляд и вздохнул.

– Хочешь что-то спросить?

Гарри улыбнулся, зная, что с ума его сводит своими бесконечными вопросами. Но только Драко отвечал на них, остальные отправляли искать ответы в книгах.

– Прости. Просто… Я слышу стук копыт, но не слышу колес. Почему? Лошадям нужно чувствовать землю? А когда они летят, тогда как?

Драко не знал всего этого, да и не хотел знать. Он вложил больную ладонь Гарри в руку, и тот машинально начал ее осторожно массировать. Драко многого не знал о детстве Гарри, но тому явно недоставало любви, и он тянулся к малейшей ласке.

– Так вот как ты заставляешь его замолчать, – заметил Северус.

Драко как раз подумал – когда наставник заговорит? Путешествуя вместе в небольшом экипаже и зная о собственной вспыльчивости, они придерживались молчаливого уговора не спорить друг с другом – ради общего спокойствия и безопасности. Однако сегодня, вынужденные покинуть домашний покой и уют ради визита в общество магов, которых недолюбливали, все были не в настроении.

– Не будь таким вульгарным, Северус – не поворачиваясь, чтобы ни складочки не появилось на ее черном вечернем платье, Нарцисса бросила на Мастера зелий косой взгляд. Равнодушно отвернувшись к окну, Северус проигнорировал замечание, лишь заметил:

– Если бы мы поехали в разных экипажах, как я предлагал…

– То не смогли бы защитить Драко, если бы что-то случилось.

– Скорее мальчишки бы увлеклись и вывалились из экипажа куда-нибудь на обочину.

Сидящий напротив Гарри и Драко Люциус потер переносицу. Гарри знал – так он пытается отогнать подступающую мигрень.

– Вам обязательно ссориться? – резко спросил глава семьи и вздохнул. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он крепко сжал рукоять трости, словно сдерживал желание выхватить палочку. – Мало того, что я вынужден весь день выслушивать министерских, неужели мне придется терпеть и вашу ругань?

Нарцисса села еще прямее и отвернулась к окну. На минуту воцарилась тишина. Северус убрал волосы от лица. Даже чистые, темные пряди висели безжизненно, придавая ему угрюмый вид, но он хотя бы не выглядел так, словно неделю не заглядывал в ванную.

Хотя Драко никогда бы в этом не признался, его удивило, как внимание к своему виду и вечерний наряд изменили крестного. Если зельеварение так пагубно влияет на внешность, как он сам будет выглядеть через несколько лет?

– Прости мое любопытство, – заговорила Нарцисса, – но если ты так устал, почему бы не пропустить сегодня оперу? На этой неделе будут и другие представления.

– Но пресса будет только на премьере, – ответил Люциус. – Поэтому нам тоже нужно показаться.

– Потом будут коктейли, я полагаю? – тяжело вздохнул Северус.

– Наверняка. И мне нужно обсудить кое-что со Скримжером. Надеюсь, он появится.

Он взглянул на Гарри. Тот держал Драко за руку, их пальцы переплелись. Люциус знал, как сын ненавидит, когда они начинают ругаться, и от него не укрылось, насколько часто Драко искал утешения у супруга.

– Полагаю, у тебя тоже есть вопросы к министру, – он повернулся к Гарри.

Каждый раз, когда Люциус обращался к нему, Гарри разрывался между былой ненавистью и желанием сохранить перемирие между ними. Драко сильнее стиснул его ладонь. К счастью, этим вечером Гарри слишком устал от политических игр.

– Есть, но я сегодня уже достаточно наслушался его советников, – Гарри подвинулся. – И вы тоже. Сколько можно тратить на них время?

– Если сесть на правильные места, – произнес Северус, не дав Люциусу заговорить, – можно подремать до самого антракта.

– Правда? – воодушевился Гарри.

– Сев… – в голосе Люциуса ясно слышалось предостережение. Глава семьи всегда был снисходителен, но в последнее время его терпение было на пределе: слишком много на него свалилось забот, не последней из которых был внезапно ставший его зятем Поттер. Он никого еще не проклял только потому, что все знали, когда лучше убраться с глаз долой.

– Гарри, дорогой, – негромко заговорила Нарцисса. – Я советую тебе сегодня посмотреть постановку. Поспать можно будет в следующий раз. Сегодня ты будешь среди людей, которые слышали эту оперу неоднократно. Если хочешь добиться их уважения, нужно понимать, о чем речь.

– Зачем слушать одну и ту же оперу несколько раз?

– Кто их знает, – пробормотал Северус, и Люциус едва слышно хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

Нарцисса улыбнулась – видимо, вспомнив другие спектакли. Похоже, только она получит удовольствие от сегодняшнего вечера.

– Так многое зависит от исполнителей! Я помню, как впервые смотрела «Проклятую свечу» – Берлуджия Маркона пела словно ангел.

– Кроме того, – серьезно добавил Северус, – теперь вы обязаны время от времени появляться на публике. Мы должны показать, что действительно пытаемся стать частью их общества. Если мы будем избегать их, нас начнут бояться.

– Или забудут, – добавил Люциус. – Не переоценивай их постоянство. Если не мелькать перед репортерами, «Пророк» потеряет к вам интерес, и вы перестанете казаться угрозой.

Гарри, на собственной шкуре испытавший постоянство интереса «Пророка», отнесся к словам Люциуса с сомнением, но на вопросы времени не осталось – они подъехали к театру. До них донеслись голоса людей, шум прибывающих экипажей и сработавших портключей. Немногие решались аппарировать – все знали, что после представления подадут коктейли, и никто не хотел рисковать расщепиться, возвращаясь домой.

Их экипаж остановился, слуга открыл дверь. Гарри еще не привык, – и не думал, что когда-нибудь привыкнет, – к слугам, открывающим для него двери, отводящим лошадей. Люциус вышел первым и внимательно осмотрелся, ища малейший намек на опасность. Затем подал руку Нарциссе, помогая ей спуститься. Следом вышел Северус, а за ним Гарри и Драко.

Оперный театр Бриджетт сиял, словно маяк на пустынном берегу. Должно быть, сильные чары скрывали его от любопытных глаз магглов, иначе их непременно заинтересовали бы странный свет, причудливо одетые люди и столпотворение экипажей на окраине их тихого городка. В свете театральных огней падающий снег был похож на пух. Драко плотнее запахнул мантию и следом за Северусом и Гарри поднялся по парадной лестнице.

Немедленно засверкали вспышки камер, особое внимание фотографы «Пророка» уделили Гарри и Люциусу. Как всегда, Драко взял Гарри за руку, не позволяя отвернуться, и шепотом велел улыбаться, пока они не окажутся внутри. Как всегда, Гарри неохотно послушался.

Они шагнули на последнюю ступеньку и остановились. Люциус разговаривал с молоденькой журналисткой – ее явно отправили освещать незначительный светский раут, чтобы дать набраться опыта. Довольная возможностью взять пусть даже короткое интервью у знаменитого темного мага, она старательно записывала, что он говорил и как при этом выглядел.

– …привыкаем к жизни на виду, – говорил Люциус. – Хотя, я уверен, у некоторых и раньше были подозрения насчет нас.

Журналистка кивнула, стараясь изобразить понимание и сдержать возбуждение:

– Вам было трудно скрывать такой важный секрет от остальных?

– Когда тебя может выдать малейший намек, становишься крайне осторожным, и, как следствие, отстраненным и недоверчивым.

Прекрасный способ объяснить их отвращение к грязнокровкам и предателям крови, – подумал Драко, старательно пряча улыбку. Любые будущие грехи будет легко объяснить старыми привычками. Да, сейчас Малфои словно ходячие мишени, зато можно нанести упреждающий удар и оправдать это необходимостью защиты от ненавистников. А может быть, их противников в Министерстве удастся взять измором…

Гарри наклонился и шепнул ему на ухо:

– Мне знаком этот взгляд. Что бы ты ни задумал, я не позволю тебе это сделать.

– Кто сказал, что у тебя получится? Ты не можешь следить за мной все время, – так же тихо ответил Драко.

– Мне и не придется. Я лишь отвлеку тебя ненадолго. Если ты будешь занят мной, то не сможешь никому навредить.

Драко не успел ответить – перед глазами снова полыхнула вспышка. Гарри удивленно моргнул. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Драко взял его за руку и повел дальше, прежде чем фотограф решился еще на один снимок. Пока Гарри не понимал, что его снимают, колдографии получались неплохие. В противном случае он неизменно потом старался ускользнуть за рамку. Драко знал, что Гарри так делает, потому что не любит быть в центре внимания, но со стороны казалось, будто он старается оказаться подальше от Малфоев. Совсем не такой образ они хотели продемонстрировать всем.

Они вошли в просторное театральное фойе, роскошно декорированное красным бархатом и позолотой. Широкая мраморная лестница вела на второй этаж, к большим нишам, от которых две другие лестницы поднимались на третий. Каждую нишу затеняли тяжелые бархатные портьеры, удерживаемые золотыми шнурами, скрывающие ожидающих начала спектакля зрителей.

– Ух ты! – выдохнул Гарри.

– Красиво, да? – кивнул Драко, довольный его реакцией. Он знал, что, несмотря на славу и богатство, Гарри почти не видел волшебных представлений. При всей нелюбви к светлым магам, Драко был рад разделить с Гарри часть их мира.

– Этому театру почти полторы тысячи лет, – сказал он. – Только фасад и верхние уровни надстроили не так давно.

– Как он может быть таким старым? – удивился Гарри.

– Мой прежний дом был еще древнее, – Драко улыбнулся изумлению Гарри. – Ну, отчасти. Это место существовало задолго до того, как пути магов разошлись. Светлые построили наземную часть театра, а темные всё то, что скрывается под сценой. Если спуститься вниз, можно увидеть обширные помещения, где хранятся костюмы и декорации.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – спросил Гарри. – Из воспоминаний?

– Идем, – Драко потянул его к лестнице. – Я не стану смотреть оперу, не выпив чего-нибудь перед этим.

Благословляя и проклиная собственную худобу, Драко, ведя за собой Гарри, пробирался сквозь толпу высокопоставленных и не очень чиновников и знаменитостей волшебного мира. Будучи не в настроении терять время на беседы с политиканами, он одновременно радовался, что никто не обращает на них внимания, и досадовал, что приходится уворачиваться от размашистых жестов и бокалов с шампанским. Когда его в очередной раз чуть не задели, Гарри шагнул вперед и сказал:

– Ну, хватит. Иди за мной, – и решительно потащил Драко за собой, вынуждая ускорить шаг. Драко обнаружил, что у него, в общем-то, нет выбора.

Большинство волшебников игнорировали кажущегося неуклюжим юношу в круглых очках, знаменитый шрам которого скрывала растрепанная челка. Способность Гарри оставаться незамеченным в толпе иногда заставляла задуматься – может, его мантия-невидимка не действует только на Малфоев?

Довольный собой, Гарри взял с подноса проходящего мимо эльфа два бокала, и протянул один супругу.

– Удобно иногда спрятаться за спиной большого тупого гриффиндорца? – улыбнулся он.

– Признаю, и от тебя может быть польза, – кивнул Драко

– Выпивка в порядке? – спросил Гарри. После попытки отравления в Хогвартсе он с подозрением относился ко всему, подаваемому не Малфоями.

– В порядке, – успокоил его Драко. – Но ты провел среди нас достаточно времени, чтобы суметь понять, есть ли там рябина или что-то подобное.

– Может быть. Но я не Мастер зелий, чтобы уловить и различить привкус десятков ядов.

– Гарри, – польщенно улыбнувшись, укоризненно произнес Драко. – Если бы я знал, что ты будешь меня этим дразнить, не стал бы готовить тебе то противоядие.

К его удивлению, Гарри ничего не ответил. Он помрачнел, сделал глоток шампанского, поморщился и опустил бокал.

– Знаешь, я помню слова Добби, что у тебя передо мной долг жизни.

– Я тоже помню, – Драко сердито прищурился. – Мерзкий маленький…

– Ч-ш-ш, – перебил его Гарри. – Я думал об этом и понял, что Добби ошибся. Я не могу сосчитать, сколько раз ты спасал мне жизнь, – это я в долгу перед тобой.

Удивленный, Драко попытался воскресить в памяти события минувшего года, одновременно оглядываясь – не подслушивает ли их кто-нибудь. Многолюдное театральное фойе не самое удачное место для подобных разговоров. Только с Гарри он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности и мог настолько забыться. Не найдясь с ответом, он взял его за руку и потянул в сторону, в полутемную нишу под главной лестницей. Шум толпы сразу стал тише.

Убедившись, что они одни, Драко повернулся к Гарри и вдохнул знакомый, родной запах. Исходящее от Гарри тепло словно окутало их, отрезав от остальных.

– Ты варил мне противоядие, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Спас меня от толпы в подземельях, привел с собой в Слизерин и спрятал, хотя сам едва мог идти. Ты помог мне победить Пожирателей, с которыми я не справился бы один, ты помог спасти замок и уберег семейный гримуар от Волдеморта. Ты даже утащил меня от него сначала… хотя я не уверен, что это считается…

– Считается, – не мог смолчать Драко. Он считал, что самым страшным врагом Гарри была его собственная упрямая храбрость.

Гарри наклонился к нему, скользнул губами по волосам и щеке.

– И ты был со мной.

– Я… что?

– …был со мной, когда мне было очень, очень тяжело, – Гарри стоял совсем близко, но казалось, боялся взглянуть ему в глаза.

– Я могу сказать то же самое про тебя, – сказал Драко.

– Нет, ты… – Гарри вздохнул. – Ну, может быть. Зависимость от зелья и от темной магии похожи?

Драко пожал плечами:

– Не совсем, – он обнял Гарри свободной рукой, крепче прижимая его к себе. – Я, честно говоря, тогда не думал о твоей зависимости как о чем-то особенном. Просто тебе было нужно лекарство, вот и всё.

– Именно, – Гарри выпрямился и взглянул Драко в глаза. – Может, ты не замечал этого, потому что у тебя было полно своих проблем, но до того, как ты появился, все профессора обращались со мной так, будто я хрустальный.

– А твои гриффиндорские друзья? – спросил Драко, подозревая, какой будет ответ.

– Они знали, что что-то не так. Постоянно приставали с вопросами: почему я не ем, почему не сплю. Но они не поняли бы, – Гарри вздохнул, поставил бокал на небольшую приступочку и обнял Драко. – Ты принял меня таким, каким я был. Не пытался меня изменить.

– Нет, я просто попытался влюбить тебя в себя, – пробормотал Драко, не понимая, почему Гарри старается выставить его в таком благородном свете, когда своими глазами видел, как бессовестно Драко лжет, жульничает и угрожает всем, кого не любит.

– У тебя получилось, – Гарри погладил Драко по щеке и наклонился ближе. – Просто не так, как ты ожидал.

– Почему ты простил меня? – спросил Драко, удивив самого себя. Он снова оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что они все еще одни – чудо, когда вокруг столько людей.

– Потому что ты любишь меня, – ответил Гарри, приподнимая лицо Драко так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Мне очень жаль, что я ранил тебя, когда заглянул в твой разум, но после того, что я там увидел, я бы простил тебе что угодно.

Горячую, яростную любовь, бескомпромиссную и необъятную… Драко помнил боль от вторжения Гарри и надеялся, что ему никогда не придется снова пережить подобное. Но со временем боль утихла, а на ее место пришла благодарность, что Гарри сумел заглянуть так глубоко, и гордость, что сам Драко сумел это выдержать. Извращенная гордость, да. Ни Драко, ни Северус не рассказали Люциусу и Нарциссе о случившемся. Но кто еще может похвастаться тем, что обнажил перед любимым душу и доказал силу своей любви?

Драко почувствовал себя слишком уязвимым для настолько личных разговоров.

– Нам пора возвращаться, – пробормотал он. – Родители будут волноваться… – он осекся, увидев разочарование на лице Гарри, прежде чем тот успел его скрыть. Драко знал, что Гарри не любит откровенничать в присутствии семьи. Даже дома, в их спальне, Гарри боялся, что Люциус или Нарцисса наблюдают за ними. Драко не следовало говорить, что иногда его родители могут подслушивать.

– Здесь небезопасно, – прошептал он. – О таких вещах говорят там, где никто не услышит. Например дома, в постели, за задернутым пологом.

Обещание приятной ночи утешило Гарри. Он кивнул, погладил Драко по спине и повел его в зал. Теперь, когда они не пытались скрыться в толпе, некоторые светлые заметили Гарри и направились было к нему, но, увидев подле него Драко, остановились. Он нажил себе слишком много врагов в Министерстве, когда подкупом и угрозами старался освободить отца, – и они не забыли.

– Гарри!

Драко застонал про себя, краем глаза заметив знакомую рыжую шевелюру.

– Замечательно, – пробормотал он. – Мало мне было оперы, теперь Уизли. Вечер удался.

Гарри легонько сжал его плечо. Слова были не нужны – Драко вздохнул и понимающе кивнул. Гарри старался не злить Люциуса, Драко старался не дразнить рыжее отродье.

– Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, – Рон остановился перед ними. В кои-то веки его парадная мантия выглядела прилично. Наверное, братья подарили, – подумал Драко, – или его надоедливая невеста. Которая, кстати, как раз направлялась к ним с двумя бокалами шампанского. Ей удалось уложить волосы так, что они не лезли в лицо, глаза ее сияли.

– Привет, Гарри, – сказала она и протянула бокал Рону. – Поверить не могу, что нас сюда пригласили. Разве это не чудесно?

– Ну… – пробормотал Гарри. Он застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ на недоуменное выражение ее лица: – Полагаю, я не любитель оперы.

– Попробуй сначала послушать, – посоветовала Грейнджер.

Пока они разговаривали, Драко присмотрелся к ней внимательней. Ее лицо и волосы выглядели не просто лучше – они выглядели иначе. Глаза казались светлее, чем обычно, кожа свежее, а обычно неуправляемые волосы были убраны в консервативную, но модную прическу.

Драко не сдержал усмешку. Грейнджер воспользовалась косметическими чарами.

Интересно, она сама справилась? Вероятно да – у них нет лишних денег, чтобы тратиться на профессионалов. Хитрая штучка. Интересно, а Уизли знает?

Драко решил, что стоит проследить, как часто Грейнджер будет пользоваться гламуром. Если слишком часто или если у них с Уизли начнутся проблемы с деньгами, он будет просто обязан поделиться с Гарри своей обеспокоенностью тем, что Грейнджер, кажется, экспериментирует с вызывающими зависимость заклинаниями. Гарри будет счастлив, что Драко так тревожится о грязнокровке, сама нахальная зануда на какое-то время окажется в клинике и Уизел вместе с ней. А Драко будет безраздельно владеть вниманием Гарри, не опасаясь его назойливых друзей.

– Кстати, – Уизли прервал его размышления. – Как тебе живется с Малфоями?

– Нормально, – натянуто улыбнулся Гарри. – Мы… потихоньку притираемся друг к другу, но в целом – нормально.

– Еще не захотелось сбежать от них? – усмехнулся Рон.

Драко стоило немалых усилий сохранить бесстрастное лицо. В первую неделю их совместного проживания Люциус едва не вынудил Гарри уйти своими попытками его контролировать. К счастью, тот посмеялся, и конфликт разрешился мирно. Драко же объяснил родным, что Гарри не любит, когда им манипулируют, и с тех пор никто не пытался это делать настолько откровенно.

– Грейнджер, – заговорил Драко, проигнорировав слова Уизли. – Должен сказать, сегодня ты выглядишь особенно очаровательно. Даже гламурно.

Она прищурилась, но если и поняла намек, не подала вида.

– Спасибо, Малфой. Это прозвучало почти искренне.

– Я практиковался, – улыбнулся он.

Даже косметические чары не могли скрыть залившего ее щеки румянца. Она явно была готова ответить какой-то резкостью, но Драко схватил Гарри за руку и с деланным сожалением извинился:

– Прошу прощения, но нам пора занимать места. Матушка наверняка уже заждалась. Был очень рад увидеться с вами снова.

– Встретимся во время антракта, – Гарри кивнул друзьям, следуя за Драко.

Основная масса зрителей тоже потихоньку направилась в зал. Некоторые узнавали Гарри, и ему пришлось сдержать свое недовольство поведением Драко и обменяться вежливыми приветствиями. По пути к ложе они встретили лишь нескольких человек, разыскивающих свои места.

– Обязательно нужно обращаться с ними так? – вздохнул Гарри. В галерее около их ложи шепот словно поглощался окружающим пространством.

– Я был очень приветлив, – с готовностью парировал Драко. – Это они сначала проигнорировали меня, а потом Грейнджер разозлилась, что я быстро нашелся с ответом.

– Драко…

– Они первые начали.

Гарри хотел возразить, но передумал и покачал головой.

– Ты прав. Я поговорю с ними и попрошу быть вежливей, – он взял Драко за плечи, не давая ему обиженно уйти. – Но не нужно их провоцировать. Я стараюсь не расстраивать твоих родных. Ты можешь вести себя прилично с моими друзьями?

Отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть неприязненную гримасу, Драко едва сдержался. Быть учтивым со всезнайкой и рыжим оборванцем страшно не хотелось. Но сам он ненавидел, когда его близкие ругались, и если Гарри чувствует то же самое…

– Я постараюсь, – пробормотал он.

– Спасибо, – не обращая внимания на окружающих, Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его. – Я знаю, вы никогда не подружитесь, но ты доказал, что умеешь быть любезным.

– Может, как раз это мне и не стоит делать, – задумчиво сказал Драко. – Последний человек, с которым я любезничал, стал моим мужем.

– Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Да, могло быть хуже, – Драко перестал хмуриться. – Я мог выйти за какого-нибудь нищеброда.

– А в итоге, – раздалось рядом саркастическое, – вы торчите тут, как два влюбленных идиота, и позволяете остальным на вас глазеть. – Северус выглянул из-за отделяющей их ложу портьеры и устремил на них мрачный взгляд. – Зайдите внутрь, пока родители вас не увидели.

– Да, настав… да, Сев, – Драко вздохнул и послушно направился к нему. После десяти лет ученичества он никак не мог привыкнуть звать Северуса по имени.

Гарри склонился к его уху и шепнул:

– Значит, если бы у меня не было денег, ты бы меня не полюбил?

– Полюбил бы. Даже если бы ты был нищ, как Уизли. Но богатство прибавляет тебе привлекательности. Как сахарная пудра на яблочном пироге.

– Избалованный мальчишка, – пожурил его Гарри. – На самом деле ты не думаешь, что деньги делают человека интересным, – ты ведь назвал Гермиону очаровательной.

– Ну да, – ответил Драко, но когда Гарри остановился, понял, что выдал себя. Он понятия не имел, как Гарри умудряется догадываться, когда Драко что-то пытается от него скрыть.

– Что такое? – спросил Гарри без тени прежней легкости. – Твой комплимент Гермионе был не просто любезностью?

Драко мысленно застонал и огляделся – не слушает ли их кто-нибудь.

– Не совсем.

– Насколько не совсем? – Гарри шагнул ближе и пристально на него посмотрел. – Мне не нравится, как это звучит.

– Она разозлилась, потому что я понял, что она использовала косметические чары, а это – темная магия! – яростно прошептал Драко. – Я мог обратить внимание Уизли на это, но не стал!

– Гермиона пользуется косметическими чарами? – Гарри давно не пугал раздраженный тон Драко. – Зачем?

– Она же девушка! – ответил Драко, словно это все объясняло. – И она знает, как их накладывать. Вероятно, она воспользовалась зеркалом. На профессионалов у нее бы не хватило денег.

– Да, наверное… – задумался Гарри. – Я не заметил особенной разницы.

Зная, что Северус ждет их, Драко потянул Гарри в ложу. Такие ложи в бельэтаже не только позволяли богатым волшебникам наслаждаться оперой в компании людей своего круга, но и обеспечивали уединение, пока были задернуты занавеси.

– Но она же знает, что это может вызвать зависимость? – спросил Гарри.

Драко сел так, чтобы закрывать собой Гарри – на случай, если тот все-таки уснет. Хотя вряд ли у него это получится в таком жестком, несмотря на бархатную обивку, кресле.

– Какую зависимость и у кого? – повернулся к ним расположившийся ближе к выходу Северус.

– Грейнджер использовала чары гламура по случаю приглашения на премьеру, – ответил Драко. – Она изменила только глаза и волосы, но начинают всегда с малого.

– Как определить, что у человека зависимость от чар? – спросил Гарри. – Гермиона же не начнет воровать… – он осекся. Драко промолчал. Он не видел Гарри в худшую пору его зависимости от Феликс Фелицис, только слышал от Северуса о склонности ко лжи и воровству. При мысли, что Гарри терпел такое, Драко стало неуютно. Мальчик-который-пережил трудности, Министерство и Волдеморта не должен поддаваться какому-то зелью.

Он накрыл ладонь Гарри своей.

– Зависимость от косметических чар не похожа на другие, – заговорил Северус, осторожно подбирая слова. – Если девушка сама умеет накладывать чары, она исчерпает не семейные финансы, а собственные силы. И со временем станет небрежной.

– Небрежной? – не понял Гарри.

– Ее лицо начнет выглядеть неестественно, если она увлечется исправлением своих воображаемых недостатков, – объяснил Северус. – Это трудно описать, но со временем ты заметишь, что она не похожа на себя. Она станет выглядеть как актриса, играющая ее роль.

– Это лечится?– ради Гарри спросил Драко, когда стало ясно, что тот слишком задумался.

– Длительным курсом реабилитации в Мунго. Конечно, мы предпочитаем держать таких больных дома. Все же это темная магия. Если обратиться за сторонней помощью, Министерство начнет задавать слишком много вопросов.

Если Рон узнает, что его невеста балуется темной магией… Драко едва сдержал радость. Да, он бы полюбовался, как возмущенный Уизли даст всезнайке отставку. Но Гарри будет чувствовать себя виноватым, особенно теперь, когда он в курсе происходящего.

– Это всего лишь одно заклинание, ради премьеры. Не волнуйся так, – вдруг сказал он. – Я уверен, Грейнджер не позволит себе зайти далеко. Наверняка перед тем, как воспользоваться гламуром, она постаралась выяснить, чем рискует.

– Ну да, – неубедительно согласился Гарри. Драко вдруг подумал, что, возможно, у Гарри есть основания для беспокойства, ведь тот давно дружит с Грейнджер и хорошо ее знает. Наверняка так и есть.

Не успел он придумать, как еще подбодрить Гарри, портьера отодвинулась и появились родители. Увидев, что вся семья в сборе, Люциус заметно расслабился и расположился в первом ряду. Нарцисса убедилась, что прическа в порядке, и кивнула мужу. Люциус отодвинул полог, отделяющий их от других зрителей, – и на лице Нарциссы застыло выражение холодной отстраненности.

К радости Драко, убранство зала отвлекло Гарри от мыслей о Гермионе. Впечатленный, он разглядывал арку над авансценой, причудливо украшенную узором из раковин и завитков, саму сцену – она была так близко, что они ощущали жар освещающих ее огней, большую люстру на потолке. Сотни хрусталиков мерцали на золотой раме, отражая огоньки парящих над залом свечей и освещая партер.

Оркестр начал разыгрываться, гомон толпы постепенно стих, последние зрители заняли свои места. Драко бегло оглядел публику, но людей было слишком много, чтобы кого-то узнать. Драко поморщился, поняв, сколько из них таращатся на него. Малфои всегда привлекали внимание общественности, а теперь, когда стало известно, что они темные маги – особенно. Драко почувствовал себя рыбой в аквариуме.

Парящие свечи наконец погасли, и занавес поднялся, открывая взгляду сцену с декорациями в виде уходящей вверх и за кулисы каменной лестницы, замшелой арки, колодца с ведром и зачарованным задником, по которому зловеще неслись нарисованные тучи. Раздались и тут же стихли вежливые аплодисменты. Заиграли скрипки и виолончели. На сцене появилась девушка, изображающая, что подметает пол, и запела.

Драко немного знал итальянский, но все равно ему пришлось смотреть на соткавшуюся из дыма бегущую строку над сценой. Он мог бы узнать эти слова в обычном разговоре, но не в таком растянутом виде и не с такими странными ударениями. Он подумал – понимает ли текст Нарцисса? – и увидел, что она безмолвно произносит слова вместе с исполнительницей.

Девушка пела о том, как мать продала ее в богатую семью, надеясь, что там дочь получит какое-нибудь образование в обмен на работу служанкой, но после смерти матери о договоре забыли. Она не могла даже купить палочку. На сцене появилась семейная пара и принялась бранить девушку за плохую работу. Драко прислонился к Гарри и прикрыл глаза. Гарри приобнял его за плечи, зевнул и прижался щекой к его волосам.

Драко видел, что Нарцисса наслаждается представлением, но на него самого любовная история бедной служанки и богатенького сынка нагоняла тоску. Оглядев зал, он заметил в партере группу министерских чиновников и ряд рыжих голов, и по тому, как склонились некоторые из них, понял, что половина семейства уснула.

«О, радости плебейского существования», – подумал он.

Наконец появился злодей, демонстративно одетый как темный маг – в длинную мантию с капюшоном. Он предложил девушке подарок – латунный фонарь с несгорающей свечой. Когда свечу зажгли, фонарь засветился ярко-зеленым и завертелся. Взамен девушка позволила магу срезать прядь ее волос.

«Дурочка», – решил Драко. Но фонарь его заинтересовал. Он напомнил себе посмотреть в гримуаре, существуют ли на самом деле проклятые фонари.

Краем сознания он отметил звон, такой тихий и тонкий, что его едва можно было уловить. Но вскоре звон стал громче и настойчивей, и Драко раздраженно взглянул вверх. Сначала он ничего не заметил, но когда звук стал достаточно отчетливым, чтобы определить его источник, Драко понял, что это звенит. Огромная люстра тряслась так сильно, что парящие рядом свечи полетели вниз. Каждый кристаллик дрожал и вибрировал, казалось, они вот-вот упадут. Певцы замолчали, зажегся свет, кое-кто из зрителей аппарировал подальше от опасности. Появились авроры.

Люциус медленно, словно боясь кого-то спугнуть, поднялся и прошептал:

– Северус…

– Я знаю, – ответил тот, тоже вставая. – Она бы уже упала.

– Вы трое, – велел Люциус, едва повернув к ним голову, – немедленно аппарируйте домой и…

Он не успел закончить – люстра взорвалась, и тысячи сверкающих, острых как ножи осколков разлетелись во все стороны.


	2. В которой колдовская война превращается в кошмар

Наступил полный хаос. Их ложу закрыли две сияющие сферы — защитные заклинания Люциуса и Северуса. Гарри воскликнул:

— Протего! — и сфер стало три. Повсюду замелькали похожие — те, у кого оказались с собой палочки, старались спасти, кого смогут.

Разбитый вдребезги хрусталь рассек стены и занавес, и Драко вдруг понял, что оглушивший его звук — это был не свист летящих обломков и не треск рвущегося бархата. Его издала добрая сотня длинных острых осколков, впившихся в магический щит прямо перед ним.

— Боже мой… — прошептал Северус. — Люциус, наши заклятья…

Удивленный тоном наставника, Драко присмотрелся и понял, что осколки беспрепятственно прошли сквозь щиты Северуса и Люциуса, а остановило их заклинание Гарри.

Нарцисса подалась вперед и тоже это увидела.

— Не может быть… Гарри, что ты использовал, я не расслышала?

— Просто протего, — ответил Гарри, глядя на мерцающий щит. — Ничего больше в голову не пришло.

Он шагнул вперед, протянул руку к одной из хрустальных игл, но Люциус схватил его за запястье и остерег:

— Не стоит искушать судьбу. — Гарри кивнул. Люциус отпустил его: — Фините должно отменить все колдовство.

Гарри послушно взмахнул палочкой: защитные сферы испарились, осколки безобидно осыпались на пол. Все облегченно вздохнули. Но передышка оказалась недолгой — шум и крики в партере усилились. Не сдержавшись, Драко перегнулся через перила и взглянул вниз.

В партере образовалась свалка из сидящих, лежащих, пытающихся выбраться людей. В этом столпотворении Драко не удавалось никого разглядеть. Он сосредоточился на чьей-то неподвижной руке и вдруг понял, что она обрывается там, где должно быть плечо. У него перехватило дыхание. Осыпанные хрустальной пылью люди сверкали. Кровь блестела на осколках, впившихся в их плоть, словно проросших сквозь нее. Очень немногие остались невредимы.

— …цисса, Драко! Послушайте меня, черт подери! — словно очнувшись, Драко отступил от перил и споткнулся. Люциус взял Нарциссу за плечи и легонько встряхнул. Она отвела потрясенный взгляд от кровавой трагедии и посмотрела на мужа.

— Вы двое, — он оглянулся на Драко, — аппарируйте домой. Или езжайте в экипаже, если не уверены, что сумеете.

Нарцисса кивнула, оперлась на спинку кресла и медленно осела, выскользнув из его рук. Драко разрывался между желанием увезти ее домой, подальше от всего этого кошмара, и желанием остаться с Гарри, с отцом и…

Люциус стремительно вышел из ложи, прихватив с собой Северуса и Гарри. У Драко не осталось выбора. Он хорошо понимал чувства отца: опасение, что именно они были мишенями этого нападения, желание защитить наследника и жену и страх, что опасность может поджидать их и дома. Но впервые его это задело.

Однако сейчас его переживания не имели значения. Он вздохнул и обнял Нарциссу за плечи.

— Ты можешь меня аппарировать? — тихо спросила она.

— Конечно.

На самом деле Драко предпочел бы экипаж. Он терпеть не мог аппарировать самостоятельно, ненавидел ощущение, будто он исчезает, стирается из существования в одном месте, чтобы тут же появиться в другом. Лучше уж на метле долететь. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился, и на секунду его окутала холодная пустота. А в следующий миг они оказались в коттедже, ставшем им домом.

Нарцисса опустилась на диван, в камине вспыхнул огонь. Все казалось таким надежным и привычным по сравнению с резким блеском оперы. Было так тихо, что при желании Драко мог бы убедить себя, что ему все привиделось. Позади раздались легкие шажки — и всполошенные внезапным возвращением хозяев домовики послушно кинулись за чаем и одеялами. Драко стоял посреди комнаты, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и справиться с болезненным желанием куда-то бежать и что-то делать.

— Спасибо, — устало прошептала Нарцисса, прикрыв глаза рукой. — Я знаю, тебе хочется вернуться туда, но пожалуйста, убедись сперва, что здесь безопасно.

Удивленный, он посмотрел на нее и понял, что ему действительно нужно вернуться. Даже зная, что это безумие, он все равно не мог думать ни о чем другом. Наверное, безрассудство Гарри заразно.

— С тобой все будет в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да… — кивнула она и запнулась. — Да. Мне просто показалось… Я словно вернулась в тот день, когда мы потеряли наш дом. Как будто все повторяется.

Драко хотел спросить, что она имеет в виду, — хотя бы чтобы отвлечься, — но вернувшиеся с одеялами, подушками и чаем домовики окружили Нарциссу вниманием и заботой. Зная, что на них можно положиться, Драко проверил все комнаты, убедился, что защитные чары в порядке, и вернулся к матери.

— Будь осторожен, — попросила она, не глядя на него.

— Хорошо.

Каково ей знать, что все дорогие ей люди добровольно отправились навстречу опасности? Нарциссе незачем было спешить домой. Она могла бы убедить Люциуса не отсылать ее или вернуться в театр вместе с Драко — она уже пришла в себя, просто была немного притихшей. Но она даже не попыталась.

Иногда Драко задумывался, что же с ней случилось до его рождения?

***

Он аппарировал обратно. За те несколько минут, что он отсутствовал, ничего не изменилось. Окровавленные стонущие люди, зажимая порезы ладонями, оступаясь, старались выбраться из зала, бежали куда-то. Когда Драко поднялся к ложам, никто не обратил на него внимания.

Авроры и целители до сих пор не появились, не считая тех, кто был на представлении. Легко раненые или не раненые вовсе вытаскивали пострадавших из зала и размещали в коридорах. Драко прошел мимо обмякших в креслах тел, стараясь не смотреть на невидяще устремленные на сцену глаза, впившиеся в плоть осколки и залитую кровью одежду.

Поборов нервозность, сам не зная зачем, он коснулся лица одной из зрительниц. Почему-то ему было нужно дотронуться до нее, словно иначе он не мог поверить в ее смерть. Ее щека под его пальцами постепенно холодела.

Палочка оказалась в руке словно сама собой. Драко не мог объяснить это, но он точно знал, что эта женщина не умерла. Забыв страх, он нагнулся и подставил ладонь к ее груди, собирая кровь. Жаль, у него нет при себе зелий, но темная магия тоже сгодится.

— Малфой, — окликнул кто-то сзади. Драко не сразу узнал голос Рона. — Оставь ее. Ей уже не поможешь.

— Я видел достаточно трупов, чтобы узнать смерть, — мотнул головой Драко. — Sticenia.

Заклятье устремилось в собранную в ладони кровь, она закрутилась воронкой и под изумленным взглядом Рона потянулась за кончиком палочки, словно нить за иглой, стягивая рваные края раны. Драко осторожно вытащил застрявшие в шее женщины осколки и держал заклятье, пока не залечил и внутренние повреждения тоже.

Ей повезло. Будь она в сознании, вопила бы от боли.

— Но она потеряла столько крови… — ошеломленно сказал Рон.

Драко кивнул — и в самом деле. Он глубоко вздохнул, еще раз взмахнул палочкой:

— Sangana! — и кровь с одежды просочилась обратно в тело.

— Кровь грязная, — заметил Драко, отстранившись, пытаясь придумать, что еще для нее сделать. Он не понимал, дышит ли она. — Она может умереть от шока.

— Авроры заберут ее следующей, — Рон потянул его за рукав. — Идем.

Даже не заметив, что слушается Уизли, Драко поднялся и последовал за ним вдоль ряда кресел. Под ногами хрустело. Сколько же хрусталя было в этой люстре? Драко увидел, как аврор аппарировал, забрав пару раненых, появился другой и взял еще двоих. Он удивился, заметив, что несколько Рыцарей Вальпургии тоже помогают раненым и аппарируют пострадавших.

Нескольким следующим жертвам Драко ничем не мог помочь. Он закрыл им глаза, вышел в коридор и опустился на колени возле уложенных вдоль стены людей. Это те, кто пострадал сильнее всего? Почти у каждого лицо было накрыто носовым платком, или мантией, или пальто. Он двигался не торопясь, стараясь найти выживших, и думал, что вот-вот кто-нибудь велит ему заняться другими ранеными, но пока никто не мешал. Каждый раз, когда он находил того, кого еще можно спасти, почти сразу появлялся аврор, готовый их забрать.

Второй взрыв встряхнул все здание.

Драко запаниковал и невольно напрягся так, что казалось, кости вот-вот треснут. Сердце бешено забилось, когда совсем рядом разбилось стекло. Он заставил себя сделать вдох и оглядеться. Не увидев новых разрушений и жертв, Драко стиснул пальцами виски и закрыл глаза. Он в безопасности.

Некоторые из раненых закричали. Несколько авроров и Рыцарей направилисья в сторону взрыва, но Драко не мог расслышать, что они говорят.

— Драко! — к нему подбежала юная блондинка с окровавленными по локоть руками, похоже, не раненая, и сказала, запыхавшись: — Возьми кого сможешь и аппарируй в Мунго. Дальше как хочешь, но сюда не возвращайся!

— Но за один раз я могу унести только двоих, — возразил он. — А если вернусь…

— Окна фасада взорвались, — покачала головой девушка, — наверняка чтобы задержать помощь. Мерлин знает, что еще может случиться. Давай, отправляйся, — и она убежала, не дав ему возразить.

Только когда Драко взял на руки двух потерявших сознание детей, он вспомнил, что ее зовут Луна.

***

В больнице царил невообразимый хаос. Из каминов выскакивали спешно выдернутые из дома целители в пижамах, врачи суетились, пытаясь определить, кому из пациентов помощь нужна немедленно, а кто может подождать.

Кто-то забрал у Драко детей, и он растерялся, не зная, что делать дальше. Он привык сражаться со светлыми и Министерством, а не работать с ними бок о бок. Отойдя в угол, подальше от суматохи, Драко обессиленно прислонился к стене. Все стулья были заняты, и он устало сполз на пол.

Может, аппарировать домой? Драко не знал, хватит ли у него сил. Он надеялся, что отца и крестного не задело вторым взрывом. Гарри мог позаботиться о себе, когда хотел, но тревожная неизвестность разъедала Драко изнутри. Он пытался увидеть среди проходящих мимо людей своих родных, но их лица сливались в одно неясное пятно.

Он попробовал встать и понял, что ноги его не держат. Сдавшись, он остался сидеть, подтянув колени к груди и надеясь, что его кто-нибудь найдет, одновременно мечтая, чтобы никто не нашел — ни родные, ни Министерство. Никто никогда не видел его таким слабым, таким…

— Вот ты где.

Гарри опустился возле него на колени и осторожно провел ладонями по его рукам и ногам, ища порезы. Драко облегченно закрыл глаза.

— Рон сказал мне, что видел тебя в театре, — сказал Гарри. — Я едва ему поверил. Ты ранен?

— Я… устал, — ответил Драко, коснувшись растрепанных черных волос дрожащей от измождения рукой. — Слишком много колдовал…

— Давай вернем тебя домой, пока Люциус не узнал о твоей вылазке, — решил Гарри. Он взял Драко на руки, но не стал подниматься, а лишь огляделся, проверяя, что рядом никого нет и никто его не касается.

— С отцом все хорошо? — Драко вцепился в мантию Гарри. — А с Северусом?

— Все хорошо. Кажется, сейчас они разговаривают с Министром. Готов?

***

То ли Гарри отточил свое мастерство, то ли сам Драко был слишком измучен, но аппарации он не почувствовал. Они просто вдруг оказались в их ванной, где было темно и тихо, а в окно лился лунный свет. Драко даже не обеспокоило, что они сидят на холодном плиточном полу. По крайней мере тот не был запачкан кровью, как в Мунго.

Лампы на стенах были зачарованы загораться, когда кто-нибудь входил, но Гарри зажег лишь одну. Ее теплого света едва хватало, чтобы выхватить из тени большую украшенную мозаикой каменную ванну в центре комнаты.

— Точно не ранен? — спросил Гарри, принимаясь за многочисленные пуговицы на его мантии. — Ты ужасно выглядишь.

— И чувствую себя так же, — невнятно пробормотал Драко, позволяя Гарри стянуть его верхнюю мантию. — Сил нет, все болит, и мне не следовало пить.

— Не думаю, что во всем виновато шампанское, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Драко нахмурился и ничего не ответил. От алкоголя виверн бросало то в жар, то в холод. Сейчас у него болела голова, а желудок словно камнями набили. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя так жутко, даже после сражения с Волдемортом.

— Я уверен, это всё шампанское, — пробормотал он. Гарри наклонился расшнуровать его брюки и Драко беззастенчиво облокотился на него. Гарри хмыкнул.

— Как скажешь. Но зачем ты пил, если знал, что тебе будет нехорошо?

— Для храбрости, — прошептал Драко. — Потому что там все знали, кто я такой.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри выпрямился и убрал растрепанную челку от глаз Драко.

— Они не букашки, конечно, но я все равно думаю, что они боятся тебя больше.

Гарри поднялся, нагнулся над ванной и открыл горячую воду. Присел на край, разулся и, рассеянно расстегивая мантию, проверил температуру. Комната быстро нагревалась. Драко снял оставшуюся одежду и устроился рядом с Гарри. Коснулся воды — сначала осторожно, потом смелее.

— Забирайся, — велел Гарри. — Все хорошо.

Вода была чуточку слишком горячей, но не настолько, чтобы из-за этого спорить. Драко медленно погрузился по шею, постепенно привыкая к теплу. Сев в уголке, он набрал воды в ладони и умылся, прошептав очищающую молитву. Кровь и темные потеки на мгновение замутили воду и исчезли.

Плеснуло через край — Гарри опустился рядом с ним и протяжно вздохнул. Придвинувшись к Драко, он осторожно развернул его к себе и принялся смывать кровь и пот с его лица и волос.

— Ты точно не порезался? Там было столько осколков.

— Точно. Это не моя кровь, — пробормотал Драко.

— Зачем ты вернулся? — Гарри снова и снова пропускал волосы Драко сквозь пальцы, смывая грязь, пока пряди не посветлели. — Почему не остался здесь, в безопасности?

Теперь, когда Гарри был рядом, Драко знал ответ, который не мог отыскать раньше.

Он промолчал, просто лежал и чувствовал, как колышется вода.

— Что-то ты притих, — заметил Гарри.

Эти слова напомнили Драко о безжизненно обмякших людях в оперном зале. Он уже видел смерть, и раньше она его пугала. Но сегодня он ощутил лишь необъятную пустоту.

— Почему ты так спокоен? — вдруг рассердился он. — Я не хочу еще одной войны. Как ты можешь быть так спокоен?..

— Потому что я начинаю привыкать к тому, что не успеваю заскучать даже в опере, — перебил его Гарри. — С Мальчиком-который-выжил обязательно случится что-нибудь ужасное, куда бы он ни отправился. Прошлый год стал прекрасным тому доказательством.

— Тогда я был во многом виноват, — нехотя заметил Драко.

— Нет, — возразил Гарри. — Ты не виноват, что другие хотели навредить тебе. Но тебя постоянно приходится вытаскивать из неприятностей. — Он удобнее устроил Драко и погрузился чуть глубже, наслаждаясь теплом. — И проще почему-то не становится.

Драко очень хотел расслабиться, но не мог. Вода не согревала. Он повернулся и обнял Гарри, тот обнял его в ответ. Вода отражала свет лампы, бросая на стены оранжевые блики.

— Мы могли погибнуть сегодня, — прошептал он.

Гарри нечем было его утешить — они оба знали, что это правда.

Они лежали, слушая плеск воды и глядя на луну за окном. В доме царила тишина, только где-то далеко, за стенами, раздавался стрекот кузнечиков. Закрыв глаза, Драко мог притвориться, что на многие мили вокруг нет никого, кроме них с Гарри.

В дверь постучали. Драко испуганно вздрогнул, но потом узнал голос домовика, спрашивающего разрешения войти. Им было запрещено появляться в ванных комнатах без приглашения. Драко недовольно нахмурился.

— Входи, Филли, — позвал Гарри и, коснувшись губами уха Драко, мягко упрекнул: — Ты же не хочешь развеять домовика своей мамы? Она будет безутешна.

Драко лишь с подозрением покосился на эльфа.

Как и остальные, Филли одичала за месяцы, проведенные с Нарциссой в бегах. Она наконец сменила наряд из листьев на рваную наволочку, но клыки и когти пока никуда не делись, и она по-прежнему не ходила, а скорее кралась, настороженно озираясь, словно выслеживающий добычу хищник.

— Хозяйка велит хозяевам Драко и Гарри спуститься вниз, — слегка взрыкивая сказала Филли. — Она говорит, что будут гости, и вы должны выглядеть прилично.

— Черт, — помрачнел Драко. — Наверное, отец собрал совещание. Неужели это не могло подождать до утра?

— Формально уже утро, — ответил Гарри. — Филли, ты не могла бы приготовить нам чистую одежду? — он осторожно высвободился из объятий Драко и выбрался из ванной.

Драко недовольно вздохнул, но не стал спорить. Успевший вытереться Гарри приглашающе распахнул полотенце. Драко на секунду задумался, не сказаться ли больным, но все же понуро вылез из воды. Хоть он и поддразнивал супруга за его маггловские привычки, некоторые из них — когда Гарри его вытирает, например, — ему нравились.

Филли принесла одежду. Драко неохотно ее натянул, намеренно зашнуровал брюки до конца и начал застегивать многочисленные пуговицы на мантии. На полдороги он остановился, поморщился и отвернулся. Ему нравилось позволять Гарри делать для него разные мелочи, особенно раздевать и одевать себя, но не когда его собственные пальцы дрожат от слабости. Как по волшебству, за спиной появился Гарри, застегнул все пуговки и прошептал, не обращая внимания на раздраженные вздохи:

— Никто еще не оправился от случившегося. Вряд ли гости задержатся надолго. А когда все уйдут, я уложу тебя в постель и подожду, пока ты уснешь.

— Прости, — виновато произнес Драко. — Я обещал, что мы поговорим.

— У нас еще будет время, — успокоил его Гарри. — Ну что, готов?

Драко прильнул к нему напоследок, потом встал перед зеркалом и придирчиво осмотрел себя. Пригладил волосы, одернул мантию. Вздохнул, расправил плечи и взглянул на Гарри.

— Ты подождешь, пока я усну?

Гарри кивнул. Драко захотелось улыбнуться.

***

В гостиной собралась небольшая компания. Нарцисса невозмутимо беседовала с Люциусом, словно ничего не случилось. За накрытым к чаю столом расположились Дамблдор и Северус. Министр был занят разговором с Шеклболтом. Когда вошли Драко с Гарри, все посмотрели на них.

— Гарри, Драко, — Люциус приветствовал их кивком. — Надеюсь, с вами все в порядке?

Он знал, что Драко вернулся в театр вопреки его приказу. Драко с трудом удержался от недовольной гримасы и встал чуть поодаль у книжных полок.

— Да отец, благодарю.

Наступило неловкое молчание. У всех были вопросы, но никто не знал, как задать их, не обидев других и не превратив встречу в пустую ссору. Нарцисса повернулась к гостям и спросила, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно:

— Уже известно, кто пострадал?

Сидящий рядом с ней Шеклболт покачал головой:

— Среди пострадавших есть и светлые, и темные маги. Нужно время, чтобы уточнить детали, но затронуло всех.

— Даже певцов, — добавил Северус. — Кажется, их отправили в больницу первыми.

— Повезло, что нас не задело, — кивнул Скримджер.

— Еще как повезло, — произнес Люциус, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по краю стола. — Мы с Северусом сразу же выставили щиты над нашей ложей, но осколки прошли их насквозь.

— Но как тогда… — удивился Скримджер.

— Гарри одновременно с нами использовал протего, — объяснил Люциус. — Это нас и спасло.

— Но… — растерянно произнес Шеклболт, — большинство публики было из светлых. Они наверняка в первую очередь воспользовались этим заклинанием.

— Если успели вытащить палочки, — кивнул Люциус. — И если их заклинаниям хватило мощи. Гарри опытный боец, и мы все знаем, что он необычайно силен.

— Итак, — заключил Дамблдор, — магия прошла сквозь заклятья темных и — возможно — уничтожила заклинания светлых. Осмелюсь предположить, что, кто бы это ни сделал, целью были мы все.

Северус горько усмехнулся:

— Очень немногие одобряют попытки наладить отношения между светлыми и темными магами.

— К сожалению, наши проблемы могут оказаться серьезней, чем мы думаем.

— Люциус, — резко обернулся к нему Северус.

— У нас нет выбора, — глава семьи Малфоев прямо встретил взгляд Скримджера. — Я полагаю, если вы внимательно исследуете люстру и окна, то обнаружите, что причиной взрыва стало то же заклятье, которое было использовано в Хогвартсе в прошлом году.

Дамблдор не дал министру заговорить:

— Вы имеете в виду то, из-за которого окна взорвались, когда мимо прошел Гарри?

— Да. Мы осмотрели осколки — заклятья очень похожи.

Скримджер недовольно скривился — ему явно хотелось выяснить подробности и в то же время отчитать Малфоя за несанкционированное вмешательство в расследование, когда даже авроры не успели еще изучить улики и когда вокруг было полно раненых. Политические обязательства пересилили темперамент.

— Вы уверены, что это заклятье Пожирателей? — спросил он.

Люциус кивнул.

— Значит, это дело рук кого-то из уцелевших последователей Того… Волдеморта? — воскликнул он. — Мы опознали еще не всех погибших в битве за Хогвартс, и до сих пор не знаем, кто выжил и может продолжить его дело.

— Не думаю, что лорда Малфоя волнуют Пожиратели, — задумчиво заметил Дамблдор и поставил чашку на стол. — Да, они представляют угрозу. В основном потому, что их атаки непредсказуемы и могут случиться в разных местах одновременно. Но главная опасность в том, что они могут взбаламутить противников темных магов. Этим настроениям достаточно крохотной искры, чтобы страсти разгорелись с новой силой. И благовидный предлог долго искать не придется.

— Осторожнее, — зловеще остерег его Люциус. — Ваши позиции не так уж надежны. Уже более полувека темные маги не совершали ночных вылазок против светлых.

— Но такое случалось еще в этом поколении, — парировал Скримджер. — У погибших тогда остались родные, которые помнят до сих пор.

— Мы считаем это необходимой обороной, — отрезал Люциус. — Не ждите моих извинений.

Скримджер задумчиво потянул себя за бороду и спросил:

— Вы говорили, что Волдеморт ассимилировал Рыцарей Вальпургии и своих Пожирателей. Маски были его идеей?

Для темных магов маски были естественным продолжением скрывающих их теней. Для светлых они были знаком трусости. На миг Драко показалось, что схватка неминуема. Люциус прищурился, словно змея перед броском. Драко с трудом удержался от того, чтобы сбежать наверх или выхватить палочку. Тогда дуэли точно будет не избежать.

Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, и Драко улыбнулся. Гарри. Он забыл, что Гарри рядом.

Оценив, как накалилась обстановка, Дамблдор кашлянул, вышел на середину комнаты и дождался, когда все обратят на него внимание, прежде чем заговорить.

— Думаю, Скримджер, сам того не зная, обозначил суть проблемы. Не считая нескольких статей в «Пророке», детских сказок и хранящихся в Министерстве немногочисленных документов, волшебный мир почти ничего не знает о темной магии. Я думаю, в сложившейся ситуации очень поможет, если общество узнает о ней больше — как раз об этом мы с Северусом беседовали только что.

Чиновники недоуменно уставились на Дамблдора, а Малфои и Гарри — на Северуса. Тот виновато опустил голову и объяснил:

— Он имеет в виду что-то вроде учебного курса — немного истории, может быть, немного теории.

— Учить их нашим заклятьям? — ошеломленно прошептала Нарцисса. — Без должной подготовки?

— Конечно нет, — успокоил ее Северус. — Но лучше мы сами расскажем им о нас, чем они будут верить своим небылицам.

Люциус задумался.

— Полагаю, это допустимо. Но заклинания показывать только самые простые.

— Или вообще никаких, — подхватил Скримджер. — Не думаю, что стоит учить общественность темным заклятьям, просто из предосторожности. Вы сами говорили, что они опасны.

— Я показывал некоторые студентам, — встрял Драко. — Никто не пострадал.

— В любом случае, — Дамблдор снова перехватил инициативу, — все это можно будет окончательно решить, когда школа будет полностью восстановлена, что случится еще нескоро. Пока можно ограничится чем-то менее амбициозным.

— Например? — спросил Скримджер.

— Серия лекций, — ответил Дамблдор. — Самые основы: история темных магов, их верования и все такое.

У Драко появилось смутное и очень нехорошее подозрение. Старик явно что-то задумал, но что?

— Когда? — настороженно спросил Люциус. — Где?

— Это станет ясно, когда мы решим, кто, — довольно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Но ответ на этот вопрос у нас перед глазами. Как сказал юный господин Малфой, у него уже есть опыт обучения других. Только теперь у него будет другая аудитория.

Драко ошеломленно уставился на старика, на секунду забыв, что нельзя смотреть ему в глаза. Ему стоило усилий перевести взгляд на ковер.

— Да неужели? — выдохнул он. — Кто-то, возможно, желает всем нам смерти, а я должен выступать публично и надеяться на лучшее?

По всему было видно, что Дамблдор не отступится, но тут Драко поддержала Нарцисса.

— Ни Министерство, ни вы лично не сможете гарантировать его безопасность, — отрезала она.

— А вы? — нисколько не смутившись, с неподдельным любопытством спросил Дамблдор.

Сдержав рвущуюся в ответ резкость, Нарцисса задумалась и посмотрела на мужа.

— Мы могли бы, — ответил тот, помедлив. — Есть несколько мест, где темные маги собираются иногда. Если нам позволят защитить их по нашему усмотрению, мы сможем гарантировать безопасность всех присутствующих.

Драко испугался, что они заставят его согласиться. Отец явно счел план заслуживающим рассмотрения, мать уже просчитывала варианты, ну а Северус был автором этой безумной идеи. Надежда оставалась только на Гарри. Драко обернулся к мужу за помощью.

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал тот. — Я все время буду с тобой.

Драко не это хотел услышать. Он обескуражено выдохнул:

— Замечательно.

После он потерял всякий интерес к происходящему. Как только последний гость удалился, Драко позволил себе расслабиться и прислонился к Гарри. Нарцисса села рядом с Северусом и Драко почувствовал, как она накрыла его ладонь своей.

— Драко, — попытался ободрить его отец, — утром мы обсудим это как следует. Нет нужды что-то решать прямо сейчас. Хотя мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты взял на себя эту задачу, нельзя забывать, что затея действительно опасная. Так что решать тебе.

Драко хотелось затопать ногами и закричать: «Это несправедливо!» Вот если бы отец ему приказал, то у него были бы все основания ныть и жаловаться. Но сейчас у него был выбор, на нем лежала ответственность, и отец рассчитывал на него. Так что выбора, в общем, не было. Ну какой может быть выбор между капризами и ответственностью?

— Я не хочу этого делать, — тихо сказал Драко. — Но придется.

— Решишь завтра, — повторил Люциус, но но было заметно, что он доволен ответом Драко. — Думаю, завтра нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Прежде чем мы начнем действовать, пусть поработают авроры и целители — может быть, они еще что-то обнаружат.

Хотя возможность провести целый день дома была слабым утешением, Драко не имел ничего против того, чтобы поспать подольше. Пожелав родителям спокойной ночи, он поднялся к себе, на ходу раздеваясь и оставляя одежду на полу. Шедший следом Гарри с бурчанием все поднял и положил на кресло. Драко не стал напоминать, что для этого есть эльфы. Гарри вечно старался прибраться — Драко понятия не имел, где тот мог такого нахвататься. Когда он разулся и снял брюки, Гарри перестал ворчать.

Стоило им зайти в спальню, вспыхнула свеча на столике возле кровати. Хотя коттедж служил им верой и правдой, Драко с нетерпением ждал восстановления поместья — он скучал по своим комнатам: по гардеробной, ванной, кабинету. Но кровать здесь была вполне достойной. Откинув одеяла, он скользнул в прохладу простыней, повернулся на бок и устроился удобнее на подушке.

— Избалованный мальчишка, — беззлобно хмыкнул Гарри. — Опять разлегся посередине кровати, — он лег рядом и слегка подтолкнул Драко, чтобы тот повернулся на другой бок. Драко, в полусне послушный, словно тряпичная кукла, позволил супругу уложить себя так, как тому хотелось.

— Гарри, — пробормотал он, — почему ты вечно прибираешься? Ты же не домовик.

— Знаю, — тихо ответил Гарри и погладил Драко по голове, перемежая слова поцелуями: — Наверное, это просто привычка. Когда я жил с магглами, то почти не пользовался магией. Убирал руками. Что теперь очень кстати, а то ты бы жил в свинарнике.

— Но Филли может…

— Филли и так есть чем заняться. Ей надо окончательно прийти в себя, а не убирать за неряхой Малфоем.

Он натянул одеяло повыше, нежно обнял Драко и притих. Через несколько мгновений свеча погасла.

— Гарри?

— Что?

— Тебе никогда не бывает страшно?

— Раньше было. Теперь нет. Иногда я нервничаю. Но на войне некогда бояться.

— Хм…

— А что?

–…иногда мне кажется, что я боюсь за нас обоих.

— А как же моя дурацкая гриффиндорская храбрость? Я тогда буду храбрым за нас двоих. — Гарри поцеловал волосы Драко и улыбнулся, услышав его ровное, размеренное дыхание. — Спокойной ночи, родной.

____

sticenia — от староанглийского «стежок», «сшивать»

sangana — от латинского «кровь»


	3. В которой война возвращается в Хогсмид

Обычно Гарри просыпался первым, но сегодня измученного беспокойством Драко разбудил бьющий прямо в глаза солнечный луч. Он отвернулся и зарылся в одеяло, но сон не возвращался. В такую-то рань! Не желая вставать, он обнял Гарри, закинул на него ногу и упрямо закрыл глаза.

Раздался шелест перьев, что-то глухо стукнуло его по спине. Илмаузер принес свежий номер «Пророка». Драко не шевельнулся – не было настроения читать. Филин ухнул и настойчивей толкнул его в спину. Драко прижался к Гарри теснее и пробормотал:

– Потом, Илмаузер. Я устал…

Новый толчок был таким сильным, что досталось и Гарри. Драко уже собирался спихнуть обнаглевшую птицу с кровати, но Гарри вздохнул, проснулся и медленно сел.

– Смотри, что ты наделал, нахал! – отругал питомца Драко, укладываясь так, чтобы голова оказалась у Гарри на коленях.

– Он просто хочет угощение за то, что принес тебе газету, – зевнул Гарри и погладил пестрые перья. – Правда? Хорошо, что у тебя есть я, Илмаузер, а то бы ты уже с голоду помер.

Драко возразил согласно ухнувшему филину:

– Он уже завтракал. Его, Кискила и Грима кормит Филли, так что нечего ему потакать – разбалуешь.

– Жаль, что тебя никто не догадался так воспитывать, – иронично заметил Гарри, гладя Драко по голове. – Собираешься весь день проваляться?

– Да, – заявил Драко. – И ты со мной, даже если мне придется привязать тебя к кровати.

Гарри усмехнулся – что не улучшило Драко настроения – но вставать не стал. Потянувшись, он достал из ящика тумбочки печенье и угостил Илмаузера. Когда тот улетел, довольный, Гарри взмахом руки закрыл за ним окно, взял газету, и, прислонившись к изголовью, принялся читать.

Вопреки ожиданиям Драко, не вслух. Он повернулся, но увидел лишь край страницы.

– Что пишут?

– О нападении на оперный театр, – ответил Гарри. – Почитать тебе? – он зарылся пальцами в волосы Драко.

– Если не трудно, – блаженно пробормотал тот.

Хмыкнув, Гарри начал читать:

– «Вчера во время премьеры оперы «Проклятая свеча» неизвестные совершили нападение на оперный театр Бриджетт. Подробности случившегося выясняются, пока известно лишь, что над партером взорвалась хрустальная люстра. В результате этого инцидента семнадцать человек погибли, семьдесят три серьезно пострадали от порезов. Уцелевшие зрители в панике бежали.

Известно, что над устранением последствий взрыва вместе с аврорами, подтверждая свое намерение оставить в прошлом многовековые разногласия между темными и светлыми магами, работали Рыцари Вальпургии. Благодаря их совместным усилиям были спасены множества жизней.

Пока никто не взял на себя ответственность за случившееся, но наш анонимный источник из Министерства сообщил, что заклятье, ставшее причиной взрыва, идентично тому, которое Пожиратели смерти использовали год назад в Хогвартсе.

Если кто-нибудь из наших читателей располагает какой-либо информацией о взрыве или местонахождении последователей Волдеморта…» – Гарри замолчал и молчал так долго, что Драко повернул голову и покосился на него – продолжительные размышления были несвойственны его супругу.

– Сколько Рыцарей у твоего отца? – спросил Гарри наконец.

– Примерно тридцать пять, – ответил Драко и снова улегся. О немногочисленности их отряда они с отцом предпочитали не думать.

– Тридцать пять? – удивился Гарри. – Так мало? Мне казалось, их гораздо больше.

– В большинстве семей лишь один может рискнуть стать Рыцарем, – объяснил Драко. – Если бы светлые нас не истребляли, со временем Рыцарей стало бы больше. Наша семья уникальна – в ней сразу три Рыцаря.

– Хм… – забыв о газете, Гарри рассеянно гладил Драко по голове. – Я думал, твоя мама тоже Рыцарь.

– Не совсем. Она принимает на себя командование в отсутствие отца и только, – Драко от души потянулся и улегся на Гарри, не обращая внимания на захрустевшую под ним газету. – И всех это устраивает. А то бы они все время спорили.

Гарри отвлекся, пытаясь вытащить газету из-под Драко так, чтобы не порвать, и ничего не ответил. Драко, не собираясь ему помогать, задумался о том, как Люциус командует своими людьми. Иметь в заместителях жену шло вразрез с традициями. Обычно замом был следующий по старшинству, но темные маги привыкли мгновенно исчезать в случае необходимости, и Драко прекрасно понимал важность полного доверия к ближайшему из соратников

Он любил родителей и ценил своих друзей, но безоговорочно доверял только Гарри. Если его выживание будет зависеть от вовремя наложенного заклятья, то пусть это будет заклятие Гарри.

Хлопок возле двери заставил вздрогнуть их обоих, но то была всего лишь Филли, настороженно отступившая под их взглядами. Драко вздохнул. Раз она начала бояться, значит, одичалость проходит. Он не мог дождаться, когда ее когти исчезнут.

– Хозяйка велела передать, что завтрак готов, – сообщила Филли.

– Отлично, – пробормотал Драко, уткнувшись носом в подушку. – Завтрак в постели – это очень мило.

Эльфийка опасливо сглотнула.

– Филли очень жаль, но хозяйка говорит, что мы не дикари и что кушать все должны за столом, иначе никакого завтрака.

Ошеломленный, Драко поднял голову и возмутился:

– Никакого завтрака?! С каких пор? Сколько раз я завтракал один, потому что они были слишком заняты, или потому что решили поспать подольше…

– Пожалуйста, передай хозяйке, что мы скоро спустимся, – Гарри отпустил Филли, чтобы ей не пришлось слушать капризы Драко. Та исчезла, прежде чем Драко успел ее остановить, и он обиженно уставился на Гарри.

– Мы все равно уже проснулись, – сказал тот, выбираясь из-под Драко и направляясь к комоду. – Вставай.

– Проклятые ранние пташки, – Драко откинулся на постель и сгреб в охапку одеяло. – Я бы мог заставить тебя придерживаться нормального распорядка дня, знаешь ли. Для этого есть специальные зелья.

– То есть мне пришлось бы перейти на ночной образ жизни? – Гарри быстро оделся, заодно со своей доставая из ящиков одежду Драко и кидая ему на кровать.

– Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо, – фыркнул Драко, и не подумав вставать. – Мастера зелий так и живут. Почти все необходимое нам лучше собирать ночью. Коренья, цветы, спящих магглов…

– Если ты меня дразнишь, значит, точно не спишь, – не поддался на провокацию Гарри. – Так что поднимайся, пора завтракать. Потом можем сходить в Косой переулок.

– Правда? – Драко высунул голову из-под одеяла. – Ты это говоришь не затем, чтобы вытащить меня из постели?

– Надо купить свадебный подарок Рону и Гермионе, – Гарри проигнорировал пренебрежительное фырканье Драко и повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы правильно застегнуть пуговки на мантии. – И ты никогда не упускаешь случая зайти в ту сомнительную книжную лавку.

Оставив попытки притвориться спящим, Драко приподнялся на локтях и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что пойдешь со мной к Сортилее?

–… пойду.

Услышав сомнения в голосе Гарри – хотя тот очень старался их скрыть – Драко нахмурился. Ему был хорошо знаком тон супруга, когда тот пытался сделать вид, что все в порядке. Например, так случалось всякий раз, когда Драко упоминал Темную аллею и тамошние магазинчики. Даже в невинной лавке сладостей Гарри держался настороженно. Возможно, не зря, потому что в «Дьявольских удовольствиях» продавали ядовитых головастиков из карамели, моргающие конфетные глаза и трепещущие шоколадные сердца.

Драко сел, натянул носки, брюки и мантию. Многочисленные пуговки начали застегиваться, повинуясь мановению руки, но Драко вдруг задумался.

– Что-то ты притих, – заметил Гарри. – Все в порядке?

– Просто думаю, – ответил Драко. – Ты уже несколько месяцев живешь с нами. Используешь наши заклятья еще дольше. Но если даже тебя темная магия до сих пор нервирует, я не понимаю, как может сработать безумный план с публичными лекциями.

– Все получится, – ответил Гарри.

Драко недоверчиво хмыкнул. Гарри обошел кровать и, коснувшись щеки Драко, заглянул ему в глаза. Тот выпрямился, задержал дыхание и встретил его взгляд, стараясь сдержать дрожь. Было трудно стоять так близко, не отворачиваясь. Болезненные воспоминания о вторжении в разум и обожженных чувствах до сих пор давали о себе знать. Его окклюменция не устоит перед легилименцией Гарри – каждый раз, когда они вот так смотрели друг на друга, Драко чувствовал себя невероятно уязвимым.

– Ты доверяешь мне в этом, – негромко сказал Гарри, показывая, что знает, как Драко напуган. Тот кивнул. – Тогда верь и в другом. Все получится.

Опустив взгляд, Гарри коснулся воротника Драко. Внезапно ощутив себя голым, Драко прильнул ближе, прислушиваясь к его дыханию.

– Ваша магия пугает меня немного, – шепнул Гарри ему на ухо. – Но только потому, что она такая могущественная. Она словно поглощает тебя. Я боюсь, что ты потеряешься в ней.

Драко улыбнулся и поцеловал Гарри в шею, оттянув воротник его мантии.

– Я буду осторожен, – пообещал он. – Пока ты со мной, ничего не случится.

– Я всегда буду с тобой, – неровно выдохнул Гарри. Привычным движением расстегнув мантию Драко и скользнув руками по спине, он прижал его к себе. – Мой отступник… мой ложный дракон…

***

Когда они наконец выбрались из спальни, Драко был уверен, что завтрак давно закончился. Застегнувшись на ходу и обернувшись к Гарри спросить – правильно ли, Драко ринулся вниз, стараясь не громыхать по ступенькам.

– Простите, мы заговорились и опоздали… – он замер в дверях. Что-то было не так. Отец и мама сидели за столом, но Северуса не было. Драко огляделся – не было его и возле полок или у камина.

– Он на улице, – ответила на невысказанный вопрос Нарцисса. – В саду.

Драко хотел спросить почему, но передумал. Лучше не влезать в родительские дрязги. Люциус, видимо, уже закончил завтракать и поднялся, собираясь уйти.

– Боюсь, следующие несколько дней я буду немного нездоров, – сказал глава семьи, убирая прядь волос за ухо. – До моего появления слушайся маму и постарайся не попадать в неприятности, – он направился к себе наверх.

– Да отец, – послушно кивнул Драко, толкнув Гарри локтем, чтобы тот тоже отреагировал.

«Немного нездоров» означало, что некоторое время Люциусу придется провести в получеловеческом обличии – последствия скрещивания их предков с вивернами. Драко хотелось тоже научиться предчувствовать надвигающееся превращение. Пока что он понимал, что начинается линька, когда уже заострялись зубы и язык становился раздвоенным. Почти сразу после этого появлялась чешуя, и если он успевал добраться до ванной прежде, чем ноги превращались в хвост, можно было считать, что ему повезло.

Гарри сел, в отсутствии Люциуса почувствовав себя свободнее. Драко помедлил возле своего стула, посмотрев сначала на стол, а потом в окно.

– Иди, – разрешила Нарцисса, не дожидаясь просьбы. – Я взяла на себя смелость попросить Филли накрыть тебе завтрак в саду. Мне нужно поговорить с Гарри наедине, если не возражаешь, дорогой.

– Э-э-э… – Гарри растерянно перевел взгляд с Драко на Нарциссу. – Нет, не возражаю.

Оставив Гарри в ласковых когтях матери, Драко вышел из дома. Любой маг с первого взгляда на сад понял бы, что его хозяева темные – хотя бы по отсутствию снега. Снежинки просто улетали прочь, не касаясь окружающего дом круга зеленой травы.

Этот садик не мог сравниться с роскошным парком поместья, но Северус и Нарцисса и тут успели посадить разные травки, чтобы пополнить запасы ингредиентов. На клумбах росли белладонна, болиголов и прочая отрава, клевер рос, где придется, чуть поодаль образовалось сразу несколько ведьминых колец из грибов – Драко даже удивился, что же родители там закопали?

Крестного Драко нашел под опутанным омелой тисом. Северус сидел за столом и рассеянно, одной рукой, сортировал травы, почему-то раскладывая их по кучкам, а не в стоящие рядом бутылочки. Хотя взгляд его был устремлен на дом, казалось, мыслями Северус где-то далеко.

Драко остановился, не зная, можно ли ему присоединиться. Задумчивое настроение одолевало Северуса редко, и никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего.

– Я знаю, что ты здесь, – сказал тот, не глядя на Драко. – Присаживайся. Заодно поможешь разобрать это.

Закусив губу, Драко послушно подошел, сел и принялся откупоривать бутылочки. Несколько минут они разбирали травки, отряхивали корешки от влажной еще почвы, обрывали листья и лепестки. Появившаяся Филли поставила перед Драко тарелку с завтраком, но тот быстро отодвинул ее в сторону. Не хватало еще испортить болиголов крошками.

– Тебя родители за мной послали? – наконец спросил Северус.

– Нет, – покачал головой Драко. – По крайней мере, я так не думаю. Но с мамой никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Северус кивнул.

Они продолжали работать молча. Закрыв бутылочку с беленой, Драко покосился на крестного.

– Вы с мамой поругались? – быстро пробормотал он. – Или… – отца он не отважился даже упомянуть.

Северус вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону дома, убеждаясь, что никто их не подслушивает. На втором этаже шевельнулась занавеска, словно кто-то отдернул руку, но Северус, казалось, не обратил на это внимания. Возможно, Люциус и наблюдал за ними, но слышать точно не мог.

– Нет, мы не поругались, – ответил крестный. – Просто нам пришлось изменить кое-какие долгосрочные планы.

Драко терпеливо ждал объяснений, между заполнением бутылочек травками не забывая уделять внимание завтраку, но когда стало ясно, что не дождется, решился осторожно уточнить.

– Какие долгосрочные планы? Это как-то касается меня и Гарри?

Северус на секунду замер, собираясь с мыслями.

– В некоторой степени, – ответил он, разглядывая паслен в своей руке внимательней, чем тот того заслуживал. – Я не вернусь в Хогвартс, когда его восстановят.

Драко не выронил флакон, только потому что невольно сжал его так, что стекло чуть не треснуло. Как это Северус не вернется? Его положение как нельзя лучше позволяло наблюдать за тем, что Дамблдор и Министерство творят в школе, особенно если происходящее не доходит до сведения попечительского совета.

– Но это будет не раньше следующего учебного года, – торопливо сказал он. – Ты уверен?

– Абсолютно, – отрезал Северус.

Судя по его тону, задавать вопросы было бы неразумно. Драко поставил бутылочку на стол, от греха подальше, и уставился на траву, внезапно занервничав.

– На самом деле это к лучшему, – успокоил его Северус. – Я смогу помогать Люциусу и Нарциссе. Не придется возиться с маленькими плаксами. Не нужно будет гадать, чем занимается директор в своей собственной школе. Министерство не сможет открыто следить за мной.

Все так, но Драко знал, что есть другая, настоящая причина…

Дамблдор.

Чем больше Драко размышлял, тем очевиднее казались аргументы родителей. Дамблдору нельзя было доверять. Но вопреки свойственной ему паранойе крестный привык полагаться на старого волшебника, и это стало его слабостью. Вчерашнее неожиданное предложение раскрыться перед светлым сообществом, и к тому же выставить Драко в качестве представителя темных, стало последней каплей.

Малфои терпели бесконечные манипуляции старика, но только пока их это не затрагивало. Темная магия в крови сделала их слишком недоверчивыми, слишком подозрительными к любым посторонним вмешательствам.

И все же, Северус мог бы заняться множеством более полезных дел. Исследованиями или сбором редких ингредиентов, например. Родители привыкли к его отсутствию в течение учебного года, так что разлука не была бы тяжелой.

Драко наполнил бутылочку корнями путаника курчавого и задумался над причинами, заставившими отца попросить Северуса остаться.

И понял.

В Хогвартсе Северус находился ради Драко. И теперь он останется рядом с ним. Не только из-за тревог матери за его безопасность. Нет, была лишь одна причина, почему в доме требовалось присутствие сразу двух мастеров зелий.

– Боже мой, – застонал он. – Они в самом деле рассчитывают, что мы так скоро примемся за детей?

Закончивший с травами Северус усмехнулся и собрал бутылочки.

– А я-то думал, когда ты догадаешься. Рад, что это не заняло много времени, – он позвал домовика и велел убрать остатки завтрака, затем сложил ингредиенты в корзину и поднялся.

– Мы едва поженились, – умоляюще произнес Драко. – Неужели ей так не терпится стать бабушкой?

– Она захотела внуков, когда ты еще был в пеленках, – сообщил Северус. – И потом, в любой другой семье тебе бы и столько времени не дали. Даже Малфои не могут вечно прикрываться политикой.

– Я надеялся, что нам позволят подольше пожить спокойно, – вздохнул Драко. – Дети отнимают ужасно много времени и внимания, от них ни на шаг нельзя отойти. Как другие с этим справляются?

– Большинство не справляется, – многозначительно взглянул на него Северус. – Но вам не обязательно начинать прямо сейчас. Нарцисса и Люциус сначала хотят полностью восстановить поместье, чтобы не перемещать котел и не рисковать младенцем. Я советую тебе пока дать Поттеру возможность свыкнуться с очередным откровением.

– Что брак между двумя мужчинами не означает отсутствия детей? – хмыкнул Драко.

– Во всяком случае, не для нас. Но я рад, что он до сих пор не догадался спросить.

– Почему?

– Его воспитали магглы, – ответил Северус, осторожно подбирая слова. – И насколько я знаю, они бы отнеслись к вашим отношениям иначе, чем мы.

Драко абсолютно не интересовало мнение магглов, зато он вспомнил то, что уже давно хотел обсудить. Но все не было повода, да и происхождение Северуса требовало особой деликатности в выражениях. Хотя родословная Драко требовала, чтобы все члены семьи были чистокровны, он допускал, что иногда испортить кровь может не столько рождение, сколько воспитание. А от воспитания можно отречься.

– Сев, – заговорил он медленно. – Мнение магглов меня не волнует. Их мир мне противен. Я считаю, их следует избегать. Но твое мнение я очень уважаю. Мне очень повезло, что у меня три чистокровных родителя.

Северус застыл, не произнеся не слова. Для того, у кого всегда наготове ответ, это было странно, и Драко покосился на крестного, опасаясь, что тот его сейчас проклянет. И наткнулся на ошеломленный взгляд.

– Сев?

– Наверное, я никогда не привыкну слышать такое от Малфоя, – прошептал удивленный Снейп.

– В третий раз слышишь? – спросил Драко, облегченно вздохнув. Отец с мамой знали, но их родители – вряд ли. Предыдущее поколение было весьма непреклонно в вопросах чистоты крови.

– В третий раз, – кивнул крестный. Совладал с изумлением и прищурился: – И снова тайну раскрыл не я. Как, черт подери, ты догадался?

Драко очень хотелось насладиться минутной слабостью наставника, но он преодолел это искушение.

– Поттер нашел старый учебник по зельеварению с гениальными заметками на полях, принадлежавший некоему Принцу-полукровке, если верить подписи на форзаце. К счастью, он не изучает генеалогию, как мы, – пожал плечами Драко. – Не думаю, что кто-нибудь еще понял бы. Мама в свое время, настояла, чтобы я узнал историю твоей семьи.

– Она лучше всех разбирается в родословных, – пробормотал Северус, поставив корзину на стол. – Драко, никто больше не должен узнать. Поттер не сможет промолчать.

– Особенно если разозлится, – согласился Драко. – Я не скажу, обещаю. И потом, сначала надо подготовить его к мысли о детях.

– Думаю, с этим сложностей не возникнет, – сказал Северус. – Мне всегда казалось, что он мечтает о большой семье.

– Давай, издевайся, – хмыкнул Драко. – А я, значит, всю жизнь проторчу в лаборатории, годами стряпая детей.

– Не думаю, что до этого дойдет, – собрался уходить Снейп. – Кстати, где Поттер хранит тот учебник?

– Я сам его достану, – покачал головой Драко. – Если Гарри узнает, что ты заходил в нашу спальню, мы снова будем ночевать на берегу.

Хотя остаться у пруда на пару ночей было бы неплохо. Несколько раз Драко уводил Гарри туда, в беседку из веток и кустов, где они провели первую брачную ночь. Вот только просыпаться мокрым от росы и с ползающими по ногам жучками было не очень приятно. После этого Драко был счастлив снова оказаться в кровати.

Отставив тарелку, он откинулся на спинку стула, положил ноги на стол и принялся размышлять – как сообщить Гарри, что у них могут быть дети? Скорее всего, Северус прав, Гарри будет рад, но что он подумает о способе их появления, изобретенном темными магами для случаев, когда природа пасовала?.. Драко разволновался. Что Гарри подумает о нем?

Он так ничего и не придумал, когда кто-то подошел сзади, обнял и поцеловал его в ухо. Драко улыбнулся и попытался увернуться.

– Перестань, щекотно!

– Не уйдешь! – Гарри наклонил его стул назад, не давая Драко сбежать. – Ты меня бросил! С твоей матерью!

– Она тебе показала, где раки зимуют, да? – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Отпусти меня, пока не уронил.

– Так тебе и надо, – Гарри специально качнул стул, и Драко вскрикнул. – Она меня расспрашивала, как у нас дела, как я привыкаю, как мне жилось с магглами. Конечно, все очень учтиво, но было похоже на допрос.

– Это он и был, – сообщил супругу Драко и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, надеясь, что тот не уронит его вместе со стулом. Потом посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – Ты ей нравишься. И это значит, что если она пытается тобой манипулировать, то делает это ради твоего же блага.

Гарри нахмурился.

– Не люблю, когда мной манипулируют. Я думал, что ясно дал им всем это понять.

– Они знают. Но это их не остановит, – вздохнул Драко. – Пожалуйста, не злись. Мы Малфои, у нас это в крови. Так мы пытаемся выжить.

– Я знаю, – Гарри перестал хмуриться и улыбнулся. – Наверное, это хорошо. Если они пытаются уберечь меня, значит, я член семьи.

– Это очень хорошо, – кивнул Драко и снова вскрикнул – Гарри притворился, что роняет его. – Очень смешно. И почему все думают, что в нашей семье именно я не умею себя вести?

– Потому что так оно и есть. И поэтому с тобой весело.

Драко встал, потянулся и прижался к Гарри, не сдержав довольного вздоха, когда тот обнял его, окутав мягкими складками своей просторной мантии. Конечно, она казалась такой по сравнению с узкой одеждой Драко, но именно контраст ему и нравился.

Когда Гарри его отпустил, они оказались в Косом переулке.

***

Ни магия, ни снег не могли стереть все следы войны. Уцелевшие смыли кровь, похоронили павших, сожгли мертвых великанов, ведуний и прочую нечисть, но на стенах домов остались темные подпалины от заклятий, на камнях мостовой – глубокие борозды и рытвины от когтей.

Волдеморту показалось мало призвать под свои знамена презираемых светлыми вампиров и оборотней, он пробудил и других созданий тьмы. Лишь длинные руки мозгоголова могли дотянуться до окна на втором этаже за кричащим ребенком, царапая ногтями раму. Только когти адской гончей могли оставить в земле такие борозды.

После смерти Волдеморта твари исчезли, но оставленные ими отметины до сих пор заставляли людей вздрагивать.

Прежде чем они смешались с толпой, Драко надел капюшон – ради иллюзорного чувства безопасности, словно мог спрятаться от мира за тонкой тканью. Гарри был рядом, но, узнавая Мальчика-который-выжил, все таращились и на его супруга – темного мага – с любопытством или неприязнью. Капюшон прятал Драко от их взглядов, но не от несущегося вслед шепота.

Сначала они направились в канцелярский магазинчик Скриббулуса. Драко был приятно удивлен, встретив по дороге нескольких темных магов. Последовав примеру Малфоев, еще несколько темных семей открыто заявили о себе на их свадьбе, и теперь занимались покупками, пытаясь, подобно Драко, укрыться за мнимой анонимностью капюшонов. Драко нравилось думать, что, показываясь на публике, он выполняет две важные задачи – пополняет запас сладостей и дает понять собратьям, что Малфои их не оставили. Если даже он идет на такой риск, остальные должны скорее примириться с собственным выбором.

Когда они с Гарри вошли в магазин, все взоры немедленно устремились на них. Все разговоры смолкли и возобновились, только когда владелец и несколько покупателей узнали Гарри, подозвали к себе и заговорили с ним. Драко не пошел за ним. Светлые тоже хотели убедиться, что Гарри остался прежним, что его не прокляли. За их дружелюбными улыбками прятались настороженные взгляды.

Драко осмотрел их лучший товар – стопки тонкой бумаги, свитки пергамента, затем перешел к перьям. В его семье канцелярские товары не залеживались, благодаря бесконечным письмам, записками, рецептам, которые они строчили, пока руки не затекали и пальцы не отказывались разгибаться. Погладив длинное перо, Драко сначала попробовал его на гибкость, а потом проверил остроту кончика. Качественные самонаполняющиеся перья стоили своего веса в золоте.

Пройдясь вдоль полок с дорогими перьями, уложенными в отдельные коробочки, в отличие от пучками воткнутых в стаканчики дешевок, Драко остановился у бюро в углу, похожего на его стол в поместье. Погладил пальцами столешницу, представляя, где бы он поставил перья, чернильницу, как заполнил бы ящички конвертами, записками, перочинными ножиками, воском для печатей.

За спиной раздались шаги. Кто-то подошел к нему, пробравшсь между полок.

– Опять мечтаешь о бюро?

Вздохнув, Драко кивнул.

Гарри прижался к нему сзади и прошептал на ухо:

– Этот поместится в углу нашей спальни.

– Нет, – грустно покачал головой Драко. – Тогда некуда будет поставить кресло. Коттедж строился для того, чтобы иногда проводить в нем выходные, а не чтобы жить все время и к тому же работать. Пока не восстановят поместье, я буду пользоваться общим столом в гостиной, как мама и Северус.

– Они столько времени проводят в этой гостиной, что вот-вот начнут кидаться друг в друга чем попало.

Драко пришлось зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Гарри был прав. Оставалось надеяться, что если кто-то из родителей все-таки выйдет из себя, это случится во время обеда. Пюре не так опасно, как брошенное в ярости пресс-папье.

– Когда у меня снова будут мои – наши – собственные апартаменты, – пообещал себе Драко. – тогда будет и стол. И моя собственная лаборатория, и… – он запнулся, вспомнив, чем ему предстоит вскоре заняться. Разумеется, Гарри это заметил и развернул Драко к себе лицом. Тот нехотя послушался, но отвел взгляд, зная, что люди вокруг прислушиваются к их разговору.

– В чем дело? – Гарри кончиками пальцев скользнул по его подбородку, вынуждая Драко взглянуть на него. – Что случилось?

– Ничего плохого, – поспешно заверил его Драко. – Но нам нужно обсудить … деликатный вопрос. Я должен был раньше с тобой поговорить, но думал, что у нас еще есть время.

Он видел, что Гарри едва удерживается от расспросов. «Не здесь и не сейчас» – жизнь с Драко научила его выбирать время и место для деликатных разговоров.

– Я пойду заплачу за покупки, – сказал Гарри. – Подождешь меня снаружи?

Драко кивнул, отдал Гарри стопку пергамента и ушел, не дожидаясь, пока тот подойдет к кассе. Он не сомневался, что за ними наблюдают, и одобряют его послушание. Вот и отлично. Пусть видят, какой он покорный и смирный. Его или перестанут бояться, или начнут недооценивать. Он сможет использовать любой вариант.

Он остановился под вывеской, бездумно приминая ногой снег. Гарри вышел из магазина с пустыми руками – значит, он отправил покупки сразу домой. Ну прекрасно. Теперь все его внимание безраздельно принадлежит Драко. Драко нравилось это в постели, но не тогда, когда Гарри начинал задавать неудобные вопросы.

– Ладно, – заявил Гарри, остановившись напротив и улыбнувшись, чтобы сгладить резкость тона. – Что за очередная тайна? Я верю, что это не что-то плохое, но почему тогда ты нервничаешь?

– Я… – Драко заколебался и оглядел улочку. Тенты над столиками кафе неподалеку выглядели очень уютно, а урчание в животе напомнило, что он толком не позавтракал. – Давай зайдем в «Фруктовые чаи Савы»? Там будет удобнее разговаривать.

Гарри наклонился ближе и уперся ладонью в стену рядом с его головой.

– Нет уж. Я своего Малфоя знаю. Сначала скажи, в чем дело, а потом мы сядем и все обсудим. Идет?

Драко замялся, уставился под ноги и попытался придумать, с чего начать.

– Когда ты беседовал с мамой, она говорила что-нибудь о детях?

– О детях? – удивился Гарри и задумался. – Кажется, да. Упоминала что-то мимоходом.

– Что?

– Ничего конкретного. Уже под конец разговора она сказала, что семья Малфоев отныне и впредь поддержит меня. И что-то про детей, – он пожал плечами. – Но как такое возможно, если мы оба… – видимо, он начал догадываться, о чем речь. Драко старался уловить на его лице малейший намек на отвращение или негодование, но Гарри взглянул на него с надеждой.

– Это возможно? – спросил он. – Я никогда о таком не слышал. Есть какое-то заклинание? – он поморщился. – Боже мой, кому-то из нас придется забеременеть?

Драко засмеялся, если бы мог. Хотя Гарри оказался не против идеи в целом, все еще могло закончиться катастрофой.

– Не заклинание, нет, – прошептал он, качая головой. – Ты ничего не слышал, потому что мы тщательно оберегаем этот секрет.

– Какой секрет? – Гарри наклонился еще ближе, так, что пар от их дыхания смешался.

– Гарри… моя мама не вынашивала меня. Она не могла. В ее семье нет примеси другой крови, и женщинам их рода очень сложно забеременеть. Мама не может совсем.

– Но как же тогда… – нахмурился Гарри.

– Зелье, – объяснил Драко. Рассказывать тщательно хранимый секрет было очень трудно. Он топнул ногой, буквально заставляя себя признаться. – Вот почему им так нужен Северус. Мама одна …не справилась бы.

Гарри ахнул, догадавшись.

– Тебя приготовили, как зелье, – прошептал он ошеломленно. – В котле.

Драко кивнул.

– Значит… мы можем сделать так же? – спросил Гарри. – У нас могут быть дети?

Драко снова кивнул.

– Почему ты раньше мне не сказал?

– Я… – Драко попытался найти подходящие слова. – Я боялся. Я думал, ты подумаешь, что это неестественно и гадко… Ты наверняка слышал истории про гомункулов. Иногда так случалось, что кто-то прерывал процесс – и это было ужасно. Авроры потом рассказывали о маленьких вопящих монстрах, тянущих к ним руки, а на самом деле те умирали в мучениях…

– Ш-ш-ш… – Гарри взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. – Все в порядке. Я не думаю, что это гадко.

– Но… Северус сказал, что магглы смотрят на это иначе, – попытался объяснить Драко. – А ведь тебя вырастили они.

– Если это можно так назвать, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Но все равно, у магглов есть нечто похожее. Называется «дети из пробирки».

– Про какие бирки?

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Объясню за обедом. А ты расскажешь мне, как это делается у вас.

Позволив себе, наконец, расслабиться, Драко кивнул и зашагал к кафе, держа Гарри за руку и чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. Пока Гарри достойно воспринял все их тайны, дрогнув лишь раз, когда обсуждалась семейная иерархия. Надо будет еще раз попробовать уговорить его рассказать о своем детстве. Тогда сам Драко станет меньше нервничать, раскрывая Гарри очередной секрет.

Даже задумавшись, Драко почувствовал, как что-то неуловимо изменилось, едва они вышли на середину улицы. Вокруг вдруг появились волшебники в низко опущенных капюшонах – несколько человек возле витрины, еще несколько на лавочках, кое-кто вышел из магазинов. Казалось, на них с Гарри никто не смотрит, но Драко насторожился.

Несмотря на капюшоны, те маги казались слишком спокойными. Драко не сомневался, что на левом предплечье у каждого красуется с гордостью носимая Темная метка. Он опустил руку в карман и нащупал палочку. Может, они с Гарри еще успеют аппарировать…

Но вдруг все повернулись к ним.

Время словно отмотали назад. Сердцебиение тяжело отдалось в ушах, тревога скрутила живот, Драко охватило неодолимое стремление бежать или сражаться. Казалось, если он сосредоточится, то увидит, как вдалеке пылает Хогсмид, а на них наступает армия Волдеморта. Гарри отпустил его ладонь.

Когда нападающие вскинули палочки, с рук Гарри уже сорвалась голубая вспышка, а Драко кинул в ближайшего неприятеля режущее заклятье.

Война снова пришла на Косую аллею.


	4. В которой Малфои возвращаются домой

/Внимание, в главе содержится описание кровавых сцен и упоминается расчленение! – прим. переводчика/

***

От волнения Драко не рассчитал силы, и его иссушающее заклятье ушло в сторону, задело руку Пожирателя – та мгновенно скукожилась – и врезалось в стену. Завопив от боли, тот выронил палочку и рухнул на землю. Остатки руки рассыпались прахом.

Красная вспышка пронеслась у лица Драко. Он отпрянул и пожалел, что верное помело, которое могло бы вынести его из этой заварушки, осталось дома. Бросил в следующего противника режущее проклятье, промазал, метнул зажигательное и попал – языки пламени охватили Пожирательницу, превратив ее в живой факел.

Позади послышались возбужденные голоса – вероятно, дежурных авроров, или других темных магов, которым не удалось сбежать сразу после начала стычки. Драко надеялся, что помощь идет. Рядом раздался хлопок аппарации, но сбежал ли кто-то, или подкрепление прибыло, Драко не знал.

Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что к нему направляются двое Пожирателей. Взмахом палочки Драко послал на них несколько дюжин отчаянно клюющихся и царапающихся воронов. Один из нападавших завертелся, отбиваясь от птиц, но женщина рядом с ним направила палочку прямо в середину стаи, и улица наполнилась дымом и вонью паленой плоти и перьев.

Драко упал на одно колено, стараясь казаться меньше, и метнул в нее режущее заклятье. Женщина с легкостью отразила его, швырнув в ответ свое. За птичьим гвалтом Драко не расслышал, какое, но, увидев несущиеся к нему темные струи, инстинктивно закрылся рукой. Заклятье скользнуло мимо ладони и ударило его в лицо. По щеке к виску протянулся след из уродливых стежков, накрепко зашивших ему глаза. От пронзительной, обжигающей боли у Драко перехватило дыхание. Выронив палочку, он повалился набок. Коснувшись глаз дрожащими пальцами, он тут же их отдернул – лицо было в крови.

Хуже всего было то, что его хотели не убить, а покалечить.

– Предатель! – закричала Пожирательница, испепеляя последних уцелевших воронов. – Я так мечтала увидеться с тобой снова!

По крайней мере, заклятье пощадило гордость Драко, не давая ему плакать от боли. Голос Пожирательницы был так похож на мамин, что у Драко затряслись руки. Он надеялся, что Беллатрикс погибла в битве за Хогвартс.

Яростные голоса и свист заклятий позади него поблекли и слились в неясный шум. Хотелось отползти в сторону и попытаться сосредоточиться. Если она использует пыточное проклятье, он порвет веки, корчась в агонии… где же палочка?.. и где Гарри?..

Вместо круцио раздались несколько громких хлопков дезаппарации. Слышался свист ветра и стоны раненых. Гарри слышно не было. Боясь привлечь ненужное внимание, Драко попытался позвать его, но сил едва хватило на тихий шепот.

Кто-то схватил его за запястье, и Драко машинально вскинул палочку, но прикосновение было знакомым. Гарри обнял его, будто хотел заслонить собой от всех и вся.

– Все хорошо, – успокоил он Драко. – Они ушли.

Драко слышал, как перепуганные волшебники, видя, что опасность миновала, осторожно выходят из магазинчиков. Рядом смутно знакомые голоса обсуждали убитых Пожирателей.

– Мои глаза, – прохрипел он, стараясь говорить громче. – Мои глаза… Ты должен… – Гарри осторожно повернул к себе его лицо и резко выдохнул. К сожалению, это увидел не только Гарри.

– Мерлин… – чей-то пронзительный вскрик пробился сквозь уличный шум. – Его лицо!

Драко закрыл глаза руками, но это лишь подогрело любопытство говоривших и они подошли ближе. Драко знал, что на его бледных щеках кровь кажется особенно яркой. Авроры начали оттеснять прохожих.

– Ну замечательно, – пробормотал кто-то. – Только чертова «Пророка» тут не хватало.

– Тонкс, забери их отсюда, – раздалась команда.

Драко не мог позволить, чтобы его сфотографировали ослепленным и перемазанным в крови. Он попытался взять себя в руки. Кто-то опустился на колени рядом с ними, закрывая ото всех, и легко коснулся его плеча. Видимо, Тонкс.

– Ты можешь аппарировать с ним в Мунго? – спросила она Гарри. Если она и помнила их с Драко последний разговор, то никак этого не показала.

Драко покачал головой и настоял, обращаясь к Гарри:

– Только не в Мунго. Там небезопасно.

– Малфой, тебе нужно в больницу. Там хорошая охрана…

– Нет, – прошипел он. Зачем она спорит? Ему и так нелегко сосредоточиться! – Мне туда нельзя! Они не смогут сделать ничего, чего не сможешь ты. Нам нужно найти другое место.

Неподалеку защелкали фотокамеры. Время раздумывать вышло. Гарри что-то сказал Тонкс, и звуки Диагон-аллеи исчезли, сменившись щебетом птиц, прохладным ветерком и удивленными вскриками гномов.

Раздался металлический скрежет и скрип дерева - наверное, Тонкс открыла ворота. Гарри помог Драко подняться и повел его сквозь высокую траву, обняв за плечи и отгоняя, судя по писку, цыплят.

– Где мы? – прошептал Драко, боясь говорить громче. – Куда ты меня перенес?

– В безопасное место.

– Гарри, ты куда? – окликнула Тонкс. – Ванная наверху, помнишь?

– Лучше к пруду, – отозвался тот и, едва они повернули за угол, заговорил тише, чтобы слышал только Драко. – Ты и так меня убьешь, когда узнаешь, где мы. В дом я тебя не поведу, чтобы не усугублять.

– Не усугублять что? О чем ты?

Гарри не ответил. Драко едва хватало сил прижимать ладонь к глазам, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить пульсирующую боль от стягивающей кожу толстой, жесткой бечевы. Sticenia – заклинание, которым он спас умирающую женщину в опере. Тетка нашла ему другое применение.

Он не успел потребовать ответов, споткнувшись обо что-то большое и тяжелое, и не упал только благодаря Гарри. Послышался плеск и странное кваканье, а затем наступила тишина. Драко начал нервничать.

– Вот, присядь, – сказал Гарри.

Опустив руку, Драко нащупал большой камень и сел, по-прежнему держась за Гарри. Теперь, когда бой закончился и адреналин схлынул, оставив усталую опустошенность, Драко почувствовал, что к лицу и глазам прилипли волосы. Гарри осторожно убрал их. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани и плеск.

– Потерпи, нужно смыть кровь, – пробормотал он, бережно промакивая лицо Драко влажной тряпочкой. Тот не сразу догадался, что Гарри оторвал кусок своей мантии.

– Черт, какие тугие стежки, – Гарри наклонился ближе. – А есть контрзаклятье? Что-нибудь, чтобы убрать их без боли?

Драко мотнул головой.

– Тогда… их придется вытаскивать?

– Это единственный способ... Наколдуй мой разделочный нож.

Гарри замер.

– Боже, нет, – выдохнул он. – Я не могу. Я не лекарь. Я же ничего толком не умею. Давай я отведу тебя в Мунго…

Драко протянул руку, нащупал лицо Гарри и прижал пальцы к его губам. Светлые ничем не смогут ему помочь. Раз боли не избежать, то он хотя бы будет с Гарри.

– Я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было, – сказал он.

Помолчав, Гарри наколдовал нож.

Драко поднял голову, изо всех сил пытаясь унять дрожь, и кивнул. Его бросало то в жар то в холод.

– Не нажимай сильно, – быстро шепнул он, почувствовав, что Гарри наклонился ближе. – Нож острый. Просто проведи лезвием по нити. Он разрежет…

– Ш-ш-ш… – прошептал Гарри, придерживая его за подбородок. – Не шевелись.

Драко задержал дыхание и почти готов был попросить Гарри оглушить его, лишь бы перестать дрожать. Как отрешиться от колющей боли в глазах и от мыслей об острие ножа? Вот когда Драко пригодилось умение игнорировать то, о чем ему не хочется думать. Откуда здесь лягушки и курицы? Это ферма? Скорее всего, нет. Гарри знает это место достаточно хорошо, чтобы суметь сюда аппарировать, но вряд ли он часто бывал на фермах.

Где бы они ни оказались, хорошо, что Гарри не перенес его домой и Драко не пришлось пугать мать залитым кровью лицом – особенно когда отец ничего не может сделать. Зато он может вынудить семью снова скрываться. Северус обязательно настоит на том, что им нужно остаться, а родители рассердятся на него. Такое нападение – среди бела дня, посреди Косого переулка – вынудит разбежаться всех темных магов, особенно если Малфои скроются. Все, ради чего они боролись, выживание их общины, будет обречено на провал.

Драко не хотел новой войны. За тревожными мыслями он едва заметил, как нож скользнул по первому стежку.

Здоровой рукой он вцепился в камень, стараясь не шевелиться, но напрягся, когда разошелся второй стежок. Гарри уверенно обращался с ножом и разрезал нити одним движением, но все равно дело продвигалось медленно и каждый обрезок приходилось вытаскивать осторожно.

Кровь заструилась по подбородку. Пальцы Гарри соскользнули, и он передвинул руку.

Вытащив половину стежков, он перевел дыхание и прошептал:

– Почти все. Почти все.

Но осталось самое сложное. Стежки легли неровно: от глаз зашли на висок, поднимаясь к волосам. Сшивать там было нечего, нити просто плотно стянули кожу. Гарри приходилось просовывать нож в зазор, и когда он резал, они натягивались туже.

Наконец он отодвинулся и глубоко вздохнул.

– Все, – он уронил нож в траву. – Теперь осталось промыть и… - он залечил оставшиеся от стежков ранки. От облегчения у Драко закружилась голова. Пока Гарри стирал с его лица кровь, он заморгал и постарался сосредоточиться. По крайней мере, он снова может видеть – пусть пока и размыто. Все вокруг было похоже на детский рисунок.

– Где мы? – пробормотал он, снова закрывая глаза. Болеть они перестанут только через несколько дней.

Гарри ничего не ответил. За дверью дома послышался звук шагов и приглушенный шепот, словно кто-то не хотел подходить ближе. Протянув руку, Драко нашарил ладонь Гарри, почувствовал, как тот погладил его по голове, успокаивая. Шепот стал громче, и Драко узнал голоса.

Он ссутулился и отвернулся.

Уизли.

– Замечательно, – пробормотал он, насупившись. – Сначала унижен, а теперь и оскорблен.

– Не начинай, – негромко сказал Гарри, убирая волосы от лица Драко, и обнял его. – Здесь мы точно в безопасности. Репортеры кинутся сначала в Мунго, потом в коттедж. Здесь мы можем перевести дух, прежде чем отвечать на вопросы.

– О, черт… – прошептал Драко. Черт, как он мог забыть! Гарри был прав. Гарпии из «Пророка» кинутся к ним домой с новостями о нападении в надежде застать Нарциссу в слезах.

– Мне нужны перо и пергамент.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Гарри, но отговаривать его не стал. – Хорошо, я схожу попрошу.

Драко вздохнул и устало подался вперед, упершись руками в колени. Если бы они могли аппарировать домой… Но это означало риск явиться прямо под прицел фотокамер «Пророка». Время шло, и Драко начал бояться, что уже слишком поздно.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Теперь уизлевский сброд глазеет на него, как на диковинку. Голос был женским и звучал молодо. Значит, это Джинни. Драко успокоил себя тем, что она, по крайней мере, наименее назойливая из них, и сдержал рвущуюся с губ резкость – ведь Гарри рассчитывал на вежливое обращение с его друзьями.

– Ну, мне сначала зашили глаза, а потом распороли, – протянул он, отворачиваясь. – А ты как?

Джинни проигнорировала вопрос и наклонилась ближе. Драко ощутил движение воздуха и слабый аромат духов. Зачем она надушилась? Собирается куда-то? Куда, интересно, она может пойти.

– Выглядит нормально, – сказала она.

Если маленькая дрянь думала увидеть кровь и обрывки нити, Драко был прав, считая Уизли невоспитанными плебеями. Он отодвинулся, надеясь, что камень под ним не накренится и он не упадет в пруд. К счастью, Уизли поняла намек и отошла в сторону, откуда доносился яростный шепот. Там что, вся семейка собралась, чтобы поглазеть и пообсуждать его?

Драко мог различить голоса близнецов, женский голос – вероятно, их матери, – и еще один, с французским акцентом. Рядом заквакали лягушки. Драко не хотел, чтобы их скользкие тельца касались его. Он подтянул колени к груди, радуясь, что узкая мантия не путается в ногах. Только начав отогреваться, он понял, как, оказывается, замерз.

Сам не замечая того, он сжался в тесный комок, и лишь услышав быстрые шаги Гарри, почувствовал, как напряжение спадает. Муж, словно щит, закрыл его от толпы рыжих.

– Тебя не тошнит? – спросил Гарри, потрогав его лоб. – Ты немного холодный.

– Нет. Это у тебя руки горячие, – солгал Драко. – Со мной все в порядке.

– Ладно, – Гарри не стал настаивать. Он сел, развернул пергамент, но помедлил, не давая Драко перо. – Хочешь, я напишу вместо тебя?

– Да, пожалуйста, – благодарно кивнул Драко. – У меня руки еще дрожат.

– Хорошо. Диктуй. Я скажу, если не буду успевать.

– Я коротко: «Мама, Сев, с нами все хорошо. На Косой переулок напали, но мы с Гарри не пострадали. Скоро будем дома, и я все объясню».

Пока Гарри писал, Драко снял кольцо – подарок отца на тринадцать лет, первое совершеннолетие. Он объяснил Гарри его назначение вскоре после медового месяца, поэтому сейчас тот молча свернул пергамент в трубочку и вставил внутрь.

– Нарцисса Малфой, – прошептал он змее на гербе, и послание беззвучно исчезло.

– Почему ты не хочешь сразу отправиться домой? – хмуро спросил Гарри. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы Нарцисса или Снейп осмотрели тебя, раз уж ты так против Мунго.

– Все не так плохо, как тебе кажется, – сказал Драко. – И у нас нет на это времени. Надо вернуться на Косую аллею.

Гарри не сразу нашелся с ответом.

– Мне казалось, это я в нашей семье отчаянно безрассудный гриффиндорец, – удивленно заметил он в конце концов.

Драко едва заметно ухмыльнулся:

– Конечно ты. Думаешь, я бы рискнул сунуться туда без тебя?

– Но зачем?

– Затем, что если Драко Малфой не боится, то остальным тоже боятся нечего.

Гарри уже готов был завести привычный спор о храбрости, граничащей с идиотизмом, но его перебила внезапно появившаяся Тонкс.

– Я говорила с Шеклболтом, – сказала она, обращаясь явно не к Драко. При ее приближении лягушки с плеском попрыгали обратно в пруд. – Он сказал, что трупы Пожирателей с улицы уже убрали, и позже он зайдет к вам, чтобы взять показания. Ну что, он согласился показаться врачам?

– Нет, и вряд ли когда-нибудь согласится, – покачал головой Гарри. – Родные позаботятся о нем лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

– Не думаю, что это разумно, – возразила Тонкс. – Неважно, насколько хороша их домашняя лаборатория, с больничной она не сравнится.

– Ты давно не видела лабораторию моей матери, – сказал Драко, втайне наслаждаясь попытками Тонкс не дать воли раздражению. – И ты никогда не видела лабораторию Северуса. Кладовые Министерства им в подметки не годятся.

Точнее, не годились, до того, как имение было разрушено. Хотя они старались изо всех сил, выращивая новые травы, земли было мало, и зима вмешалась в их планы. Пока имение не будет восстановлено, им придется довольствоваться ингредиентами, купленными на Ночной аллее.

– И потом, мне уже не нужна помощь. Гарри обо всем позаботился, – Драко выпрямился, собрался с силами и заставил себя открыть глаза. Все вокруг казалось слишком ярким и размытым.

– Поэтому сейчас мы отправимся в Косой переулок, – решил он.

– Что?! – воскликнула Тонкс. – Ты с ума сошел? На вас только что напали! Если бы Гарри не был таким опытным бойцом, ты бы сейчас так не хорохорился! Может быть, вас там уже поджидают другие. Шеклболт сказал…

– Мы сделаем так, как сказал Драко, – перебил ее Гарри. Он положил руку Драко на плечо – одновременно загораживая его от Тонкс и не давая ему огрызнуться на нее. – Надо показать, что мы не боимся. Иначе темные маги снова спрячутся.

– Или хуже – исчезнут совсем, – пробормотал Драко.

– Исчезнут? – повторила Тонкс. – О чем ты?

– Я о том, что Малфои приложили много усилий, чтобы удержать семьи темных магов здесь. Мы рисковали собой, а для моих родных это много значит, – он глубоко вздохнул и встал, опираясь на Гарри. – Если не показать, что мы не бежим в панике – прежде чем дурацкий «Пророк» напугает всех заявлениями, что снова началась война –завтра в это же время мы окажемся последними в Британии темными магами.

– Они просто снова сбегут во Францию, – отмахнулась Тонкс. – Спрячутся на пару сотен лет, а потом вернутся под другими именами.

– Не в этот раз, – покачал головой Драко. – Сейчас все по-другому.

Не услышав возражений, он машинально одернул мантию, немного удивленный, что Тонкс терпеливо ждет его объяснений. Он привык, что от него или требуют ответа или осыпают оскорблениями. И привык не сдерживаться в ответ. Видимо, на любезность действительно можно ответить любезностью. Но признавать, что Гарри был прав, пока рано.

– Когда темные маги бежали в прошлый раз, система учета магов была беспорядочной и неточной, – объяснил Драко. – Сначала спрятаться, а потом вернуться под другими именами было легко. В этот раз вы нас знаете и запомните. Если мы уйдем сейчас, шанса вернуться уже не будет.

Тонкс задумчиво разглядывала его какое-то время, прежде чем спросить:

– Почему ты хочешь остаться? Здесь вас боятся или ненавидят.

Не удержавшись, Драко кинул взгляд на дом Уизли и увидел в окне их лица, не выражающие ни приветливости, ни принятия – лишь отстраненное любопытство. Так дети глядят на ползущего по полу противного жучка. Он зажмурился.

– Меня не волнует их ненависть. Здесь мой дом. Я просто хочу, чтобы меня не пытались убить.

Больше говорить было не о чем. Как обычно при аппарации, он прижался к Гарри, чтобы родные объятия смягчили неприятное чувство перемещения.

– Готов? – спросил Гарри.

Драко закрыл глаза и кивнул. Когда он открыл их снова, они уже стояли возле кафе «Фруктовые чаи Савы», напугав своим неожиданным появлением случайных прохожих.

Авроры осматривали пятна крови и следы заклинаний на мостовой. Драко взял Гарри за руку и потянул в сторону Ночного переулка.

– Что за…– оказавшийся к ним ближе остальных Шеклболт поднял взгляд от кучки праха, оставшейся от руки Пожирателя – наверное, услышал хлопок аппарации. Оставив другого аврора осматривать останки, он подошел к мальчикам, огляделся – не смотрит ли кто – и требовательно спросил:

– Что вы здесь делаете? Гарри, я думал, тебе хватит ума не возвращаться. Малфою нужно в больницу. Здесь для вас небезопасно. Вам повезло, что газетчики уже ушли.

– Пожиратели не посмеют снова напасть так скоро, – возразил Гарри. – Сейчас здесь слишком много авроров.

– Именно этого я и боюсь, – сказал Шеклболт, посмотрел на Драко и не стал пояснять.

– Мы ненадолго, – сказал Гарри. – Но нам нужно было вернуться. Это важно.

Шеклболт уже собрался спросить, в чем важность, но отвлекся на оклик коллеги. Нетерпеливо рыкнув, он отошел обратно к телам погибших, напоследок наградив мальчиков раздраженным взглядом.

– Быстро, идем, пока он не передумал, – прошептал Драко, про себя добавив: и пока Гарри не передумал тоже.

Он не знал наверняка, почему Гарри не любит Ночную аллею. Кроме того, что однажды на него здесь едва не напала ведьма. Драко никогда не бывал здесь без отца, но все равно чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем в Косом переулке.

Названия магазинчиков не особенно вдохновляли. Банные принадлежности «Дела с телом» Батори, игрушки «Забавы Жиля де Рэ», «Бойня Вашше», кафе «Людоед». Гарри улавливал не все нюансы, но достаточно. Да и вывески насторожили бы всякого, увидевшего их в первый раз – особенно изображение принимающей кровавую ванну Элизабет Батори, или фарфоровая кукла над магазином игрушек, провожающая прохожих взглядом.

Улица была совершенно безлюдна. Эхо шагов разносилось над холодной мостовой, между зданиями завывал ветер. Драко знал, что на самом деле они не одни, он чувствовал устремленные на них из неосвещенных окон взгляды и слышал, как скрипят за спиной приоткрывающиеся двери. Темные маги потихоньку набирались смелости и, перешептываясь, выходили наружу, по-кошачьи несмело. Не было никаких взрывов, никаких заклятий. А главное – никаких авроров, преследующих Драко, чтобы заковать в кандалы и отправить в Азкабан.

Когда они дошли до «Ворожейной книжной лавки», улица снова ожила.

Внутри Драко приветствовал запах пыли и старых книг. Мягкий свет факелов освещал ближайшие полки, оставляя дальние в тени. Стопки книг громоздились на полу, возвышались у стен, из-за чего ступать приходилось осторожно. Кивнув хозяину, Драко направился в свой излюбленный уголок и сел за скрипучий столик. Он наугад подтянул к себе тяжелый фолиант и открыл, не заботясь, о чем он.

Тихо и медленно, чтобы не напугать Драко, Гарри сел напротив и стал наблюдать. Он иногда делал так в постели – наблюдал за Драко, когда тот читал книги толщиной с подушку, потерявшись в собственных мыслях и шевелясь только чтобы перевернуть страницу или коснуться руки Гарри, убеждаясь, что он рядом. Драко читал точно как Гермиона, хоть и фыркал каждый раз, когда Гарри их сравнивал. Они оба погружались в чтение с головой, как дети в сказку, возвращаясь в мир только чтобы поделиться с ближайшим собеседником обнаруженным чудом, не рассказать о котором было невозможно.

Поэтому Гарри знал, что сейчас Драко не читает. Он смотрел на страницу, не различая слов, барабанил по краю книги и по столу кончиками пальцев, ерзал, нервно качал ногой, потом заставил себя перестать, выпрямился и посмотрел в окно. Убрал волосы от глаз и расправил мантию.

– Ты немножко похож на змею, – заметил Гарри.

Драко замер.

– Что? Я превращаюсь? Нет, еще не шиплю…

– Нет, не в этом смысле, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Я имею в виду, ты ерзаешь, словно хочешь сбросить шкуру, – Драко вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Гарри улыбнулся. – Глаза болят?

– Нет, с ними все хорошо, – соврал Драко. Он подпер голову рукой. – Что со мной такое? Я так не расклеивался, даже когда в том году на нас напали равенкловцы …

– Нет, тогда ты умудрился затащить нас обоих в Слизерин, хотя мы толком даже стоять не могли, – Гарри погладил его волосы, пропуская мягкие пряди меж загрубелых пальцев. – И сейчас ты не расклеился. Сколько людей отважились бы вернуться после такого? Многим ли хватило бы присутствия духа подумать об остальных, а не сбежать домой и спрятаться?

– Я не храбрец, – возразил Драко.

– Конечно нет, – с готовностью согласился Гарри. – Ты сбежал и бросил меня, когда на нас напали. Ты обливался слезами, пока я вытаскивал нитки у тебя из глаз, и при первой же возможности рванул домой…

Вскинув голову, Драко раздраженно взглянул на него, но промолчал. Ласковые поглаживания были слишком приятны, не хотелось их прерывать. Он посмотрел на дальнее окно, на пробивающиеся сквозь пыльное стекло предзакатные солнечные лучи. Уже так поздно? В полумраке он чувствовал себя уютнее и обычно мог часами копаться в книгах, но сегодня они его не интересовали.

Тянулись долгие минуты. Только услышав звук открывающейся двери, шаги, приветствие и вопрос: «Нет ли у вас этой книги?» – Драко сел и глубоко вздохнул. Все болело, особенно кожа вокруг глаз.

– Я устал, – пробормотал он. – Пойдем домой.

Гарри потянулся через стол и погладил его по щеке, проверяя, не осталось ли шрамов.

– Не волнуйся, – Драко наклонил голову так, чтобы ему стало видно. – Я все еще красивее тебя.

– Конечно, – согласился Гарри. – Учитывая, сколько времени ты проводишь перед зеркалом.

– Хоть один из нас должен уделять внимание своему внешнему виду.

Беззлобно подтрунивая друг над другом, они вышли из лавки, ничего не купив, и направились в любимое место Драко – кондитерскую «Дьявольские наслаждения».

Как и в большинстве магазинов Ночной аллеи, там царил сумрак, разгоняемый лишь пламенем расположенных в глубине духовок и котлов, Сквозь дым виднелись силуэты работников, вытаскивающих одни противни и засовывающие внутрь очередные. Несколько люмосов освещали витрину с аккуратными рядами десертов, пирожных и конфет.

Оглядев расставленные на полочках сладости, Драко принялся указывать на понравившиеся, наблюдая, как их пригоршнями отправляют в бумажный пакет. Засахаренные розы, карамельные сверчки, яблочные пирожные, украшенные маленькими полураспустившимися цветочками, приготовленные, но словно живые…

Гарри держался у ближней стороны витрины, стараясь не смотреть на остальной товар – разноцветных ядовитых головастиков с желейной начинкой из антидота, конфеты в виде следящих за покупателями глаз и, самое страшное, трепещущие шоколадные сердца. Гарри ни разу не смог заставить себя попробовать хоть одно, поэтому ему приходилось полагаться на слова Драко, что они действительно из шоколада и смородины.

Когда пакет наполнился, Драко скрутил верх и крепко сжал в руке, чтобы тот не выскользнул. Однажды, еще маленьким, он выронил пакет со сладостями, а отец не разрешил вернуться и поискать его. Потеря навсегда врезалась в память Драко, и он намеревался больше никогда не допустить подобного.

– Ну все, – сказал он, расплатившись, вздохнул и посмотрел в окно на клонящееся к горизонту солнце. – Теперь можно и домой.

– Готов к их вопросам? – спросил Гарри, обнимая его за талию.

– Нет, – тихо ответил Драко и улыбнулся. – Я скажу, что плохо себя чувствую. Мама отправит меня в постель, а мой храбрый, сильный супруг расскажет обо всем, что случилось, отцу и Северусу.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, мой избалованный Малфой, – улыбнулся Гарри, поцеловал Драко в лоб и прижал его к себе крепче, чтобы аппарировать.

Они появились в садовых руинах. Окна коттеджа приветственно сияли теплым оранжевым светом. Только через несколько секунд Драко осознал, что видит не яркое пламя очага, а нечто гораздо хуже. Гарри бросился к дому. Драко кинулся следом, но споткнулся. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел грубые борозды в земле. Не отпечатки человеческих ног или обгорелые отметины от заклятий, а глубокие вмятины, словно гигантский зверь вонзил когти в землю перед прыжком. По следам можно было догадаться, откуда он появился. Драко стремительно обернулся, испугавшись, что монстр все еще здесь, но лес и поле вокруг коттеджа были пусты и безмолвны. Вытащив палочку, он вошел в дом, настороженно прислушиваясь – не послышится ли что-нибудь кроме потрескивания пламени, потихоньку крадущегося по стене и ковру.

К его удивлению, внутри разгром был не таким сильным, как он ожидал. Несколько борозд от когтей на стене, полоска огня, неспешно поедающая занавески – Драко потушил ее, проходя мимо, – перевернутая мебель, но почти никакой крови. Так, пара мазков – совсем не похоже на последствия ожесточенной схватки. На лестнице обнаружился источник огня – черное пепельно-масляное пятно, вероятно, след твари, на бегу уничтоженной Гарри. Адская гончая – догадался Драко по остаткам когтей и жирному брюху. Собранная Волдемортом армия темных созданий не исчезла бесследно. Если одна из тварей появилась здесь…

В памяти вспыхнуло, как огромный костяной монстр впивается зубами в его плечо, и желудок скрутила судорога. Стиснув зубы, Драко подавил тошноту. Сейчас нужно держать себя в руках и подняться наверх. Он пообещал себе, что для нервного срыва будет время потом, когда он и родные окажутся в безопасности.

Гарри нашелся в спальне родителей. Комната казалась нетронутой, но Драко помедлил, увидев в ванной что-то красное. Там Люциус пережидал превращение в неудобном для боя виде полу-виверны.

– Все в порядке, – Гарри оглянулся на него с порога. – Не думаю, что это его кровь.

Драко подошел ближе, но внутрь заходить не стал. Каменные стены ванной были заляпаны кровью, но он не заметил перламутровых чешуек на валяющихся на полу ошметках тела. Не обращая внимания на протесты Драко, Гарри подошел к ванне, опустил руку в мутную от крови воду и вытащил голову с частью торса. Линия, по которой они были отделены от тела, казалась на удивление ровной. Несмотря на увечья, кикимору было нетрудно узнать – зеленые волосы и кожа смотрелись бы куда лучше в ее родном заросшем ряской пруду.

Хотя она совершенно очевидно была мертва, Драко осторожно протянул руку, словно боялся, что она откроет глаза и кинется на него, и приложил пальцы к царапинам на ее груди, оставленным похожей на человеческую пятерней – чуть меньше его ладони. Они совпали почти идеально.

– Это отец сделал, – прошептал Драко. – Когтями.

Гарри поморщился и отпустил останки обратно в воду.

– Где же они?

Ответ пришел сам собой.

– Дома, – ответил Драко. – В поместье.

– Там же только подвал и голые стены. Даже потолка еще нет, – возразил Гарри.

– Они там, – Драко был уверен. – Защиту установили еще перед началом строительства. Там безопаснее, чем здесь.

Хотя на лице Гарри явственно читалось сомнение, он все же положил руку Драко на плечо и мгновенно перенес их к расчищенному основанию особняка. Последние лучи заходящего солнца освещали несущие конструкции того, что вскоре станет их новым домом, остатки фигурно подстриженных деревьев, живую изгородь старого сада и широкую дверь в фундаменте, ведущую в подвал. Хотя защита их пропустила, Драко все равно сначала постучал – чтобы не нарваться на проклятие от взвинченных родителей – и только потом открыл дверь и вошел.

В дальнем углу единственное одеяло лежало на полу вместо постели. На нем неподвижно сидела Нарцисса, облаченная в белую ночную сорочку. Склонившийся над ней Северус нараспев читал заклинание, залечивая последнюю из ее ран. Небрежно брошенное в углу платье в длинных подпалинах было заляпано темной нечеловеческой кровью.

Резко втянув воздух, Драко кинулся к матери и опустился рядом на колени. Она покосилась на него краем глаза, слабо улыбнулась и коснулась его руки. В ее ладони Драко увидел свое кольцо.

– Слава богу, – прошептала она. – Слава богу.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Драко. – Что случилось? Ты не…

– Я просто устала, – мягко уверила она его. – Не привыкла к таким сильным заклятьям. Не привыкла сражаться.

– Она была в гостиной, когда на дом напали, – сказал Северус, закончив заклинание. В голосе его слышалось облегчение. – Ей нужно поспать, и все будет в порядке. Я уже собирался вас искать.

Он внимательно оглядел их, задержав взгляд на лице Драко.

– Следы ран едва заметны, – пробормотал он тихо. Посмотрел на Нарциссу и замолчал.

– Сев, – спросил Драко. – Что случилось? Где отец? Мы только что из коттеджа…

– На дом напали, – повторил Северус, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Туда мы не вернемся. Люциус сказал, мы останемся здесь и поторопимся со строительством.

– Он в порядке, – с облегчением выдохнул Драко.

– Да уж, – раздраженно фыркнул Северус. – Вполне, раз снова вспомнил о тщеславии. Он прячется в садовом пруду и отказывается показываться на глаза. Оставайся с матерью. Я не хочу, чтобы он был один, даже под защитой чар.

Драко молча проводил его взглядом. Северус хорошо умел скрывать свои чувства, но за годы, что Драко провел под его началом, он научился распознавать маленькие паузы, нервные взгляды через плечо, брошенные, чтобы удостовериться, что с близкими все хорошо. Нападение выбило Северуса из колеи. Но вряд ли он боится новой атаки. Ему нужно увидеть Люциуса ради собственного спокойствия, сколько бы тот ни шипел, чтобы его оставили одного.

Он удобнее устроился подле матери и держал ее за руку, пока она не заснула. Гарри без возражений примостился у него под боком с другой стороны. Подвал был достаточно теплым, чтобы можно было обойтись без одеял. Драко подумал, что устал настолько, что вряд ли сможет встать. Силы покинули его.

Столько вопросов, требующих ответов. Оба нападения как-то связаны. Как они были спланированы? Это попытки помешать перемирию с Министерством или месть за предательство Волдеморта? Знают ли зачинщики, что родители Драко выжили? Как они управляли монстрами? Когда будет достроен особняк? И где…

Только сейчас он понял, что пакет из «Дьявольских удовольствий» где-то потерялся. Голодный, пропустивший обед и ужин, Драко пожалел, что не держал его крепче. Он подумал, что надо за ним вернуться, но Гарри положил голову ему на плечо, обнял, и почти сразу затих и уснул. Драко удивился, как ему это удалось – на жестком каменном полу и его костлявом плече. Но тут и его самого настигла усталость – зевнув так широко, что челюсть заболела, он почувствовал, что засыпает.

Он прижался щекой к лохматой шевелюре Гарри. Завтра будет ужасно. Как Гарри может спать на таком жестком полу? Сегодня придется потерпеть, но завтра нужно раздобыть белье, еду, личные вещи. Соорудить что-то вроде кабинета, если отец не снял помещение в городе. Что вряд ли. Люциус ценит комфорт, но в мнительности никому из близких не уступит.

Драко почти улыбнулся – теперь никто не станет насмехаться над паранойей Северуса. Но вряд ли его это обрадует.


	5. В которой Малфои начинают капитальный ремонт

В полудреме глядя на луну, обнаженный Драко лежал на траве их с Гарри импровизированного брачного ложа у пруда. Они часто наведывались сюда после свадьбы. Ночной ветерок доносил стрекот сверчков и совиное уханье, в прохладном воздухе висела теплая дымка. Уютно свернувшись в объятьях Гарри, Драко повернул голову и губами взял протянутый кусочек шоколада, с наслаждением слизал шоколадные крошки с кончиков пальцев Гарри, ощутив привкус карамели.  
– Ты был прав, – пробормотал Гарри с набитым ртом. – Это действительно очень вкусно. А еще есть? – последний кусочек карамельного сердца исчез у Гарри во рту. Драко взглянул на темную дыру с испачканными шоколадом краями у себя в груди.  
– Прости, – сказал он. – У меня только одно сердце.  
И резко проснулся.  
Гарри обнимал его сзади, согревая лучше, чем раскиданные по земле матрасы и подушки. Еще по крайней мере неделю им предстоит спать на дешевых простынях, но каждая ночь в объятьях Гарри, терпеливо сносившего вечные ерзанья Драко, того стоила.  
Все еще не оправившись ото сна, Драко коснулся груди, чтобы убедиться, что сердце на месте. Гарри накрыл его руку своей, словно защищая.  
– Проснулся? – прошептал он.  
– Да, – Драко вытянул ноги и чуть повернулся. – Ты давно не спишь?  
– Недавно, – Гарри поцеловал его в висок. – Я знаю, тебе что-то снилось.  
– Я опять что-то говорил?  
– Немножко. Я разобрал только что-то про карамель. Обещаю, когда в следующий раз будем на Ночной аллее, сразу пойдем в «Дьявольские удовольствия».  
Не сдержав улыбки, Драко пообещал:  
– Ловлю на слове.  
– Я знаю.  
Почувствовав себя значительно лучше и забыв сон, Драко прижался к супругу. Гарри подоткнул одеяло ему вокруг плеч и Драко довольно поежился. Подвал едва-едва мог служить им укрытием. Дверь пропускала сквозняки, земля вытягивала тепло. Драко мечтал о том дне, когда у него снова будет спальня. Не маленькая гостиная с умывальником, и не жалкая подземная берлога, нет – настоящая спальня, с гардеробной, ванной комнатой и кроватью, на которой не придется тесно жаться друг к другу только чтобы поместиться. И настоящие защитные чары и заклятья.  
Воспоминания о нападениях отошли на задний план, поблекли, и уже не казались такими страшными. Но напряжение копилось еще и из-за того, что они жили буквально друг у друга на головах, ютились на принесенных из коттеджа матрасах, на покрывалах, предназначенных для кроватей красного дерева и подходящих по цвету портьер, а не для подвала с голыми стенами.  
О богатстве и удобстве былого убранства напоминал лишь задвинутый в угол и все равно занимающий слишком много места маленький стол Люциуса, заваленный официальной перепиской. Элегантная бумага и писчие перья размещались на полу, рядом с небольшим запасом зелий. Пока у Северуса и Нарциссы не было доступа к лаборатории, но работать в подвале им также запретили, чтобы они случайно не отравили всех ядовитыми парами.  
Вспыльчивый характер членов семейства заставлял ускорить строительство особняка. В деньгах нужды не было, так что очень быстро возвели стены, настелили полы, провели трубы и наложили чары. Все знали, что если вскоре у каждого не появится своя комната, беды не миновать.  
К сожалению, даже денег Малфоев и Поттеров было недостаточно, чтобы сгладить все проблемы. Нельзя было нанять слишком много рабочих – они просто мешали бы друг другу. Сначала нужно было закончить с чем-то одним, и лишь потом приниматься за следующее. Прежде чем соорудить потолки следовало возвести стены, перед стенами – уложить несущие конструкции и трубы, а перед тем – закончить фундамент.  
Кроме того, ночью строить было нельзя. А защитные заклятья лучше было накладывать подальше от досужих глаз. Поэтому семья Малфоев перешла на ночной образ жизни, просыпаясь на закате и выбираясь наружу с уходом строителей.  
Снаружи донеслись знакомые голоса – наступала ночь, на сегодня стройка закончилась. Рабочие удалились, родителям Драко больше не нужно было за ними присматривать.  
Драко не удивился, что они с Гарри проснулись последними, но встревожился, услышав, что отец огрызается на Нарциссу и Северуса. Обычно у него хватало терпения сносить споры этих двоих, если только они не заходили слишком далеко.  
Дверь открылась, и лучи заходящего солнца на мгновение ослепили Драко. Медленно вошел Люциус, отмахиваясь от попыток ему помочь. Несмотря на все усилия Северуса, из-за вынужденно-поспешной линьки его кожа оставалась покрасневшей, чувствительной, зелья и мази помогали плохо. Обычно на завершение цикла превращения ему требовалась неделя. Но сейчас глава семьи не мог себе позволить отсутствовать так долго, и провел в змеином обличии всего два дня, торопливо сдирая верхний слой кожи.  
Позади него Нарцисса и Северус обменялись неприязненными взглядами, но промолчали.  
– Пора, – сказал Люциус Драко. – Поднимайтесь и подождите нас. Убедись, что Гарри знает все, что нужно.  
Драко кивнул, неохотно откинул одеяло и встал. Он уже был одет, а Гарри нужно было лишь застегнуть верхние пуговички на рубашке и брюках. Вместо умывания пришлось воспользоваться заклинанием. Так же как и Драко, Гарри хотел быть наготове в случае возможного нападения, а значит, пока можно было пренебречь пижамами.  
Когда они с Гарри впервые легли спать полностью одетыми, Драко думал, что родные над ними посмеются. Но Люциус и Нарцисса ничего не сказали, Северус также остался в мантии. Их молчание вместо ожидаемого сарказма встревожило Драко – не потому что он ожидал замечаний, а потому что ему не нравилось быть параноиком.  
Гарри и Драко поднялись по лестнице и оказались среди остова их будущего дома. Толстые брусы и трубы очерчивали каркас каждой комнаты. Драко провел ладонью по гладкому дереву, представляя кабинет отца, кладовую матери, лабораторию Северуса. Он вообразил их с Гарри спальню, свой стол у стены и тумбочку возле кровати, заваленную книгами для чтения перед сном.  
– Они в самом деле собираются сделать бассейн? – спросил Гарри, глядя на размеченный круг на земле. – Настоящий плавательный бассейн?  
– Конечно, – сказал Драко. – Я попросил, и отцу понравилась идея. В воде виверны не такие неловкие.  
– Дождаться не могу. Хочу увидеть тебя-виверну в бассейне, – мягко сказал Гарри. – Как ты плаваешь вокруг меня.  
Смущенный упоминанием своих превращений, Драко взглянул на него искоса.  
– Ты уже видел меня таким.  
– В темном подземелье и мутной воде, или спасаясь от бешеного кракена, – Гарри прильнул к нему сзади и крепко обнял. – Или в темной ванной, потому что ты слишком стеснительный.  
– Гарри… – пробормотал Драко. Может в виде настоящей виверны – с полупрозрачными крыльями и опаловой чешуей – он и был хорош, но в полу-форме, с неуклюжим хвостом, клыками и линяющей кожей он сам себе был отвратителен. – Это мерзко.  
– Ты бредишь.  
Гарри повернул его к себе и вгляделся в его лицо. После заклятья Беллатрикс вокруг глаз у Драко остались маленькие точечки шрамов. Гарри легко коснулся их, проследил кончиками пальцев по всей длине.  
– Обязательно на них смотреть? – Драко покраснел и опустил голову.  
– Северус прав, – Гарри улыбнулся. – Ты ужасно тщеславный.  
– Я ужасно изранен, – парировал Драко.  
– Значит, мы похожи, – сказал Гарри. – Но твои шрамы едва заметны.  
– Так они заметны?  
– Избалованный мальчишка, – Гарри обхватил его лицо ладонями, скользнул пальцами в волосы, снова погладил белые точки шрамов на тонкой коже, наклонился и поцеловал.  
Их отвлек раздавшийся слева звук. Неохотно оторвавшись от Гарри, Драко увидел выходящих из подвала родителей. Вздохнув, он быстро поцеловал Гарри еще раз, неловко улыбнулся, и потянул его за собой к центру поместья.  
За время их отсутствия все вокруг дома разрослось и одичало. Среди вытянувшейся до колен травы виднелись островки полевых цветов. Кое-где даже повылезали яркие кольца красно-белых мухоморов.  
Драко оглядел свои земли, залитые неярким лунным светом. Магия тоже словно одичала, устроив лето посреди снегопада. Кто знает, что растет там дальше, скрытое от глаз?  
Гарри сжал его руку. Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности, заставил себя расслабиться и посмотрел на него.  
– Как пугливая змейка, – шепнул Гарри с едва заметной улыбкой.  
Драко раздраженно прищурился, но язвить в ответ не стал.  
Пройдя к центру владений, они присоединились к остальным. Люциус посмотрел на луну – на мгновение ее лучи ярко осветили его лицо – и кивнул.  
Как по команде, все развернулись и пошли в разные стороны, словно по спицам колеса. Драко пришлось отпустить руку Гарри. Шагая в темноте, он заставил себя не смотреть по сторонам. Гарри был рядом. Вся его семья была рядом. И если даже на него что-нибудь выпрыгнет из кустов, он наверняка сможет убежать.  
Достигнув границы их земель, Драко остановился. Особняк Малфоев располагался на пологом склоне холма. С одной стороны раскинулся старый лес, с другой – маггловский городок. Драко часто видел там огоньки. «Электричество» – называл их Гарри. Домики казались теплыми и уютными. Если заглянуть в окна, то можно было увидеть, как дети и родители ужинают и разговаривают, собравшись вместе за столом, точно как семья Драко. Еда их готовилась не домовиками и не в зачарованной посуде, свет им давали не свечи или факелы, но по тому, что видел сам Драко, и что рассказывал Гарри, у них с магглами общего было больше, чем различий.  
От этой мысли ему стало нехорошо.  
Магглы были паразитами. Они лишь притворялись разумными и цивилизованными. Как тараканы, не успевающие разбегаться при свете. Их легко раздавить, и они опасны лишь толпой. Как Гарри терпит этих созданий, отвратительных именно из-за своего сходства с магами? Как может Гарри упрекать Драко в неприязни к ним, если Драко не упрекает его за близость к ним, за обращение с ними как с равными? Почему Гарри не видит, насколько он выше магглов и насколько он превосходит других волшебников? Такой могучий, дикий, неукротимый.  
Всколыхнувшееся отвращение не помешало Драко сосредоточиться на деле. В нужный момент, одновременно с родными, он повернулся к городку спиной. К его облегчению, Гарри тоже не пропустил нужный момент. Он узнал о ритуале лишь накануне вечером, и Люциус с Нарциссой сомневались, допускать ли его к наложению такого важного заклинания.  
– Четверо надежнее, чем трое, – напомнил им Северус. – И даже если он не справится, мы сможем попробовать снова.  
Драко улыбнулся. Судя по сосредоточенному лицу Гарри, тот был решительно настроен заслужить их одобрение. Направив палочку в центр образованного ими круга, он ждал, когда Люциус начнет заклинание. Ветер шелестел в траве и в листве деревьев. Ночь словно ожила вокруг них. Болезненно-холодная и пронзительная из-за облаков показалась луна. Мантия Драко взметнулась, словно от порыва ветра. Они – даже Гарри – были похожи на темных магов, готовых призвать демона или выполнить приказ дьявола.  
Возможно ли, что так столетия назад выглядели его предки? Возможно ли, что они участвовали в тех же ритуалах вместе с Морганой?  
Люциус речитативом начал заклятье, перевод которого давно затерялся в веках. Но текущей в их жилах крови не нужен был перевод.  
Холодное белое пламя заструилось с каждой палочки, свиваясь в траве. Огненные ленты окружили сад и фундамент дома, освещая землю у ног волшебников. Присоединившись к речитативу, Драко последовал за ритмом отца, и услышал, как то же сделали Нарцисса и Северус. Справа Гарри очень старательно проговаривал слова и держал палочку так, словно боялся, что пламя расползется по сторонам.  
Заклинание было просто напевным набором слов, но Драко приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтоб держать его – такова была цена мощной темной магии. Даже взяв на себя четверть ноши, Драко запыхался, как после игры в квиддич.  
С другой стороны, ему повезло, что не нужно вскрывать вену.  
Слегка склонив голову, чтобы облегчить напряжение в шее, Драко вдруг заметил в траве под ногами что-то яркое. Продолжая говорить, он, присмотрелся и удивленно распахнул глаза, поняв, что именно прячется в высокой траве среди разнообразия закрывшихся на ночь цветов. Мысленно отметив место, он выбросил из головы все лишнее, и сосредоточился на насущной задаче.  
Все одновременно повернулись налево и медленно зашагали по кругу, будто меряя диаметр незримого круга шагами. Истекающее с палочек пламя закрутилось спиралью и начало медленно пульсировать. Драко поднял взгляд, чтобы удостовериться, что идет с той же скоростью, что и остальные, и остановился, когда круг замкнулся.  
Как один, они сбросили пламя с палочек и перевели дух. Их часть работы закончена. Остальное сделает магия.  
Оставленное без контроля, пламя залило волнами белого света все поле, словно подгоняемый ветром степной пожар. Драко смотрел на бело-огненные всполохи, на освещенные ими лица родных и основание дома. Даже зная, что для него пламя безвредно, он еле подавил желание сбежать.  
Вдруг ночь словно стала темнее, а звездная россыпь на небе – ярче. Оглянувшись через плечо Драко улыбнулся – огни в маггловском городке погасли. Гарри говорил, что магия плохо сочетается с электричеством. Несколько магглов вышли наружу с фонариками, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Никто из них не заметил белое зарево на холме.  
Время шло, пламя растеклось вокруг них волнами, высокими в центре и постепенно успокаивающимися у границ, пока не превратилось в неясное мерцание. А потом погасло совсем. В наступившей тишине Драко снова услышал пение птиц и увидел, что в город вернулся свет.  
– Сработало?  
Драко хмыкнул. Даже с другого конца холма шепот Гарри казался громким, словно крик.  
Вопреки себе, Люциус улыбнулся.  
– Да, все получилось. Ты хорошо справился. В ходе строительства потребуются еще заклинания, но ничего столь же масштабного.  
Вернув палочку в трость, он зашагал к центру их круга, сделав знак остальным последовать его примеру. Убрав палочку в карман, Драко улучил момент, сорвал красный мухомор и, держа его так, чтобы не было видно, подошел к родным. Все выглядели так же, как Драко себя чувствовал – вымотанными, будто после долгого трудового дня. Даже Гарри запыхался достаточно, чтобы пощадить их гордость. Он не вспотел, плечи его не поникли обессиленно, но двигался он медленнее обычного.  
– Так… не надо крови? Никого не придется приносить в жертву? – шепотом спросил он у Драко.  
Услышав его, Люциус поднял бровь:  
– Хочешь быть добровольцем?  
– Что? Нет! – Гарри отшатнулся.  
– Он просто тебя дразнит, – успокоила его Нарцисса и сердито нахмурилась на Люциуса. Тот отвел взгляд и заявил:  
– Ну ладно, сегодня мы хорошо поработали. Завтра начнем присоединять подвал к остальному зданию, зачаровывать двери, и творить прочие мелочи. До тех пор мне нужно написать несколько писем. Драко, ты что-нибудь поменял в своей лекции?  
Драко покачал головой:  
– Нет. Все, о чем я не расскажу в этот раз, придется отложить до следующего.  
– Если ты доживешь до следующего раза, – пробормотал Северус.  
Нарцисса сердито фыркнула и выпрямилась, словно готовая кинуться на него. Северус подобрался, явно не прочь продолжить их прерванный ранее спор.  
Пока Люциус не проклял их обоих, Драко вытянул руку с зажатым в ней мухомором. Нарцисса и Северус дружно уставились на него, потом наклонились ближе. Люциус замер – отчасти потому что не мог решить, кого проклясть первым, а отчасти потому что не понял, почему они так заинтересовались какой-то отравой.  
– Это… – прошептала Нарцисса.  
– Не может быть… – подхватил Северус. – Они не растут так далеко к северу…  
– Но этот только что сорван, – возразила Нарцисса.  
Она осторожно взяла гриб в руки, погладила тонкую ножку и шляпку пуговкой, и повернула.  
– Они же растут только в Германии, – выдохнула она.  
– Что растет? – недоумевающий Люциус поглядел на нее, потом на Северуса, не понимая, что их так взволновало. – Это просто мухомор.  
– Просто… – ахнула Нарцисса, в ужасе взглянув на него. – Это не просто мухомор!  
– Это Todesstuhl Gernet – гриб-оболонь, – менторским тоном произнес Северус. – Унция порошка стоит пятьдесят галлеонов. Найти целый гриб…  
– Драко, где ты его сорвал? – взволнованно спросила Нарцисса.  
– Вон там, – показал Драко. – Откуда видно маггловский город. И там есть не только мухоморы. Держу пари, проросло и что-то из ваших запасов.  
Северус направился туда, но Нарцисса схватила его за рукав и потянула назад. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на небо  
– Который час? – спросила она. – Проклятье, у нас даже приличных часов нет!  
– Как это нет? – обиделся Люциус – Я сам купил…  
– Зельеварных часов, – объяснил Северус, тоже посмотрев на небо. – Они лучше настроены на движение планет, чем министерские… Я бы сказал, семь часов.  
– Шесть сорок, – рявкнул Люциус, едва взглянув вверх.  
Нарцисса с Северусом удивленно уставились на него.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Это вы двое так и не научились определять время по звездам, – уколол Люциус.  
Но Нарцисса уже отвернулась и не слушала.  
– Еще не так много времени прошло после заката, – она потянула Северуса за рукав к месту, где Драко нашел мухомор. – Достаточно, чтобы много чего набрать, прежде чем оно потеряет силу.  
– В подвале есть корзина, – заметил Северус. – И пустые бутылки. Я сейчас.  
Нарцисса кивнула. Они стремительно разошлись в разные стороны, оставив удивленных Люциуса и Гарри, и довольного Драко.  
– Но… – недоуменно начал Люциус, словно проиграл спор и не понимал, как такое могло случиться. – Я же запретил им варить зелья в подвале.  
– Я не удивлюсь, если они поставят котел прямо на лужайке, – заметил Драко. – Но ведь это лучше, чем их вечные споры, правда?  
– Едва-едва, – согласился Люциус. – По крайней мере я смогу закончить письма, не опасаясь, что они друг друга проклянут.  
Он посмотрел на Драко и вздохнул.  
– Но Северус прав. Как обычно, хоть мы и не любим это признавать.  
– Я знаю, о чем говорить на лекции, – уверил его Драко. – И мы уже сто раз обсуждали Скерренскую лощину. Там безопасно.  
– Надо быть готовыми к худшему, – настоял Люциус. – Попрактикуйтесь с Гарри. Если сможешь выстоять против него, с остальными проблем не будет.  
Гарри изумленно моргнул, услышав такую похвалу от Люциуса Малфоя, но сказать ничего не успел – глава семьи повернулся и пошел прочь. Взглянув на спешащую за мухоморами Нарциссу, он посторонился, пропуская Северуса с тарой, и спустился в подвал.  
– Он себя хорошо чувствует? – спросил Гарри. – Обычно он обо мне так хорошо не говорит.  
– Он устал, – объяснил Драко. – Бремя главы семьи тяжело. На нем лежит вся ответственность. И чтобы он ни говорил, он тебя уважает.  
Он взял Гарри за руку и потянул за собой.  
– Пойдем, хочу кое-что тебе показать.  
Улыбнувшись, Гарри последовал за Драко к костяку дома, перелезая через балки.  
– Думаю, ты мне уже все тут показал. Даже сводил погулять вокруг холма.  
– Ты же должен знать, как далеко простираются наши земли. – Драко оглянулся. – Но это не все. Теперь, когда отец не занимает пруд, можно сходить и туда. В нашем лесу немало тайн. А когда восстановят дом, я покажу тебе тайные ходы.  
– За стенами? – удивился Гарри. – Я думал, такое бывает только в кино.  
Драко фыркнул. Однажды Гарри пытался объяснить, что такое «кино», но Драко не понял, зачем сидеть и смотреть, как притворяются другие, если можно прочитать книгу и притвориться самому.  
– Они настоящие, – уверил он мужа. – И очень полезные. Благодаря им я спасся от Темного лорда.  
Нагибаясь под брусьями и ступая меж трубами, Драко полагался на память, ведя Гарри между незаконченных стен. Если бы построено было больше, он бы мог сказать, где какая комната, но без знакомых ковров и отделки, не глядя он мог определить лишь где будут бассейн и теплица.  
Дважды проведя Гарри по кругу, он остановился и посмотрел туда, где должен располагаться главный вход, а потом взглянул на землю.  
– Здесь, – он указал на не до конца возведенные стропила. – Тайный ход пройдет за кабинетом отца, к коридору с портретами, и завернет сюда, под лестницу.  
Он оглядел незавершенные конструкции дома и на мгновение отчетливо представил, как все будет.  
– Я могу туда втиснуться, но не как раньше, – объяснил Драко. – Когда я был маленьким, мне нравилось прятаться в чулане под лестницей. Никто не мог меня там найти, потому что я в любой момент мог сбежать через тайный ход. Я часами читал там при свете руки славы. Не сосчитать, со скольких приемов я так ускользнул. Хотя теперь я думаю, что отец был только рад, что я не путался под ногами.  
Он замолчал, ожидая неизбежных вопросов, но Гарри почему-то притих.  
Не просто притих – он выглядел больным, даже отвернулся и оперся о стену.  
– Что случилось? – Драко коснулся его спины и обошел, чтобы взглянуть в лицо.  
– Ничего, – Гарри покачал головой и отвернулся.  
– Ну конечно, – не поверил Драко. – Скажи мне.  
– Правда, ничего, – заупрямился Гарри и отвернулся от лестницы. – Просто вспомнил кое-что плохое.  
– О Темном лорде?  
– Нет. Кстати, его уже можно называть по имени. – Почему-то Гарри вдруг показался Драко ужасно усталым. – Ты сам помог мне его убить.  
– Гарри, о чем ты вспомнил…  
– О маггловском доме, где я провел детство, вот и все.  
Опять магглы. Драко пришлось постараться, чтобы лицо его выражало только сочувствие, но в сердце расцвела ненависть. То, что Гарри был вынужден жить с магглами, без магии, было хуже любого преступления. Это было непристойно, словно вываляться в грязи. Он очень мало знал о времени, что Гарри провел в том мире, довольный уже тем, что оно осталось в прошлом, что Гарри никогда не вспоминал родичей-магглов и не пригласил их на свадьбу.  
Возможно, Гарри не вспоминал их, чтобы не ранить его чувства.  
Драко был рад незнанию, но теперь вдруг понял, что также он не знает ни где они живут, ни каково Гарри жилось с ними.  
– Твои родичи, магглы, – медленно сказал он. – Знаешь, ты впервые заговорил о них со мной.  
Гарри небрежно пожал плечами:  
– Я наверняка упоминал их прежде.  
– Только что ты жил с ними, но ничего про них самих, – Драко глубоко вздохнул. – Гарри, несмотря на множество моих недостатков, я никогда не интересовался подробностями твоей прежней жизни…  
– И я очень это ценю.  
Драко словно врезался в стену. Что-то скрывалось за нежеланием Гарри говорить. Что-то плохое, иначе он не пытался бы это скрыть. Потом, если получится улучить время, надо выспросить у Северуса, что он знает о родственниках Гарри.  
– Хорошо, – произнес он, сдаваясь, и прильнул к Гарри, ища его объятий. Тот послушался, но неловко и напряженно, будто ждал подвоха.  
Черт! Гарри слишком хорошо его изучил. Быстро передумав, Драко положил голову ему на плечо. Через несколько секунд Гарри расслабился и обнял его по-настоящему.  
– Мне следует быть благодарным, что ты не стараешься разузнать что-нибудь о моей жизни, – Драко хотелось заполнить неловкий момент болтовней. Взяв Гарри за руку, он повел его от дома к будущему саду. – Родители столько могли бы тебе рассказать… Например, как однажды за мной через весь дом гнался упырь.  
– Упырь? – поразился Гарри.  
– Небольшой, но мне он казался огромным. Или как я взорвал теплицу.  
– Что ты сделал?!  
– Не всю, а только половину! Это звучит хуже, чем было на самом деле. В свою защиту могу сказать, что мама оставила кое-какие ингредиенты без присмотра, Северус забыл запасной котел на полу, и я как раз убегал от отца после того, как нечаянно поджег библиотеку…  
– Ты был маленьким кошмаром, – засмеялся Гарри.  
– На самом деле я ни в чем не был виноват, – заявил Драко.  
– Конечно нет, – Гарри снисходительно кивнул. – Все случилось само собой, да?  
– Именно! Вот, ты мне веришь. А тогда меня даже слушать не стали.  
По дороге к пруду и окружающим его деревьям Драко оглянулся на маму и Северуса. Нарцисса собирала цветы, опустившись на колени, словно маленькая девочка. Северус расположился рядом, подвернув ногу под себя. Между ними лежало несколько бутылочек и специальный нож для обрезки, если выкапывать все растение было не нужно.  
Без сомнений, некоторые находки останутся нетронутыми, на будущее. Драко захотелось подойти и сесть рядом, собирать горстями редкие травы и грибы. Но этим двоим нужно побыть наедине, не пытаясь друг другу навредить. Он не хотел мешать.  
– Итак, – Гарри вытащил палочку и наложил заклинание мгновенного роста на кустики. Те немедленно взметнулись вверх, ветви переплелись и образовали человекоподобные мишени. – Чем займемся? Поработаем над меткостью? Напасть может кто угодно из толпы.  
Драко пожал плечами:  
– Я буду слишком нервничать, и скорее всего, просто убегу.  
– Зная, как быстро ты бегаешь, этого будет более чем достаточно, – полушутя согласился Гарри.  
Однако, когда настал злополучный день, Драко к своему неудовольствию обнаружил, что бежать некуда.  
  
  
Лесу Сафернок было более тысячи лет. За все это время кто только в нем не колдовал, и теперь он буквально сочился остаточной магией. За плотной листвой едва можно было разглядеть небо, землю прятала тень. Несколько факелов разгоняли полумрак. К сумеркам придется зажечь еще, или никто ничего не увидит.  
Дни до выступления перед толпой светлых магов пролетели незаметно. Спрятавшись за могучим дубом, Драко пожалел, что нельзя вернуться в прошлое.  
К счастью, за мерцающими маскирующими чарами пока никто не мог видеть ни Драко, ни наспех сооруженную сцену. Словно туманная завеса, чары скрывали нескольких Рыцарей, а Люциус и Северус завершали последние приготовления.  
Драко знал большинство сидящих в импровизированной аудитории слушателей – Дамблдора, Скримжера, Гризельду Марчбэнкс, Шеклболта, нескольких авроров. Рита Скитер и Луна Лавгуд расположились ближе к краю. Обе держали писчие перья, и Драко понял, что Лавгуд здесь присутствует в качестве журналиста, чтобы потом рассказать о встрече отцу.  
К облегчению Драко, Скерренская лощина не могла вместить больше пятидесяти человек. Издревле Рыцари Вальпургии встречались здесь, часто перед ночными рейдами, но их никогда не было так много. Покатые склоны и высокие деревья прятали низину как от авроров, так и от забредших в лес магглов.  
– Ты в порядке? – прошептал Гарри, глядя ему через плечо.  
– Нет, – признался Драко. – Я знаю, что Рыцари рядом, и я в любой момент могу аппарировать, но…  
Гарри зарылся лицом в его волосы.  
– Все будет хорошо. Большинство собравшихся хочет, чтобы все получилось. Если что-то случится, они будут на твоей стороне.  
Драко хмыкнул, повернулся и обнял его.  
– Я бы предпочел быть дома, – сказал он. – Или пройтись с тобой по магазинам в том маггловском городке. Или попробовать эту… пиццу, о которой ты рассказывал.  
– Пицца тебе понравится, – кивнул Гарри. – Ее хорошо запивать виноградной газировкой.  
Позади них послышались тихие шаги.  
– Драко, – прошептал Северус. – Пора.  
Кивнув, Драко отпустил Гарри, глубоко вздохнул, и подошел к краю сцены.  
Люциус ступил в скрывающий ее туман. Отцу досталась легкая часть – представить его присутствующим. Заодно Драко посмотрит, как тот держится перед толпой. Хоть он ни разу не видел отца на заседании полного Попечительского совета школы или перед всеми Рыцарями, но надеялся, что тоже сможет держаться достойно. Если не думать о том, что на него сейчас окажутся направлены пятьдесят вражеских палочек, а сосредоточиться на задаче, то идея перестанет казаться такой непривлекательной.  
Стоило Люциусу коснуться туманной завесы, она исчезла, словно от порыва ветра. Гордо подняв голову, глава Малфоев оглядел собравшихся, задержал взгляд на выделяющейся среди толпы копне рыжих волос. Драко нахмурился. Наверное, Гарри отдал одно из приглашений Артуру Уизли. Иначе он вряд ли смог бы сюда попасть – его должность была слишком скромной. Шепот стих, все посмотрели на Люциуса и на стоящих у дальнего края сцены Драко и Гарри.  
– Дамы и господа, представители Министерства, – начал Люциус. – Позвольте поблагодарить вас за честь, что вы оказали нам своим присутствием. Между нашими сообществами не построить прочные мирные отношения, пока мы не начнем понимать друг друга. Слухи, легенды и недомолвки нужно забыть.  
Сегодня вы услышите рассказ об основах темной магии. Она не так ужасна, как вы привыкли думать, но некоторые вещи, о которых пойдет речь, могут напугать или взволновать. Лощина зачарована так, что сюда нельзя аппарировать, но отсюда можно переместиться в любой момент, – Люциус замолчал, словно раздумывая, что можно добавить, и затем продолжил:  
– Темные маги с трудом решились на эту встречу. Такая открытость противоречит нашей натуре и всему, во что мы верили много веков. Почти все наши знания, за редким исключением, передаются из уст в уста. Мы никогда не раскрываем секреты своей магии чужакам.  
Сегодня мы нарушаем вековые традиции. Возможно, после этой встречи вы поймете, насколько монументален этот шаг, – он повернулся так, что полы его мантии взметнулись, и спустился со сцены.  
Северус наклонился к Драко, шепнул:  
– Не оплошай, – и легонько подтолкнул его вперед.  
Шагнув на сцену перед важными чиновниками и опытными аврорами, Драко заставил себя гордо выпрямиться. Доски под ногами наводили на мысль об эшафоте. Под взглядами собравшихся он чувствовал себя маленькой виверной перед стаей драконов. Решив последовать примеру отца, он выбрал лицо из толпы, самое безопасное, знакомое…  
…Луна улыбнулась ему и положила ногу на ногу – Драко увидел у нее на ногах сложенные из газет шлепанцы. Не сдержавшись, он улыбнулся в ответ. Забыв о присутствующих важных шишках, Драко заговорил с девочкой, которая просто хотела услышать его рассказ.  
– Разговор о темной магии нужно начать с обращения к прошлому, – начал он. – Ваши заклинания берут начало в латыни, а наши – в более старых языках. Их разделяет более тысячи лет. История нашего противостояния начинается с римского вторжения и говорит о вашем прародителе, Мерлине, и важной для нас фигуре – Моргане Ле Фей.  
  
  
  
***  
  
1\. Todesstuhl Gernet – старонемецкое «красный мухомор»  
2\. risana – от староанглийского «расти»  
3\. Safernoc – Савернок, старое название британского леса Савернейк  
4\. Skerren's Hollow – от старонемецкого «skerren» («пугать»)


	6. В которой Драко убегает из дома

Начать лекцию оказалось легко – первые полчаса Драко повторял то, что рассказывал когда-то Грейнджер и Гарри о войне между Мерлином и Морганой, о начале раскола и побеге темных магов во Францию. О том, как они принесли в жертву ведьму ради вызова дождя.

В глазах слушателей он видел неодобрение, неловкость, отвращение. Драко умолчал о деталях, которые знал Гарри. Не стал описывать, что его предки вонзали в жертву ножи, пока не пришли в неистовство. Это не имело значения. Светлые и так думали, будто они знают, что произошло на самом деле.

Но они не знали сути, не понимали природу той жертвы. На их хмурых лицах не читалось и тени прощения.

Гарри, когда слушал, был готов простить.

Раздался тихий звук аппарации – кто-то окончательно разуверился. Для присутствующих не имело значения, что в принесенная в жертву ведьма была темной. Предки Драко играли со смертью и кровью, и тем самым нарушили табу.

Драко вздохнул. Невозможно заставить их понять, почему иногда получить желаемое можно лишь заплатив кровавую цену.

– Случившееся той ночью живет только в наших воспоминаниях, – сказал он. – Нет письменных свидетельств. Кости жертвы давно превратились в прах. Но мы помним ее. У нас нет иного выбора. Мы помним ее, и всех, кто почил.

Он вздохнул, поднял голову и посмотрел на присутствующих.

– За владение темной магией приходится платить. Она тяжелее, чем светлая, и после ее использования необходим очищающий ритуал. Иначе последствия могут стать губительными. Но есть то, от чего избавиться невозможно. Почти каждую ночь нам снится, как умирали наши предки. Я помню каждого когда-либо жившего Малфоя, потому что я всех их видел во сне. Марианна Малфой сгорела на костре. Жанин Малфой угасла в тюремной камере в ожидании такой же судьбы. Альфадора и Эсона зарезали, когда они спасались от разъярённых магглов. Колетт забили до смерти камнями, но ее детям удалось скрыться. Каждую ночь я вижу смерть кого-то из моих родичей. Вот почему нам не нужны исторические записи. Вот почему мы храним в секрете свою генеалогию. Мы проживаем весь тот страх и боль, что чувствовали наши предки, умирая во время той нескончаемой войны.

Он дал присутствующим время осознать сказанное. Возможно, они пытались вспомнить, не хвастался ли кто-то из родных за обедом, что их предки стерли с лица земли семейку темных магов.

На лицах слушателей читалось смятение чувств. Истребление темных магов воспринималось иначе, когда в глаза те называли это убийством. И в то же время все помнили о ночных рейдах, убитых ради ингредиентов магглах, и как темные маги примкнули к Волдеморту.

Все молчали.

Тупик. Нужно сменить тему.

– Я не хочу никого обвинять, – сказал Драко. – Это ни к чему. Но чтобы понять суть темной магии, очень важно осознать ее связь с памятью предков, с нашей историей. У нас нет школ. У большинства наших семей нет гримуаров. Когда спасаешься бегством некогда возиться с тяжелой книгой. Вместо этого мы учимся у родителей или близких друзей, они становятся нашими наставниками. Обычно наставничество заканчивается с совершеннолетием ученика, или если им с наставником неожиданно приходится расстаться.

Драко, конечно же, имел в виду себя и Северуса, но благоразумно умолчал об обязанностях ученика быть для наставника главным источником нужной для колдовства крови. Если после этой встречи слушатели его не проклянут, в следующий раз можно будет рассказать о некромантии. Пока не нужно пугать публику запретными темами.

Драко помолчал, переводя дух, и коснулся горла – оно начало болеть, голос зазвучал хрипло. Он не привык говорить так долго. Взглянув вверх, сквозь листву он увидел, что луна переместилась. Драко не умел читать по небу, как отец, но прикинул, сколько прошло времени, и порадовался, что пока обошлось без нападений.

– Это все, о чем я могу рассказать сегодня.

Он заколебался. Если продолжать, можно сболтнуть что-то, чего говорить не стоит. Однако напряжение еще витало в воздухе, и Драко не хотелось оставлять слушателей и особенно прессу во власти подозрений.

Зная, что отец наверняка разозлится, а Северус выйдет из себя, он решился:

– Однако вы выслушали меня, и я думаю, что у вас наверняка много вопросов. Я постараюсь ответить на них. У нас еще есть несколько минут.

Справа послышался раздраженный вздох – он правильно предугадал реакцию родителей. Однако вмешиваться они не стали. Или не хотели его прерывать, или он их ошеломил, Драко не стал гадать.

Никто не решался спросить первым. Но вот рядом с Артуром Уизли в воздух взметнулась рука. Некоторые слушатели повернулись посмотреть на смельчака, а Драко обреченно вздохнул. Можно было догадаться, кто отважится задать вопрос.

– Да, Грейнджер, – он улыбнулся абсурдности ситуации. Что бы ни произошло, Грейнджер всегда найдет, о чем спросить.

– Я хотела узнать о заклинаниях из одного слова, – как и в классе, Грейнджер ни на кого не обращала внимания. – Раньше ты говорил, что вы не добавляете слова к заклинаниям, как мы.

– Как «мобилиарбус», – кивнул Драко.

– Но я точно слышала, как ты произносил заклинания из двух слов. Например: fyria raebaena или haetus heorte. Я хорошо помню.

Драко вздохнул, раздраженный ее внимательностью. Казалось, Грейнджер замечает все, что подчеркивает его слабость.

– Да, это такой способ… схитрить. Я говорил, что темная магия связана с силой намерения волшебника. Строго говоря, чтобы получилась огненная лента, к слову «огненный» необязательно добавлять «лента».

– Но тогда зачем ты так говоришь? – не унималась Грейнджер.

– Потому что темная магия забирает много сил. Добавочное слово придает заклинанию нужную форму, так проще. Некоторые наши заклинания могут быть длинными, словно песни. Но по-настоящему сильный колдун может не произносить все полностью, а наполнить магией одно лишь слово, и получить тот же результат.

Незнакомый Драко министерский чиновник задал вопрос, едва успев поднять руку:

– А Сами-знаете-кто так мог?

Драко постарался сдержать раздражение. Каждый раз, когда он слышал ненавистное прозвище, у него зубы сводило, словно от сельдерея. «Темный Лорд», по крайней мере, звучало таинственно, хотя он знал, что такое прозвание терпеть не может Гарри. «Сами-знаете-кто» было похоже на дурную шутку.

– Нет, – ответил Драко. – Он не знал темных заклинаний. Вот почему мы старались, чтобы наш гримуар не попал ему в руки.

Руку поднял Артур Уизли.

– Но если он был темным магом, то разве не мог узнать заклинания из воспоминаний? А если нет, то темная магия должна была его поглотить, раз он не мог очищаться от нее, как вы.

Драко взглянул на Дамблдора. Тот молчал. Драко хмыкнул. Он тоже задавал этот вопрос, но ответа не получил. Как Волдеморт выжил, будучи темным магом, но без помощи собратьев? Без очищающих ритуалов и без родных, направляющих его все эти годы? Драко был уверен, что Дамблдору ответ известен.

– Я не знаю, - ответил он. – Возможно, он был достаточно силен и остаточная магия ему не вредила. На практике выяснять не хочу. – Он улыбнулся: – Гарри меня не простит, если я стану похож на Волдеморта.

Среди слушателей послышался смех, несколько ведьм в летах, улыбаясь, посмотрели на покрасневшего Гарри. Драко с облегчением вздохнул и хотел уже поблагодарить всех слушателей и пожелать им безопасно добраться до дома, как вдруг…

– Правда ли, что темные маги – гибриды? – спросил Фадж, вставая, чтобы убедиться, что его услышали все.

Драко неосознанно вскинул руку, защищаясь. Все мысли куда-то исчезли. Он знал, что нужно ответить, пытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, но не мог. Пауза затянулась. Ничего не приходило в голову. Любой ответ был слишком опасен. Если признать, что они скрещивались с волшебными существами, чтобы сохранить магию в крови…

– Сейчас я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, – запинаясь, произнес он.

– Но слухи ходят, – настаивал Фадж, зная, что Драко загнан в угол. – Когда Сами-знаете-кто напал на Хогвартс, очевидцы рассказывали, что дети темных магов превратились в чудовищ, таких же страшных, как его приспешники. Великан, паук, оборотень – это не анимагические формы.

Драко очень хотелось оказаться дома, подальше от устремленных на него взглядов. Нужно было быстрее заканчивать. Но выхода не было, и Фадж это знал.

– Вы не понимаете, – Драко ненавидел дрожь в собственном голосе. – Я не могу отвечать за каждый слух о полукровках, о поедании детей, или о других домыслах, которые о нас рассказывают.

– Но я спрашиваю лишь об одном…

– А я не могу ответить, потому что мы все еще боимся! – отрезал Драко.

Он выпрямился и посмотрел на Фаджа так, словно тот был ничтожнее грязи у него под ногами. Он Малфой, чистокровный маг, герой битвы за Хогвартс, супруг Гарри Поттера. Высокомерие – его лучшее оружие. А его кровь гораздо чище, чем у этого назойливого плебея.

– Мой отец уже объяснял, но возможно вы не расслышали. Сообщество темных магов решилось открыться вам с большим трудом. Не потому что мы злые или скрытные, а потому что мы боимся за свои жизни. Все, что я расскажу, вы когда-нибудь можете использовать против нас.

– Вы обвиняете меня в противодействии перемирию?

Драко постарался подобрать слова с осторожностью. Из-за Фаджа он балансировал на лезвии ножа, но нежелание отвечать могут счесть лукавством, а промедление – расчетливостью.

– Я говорю о том, что до сих пор целые семьи темных магов ждут освобождения из Азкабана. Владение так называемыми темномагическими артефактами все еще запрещено законом. Мы очень сильно рисковали, обнаружив себя, и мы продолжим диалог… – он сглотнул, сдерживая подступающие тошноту и дрожь, – …только если сможем надеяться, что вы не воспользуетесь нашей уязвимостью.

Наступила тишина. Присутствующие посмотрели на Фаджа, ожидая его реакции. Не отвечая, тот медленно сел. Помощник что-то зашептал ему на ухо, Фадж кивнул. Вздохнув, Драко отвел взгляд и приложил руку ко лбу, стараясь приглушить подступающую боль.

– Леди и джентльмены, благодарю за внимание. Если у вас появятся вопросы, пожалуйста, направляйте их в Пророк или Придиру, и я постараюсь ответить во время нашей следующей встречи, – под неловкие аплодисменты он спустился со сцены и оказался в объятьях Гарри, который, не теряя ни секунды, аппарировал их домой.

Драко окружили умиротворяющий покой и ночная тишь. Вдалеке тихо ухнула сова.

– Все хорошо, – Гарри не выпускал его из объятий. – Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности. У тебя получилось.

– Я все испортил, – пробормотал Драко. – Все шло так хорошо, а потом я позволил им задавать вопросы, и все полетело к чертям. А если из-за меня все наши планы пойдут прахом?

– Ты ничего не испортил, – возразил Гарри. – Если бы ты себя видел… Сначала было заметно, что ты напуган, но когда ты упомянул про семьи в Азкабане, настроение слушателей изменилось – даже я почувствовал.

– Изменилось? – не поверил Драко. – Я просто снова напомнил им, что даже детей темных магов нужно держать за решеткой, настолько мы опасны.

– Нет, Драко… – Гарри покачал головой.

Его перебили хлопки аппарации. Сначала появился Люциус, сжимая трость побелевшими пальцами, за ним Северус. Крестный подошел к Драко и повернулся к старшему Малфою. Драко глубоко вздохнул. Выражение лица Люциуса напоминало гневную маску с широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Отец, я не хотел…

– Не нужно извинений, – перебил тот. – Я знаю, почему ты так поступил, и тебе повезло, что ты смог повернуть разговор в нашу пользу. И для вопросов сейчас тоже не время.

Смолчав, Драко отвернулся и уставился на траву. Все было хуже, чем он предполагал. Северус положил руку ему на плечо и Драко напрягся еще больше. Если наставник решился подбодрить его на глазах у Гарри…

– Я слышал кое-что о твоих приключениях в Хогвартсе, – заговорил Люциус, расхаживая туда-сюда и бросая многозначительные взгляды на Снейпа. – Однако вы постарались утаить от меня самые нелицеприятные детали. Например, что ты показывал нашу магию Дамблдору или учил эту… Грейнджер.

Рука Северуса на плече Драко непроизвольно дрогнула – только это подсказало ему, что ремарка достигла цели. Они не смели высказаться в свою защиту.

– Но я не думал, что ты можешь быть настолько безрассуден, – продолжал Люциус. – Слава богам, пока тебе везло, но сегодня… Ради бога, мы столько внимания уделили малейшим деталям ради безопасности, а ты спрашиваешь, нет ли у них вопросов, вот так просто? Маленький глупец!

Каждое слово ранило, словно удар, и дышать становилось труднее.

– Только представь, о чем они хотели, но не успели спросить! Не превратили ли мы их обожаемого Мальчика-который-выжил в гибрида? Сколько детей мы принесли в жертву? Как часто мы купаемся в человеческой крови?

– Но ведь это все неправда, – поморщился Гарри.

– Это неважно, – покачал головой Люциус. – Они так говорят, будто наша вина уже доказана, поэтому нам приходится защищаться. А если бы они знали, что это такое, – он взглядом указал на медовый амулет у Гарри на шее. Гарри прикрыл амулет ладонью и спрятал под рубашку. – Ты бы глазом моргнуть не успел, как они заперли бы Драко в Азкабане, - уверил их Люциус и искоса взглянул на сына. – Пусть темные маги думают, что Поттер с детским амулетом на шее – это очень мило, но Министерство расценит это как попытку лишить их героя воли с помощью любовного зелья.

– Но Драко этого не делал, – Гарри шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на лихорадочные попытки Драко его остановить. – Все было не так. Он просто не знал, как справиться со своей любовью.

– Ты думаешь, они тебя послушают? – Люциус впился в него взглядом. – Теперь ты такое же воплощение зла, как и мы.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить – Люциус отвернулся, словно не желал их видеть. Полы его мантии взметнулись, рука крепко сжимала рукоять трости. Присмотревшись, Драко обнаружил, что на отце мантия Пожирателя. Ругает его за безрассудство, а сам предстал перед министерскими в таком виде, рассердился Драко. Повезло, что никто не заметил характерный капюшон, пусть даже опущенный.

– Я бы мог простить такую глупость, – продолжал Люциус, – но ты чуть не подставил нас всех своей идиотской выходкой, и теперь я не могу полагаться на твою рассудительность.

У Драко перехватило дыхание, словно он получил пощечину. Люциус не обратил внимания.

– Ты доказал, что затея слишком рискованна. Глупо продолжать, особенно после твоего сегодняшнего фиаско. Слишком опасно. Представить нельзя, что может случиться, если ты снова появишься перед ними…

– Люциус, – Северус попытался завладеть его вниманием, но безуспешно. – Люциус! – окликнул он снова.

Тот обернулся.

– Послушай себя, – попытался урезонить его Снейп, ошеломленный не меньше Драко. – Он твой сын.

– Кроме меня в его создании участвовали еще двое, – поджал губы Люциус.

Ветер усилился. Драко отошел, пытаясь отдышаться. Отец никогда не говорил с ним так, как сейчас. Он думал, что заслужил уважение Люциуса, когда вытащил его из Азкабана и объединил темных магов… Но все оказалось забыто из-за одной глупой промашки…

– Драко, ты останешься здесь до дальнейших распоряжений, – приказал Люциус. – Больше мы не станем доверять Министерству. Северус, то же касается тебя. Если я хотя бы заподозрю, что ты все еще общаешься с Дамблдором…

– Я поклялся, что ничего такого не было, – хмуро перебил Северус.

– У тебя и раньше были от меня секреты, – отмахнулся Люциус. – Я думаю, ты доверяешь тому предателю-грязнокровке больше, чем мне.

Они продолжали спорить, выплескивая друг на друга уязвленную гордость и страх. Люциус повысил голос, заглушая снейповы возражения. Тот раздраженно замолчал и уставился в сторону расположенного неподалеку маггловского городка, поняв, что его просто не слышат.

Драко взял Гарри за руку.

– Аппарируй нас. Прямо сейчас, – попросил он.

– Что?

– Аппарируй нас отсюда, – повторил Драко. – Неважно куда.

Услышав его, Люциус обернулся, сверкая глазами, но то, что он собирался сказать, заглушил хлопок аппарации.

Снег.

Асфальтовые тротуары вместо мостовой.

Странные фонари, светящие без огня или магии.

Пронизывающий ветер обдал Драко холодом. Он поежился и прижался к Гарри. В теплых коттеджах, театрах и зачарованных садах он забыл, какой колюче-обжигающей может быть зима. Мороз змеей обвился вокруг него, до боли сжимая в ледяных тисках. Драко ахнул и обхватил себя руками.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри.

Драко усмехнулся. Не глядя на Гарри, он откинул с глаз челку, стряхивая снежинки, и горько улыбнулся:

– Все просто прекрасно. Я всего лишь предал свою семью, вот и все

Гарри ничего не сказал.

– Сев, скорее всего, отдувается там за меня. Я ослушался отца. Загубил все шансы заставить светлых доверять нам, и… О боже, отец...

Драко часто заморгал и сел прямо в снег. От разговора с Фаджем у него разболелась голова, отцовская отповедь вызвала тошноту. От молчания Гарри стало еще хуже.

– Тебе нужно было жениться на Уизли, – выпалил Драко. – У них большая семья, все тебя обожают, никакой политики и никаких скандалов.

Глаза заболели, но не от мороза. Драко хотелось, чтобы Гарри присел рядом и обнял его, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Сердце Драко заледенело еще больше. Конечно нет. Несколько известных Гарри заклятий еще не делают его темным магом. Что он знает о жизни, полной лжи, притеснений и упреков, оттого что он родился не таким, как остальные?

– Уизли не были бы тебе противны, – пробормотал Драко горько. – Ты бы не ударил их, скажи они что-то не то. Им можно шутить, что все чистокровные – выродки, идиоты и слабаки, и… – он поперхнулся. Гарри что, еще здесь? Обычно, когда Драко опускался до таких тирад, все немедленно ретировались, даже друзья. Ну и пусть. Даже если Гарри рядом, Драко казалось, будто он один-одинешенек.

– Я хочу, чтобы они сдохли, – в ночной тиши его шепот прозвучал неожиданно громко. – Ничего не могу поделать. Хочу, чтобы сдохли все предатели, грязнокровки и маггловская гнусь.

Помолчав, Драко, наконец, вспомнил про остальной мир и поднял взгляд.

Помрачневший Гарри стоял рядом.

Драко опустил голову и поежился. Ну и что, если Гарри разозлится? Ему все равно. Почему ему нельзя говорить то, что он думает? Почему он должен прятать свои неприглядные мысли от того, кто клялся ему в любви? Сейчас его муж молчит, сердитый и напряженный.

Драко порывисто вздохнул. Гарри не любит его. Не может любить. Гарри любит грязнокровок, но если Драко хотя бы мысленно произнесет это слово…

Он помнил, с какой силой кулак Гарри врезался ему в лицо и опрокинул на пол.

Драко съежился.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Так он вздыхал, когда разбил костяшки о стену – раздраженно, зло, обиженно. Драко часто слышал такой вздох в Хогвартсе. Кончик палочки Гарри коснулся его колена и Драко напрягся, готовый услышать проклятье.

– Haetus.

Тепло охватило Драко так стремительно, что на секунду ему показалось, будто он горит. Гарри нагнулся и протянул руку. Но не помог встать, а обхватил ладонью лицо Драко, провел по щеке. Драко моргнул и отпрянул. Слезинка побежала от уголка глаза. Гарри подхватил маленькую каплю кончиком пальца. Драко отвернулся. Это просто растаявший снег. Он раскраснелся, несколько снежинок упали на лицо, вот и все.

– Пойдем, – Гарри подхватил его за руки и помог встать. – Я прослежу, чтобы ты все сделал правильно.

– Что?

Палочка Гарри коснулась его груди, Драко отступил и поскользнулся. Еле устоял на ногах, схватившись за фонарный столб, и затаил дыхание.

– Sciftian.

Драко испугался, что Гарри собирается во что-то его превратить. Что вот-вот тело его покроется шерстью, руки превратятся в лапы. Но увидел всего лишь что мантия преобразилась в черную рубашку с капюшоном, похожую на пижамную, и плотные синие брюки. Еще одно заклинание превратило верхнюю мантию в подобие мешковатой жесткой робы. Гарри поднял ему капюшон.

Он что, издевается?

– Это маггловская одежда, – объяснил Гарри. – Джинсы и пальто. И я подумал, тебе понравится толстовка с капюшоном.

Драко чувствовал себя наряженным в какие-то короба. Он провел ладонью по рукаву пальто и поморщился с непривычки. Посмотрел на брюки и потянул низ штанины. Под его непонимающим взглядом Гарри и свою одежду превратил в маггловскую.

– Гарри?

– Если бы я тебя не знал, то подумал бы, что ты пытаешься от меня избавиться.

Засмотревшись на него, Драко ничего не ответил. Его наколдованная одежда выглядела опрятно и была впору, но Гарри оказался облачен в порванные на коленках штаны, слишком большая рубашка на нем болталась, а Гарри еще и дернул ее ворот, растягивая сильнее. Потом он взял руки Драко в свои и прижал к груди.

– Так гораздо лучше. Итак… чего ты хочешь – продолжать предаваться унынию, или чтобы я тебя отвлек?

Драко следовало быть благодарным, что Гарри все еще с ним. Он знал, что нужно кивнуть и забыть о случившемся, улыбнуться и извиниться. Что угодно, вместо того чтобы стоять, насупившись, и неровно дыша. Но он не мог себя заставить. В груди словно что-то перегорело.

– Тонкий маневр, – буркнул он.

– Самобичеванием ничего не изменишь, – рассудил Гарри. – Пойдем. Может, отвлечешься ненадолго.

Он обнял Драко за плечи и повел через дорогу к какому-то заведению с большими окнами. Если бы он не открыл дверь, сам Драко ее не нашел бы – сделанная из стекла и металла, она сливалась с окнами. Над головой звякнул колокольчик. Драко пропустил Гарри вперед и сощурился от слишком яркого света.

Как в «Дьявольских наслаждениях», на столиках красовались клетчатые скатерти, большая вывеска над стойкой пестрела картинками и ценами. Нарисованную еду – желтый треугольник, посыпанный чем-то красным и зеленым – Драко не узнал. Кроме них посетителей почти не было – мужчина с ребенком сидели возле двери и женщина у дальней стойки.

– Присядь, я сделаю заказ, – сказал Гарри.

Драко робко кивнул и направился в конец зала, стараясь ничего не касаться. Он выбрал столик в углу, чтобы сидеть спиной к стене и видеть дверь и окно. Зачем магглам такой резкий свет? Мягкие огни фонарей ночью куда приятнее.

Ресторанчик был маленьким – лишь несколько столиков и стойка. Драко показалось, он узнал витающий в воздухе запах чеснока. Слышалась негромкая странная музыка, будто чужестранцы пытались исполнить колдовские песни. Драко смахнул со скатерти несколько крошек, положил руки на стол и опустил на них голову. Капюшон упал ниже, спрятав его лицо от магглов.

Постепенно ужасное чувство начало отступать. Тирада отца смазалась в памяти, остались лишь отрывки, на которые было легче не обращать внимания. Гнев не забылся, и притупляющий чувства шок еще не прошел. Тошнота сменилась опустошенностью. Драко захотелось оказаться в постели, с Гарри.

Он поморщился. Хоть оскорбления Люциуса и потускнели в памяти, но его собственные резкие слова в адрес Гарри – нет. Драко пытался сделать ему больно.

Его охватило незаслуженное облегчение. Раньше никто не выдерживал его яростных припадков, все сбегали. Только Гарри пережил этот шторм, и не возненавидел Драко после.

– Наш заказ будет готов через несколько минут, – Гарри вернулся и сел напротив. – Держи, я взял тебе виноградную газировку.

Драко придвинул стакан. Что такое газировка, он знал. Сделав глоток, он протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Гарри своей.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он. Но не смог заставить себя посмотреть Гарри в глаза.

Гарри поднес его ладонь к губам и поцеловал. Он не стал ничего говорить и требовать ответов. Они оба знали, что Драко любит его. Как знали и то, что в конце концов им придется вернуться домой. Пусть даже чтобы узнать, что это больше не их дом.

Драко зажмурился.

Он готов был надавать себе пинков за глупость. Всю жизнь быть примерным, послушным сыном, готовым жениться на ком скажут и последовать за собратьями на край света, и вдруг не сдержаться из-за пары обидных замечаний! Неудивительно, что его считают избалованным глупцом.

Что-то звякнуло о стол. От неожиданности Драко отпрянул. Гарри взял появившуюся вещицу – непримечательное серебряное кольцо с гагатом и изогнувшейся буквой «С» змеей. Кольцо Северуса. Внутрь была вложена записка.

Драко развернул ее.

«Где вы? С.»

Почерк Северуса было трудно разобрать вверх ногами. Гарри повернул записку к себе, прочел, и посмотрел на Драко.

– Не отвечай, если не хочешь. Мы можем пожить в гостинице, пока все не уляжется.

Соблазнительно. Но невозможно.

– У моего неповиновения есть пределы, – понурился Драко. – Если я уже их не перешел. Если я не отвечу, он будет волноваться.

Гарри оглянулся, убедился, что никто на них не смотрит, и, превратив салфетку в карандаш, написал на бумажке название ресторанчика.

– Он сможет нас найти? – он подвинул записку к Драко.

Драко кивнул. Северус хорошо ориентировался в маггловском мире. Он такой параноик, что наверняка уже изучил этот городок вдоль и поперек, на всякий случай.

Свернув записку, он вложил ее в кольцо и прошептал: «Северус Малфой». Кольцо исчезло. Надеясь, что в следующий миг тут не появится отец, чтобы еще покричать на него, Драко откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на карандаш. Как можно предпочесть такое перу? Перья элегантнее, их не нужно часто точить. А если купить дорогое самопишущее, как у отца… Драко мысленно одернул себя.

– Он Малфой? – переспросил Гарри. – Если он взял вашу фамилию, то почему называется Снейпом?

– Чтобы не привлекать внимания, – пожал плечами Драко, стараясь побороть вызванное ожиданием напряжение. – Гарри?

– Что?

Уизли когда-нибудь жалуются на своих родителей? Дети светлых магов обязаны подчиняться главе семьи так же, как и темные? А как насчет Грейнджер, маггловские дети тоже ругаются с родителями? Как ты рос? Какой была твоя семья? Ты сбегал из дома раньше? Когда тебя нашли и вернули обратно все стало еще хуже, или они поняли, что любят тебя и дорожат тобой?

– Нет, ничего.

Задумавшись, Драко отвернулся и оперся щекой о ладонь. Гарри молча гладил его по голове. Когда звякнул колокольчик у входа и открылась дверь, Драко не шевельнулся, но заметил краем глаза, что, увидев их, Северус вздохнул с облегчением. И только потом обратил внимание, что крестный одет в маггловскую одежду – похожее на мантию черное пальто с высоким воротом. Забавно, но выглядел он почти как обычно. Порыв ветра нагнал снега, но ни одна снежинка не коснулась Северуса. Даже маскируясь под маггла, он не собирался поступаться тем, как выглядит.

Не обращая внимания на остальных, Северус взял стул и сел рядом с ними. Посмотрел на Драко, но тот ничего не сказал и даже не пошевелился. Тогда Северус повернулся к Гарри. В воздухе повисло напряжение. Старая неприязнь никуда не делась, но они оба любили Драко, и ради него были готовы заключить перемирие.

– Как он?

– Не очень, – прошептал Гарри. – Долго не мог перестать дрожать и смотрел на меня так, будто ждал, что я его вот-вот прокляну.

– Неудивительно, – Северус взглянул на Драко. – А потом устроил истерику?

– Почти, – кивнул Гарри. – Пытался меня разозлить. Сказал, что мне было бы лучше с Уизли, а когда это не сработало, пожелал смерти всем предателям крови.

Драко не смотрел на них.

– Этим он похож на мать, – заметил Северус. – Когда Люциус за нас боится, он начинает обращаться с нами, как со своей собственностью и старается держать нас к себе поближе. Нарцисса, когда боится, отталкивает от себя всех, даже если приходится быть жестокой.

– Драко несколько раз пытался такое провернуть, – подтвердил Гарри. – Не сработало.

– С тобой не сработало, – уточнил Северус. – Когда он такое устраивает, даже друзья его не выдерживают. Ты же знаешь, каким он бывает, когда боится. Удивительно, что у него еще есть друзья.

Драко стукнул рукой по столу и уставился на клетчатую скатерть.

– Перестаньте говорить так, будто меня здесь нет.

– Перестань вести себя так, – сказал Северус.

Драко не отреагировал. Гарри подумал, что если он сейчас аппарирует прочь, им придется искать его несколько дней. Он потянулся взять Драко за руку, но тот поставил локти на стол и подпер голову руками, по-прежнему не глядя на них. Никто не настаивал.

– Я все еще ваш сын? – прошептал Драко. Он старался дышать нормально, но горло то и дело перехватывало.

В кои-то веки по виду Северуса можно было понять, как ему хочется обнять Драко. Он даже потянулся к нему, но они оба знали, что если Драко тронуть сейчас, он не выдержит. Северус вздохнул, опустил руку и спокойно сказал:

– Конечно. Ты всегда будешь нашим сыном. Люциус скорее умрет, чем отречется от тебя.

– Тогда почему он такое сказал? – спросил Драко с болью в голосе.

– Потому что испугался за тебя. Ты не видел его, когда Фадж насел на тебя с вопросами. Он словно окаменел, он думал, что Фадж взбудоражит толпу и тебя линчуют у нас на глазах.

Драко ничего не ответил. Северус оглянулся – не появился ли Люциус – и наклонился ближе, словно хотел сказать что-то по секрету.

– Я знаю, тебе больно. Но не вини его. По глазам было видно, что на него нахлынули кошмары и воспоминания. Если бы ты не прекратил разговор, он бы повел Рыцарей в атаку. Он страшно за тебя испугался.

Быстро вытерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони, Драко выпрямился.

– Он не ненавидит меня?

– Он любит тебя. Драко, до сегодняшнего дня ты не видел его испуганным. А я видел. Он становится ужасно резким и держит нас взаперти, пока не убедится, что опасность миновала. Это жестоко, но так он справляется со страхом. – Снейп горько усмехнулся. – В этом вы с ним похожи. Иногда он паникует даже сильнее тебя, я сам видел.

– Он не трус, – обиделся за отца Драко.

– И ты тоже, – Северус начал терять терпение. – Как бы вам обоим ни нравилось на этом настаивать.

– Северус…

– Я не в настроении спорить из-за того, что и так очевидно, – перебил тот. – Особенно после того, как поклялся никогда не сомневаться в твоей разумности. Я знал, что не стоило этого обещать.

В душе Драко всколыхнулся гнев. Лежащая на столе левая рука сама собой сжалась в кулак. Хотелось послать к черту чистокровные сантименты. Он не ударил Северуса лишь потому что вряд ли причинил бы сколько-нибудь заметный вред. Северус наверняка умеет драться по-маггловски, а Люциус учил никогда не ввязываться в бой, который не можешь выиграть.

Но почему Гарри ничего не сказал? Драко посмотрел на мужа и наткнулся на его удивленный взгляд. Может, Гарри не ожидал, что они с крестным могут быть так резки друг с другом? Наверняка Уизли так себя не ведут. Пусть их много, но у каждого есть свое место. Они никогда не грозятся отречься друг от друга. Они вообще своим не угрожают.

– Тебя прислали оскорблять меня? – спросил Драко голосом, дрожащим то ли от обиды, то ли от гнева, или страха. – После того, что сделал отец? Я знал, не стоит надеяться, что меня позовут обратно, но…

– Вообще-то, – перебил его Северус, – если дословно, он сказал: «Проси, умоляй, хоть на колени встань, а если он не послушает, оглуши, и пусть Поттер принесет его домой».

Драко замолчал. Люциус с ума сошел, если решил, что Северус станет кого-то умолять, но уже то, что он велел попытаться…

Северус сел удобнее и только тут Драко заметил, что одну руку он держит под столом, наверняка с палочкой наготове.

– Твое место дома, с нами. Ты наше дитя, – смягчил тон Северус.

Драко обратил внимание на ненавязчиво подчеркнутое «наше». Северус почти никогда не признавал его своим открыто. Сейчас его слова успокаивающим бальзамом легли на причиненные Люциусом душевные раны.

Драко выдохнул.

Его возвращения ждали.

Его ценили так сильно, что готовы были похитить.

Краем глаза он заметил, как напрягся Гарри, подался вперед и вцепился в край стола. Драко накрыл его ладонь своей, но не успел ничего сказать.

– Вы говорите так, будто Драко ваша собственность, или вклад! – сердито прошипел тот.

– Разумеется, потому что так и есть, – объяснил Северус. – Мы вложили в него столько, что потерять его будет хуже смерти. У него нет другого выбора кроме возвращения домой, хочет он того или нет.

Боясь пошевелиться, Драко взглянул на крестного. Северус посмотрел на него в ответ, спокойный и собранный. Разумеется, Драко не ждал, что Северус действительно станет просить или умолять, но он вполне мог оглушить Драко. А Драко не хотелось бы вернуться домой обмякшей куклой на руках у Гарри. Или того хуже – на руках у Северуса поверх оглушенного Гарри.

Боясь пошевелиться, чтобы Снейп не решил, что он собирается вытащить палочку, Драко посмотрел ему в глаза и вспомнил, что перед ним не просто его наставник. На предплечье Снейпа все еще горела темная метка.

– Иногда я забываю, что живу с Пожирателями смерти, – прошептал Драко. – Ты действительно готов был меня принудить? После того, что сказал отец?

Взгляд Снейпа едва заметно смягчился.

– Мы хотим, чтоб ты вернулся домой. Ты нам нужен.

У Драко вырвался грустный смешок.

– Спасибо, – он закрыл глаза.

Снейп кивнул.

Гарри перевел взгляд с улыбающегося Драко на Снейпа и возмутился:

– Ты с ума сошел? Они тебе делают больно, они вынуждают тебя вернуться, и ты счастлив?

Драко не знал, что ответить. Ему хотелось повернуть время вспять и стереть фиаско с вопросами. Хотелось, чтобы Люциус не выходил из себя. И чтобы голова перестала болеть.

– Почему тебя это удивляет? – встрял Северус. – У него привычка любить людей, которые делают ему больно.

Оскорбленный Гарри со свистом втянул воздух, но ничего не ответил. Уголки губ Снейпа чуть заметно приподнялись. Заметив это, Гарри вцепился в поверхность стола, словно лев, впившийся когтями в землю.

– Перестаньте, – попросил Драко. – Я вернусь.

Северус кивнул, словно и не сомневался в исходе, и встал.

– Когда мы поедим, – добавил Драко.

– Что? – Северус замер.

– Я весь день ничего не ел, – объяснил Драко. – Я устал, голоден, и не хочу смотреть, как вы двое затеете дуэль на лужайке. Не спорь, Сев. Я никогда тебе не прощу, если ты уведешь меня домой без ужина.

Снейп медленно опустился обратно на стул, и посмотрел на Драко так, словно засомневался, все ли в порядке у него с головой.

– Да пожалуйста, – скорее всего, он просто не хотел очередной истерики. – Но… ты собираешься есть маггловскую еду?

– Он любит виноградную газировку, – мстительно улыбнулся Гарри, явно не забывший напоминание Снейпа о том, что он тоже причинил боль Драко. – Я покупаю ее, когда возвращаюсь домой из Министерства.

– Я не замечал, – нахмурился Северус.

– Я ее прячу в складках мантии, – объяснил Гарри. – Не хочу, чтоб у Драко были неприятности из-за того, что ему нравится что-то маггловское.

Сначала Северус уставился на стол и ничего не ответил. А потом сказал, осторожно выбирая слова:

– Не думаю, что Люциус с Нарциссой будут сильно возражать. Ты оставил маггловский мир, а Драко откровенно его презирает. Но все же позволительно иногда брать что-нибудь оттуда.

– Как они взяли вас? – Гарри перестал улыбаться.

Драко и Северус ошеломленно уставились на него. Северус перевел взгляд на Драко, но тот замотал головой:

– Я ничего не говорил, клянусь.

– Но как тогда?..

– Я просто догадался, – бросил Гарри.

Они со Снейпом молча смотрели друг на друга. Драко пытался предположить, как давно Гарри знает этот секрет, и сочтет ли он молчание Драко ложью. Сам Драко не считал, но у его супруга были странные представления об искренности. Он ненавидел, когда Драко что-то от него скрывал.

– Я все думал и думал, – пояснил Гарри, пока они молчали. – Драко упоминал, что знает, кто такой Принц-полукровка. А потом из нашей спальни исчез учебник Принца. И когда вы вошли сюда сегодня, я вдруг понял. Ни один чистокровный маг не смог бы так хорошо притвориться магглом.

Северус молчал, обдумывая свою оплошность. Драко надеялся, что Гарри не начнет докапываться до всей правды. К счастью, тот оценил деликатность ситуации, и не воспользовался неловкостью Снейпа.

– Я не чистокровный, – сказал он. – И вы тоже. Так почему Малфои приняли нас?

Драко знал ответ. Точнее, он мог объяснить свои причины. Но хотел услышать и объяснения Северуса. Его родители были такими скрытными, что подобной возможности могло не представиться долгие годы.

– Мы отказались от всего, чтобы войти в их семью. От родственных связей и прежних идеалов, – заговорил Северус. – Тут невозможны полумеры. Темные маги знают цену самопожертвованию.

Гарри задумался. Он забыл о своих родственниках-магглах, не пытался связаться с ними и никогда не упоминал. Драко снова задался вопросом, что за жизнь у него была прежде, и пообещал себе расспросить Северуса – вдруг ему что-то известно. Сам он знал, что никогда не смог бы отречься от родных. И задумался – а кто смог бы?

– Тогда кто угодно может стать темным магом, – рассудил Гарри.

– Нет, – тут же возразил Северус. – Очень немногие могут на такое решиться. Несколько лет назад вообще не нашлось бы смельчаков. Может ты его и ненавидишь, но Люциус – самый свободомыслящий темный маг из всех. Чудо, что он такой, учитывая, каким был его отец.

– Не таким терпимым? – предположил Гарри.

– Он высек Люциуса за то, что тот подружился со мной, – тихо произнес Северус. – И чуть не убил меня. Нет, терпимым он не был.

Прежде чем Гарри успел сказать что-то еще, Северус встал и достал из кармана что-то красно-белое.

– Когда закончите, выходите. Я подожду снаружи, – сказал он и исчез за дверью, как раз когда маггл за стойкой объявил, что их заказ готов.

Драко так глубоко задумался, что даже не ощутил вкуса странного блюда, которое Гарри назвал «пицца».

Отца высекли? В его дневнике об этом ни слова.

Возненавидел бы Абраксас его, Драко, за то, что в его венах течет кровь Северуса? Темные маги принимали детей, не рожденных женщиной, но как его дед отнесся бы к Нарциссе, зная, что она не может родить? Попытался бы он убить Гарри? Отдал бы гримуар Волдеморту?

Драко попытался вспомнить лицо деда, но в памяти всплывало что-то неясное. Он знал семейную генеалогию, много раз видел пустую раму дедовского портрета, но не помнил лица. Странно, что Драко никогда не снилась его смерть.

Люциуса высекли. Северуса чуть не убили. Абраксас будто стерт из истории. Может быть, случившееся сегодня лишь незначительная деталь в ворохе скандалов вокруг их семьи. А может Люциус считает, что был очень снисходителен, всего лишь отругав Драко.

Драко думал, что читая отцовский дневник, начал лучше его понимать.

Так и не придя к ясному умозаключению, он взял Гарри за руку. Ответное пожатие ободрило его. Гарри был его якорем в мире сгущающихся теней. Словно слишком много тьмы скопилось вокруг, от которой хотелось очиститься.

\----

  1. Sciftian – от староанглийского sciftan, – превращаться




	7. В которой Драко встречается с родственниками Гарри

Даже убедившись, что семья не отреклась от него, Драко как мог оттягивал возвращение домой, отвлекшись на еду. Что оказалось непросто. Гарри ел пиццу с удовольствием, но Драко она показалась слишком жирной и соленой. Не доев третий кусок, он положил корочку на тарелку и отодвинулся.

– Готовы? – спросил Северус.

– Конечно. Который час?

– Половина первого, – ответил Гарри. – Долго мы тут пробыли.

– Хорошо, – ответил Драко. – Отец уже должен был немного успокоиться.

Он взял банку с недопитой газировкой и направился к выходу. Снегопад раскрасил освещенные фонарями улицы белым и золотым. Привычные признаки обитания – вывески магазинов, водостоки и почтовые ящики – казались чужими. Углы были слишком ровными, кирпичи слишком одинаковыми, свет фонарей слишком резким. Словно Диагон-аллея, но под другим углом зрения, и более чужая, чем пещеры гномов или облюбованные феями лощины.

Драко оглянулся на Гарри. Тот внимательно на него смотрел. Наверное, боялся, что Драко снова потеряет самообладание.

– Идем, – Драко допил газировку и выбросил банку. – Я устал.

Но Гарри сначала собрал тарелки, вытер стол чистой салфеткой, выбросил мусор, а напоследок не поленился выровнять подставку с салфетками. И только после подошел к удивленному Драко и поднял ему капюшон.

«Как домовик», подумал Драко, выходя на улицу.

Поведение Гарри беспокоило его. Дома он подбирает брошенную Драко одежду, заправляет постель по утрам, наводит порядок в шкафу. Вытирает столы, как прислуга. Одежда, которую Гарри недавно сотворил для себя, была ему велика и слишком потрепана, словно чьи-то обноски.

Кто-то должен знать, почему Гарри ведет себя так.

Дамблдор наверняка знает, но не скажет. Старик умеет хранить секреты лучше, чем запертая книга со сломанным замком.

Возможно, Уизли что-то известно, но Драко опустится до разговора с ними только если не будет другого выхода. Их не припугнешь и не подкупишь, а сближаться с предателями крови у Драко нет ни малейшего желания.

Может, Грейнджер? Хотя она наверняка знает ответ, первое, что она сделает – побежит и наябедничает Гарри...

Вдруг Драко поскользнулся, мир покачнулся перед глазами. Приготовившись к жесткой встрече с холодным тротуаром, вместо этого Драко повалился назад, на Гарри. Тот помог ему встать на ноги и с улыбкой шепнул:

– Смотри под ноги.

– Зачем? Ты же здесь, – улыбнулся в ответ Драко, переводя дух.

Он помедлил, наслаждаясь близостью Гарри, и вдруг почувствовал, что у того дрожат руки. Драко повернулся, коснулся его груди – холодной – и нахмурился.

– Где согревающие чары? – он ошеломленно взглянул на Гарри. – Ты почему их не наложил?

– Не подумал, – Гарри пожал плечами, вздрогнув под порывами холодного ветра. – Ты же знаешь, мне нужно напоминать зачаровывать одежду.

– Я должен тебе напоминать согреваться даже когда снег идет? – возмутился Драко.

Северус ждал их, спрятавшись от любопытных глаз в удобном маленьком закутке позади ресторанчика.

– Потом будешь ему лекции читать, – он схватил Драко за капюшон и потянул к себе. – Сейчас нужно доставить тебя домой, где ты будешь в безопасности.

Взглядом показав Гарри, что отповеди ему не миновать, Драко последовал за Северусом глубже в тесный поход между зданиями, радуясь, что в темноте не видно, что там хрустит и чавкает под ногами.

– Готов? – Гарри крепко прижал его к себе.

– Да.

По обыкновению, Драко закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, они уже стояли у главных ворот поместья. Через мгновение появился Северус, торопливо загнал их внутрь и запер тяжелые створки.

Люциус ждал, облокотившись на раму будущего парадного входа. Он так глубоко задумался, напряженно глядя в землю, что осознал их присутствие только когда лязгнули ворота. Он выпрямился, сжал трость, но навстречу не пошел.

– Драко… – Северус не договорил.

Драко все понимал и без объяснений. О чем бы ни спорили отец с Северусом, они или смогли договориться, или наставник не хотел, чтобы их разногласия мешали разговору Драко с отцом. Драко тоже этого не хотелось. Он кивнул Северусу, и шепотом попросил Гарри оставить их с отцом наедине. Гарри упрямился, и Драко пришлось пообещать, что с ним все будет в порядке, а если возникнут сложности, то он обязательно даст знать. В конце концов Гарри и Северус спустились в подвал, оставив Драко с Люциусом.

Ветер играл снежинками и замерзшими листьями.

Повторяя себе, что Люциус не заставил бы Северуса возвращать его домой только чтобы прогнать лично, Драко подавил нервозность и ждал, когда тот заговорит.

– Мне не следовало на тебя кричать, – тихо сказал Люциус, наконец. – Прости.

Охватившее Драко облегчение тут же сменилось чувством вины. Теперь, когда он был уверен, что от него не отрекутся, можно было извиниться.

– Я ослушался тебя, – не глядя на отца он покачал головой.

Люциус вздохнул и посмотрел на небо.

– Я уже слишком долго живу. Чем дольше живут родители, тем больше вероятность, что однажды дети их ослушаются.

Драко это не утешило, особенно если случившееся сегодня показало, как отец реагирует на непослушание. Но также Драко не был готов к тому, что однажды родителей не окажется рядом.

Это напомнило ему…

– Отец, Абраксас действительно… – он не договорил – Люциус весь словно заледенел, на лице его появилась маска отстраненной брезгливости.

– Северус проговорился о чем не следовало, – он недовольно взглянул на дверь подвала.

– Не вини его, – раздраженно вздохнул Драко. – Он просто защищал тебя.

– О некоторых вещах лучше никогда не вспоминать, – в голосе отца появился странный, незнакомый тон.

Драко слышал отца уверенным, хитрым, гневным или спокойным. Потому он не сразу понял, что никогда раньше Люциус не говорил с такой неохотой. Как будто боялся рассказывать о чем-то даже семье.

– Я рад, что он рассказал, – Драко заставил себя говорить непринужденно. – Это помогло мне понять, как ты ко мне снисходителен.

– Снисходителен? – ошеломленно повторил Люциус. – Боже мой, ты думаешь, я бы смог… моего собственного сына?..

– Я слышал, в других семьях такое случается, – сказал Драко. – Краббе однажды побили за то, что он принес домой маггловские сигареты. После всего, что я открыл Министерству, после брака с Гарри, дед бы меня высек так, что живого места не осталось.

– Высек?.. – Люциус словно не понимал, о чем говорит Драко. – А! Высек… Вот что Северус… Да, конечно. Конечно.

Позже Драко собирался хорошенько поразмыслить над этой неосторожной оговоркой. У него были подозрения, о чем отец подумал сначала. Он знал, что у Люциуса руки по локоть в крови, фигурально говоря, но затруднялся сказать, как отнесся бы к новости, что смерть Абраксаса тоже на его счету.

– Я бы никогда так не поступил, – пообещал Люциус. – Я даже сжег чертову плеть, еще тогда. Знаю, я не самый… – он запнулся, словно не мог подобрать правильное слово, а когда нашел, то выдавил с трудом, словно выплевывая ядовитую колючку: – чуткий человек. Но я никогда не причиню вреда никому в нашей семье.

Слабое утешение, если Драко из этой семьи вышвырнут. Но он начал понимать, что для такого потребуется нечто большее, чем неповиновение нескольким приказам. Например, собственноручно убить кого-то из родных, если верить Северусу.

– Ты поэтому позволил мне выйти за Гарри? – он улыбнулся, почти уверенный в ответе.

Люциуса высекли за любовь к Северусу, к полукровке. Люциус не мог осуждать сына за подобную же любовь.

– Несмотря на то, каким несносным он может быть, – кивнул глава семьи. – Но должен сказать, хоть мне и хотелось бы чтобы ты выбрал кого-то с подобием родословной, этот союз для нас очень удачен. Мальчик-который-выжил, парагон благородства… – Драко хмыкнул, – герой, воплощение праведности и справедливости, придает вес нашему положению в обществе. Не думаю, что нам удалось бы столько достичь без его заступничества за тебя, и, косвенно, за всех нас.

– За всех темных магов, ты хочешь сказать? – уточнил Драко. – Но Гарри о других едва ли заикался. Борьба против Темного лорда…

– Нет, я имею в виду нашу семью, – объяснил Люциус. – Он герой, мы – конечно же – злодеи. Однако ваш с ним брак смыл некоторые наши прегрешения. Я уверен, ты заметил разницу в отношении.

– Пока не могу сказать, нравится ли мне такая разница.

Над ними возвышался костяк будущего поместья. Драко вздохнул и сел на то, что позже станет подоконником окна гостиной. Отец мог провести на ногах несколько часов – умение, приобретенное в мраморных залах Министерства, но Драко предпочитал комфорт.

– Торговцы на Диагон-аллее все еще рады деньгам, что я трачу, – сказал он. – Но раньше они лишь подозревали, а теперь знают наверняка, что я темный маг. Я чувствую их отвращение, но знаю, что пока длится перемирие они не тронут меня. А когда я с Гарри, они смотрят на меня, как на его ручную собачонку.

– Ты сам сказал ему почти то же самое, – усмехнувшись, напомнил Люциус: – «Пусть я гадюка, но я твоя гадюка». Северус прав – Малфои действительно любят драматизировать.

Драко покраснел.

– Как ты узнал?

– Не удивляйся, – отмахнулся Люциус. – Твоя мать может вызнать что угодно даже у самого скрытного человека. У Поттера не было ни малейшего шанса. Я уверен, она не знает постельные подробности вашей личной жизни лишь потому что не интересовалась.

– Боже мой… – Драко поклялся себе придушить мужа.

– У тебя хорошо получается его одомашнивать, – между тем похвалил Люциус. – Уже можно не волноваться, что он поставит нас в глупое положение. Но чтобы воспитать в нем хитрость и осмотрительность понадобится больше времени.

Драко сомневался, что это вообще когда-нибудь произойдет.

Больше им нечего было сказать друг другу. Драко был благодарен за извинения, но все равно ему было ужасно неловко, и он знал, что отец чувствует себя так же. Он с облегчением спустился в подвал, где его ждали объятья Гарри. В холодной сырой комнатке Гарри обнимал его так, будто ничто не могло их разлучить.

Закрыв глаза, Драко подумал – забавно, что костлявый, угловатый Гарри, с его острыми плечами, коленками и локтями, был удобнее любой перины, а его мозолистые руки – теплее любого одеяла.

– Когда будут готовы наши спальни, я все равно буду спать на тебе, – прошептал он. – Честно предупреждаю.

Гарри поцеловал его в макушку, обнял крепче и уложил поудобнее. Закрыв глаза, Драко почувствовал, что уплывает в сон.

Сквозь дрему он слышал, как шепчутся рядом родители. На несколько часов Драко и Северус исчезли в маггловском мире, куда Люциус не мог за ними последовать, и даже его неизменная самоуверенность не могла скрыть еще не улегшуюся тревогу.

Нарцисса успокоила Северуса, уязвленного резкими словами Люциуса. Затем ободрила встревоженного Люциуса. Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы Драко видел ее, сидящую на коленях между ними, словно мостик, помогающий преодолеть разногласия.

Драко задумался, каково это, когда есть кто-то третий, уравновешивающий и делающий двоих ближе, чем они могли бы быть сами по себе. Он вряд ли на такое согласился бы. Не смог бы делить Гарри ни с кем. И Гарри наверняка не был любителем делиться.

Люциус вырос в роскоши, привыкнув иметь все, что пожелает, и достаточно самонадеянным, чтобы верить, что сумеет это удержать. Иногда Северус и Нарцисса словно тянули его в разные стороны. Когда же они переставали спорить, глава семьи заметно расслаблялся. Вероятно, прожив вместе много лет, мама и крестный научились ругаться потихоньку, превращая ссоры в тихие перебранки у Люциуса за спиной.

Драко не знал, как Люциус даже это терпит. Может, научился не обращать внимания на их соперничество, потому что знает, что они все равно любят друг друга.

В любом случае, их шепот, даже тихий, раздражал. Скорей бы были готовы спальни. Когда у родителей налаживались отношения, это мешало уснуть.

*

Проснулся так и не отдохнувший Драко ближе к полудню, когда яркий солнечный свет из распахнутой Люциусом двери ударил по глазам. Драко поморщился. Что-то шлепнуло его по спине, но он давно научился не обращать внимания на фокусы тех, кто поднимался раньше него, и спрятал лицо у Гарри на груди.

– Драко когда-нибудь вставал сам? – пробормотал Гарри и зашуршал газетой у него над головой.

– Бывало, – сидящая в углу Нарцисса подняла глаза от книги. – Если проспал часов десять. Или если происходит что-то интересное, куда он хочет попасть.

– Значит, нечасто, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Боюсь, это у него от Северуса, – сообщила Нарцисса.

– Сев говорит, что этим я пошел в тебя, – Драко хмуро покосился на нее.

– В них обоих, – опередил Нарциссу Люциус. – Вот почему эти двое могут скакать по лесу далеко за полночь в поисках всяких цветочков. Ни один не просыпается раньше десяти.

Нарцисса хмыкнула, пробормотала что-то про надоедливых ранних пташек и вернулась к чтению.

Удобно расположившись за столом, Люциус развернул газету. Вздохнул и обратился Драко:

– Признаю, в этот раз тебе удалось выкрутиться. Но если еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное, я немедленно увезу всю семью во Францию, пока у меня нервного срыва не случилось.

Зевнув, Драко повернулся у Гарри на коленях, чтобы лучше видеть «Пророк». Факелы и свечи давали мало света, но Драко было лень покидать удобное местечко.

«Разоблачение темной магии

статья Риты Скитер

Мерлин, Моргана, убийства и кошмары – вот что завладело вниманием и взволновало умы слушателей, приглашенных на лекцию о темной магии и тех, кто ее практикует. Лекция проходила вчера в защищенной от аппарации лощине леса Сафернок, точное местоположение которой не разглашалось из соображений безопасности. В списке приглашенных значились специально отобранные лица – авроры, представители Министерства, профессора Хогвартса, и пресса.

Хотя авроры участвовали в обеспечении безопасности, присутствие стоящих на страже Вальпургиевых Рыцарей напоминало, что в данном событии главная роль принадлежит волшебникам, уже давно не доверяющим Министерству.

Первым слово взял Люциус Малфой и подчеркнул то, насколько беспрецедентной является эта встреча. Автор данной статьи осмеливается заметить, что ему даже изменило его обычное высокомерие, и он не смог сдержать нервозность перед теми, кого привык считать врагами. Вряд ли можно его винить. Если бы мы поменялись местами, я бы тоже ужасно нервничала, стоя перед толпой темных магов.

Однако главным докладчиком был Драко Малфой, который ранее уже давал подобное интервью во время учебы в Хогвартсе. На этот раз он дополнил свой рассказ, начав с истории Мерлина и Морганы…»

Драко дочитал до конца колонки и подождал пока Гарри перевернет страницу, про себя похвалившись что читает быстрее мужа. В статье не говорилось ничего неожиданного, лишь в самом конце упоминалось кое-что интересное. Драко придержал уголок страницы, чтобы было удобнее читать.

«Как и его отец, Драко Малфой умеет демонстрировать уверенность и хладнокровие, однако даже его потрясли неожиданные нападки Корнелиуса Фаджа во время импровизированной сессии вопросов и ответов. Бывший министр потребовал ответить – действительно ли Малфои являются полукровками-гибридами.

Для наших магглорожденных читателей мы считаем нужным пояснить, что вопрос этот более сложен, чем сокрытие магами примеси маггловской крови. Полукровки-гибриды появляются только в случае скрещивания двух разных видов. К наиболее известным случаям такого скрещивания относится семейство Денеб, породнившееся с великаном-людоедом, и часто упоминаемая в фольклоре Мелузина, появившаяся на свет в результате скрещивания человека со змеей.

Не следует путать полукровок-гибридов с кентаврами, форма тела которых неизменна всю жизнь. Гибриды больше похожи на анимагов, так как могут превращаться в тех существ, примесь чьей крови у них имеется.

До прошлой ночи слухи о том, что некоторые чистокровные семьи решились на подобное скрещивание, чтобы избежать вырождения, были не более чем домыслами.

Вместо ответа на неудобный вопрос Фаджа, юный Малфой воззвал к совести волшебного сообщества. Стоя на сцене один-одинешенек, он вдруг показался испуганным и уязвимым, и настоял, что не может ответить, опасаясь возможной реакции Министерства в адрес его и его родных. Он напомнил слушателям, что до сих пор целые семьи томятся в Азкабане, потому что действующие законы не успевают за меняющимся общественным мнением. Занятия темной магией все еще наказуемы, вплоть до пожизненного заключения.

Сообщество темных магов поступило смело, открывшись перед теми, кто не так давно отправил бы их всех за решетку. Многие фактически признались в нарушении все еще действующих законов.

Именно это стало предметом оживленных дискуссий прошлой ночью. К сожалению, уже после того, как юный Малфой покинул сцену, бросившись в объятья Гарри Поттера, и вместе с ним исчез.

Министр магии Руфус Скримжер уведомил Фаджа, что на последующие подобные встречи его не допустят, извинился перед Люциусом Малфоем и уверил его, что будут принесены также и официальные извинения.

Хотя министр подчеркнул, что данные меры не означают одобрения всех темномагических практик, некоторые из которых находятся за пределами толерантности Министерства, его стремительная дипломатичность спасла оба сообщества от неминуемого раскола.

Автор статьи с нетерпением ожидает следующей лекции и надеется снова увидеть в качестве докладчика юного Малфоя, говорящего откровенно и без прикрас, несмотря на опасность необратимо подорвать общественное мнение о себе и темных магах. Хотя сессии вопросов и ответов после вчерашней выходки Фаджа маловероятны, интересующие читателей вопросы можно направить в редакцию нашей газеты.

Полная стенограмма вчерашней лекции будет представлена…»

Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Им очень повезло. Он ничего не провалил, не лишил всех шанса договориться. Если верить статье, то задержись он на минуту, сам услышал бы извинения Скримжера, и увидел бы, как толпа ополчилась на Фаджа.

– Если бы я не сбежал при малейшем намеке на неприятности, – тоскливо прошептал Драко, хорошо зная, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет себя пересилить.

– Это сработало нам на пользу, – снисходительно заметил Люциус.

Изумленный Драко взглянул на отца. Тот нечасто его поддерживал.

– Пока мы ведем себя так, словно нам нечего бояться, есть риск показаться чрезмерно самоуверенными, – объяснил Люциус. – Иногда бывает полезно прикинуться уязвимыми. Это может помочь расположить к нам людей.

Гарри тихонько, но саркастично хмыкул и свернул газету.

– Удивительно. Даже пытаясь сохранить перемирие вы умудряетесь плести интриги, – тихо сказал он.

– Ты так говоришь, как будто интриги – это что-то постыдное, – не полез за словом в карман Люциус. Но Гарри не поддался на провокацию.

– Драко, есть планы насчет следующей лекции? – Люциус снова повернулся к сыну.

– Пока никаких, – пробурчал Драко. – Даже думать об этом не хочу. Хочу поспать годик-другой.

– Зная тебя, осмелюсь предположить, что ты на такое способен, – кивнул Люциус. – Ну что ж, тогда вам лучше посидеть дома несколько дней, выждать, на случай непредвиденных реакций. Не выходите за границы поместья. Если что-то понадобится, пошлите сову Северусу.

– А где он? – Драко огляделся. – Ушел так рано?

Люциус со вздохом поднялся и расправил складки мантии:

– Ворует сорняки у поместья Лонгботтомов. Сказал, что одному будет проще и быстрее.

– Не сорняки, а гриб-оболонь, – не смогла промолчать Нарцисса. – Они нам нужны, потому что у нас сонные зелья заканчиваются.

– По мне лучше бессонница, чем позволить ему рыскать по чужим задворкам, – Люциус потер переносицу. – У Лонгботтомов суровая защита вокруг дома.

– Он это прекрасно знает и не будет приближаться к дому, – успокоила Нарцисса. – Лонгботтомы наверняка думают, что те грибы бесполезны, и ничего не заподозрят. И потом, даже Сев не может долго сидеть взаперти. Небольшая прогулка пойдет ему на пользу.

Ничего не ответив, Люциус поднялся по лестнице и вышел, а счастливый Драко снова заснул в объятьях Гарри.

*

Следующие несколько дней Драко наслаждался ничегонеделаньем. Родители приходили и уходили, варили зелья на лужайке, расположившись вокруг стола обсуждали будущие законы. Время от времени Гарри выгонял его наверх – размяться, попрактиковать темные заклятья или поработать над боевыми навыками. Купались они по-быстрому в пруду, в ночной прохладе вода быстро остывала. Питались едой навынос из «Душевного котла» – нового ресторанчика, открывшегося на Диагонн-аллее, или из кафе Ли Мина в маггловском городке.

И вот однажды утром Драко обрадовали новостью, что рабочие как следует постарались, и первый этаж дома почти пригоден для обитания.

На стенах не было ни краски ни обоев, на полу не было ковров, окна были незакончены и везде пахло пиленым деревом, но Драко видел, что костяк его будущего дома постепенно обретает форму. На кухне уже можно было готовить, столовой и прихожей можно было пользоваться, в библиотеке и гостиной были закончены камины, но не выложены трубы.

Под кучей обломков раскопали вход в подземелья. Темницы оказались почти нетронуты, только решетки и двери выбило. Люциус решил, что из соображений приватности они с Северусом и Нарциссой пока переберутся туда.

Гарри с Драко досталась небольшая комната с другой стороны дома, за гостиной, рядом с глубокой ямой, где позже будет бассейн. Пока Гарри изучал вид из окон, Драко стоял в дверях и прикидывал, где поставить кровать и стол.

«Жизнь налаживается», – Драко впервые за много дней смог вздохнуть спокойно. Дом строится, с прессой они нашли общий язык, общественность успокоили, отец слегка умерил пыл Министерства, а у Драко появилось время для небольшого личного проекта.

Почему Гарри ведет себя, как домовик?

В поисках ответа Драко пришел к другому вопросу – кто вырастил Гарри?

Точнее, где живет эта маггловская гнусь? – чтобы Драко мог найти их и выяснить все сам.

Вежливо, разумеется.

Как это выяснить?

Драко отказался от мысли расспросить друзей и знакомых Гарри. Они все равно ничего ему не скажут.

Значит, придется полагаться на себя.

Вечером доставили самое необходимое из мебели. Тяжелую дубовую кровать Гарри уменьшил втрое и левитировал в угол спальни. Оглянулся на Драко, и дождавшись одобрительного кивка опустил на пол.

– Жаль, что не удалось найти с балдахином, – пробормотал Драко. – Но пока и эта сойдет.

Гарри с сомнением взглянул на массивную деревянную раму, пышный матрас, под тяжестью которых скрипнул пол. Кровать смотрелась бы уместно в роскошном отеле, накрытая шелковыми покрывалами и заваленная подушками. Поморщившись, Гарри повернулся к Драко.

– Разве эта недостаточно хороша?

Драко улыбнулся, подошел и сел. Матрас слегка промялся.

– Нет, недостаточно.

– Не знаю, смогу ли я спать на такой красоте, не говоря уже о чем-нибудь покруче, – вздохнул Гарри.

– Нет ничего плохого в хорошей кровати, – объяснил Драко. – Даже если ты привык к чему-то другому, подожди, пока поспишь на ней.

Гарри не успел возразить – Драко потянулся к воротнику и одну за другой принялся расстегивать пуговицы, пока не расстегнулся до пояса. От талии его мантия слегка расширялась, чтобы можно было ходить и сидеть, но не развевалась так драматично, как у Северуса. Уловка оказалась удачной – засмотревшись, Гарри осекся.

Драко позволил мантии соскользнуть с плеч. Снял ботинки, лег на кровать. Впервые за много месяцев ему было удобно, можно было вытянуться и спокойно вздохнуть.

– Наконец-то, моя собственная кровать, в моем собственном доме, – прошептал он, и поправил себя, взглянув на мужа: – Наша кровать. В нашем доме.

Странно подавленный Гарри сел рядом, взял его за руку и слабо улыбнулся.

– Прости.

– Простить? За что?

– Я не хотел тебя осуждать. Просто иногда мне сложно приспособиться.

– К чему?

– Быть Малфоем, – Гарри уставился в пол. – Мне здесь не место, я не вписываюсь, я не…

– Хитрый и самовлюбленный? – прошептал Драко.

– …богач, – Гарри сжал его руку. – А ты не злодей.

– Я не говорил, что злодей, – согласился Драко. – Но что плохого в богатстве? Которое у тебя, вообще-то, имеется, если вспомнить твой счет в банке.

– Знаю. Но я не чувствую себя богатым. Мне было удобно спать на полу, с тобой в обнимку.

– И рядом с родителями? – поддразнил Драко.

– Даже так. Ну… Может даже потому что они были рядом.

– Ты же их терпеть не можешь. Особенно отца и Северуса, – Драко аж приподнялся.

– Я не одобряю некоторые их поступки, – Гарри медленно кивнул. – Ночные рейды, охоту на магглов, службу Волдеморту, причиненный вред.

Драко молча ждал, что Гарри пояснит свою мысль.

– Но тогда шла война, – Гарри словно говорил сам с собой. – Теперь я лучше это понимаю. Я знаю, каково это – сражаться с теми, кто на тебя охотится, несмотря на страх. Я понимаю желание отомстить.

– Так почему не мстишь?

– Что? – удивился Гарри.

– Ты хочешь отомстить. Что тебя останавливает?

– Я… – Гарри задумался. Драко пожалел, что не может прочесть его мысли. Жизнь была бы намного проще, владей он легилименцией.

– Я не хочу, – ответил Гарри неловко. – И потом, мне некому мстить.

Было ясно, что он лжет, но Драко понимал, что если Гарри в этом уличить, он вообще откажется говорить. Так же, как отказался объяснять, почему его расстраивают лестницы. Лучше пока на него не давить.

– Значит, ты не хочешь отомстить моим родителям? – непринужденно уточнил он. –Замечательно. Я их порадую с утра хорошими новостями. Но что ты имел в виду, говоря, что привыкнуть к ним тебе помогла их к нам близость? Учитывая их привычку швыряться друг в друга чем попало во время еды, которую ты не раз имел возможность наблюдать.

Гарри оттаял.

– Я не имел в виду, что они перестали меня раздражать, – улыбнувшись, он лег рядом с притихшим Драко. Легко коснулся его, поцеловал шею, пальцы. – Я привык думать, что они холодны, сдержанны и авторитарны. Было здорово убедиться, что они могут вести себя как нормальные люди. Я рад, что слухи о них оказались неправдой.

– Слухи? Что за слухи? – насторожился Драко.

– Что твой отец правит семьей как суровый тиран. Я думал, ты живешь в постоянном страхе, что от тебя отрекутся.

– А, это, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Я тоже такое слышал. В Хогвартсе все были абсолютно уверены, что меня вышвырнут из дома, если хотя бы увидят рядом с грязно… – он осекся, но поздно. Они с Гарри знали, что он хотел сказать. К его облегчению, Гарри лишь вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Ну, по крайней мере ты не произносил этого почти месяц. Прогресс.

Раздраженный, Драко подумал, что неприязнь к магглам – не болезнь, но промолчал. Гарри терпел его чистокровные замашки и не угрожал физической расправой, а Драко смирился с отвращением Гарри к роскоши.

– Кстати, раз уж мы затронули вопросы крови и родства. Я давно хотел кое-о-чем тебя попросить, – он покосился на супруга.

– О чем?

Драко уловил в голосе Гарри едва заметное предупреждение. О котором даже сам Гарри вряд ли догадывался. Они могли обсуждать семью Драко сколько угодно, но родню Гарри упоминать нельзя было ни в коем случае, словно их не существовало.

– Мне нужно твое разрешение. Я нашел интересный рецепт, похожий на тот, по которому сделан твой амулет, и хочу его опробовать. Нам все еще угрожает опасность, и мне будет спокойнее, если я буду уверен, что ты защищен. Но я знаю, темная магия пока еще тебя нервирует, и я не хотел…

– Все в порядке, – Гарри коснулся его губ. – Ты в этом не виноват. Рано или поздно мне все равно придется с ней свыкнуться. Что именно ты хотел?

– Немного твоей крови, – признался Драко, и торопливо объяснил: – Капельку, для локаторного заклинания, чтобы я в любое время мог тебя найти. Это не больно, обещаю.

Гарри выпрямился и задумчиво нахмурился. Драко так тараторил только когда боялся. Однако, иногда Драко пугался и собственной тени.

Драко молча ждал ответа.

Он даже предположить не мог, как Гарри, ругающий Драко за простое «грязнокровка», отнесется к заклинаниям на крови. Гарри так глубоко задумался, что Драко начал нервничать. Амулет на крови Гарри действительно мог помочь обнаружить его местонахождение. Но также с таким амулетом можно было найти его родственников-магглов.

Драко ненавидел мысль, что родичи Гарри – магглы. И чем дольше Гарри медлил с ответом, тем больше Драко уверялся, что тот что-то заподозрил.

Он решил попытать счастья в следующий раз.

– Прости. Мне не следовало спрашивать. Я знаю, что кровная магия тебе не нравится…

– Нет, это ты меня прости, – медленно заговорил Гарри. – Да, меня беспокоит магия крови, но… это не значит, что она плохая. Она просто другая. Мне нужно привыкнуть. Ты темный маг, я не собираюсь это менять.

Драко стало нехорошо, так же, как когда он захотел уничтожить медовый амулет. Гарри искренне старался понять, поверить в благородство его намерений. А Драко, вместо того чтобы оправдать его ожидания, наводил любовные чары и варил яды, или измышлял способы разыскать маггловских опекунов Гарри втайне от него.

Черт, ну почему врать Гарри так трудно?!

Сделав медовый амулет, Драко почувствовал триумф, думая, что заставит Гарри влюбиться. Но триумф быстро обернулся отчаяньем. Теперь, когда он полюбил сам, почему стало так трудно врать Гарри, чтобы защитить его от правды?

– Ничего страшного, – Драко словно со стороны услышал свой ласковый голос. – Темная магия тревожит людей. Даже темным магам некоторые заклинания могут показаться слишком… мощными.

– Мощными, – с улыбкой повторил Гарри. – Подходящее слово для темной магии.

– Так ты не против? – спросил Драко.

– Не против.

Не успел Гарри договорить, Драко сел и наколдовал их единственный зельеварный нож. Он надеялся, что не вырвал его из рук матери или Северуса. Он прислушался, но к своему облегчению не услышал сердитых криков или приближающихся шагов.

– Ты ничего не почувствуешь, – пообещал он и дал знак Гарри протянуть ему руку. – Он специально зачарован не причинять боли. Я сам им обычно пользуюсь.

– Когда нужна кровь? – Гарри поморщился и подвинулся ближе. Драко обхватил его запястье, помедлил и прильнул к Гарри, чувствуя тепло и пронзительную близость. Коснулся его кожи, положил голову на плечо. Обычно его это успокаивало, но сейчас в груди сгустилась тревога и стало нехорошо.

– Драко…

Драко не ответил.

Он выдал себя? Кажется, он не может ничего скрыть от Гарри. Может, в близости с Гарри он теряет себя? В прошлом лгать и хитрить было так просто. Сейчас мысли путались, было трудно сосредоточиться.

– Я хочу спросить…

Руки Гарри словно теплое одеяло накрыли его плечи, но Драко пронзил холод. Он узнал это чувство, возникающее за секунду до того, как ваза разбивается об пол, звенящую тишину после произнесенного «круцио», но когда боль еще не началась.

Они оба замерли.

– …для чего именно тебе нужна моя кровь?

Драко все еще мог вывернуться. Солгать, рассказать рецепт для защитного амулета – он их много знал наизусть. Гарри вполне мог поверить.

Так же он поверил в медовый амулет у себя на шее.

Драко повернулся взглянуть на амулет, но не рассчитал, посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза и замер, зачарованный, словно обреченная мышь перед змеей, пронзенный горящим, рвущим душу взглядом…

– Боже мой! Прости! Прости, я не хотел… – Гарри отвернулся, закрыв глаза ладонью. – Я думал, это прекратилось. Думал, что научился контролировать…

Он был так огорчен, что Драко просто не смог продолжать. Можно было не сомневаться, что Гарри чувствует ложь, и Драко не хотелось его мучить.

Он будто проиграл еще до начала битвы.

Старые привычки подсказывали, что сейчас подходящий момент взять кровь в обмен на прощение, но Драко устоял. Не обращая внимания на поток извинений за нечаянную легилименцию, Драко отпустил руку Гарри и встал с кровати. Забытый нож упал на пол. Гарри осекся на полуслове и посмотрел на него.

Драко не пришлось ничего говорить.

Когда молчание слишком затянулось, Драко нервно покосился на Гарри.

– Ты всегда догадываешься. Как?

Гарри уронил руку на кровать и устало потер глаза.

– Ты не можешь лгать мне, – объяснил он, но не подошел к Драко. – Ты напрягаешься и не смотришь в глаза. Каждый раз.

– Я не лгал, – неуверенно попытался оправдаться Драко. – Просто не сказал всей правды.

Гарри раздраженно вздохнул.

– Черт побери, Драко! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверял, или нет?

– То же самое я могу спросить у тебя.

– Клянусь, я не хотел заглядывать в твои мысли, – начал Гарри.

– Я не об этом, – взмахом руки Драко прервал его. – Хотя легилименция и окклюменция хорошо отражают суть проблемы. Ты можешь видеть меня насквозь, а я могу лишь пытаться спрятать от тебя самое сокровенное. Ты же закрыт от меня.

– Во мне нет ничего особенного, – презрительно фыркнул Гарри.

– Я счел тебя достаточно особенным, чтобы стать твоим мужем, наплевав на политику! – рявкнул Драко.

Гарри нечего было на это ответить. Драко слегка успокоился.

– Ты знаешь мою мать, моих отцов, – продолжал он. Голос его напряженно звенел, словно хрупкий бокал, что вот-вот разобьется. – Знаешь мой дом, мое прошлое, мою магию, мои секреты. Я же не знаю о тебе почти ничего. Может, чуть больше, чем пишут в газетах.

– Драко, неправда! Ты знаешь гораздо больше…

Услышав, как Гарри расстроен, Драко застонал и стиснул зубы.

– Да боже мой, Гарри! Все, что мне известно о твоей семье, я вычитал в «Пророке». Знаю несколько твоих друзей. Знаю, что ты благородный, честный, идеальный герой, – он закрыл глаза. – Что в гневе ты страшен. И все.

– Неправда! – воскликнул Гарри. – Ты знаешь всех моих друзей, просто вы не общаетесь. Ты знаешь, как ужасно мне приходилось в школе…

– Правда? – удивился Драко. – Ужасно было выигрывать кубок школы и наслаждаться всеобщим восторженным вниманием?

– Восторженным вниманием? – рассердился Гарри. – Чьим? Меня все ненавидели, считали наследником Слизерина, вечно пялились на меня, словно на циркового уродца!

Чем громче говорил Гарри, тем сильнее Драко хотелось спрятаться. Он обхватил себя руками и зажмурился. Сейчас Гарри вскочит и кинется к нему…

– Ты был героем, – тихо сказал он. – Цирк уродов был внизу, в Слизерине. На твоей стороне были Гриффиндор и директор…

– А на твоей – семья, – бесчувственным тоном парировал Гарри.

Драко нахмурился.

– У тебя разве нет семьи?

– Родителей нет.

– А магглы, которые тебя вырастили?

– Я не хочу о них говорить.

– Из-за них ты не можешь спокойно смотреть на лестницы? – Драко повернулся к Гарри. Страх перед нечаянной легилименцией почти прошел, тон разговора изменился. Наконец у Драко появилась зацепка.

– Я же сказал, что не хочу о них говорить.

– Я тебя слышал, – Драко не смотрел Гарри в глаза, но заметил, что тот сидит, прижав руки к бокам и стараясь казаться как можно меньше. – Но они все еще делают тебе больно, эта боль до сих пор часть тебя, и я не понимаю причины.

– Что там понимать? – пробормотал Гарри. – Они были ужасны. Я ушел. Конец истории.

– Я не понимаю, – упрямо покачал головой Драко. – У родных с тобой все должно было быть в порядке.

Гарри горько рассмеялся и не сразу смог ответить.

– Ты в самом деле так думаешь? Считаешь, что семья может помочь справиться с чем угодно?

Драко удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Ты действительно в это веришь, – понял Гарри. – Хочешь сказать, что смог бы скоротать вечерок с тетей Беллатрикс?

– Это совсем другое дело, – Драко почувствовал, как у него мурашки побежали при упоминании ее имени. – Ее изменила война. Война все меняет. А у твоей маггловской родни какое оправдание?

Гарри задумчиво уставился на него, словно что-то решая. Потом решительно встал, подошел к Драко и прижал его к себе. Драко попытался освободиться, но Гарри не пустил.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – мягко сказал он. – Я же обещал.

– Но ты на меня злишься, – прошептал Драко. Его пугали мысли о том, что Гарри – который был крупнее, сильнее и могущественнее него – может с ним сделать.

– Еще как, – согласился Гарри. – Но я покажу то, что ты так хотел увидеть.

Превозмогая страх, Драко схватился за его за плечо и ощутил знакомый вихрь аппарации.

Они появились на тротуаре маггловской улицы, стоя лицом к дому с освещенными окнами. Драко не мог пошевелиться – так крепко Гарри его держал.

Он в панике огляделся, боясь, что вот-вот появятся магглы и бросятся на них, как оголодавшие бродячие волки. Но в кругах фонарного света не мелькнуло и тени, не было слышно звука шагов. Они были одни.

Драко не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему хотелось домой.

Из дома доносились голоса. Гарри снова аппарировал и от неожиданного перемещения у Драко перехватило дыхание. Теперь они стояли прямо у освещенного окна и смотрели внутрь. За кухней-столовой можно было разглядеть гостиную. Гарри взял Драко за руку, развернул его и прижал спиной к своей груди.

Драко увидел за окном людей и замер.

– Ты хотел знать, – прошептал Гарри. – Вот. Смотри хорошенько.

\---

sciftian (от староанглийского «sciftan») – «превращаться»

destrureheriberga (destrure) – «уничтожать»

heriberga (harbinger) – «предвестник»

*

По словам автора, эти Дурсли никогда не встречались и не говорили с Дамблдором, а Дадли совершенно безнадежен.


	8. В которой Драко паникует

/Примечание переводчика – авторское описание Дурслей своеобразно и может показаться утрированным/

***

Дом был похож на сахарную ловушку. На ослепительно белых стенах красовались в витиеватых золоченых рамах неподвижные натюрморты. Свет лился из странной гладкой штуки – Гарри называл такое пластиком – похожей на канделябр с синими абажурами. На тонком фарфоре и кружевной скатерти лежал тонкий слой пыли, а наверху карнизов запутались в паутине высохшие трупики жуков.

Гарри подвел Драко прямо к окну. Тот попытался вывернуться, но Гарри крепко держал его за запястья, прижав руки к груди.

– Мы слишком близко, – уперся Драко. – Они нас увидят.

– Они просто магглы, – прошептал в ответ Гарри. – Они ничего не могут тебе сделать.

«Неправда!» – подумал Драко, но промолчал, испугавшись, что их услышат. Он перестал вырываться, поежился, и прижался к Гарри.

Взглянув через столовую и заляпанную, обшарпанную кухню в расположенную дальше гостиную, Драко понял, что магглы вовсе не прячутся. В темноте мелькал голубоватый свет и было слышно чей-то голос. Драко показалось, что вот-вот кто-то появится у окна и бросится на него, и он замер.

И тут шевельнулся диван.

У Драко перехватило дыхание. То, что он принял за диван, на самом деле оказалось сидящими рядком тремя магглами. Крепко прижатые друг к другу, они натужно дышали и казались ожившей частью мебели. Словно копошащиеся на гниющем стволе личинки, они мостились и ерзали, стараясь устроиться удобнее.

Когда глаза Драко привыкли к полумраку, он сумел лучше их разглядеть. Они были безобразно тучными, почти шарообразными. Должно быть, вместе они весили больше дивана. Их лица были пусты и бездумны, и не выражали ничего, кроме самых примитивных эмоций. Драко почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

– Они смотрят телевизор, – прошептал Гарри ему на ухо. – Коробку, рассказывающую истории. Мне никогда не позволяли смотреть.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Драко. Слава богу, что Гарри никогда не был такой червеподобной, издающей бессмысленные звуки массой.

Гарри чуть сдвинулся, повернув Драко так, что им стала видна лестница за столовой. У нижних ступенек Драко разглядел маленькую дверцу, словно для крыски, запертую снаружи на засов.

– Видишь, вон там, чулан под лестницей? – прошептал Гарри. – Я там жил. Когда не готовил для них, не убирал, когда Дадли не гонялся за мной и Вернон не отвешивал мне подзатыльники, они запирали меня там.

– Что?.. – Драко опешил. – Нет, не… это же… как в клетке…

– Никаких книг. Никаких свечей. Никакого света вообще. Я сидел там и ждал, часами. Они запирали меня там, пока я не стал слишком большим.

Вопреки себе, Драко снова взглянул на магглов, и попытался представить себя сидящим в одиночестве среди пыли и паутины, надеющимся, что эти чудовища выпустят его. Что было хуже – сидеть взаперти или оказаться с ними снаружи?

Кто-то из сидящих уронил на пол хрустящий пакет, рассыпав крошки. А потом подобрал и продолжил есть. Драко с отвращением отвернулся и уставился на влажную траву под ногами.

– Я убирал за ними, – отстраненно, меланхолично рассказывал Гарри. Драко снова попытался освободиться, но Гарри не отпускал. – Если убирал хорошо, меня кормили ужином.

Драко сжал губы, с трудом представляя, как можно есть, когда такое перед глазами.

– Они отправили меня в школу для трудных подростков, – продолжал Гарри. – Сказали, что я опасен для общества. Если бы не моя магия, я вряд ли дожил бы до Хогвартса.

Драко слышал его слова, но никак не мог отрешиться от мысли, что Гарри убирал за этими …существами. От ужасного предположения комок подступил к горлу – так ли отличается то, что Гарри прибирал за ними, от того, что он прибирает за Драко?

Нет – Драко яростно помотал головой – время от времени брошенная на пол мантия, незаправленная постель, неубранная на полку книга – это не то же самое. Кроме того, у Драко есть домовики, Гарри необязательно прибирать за ним.

Самый жирный червь протянул руку и дал подзатыльник мелкому. Тот взвизгнул и отодвинулся, по пути заработав еще один.

– Кажется, Диддумса все устраивает, – Гарри ухмыльнулся. – Знаешь, он же боксер. То есть дерется руками, специально тренировался. Но он никогда не поднимает руку на Вернона. Не знаю почему. А ведь точно бы его одолел.

Мелкий червь вкатился в кухню и повернул выключатель. Драко ахнул. В резком электрическом свете создание превратилось в человека – точнее, в его отвратительное подобие. Маленькие бегающие глазки едва виднелись на заплывшем жиром лице, под одеждой пучились выпирающие складки плоти. Он не шел, а скорее переваливался, едва удерживая толстыми пальцами бутылку, выуженную из высокой белой коробки.

– Это холодильник, – объяснил Гарри, но Драко не слушал.

Он пытался справиться с нахлынувшей слабостью. Это и есть магглы? Те, кто охотился на его предков? Когда умирали Жаннета, Изобель, Эсон Малфой – неужели последним, что они видели, было такое же мерзкое лицо? Какой кошмар. Драко представил, что его преследуют такие существа, и его охватил не передаваемый снами ужас, усугубленный ощутимой и реальной картинкой перед глазами. Он отпрянул, теснее прижался к Гарри и попытался спрятать лицо, но не мог отвести взгляд.

Движение за окном, видимо, привлекло внимание маггла. Он выпрямился и неуверенно вгляделся в темноту за стеклом. А увидев их и узнав Гарри, удивленно вытаращился.

Завопив, словно баньши, он бросился назад в темную гостиную, так быстро, как позволяли ноги. Другой, огромный маггл обернулся и тоже увидел их за окном. Яростно взревев, он вскочил и направился к ним.

– Господи, господи, господи, – ахнул Драко и попытался сбежать, но Гарри стоял, словно каменный, и держал его крепко.

– Он ничего тебе не сделает. Ты же хотел их увидеть.

Но Драко не слышал его слов. Их заглушили тяжелая поступь, возмущенные вопли, щелчок замка. Его собственное дыхание, резкое и испуганное, и сумасшедший ритм сердца, словно обратный отсчет.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – возмутился Вернон, выходя на лужайку. – Ты же сказал, что никогда не вернешься!

– Разве я не могу навестить родственников? – натянуто, неестественно усмехнулся Гарри. – Вспомнить старые добрые времена?

– Ах ты маленький неблагодарный уродец! – зарычал Вернон. – Мерзкое отродье…

Драко словно заледенел. Почему Гарри не убегает, не аппарирует прочь, почему стоит на месте?! Объятья мужа в эту минуту казались крепче империо. Драко не знал, заметил ли его толстый маггл вообще, но это было неважно. Тот был выше, крупнее, буквально излучал гнев и ненависть, и чем ближе он подходил, тем труднее становилось дышать.

Страх вытеснил все мысли из головы Драко – тот же страх, что чувствовал убегающий сквозь буран Эсон, прикованная к столбу Изобель – не оставив ничего, кроме ужасного осознания неминуемой смерти от ножей, или огня, и образа извращенной радости на лишенных магии лицах.

Драко исчез.

Гарри вздрогнул и посмотрел на мантию Драко, что осталась у него в руках.

По спине пробежал холодок и осел там ледяным островком. Гарри расправил складки ткани, надеясь увидеть, как оттуда выскользнет маленькая белая виверна, но ничего подобного не произошло.

– Драко? – прошептал он. – Драко!

Вернон кричал, что не позволит себя игнорировать, а Гарри лихорадочно осматривал землю вокруг, боясь сдвинуться с места и случайно наступить на Драко. Не увидев знакомого блеска перламутровой чешуи, он поднял взгляд, надеясь разглядеть на крыше хоть краешек тонкого крыла, но там тоже было пусто.

Гарри стало страшно. Драко наверняка напуган, он куда-то заполз и спрятался, сжался комочком в какой-нибудь темной дыре, и будет сидеть там, пока не наберется храбрости аппарировать домой. Если прежде не попадет под машину. И если на него не нападут хулиганы. Или птицы. Или Пожиратели.

Вернон продолжал возмущаться, но Гарри не слушал. Используя палочку как фонарик, он еще раз внимательно осмотрел ухоженную лужайку, дождевые канавки и трещины у стены.

Ничего не нашел.

Он смотрел везде, надеясь заметить кончик хвоста за мусорным баком, или краешек крыла под припаркованным автомобилем. Может, Драко забрался в водосток? Гарри не хотелось так думать, но в панике Драко был способен на что угодно.

Он заглянул под живую изгородь, посмотрел вдоль стены, за домом – мимоходом оглушил Вернона, просто чтобы заткнуть, и оставил лежать под окном, откуда испуганно таращились Дадли и Петуния. Потом запрыгнул на стену между дворами и осмотрел соседскую лужайку, но Драко как сквозь землю провалился.

Вне себя от беспокойства, Гарри аппарировал в имение и побежал к дому, на ходу зовя Нарциссу. Она появилась немедленно. Слегка чумазая – наверное, оторвалась от варки зелья. За ней тут же явились Люциус и Северус – наверняка подумали, что на них напали. Мантия Драко у Гарри в руках только укрепила их опасения.

– Где Драко? – Нарцисса опередила остальных.

– Не знаю! – воскликнул Гарри. – Он спрашивал про моих родных, и я повел его на них посмотреть, но…

– Ты оставил его в маггловском мире? – помрачнел Люциус.

– Потом его отругаешь, – перебил Северус и повернулся к Гарри. – Что произошло?

– Вернон выскочил из дома, подошел к нам слишком близко, и Драко исчез. Не аппарировал, – он покачал головой. – Точно нет. Его мантия осталась у меня, но … Он где-то там! Наверное, превратился в виверну, и теперь не знает где находится, и…

– Успокойся! – приказал Люциус. – Куда именно ты его потащил?

– На Прайвет драйв в Суррее. Я могу вас туда…

Северус положил руку Люциусу на плечо и посмотрел на него так, что тот замолчал. Промолчала и Нарцисса, наверняка уже собиравшаяся куда-то бежать и что-то делать. Уверенный, что завладел их вниманием, Северус повернулся к Гарри.

– Я думал, этот урок ты уже усвоил, - негромко сказал он.

– Я знаю, что был неправ! – сокрушался Гарри. – Пожалуйста, я сделаю все что захотите, но потом. Сейчас нужно найти Драко. Он может быть ранен, или напуган, или…

– Или он в полной безопасности, пока из-за него все с ума сходят, – перебил Северус, и пристально глядя на ворот рубашки Гарри, велел:

– Драко, сейчас же вылезай!

Гарри показалось, что Северус сошел с ума. Но вдруг что-то шевельнулось у него на шее. Он поднес руку к воротнику, расстегнул пуговицу, и ощутил, как по тыльной стороне ладони скользнули прохладные чешуйки. Он повернул руку, сложил ее ковшиком – и вот, у него на ладони свернулась клубочком маленькая белая виверна, уткнувшись носом в складку между пальцами, и так крепко прижав крылья, что их едва можно было разглядеть.

– О, Драко, – прошептала Нарцисса, погладив змейку по спинке.

Драко в ответ даже не пискнул. Гарри накрыл его другой ладонью, пряча от взглядов.

– Ради бога, – пробормотал Северус, обращаясь к сыну. – Неужели какой-то маггл так тебя напугал? Ты знаешь по меньшей мере дюжину способов, как их можно убить.

– Он не привык к магглам, – огрызнулась Нарцисса. – Он рос не как ты. Ты сам говорил, что они отличаются от нас.

– Я думал, мы отучили его впадать в ступор от страха, – вздохнул Северус. – Он даже Темного лорда не побоялся, почему же не смог…

– Гарри, – перебил его Люциус, не дожидаясь, пока разгорится спор. – Унеси Драко в спальню. Вели эльфам приготовить ему блюдце с молоком. А потом приходи в парк, к пруду. Нам нужно поговорить.

Гарри кивнул и направился в спальню. Там осторожно уложил Драко на подушку и соорудил из одеяла подобие гнезда. Драко едва шевельнулся. Только когда Гарри поставил блюдце с молоком на тумбочку, он поднял голову, но отвернулся и снова замер.

– Прости, – прошептал Гарри. Присев на краешек кровати, он легонько погладил змейку по спинке. Маленькое тельце задрожало.

– Я не должен был так с тобой поступать. Мне очень жаль.

Поняв, что пока Драко не собирается превращаться обратно, Гарри для надежности накрыл его одеялом. Затем поднялся и по коридору – в котором вскоре будут развешаны семейные портреты – прошел к стеклянным дверям, ведущим в парк.

Пока он шел, истерическое возбуждение от встречи с Верноном и страх потерять Драко улеглись, превратились в холодную тяжесть где-то внутри, окруженную пустотой. Теперь, остыв, Гарри хотелось вернуть все назад, до момента, когда он вспомнил о Верноне и Дадли, до того, как показал Драко их мерзость.

Люциус расхаживал по берегу пруда, скрестив руки. Гарри воспользовался случаем и внимательно на него посмотрел. Без привычных плаща и длинной мантии Люциус не казался таким уж внушительным. Просто одетый, с собранными в хвост волосами он выглядел не таким уж расчетливым и уравновешенным. В лунном свете черты его лица заострились, он выглядел изможденным – точно как Драко, когда тому приходилось показывать слишком много темных заклинаний в Хогвартсе.

Возле пруда уже поставили скамейку – верный знак, что сад, как и дом, потихоньку обретает форму. Завидев Гарри, Люциус уселся и расположился так, что занял все сиденье – чтобы не пришлось делиться.

– Помнится мне, я обещал содрать с тебя шкуру, если ты сделаешь Драко больно.

Гарри взглянул на руки Люциуса и убедился, что палочки у него нет, но даже это не успокаивало.

– Я помню.

Не стоило даже обсуждать, пострадал ли Драко. Возразить – значило признать, что с Драко ничего не случилось, а Гарри знал, что это не так. И неважно, что причиной случившегося стала ложь самого Драко и требования рассказать о том, что Гарри вспоминать не хотел.

Люциус вздохнул и помрачнел.

– Я знаю о драконах, – заявил он.

– О драконах? – от неожиданной перемены темы Гарри растерялся.

– О драконах в Хогвартсе. Как ты чуть не скормил моего сына одному из них, – холодно пояснил Люциус.

Гарри возмущенно взглянул на него, но ответить не успел.

– И про отравленные яблоки я тоже знаю, – добавил Люциус. – И про галлюцинариум на занятиях у Слагхорна. И про толпу линчевателей в подземельях. И про обвинения в «Пророке».

Пока Малфой перечислял все, что им с Драко пришлось пережить за последний год в Хогвартсе, Гарри начал беспокоиться. У Люциуса не хватило бы времени найти старые выпуски «Пророка» или расспросить свидетелей тех событий. С момента возвращения он был поглощен заботами о семье и сообществе. Значит, Северус уступил расспросам и рассказал. Возможно, он сделал это, чтобы немного разрядить напряжение в их отношениях.

Но как много он рассказал?

– Я знаю о насильной легилименции, – пригвоздил Люциус.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он до сих пор не мог понять свои чувства относительно вторжения в разум Драко. Сам Драко вряд ли признался бы, что любит его, но причиненная боль была слишком острой, а рана слишком свежей. Гарри не сожалел о сделанном, но помнил, как Драко умолял перестать.

– Для того, кто, по его словам, любит Драко, ты не слишком озабочен его благополучием, – заметил Люциус.

Гарри охватила холодная ярость. Это он не заботится о благополучии Драко?! Да как смеет этот ублюдок говорить такое, когда сам довел Драко до слез?! После его очередной отповеди Драко был уверен, что от него отрекутся! Да как он смеет!

Несмотря на огромное желание высказаться, Гарри сдержался, вспомнив, как вздрагивает Драко всякий раз, когда они с Люциусом начинают спорить на повышенных тонах. Он сжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул, чтобы не врезать свекру как следует. Вдруг ему вспомнились слова Северуса, и словно сами попросились наружу.

– Драко любит тех, кто делает ему больно, – непринужденно заявил он. – Кто оставляет его одного сражаться с Волдемортом и летать сквозь буран.

Люциус напрягся, шумно втянул воздух и выглядел точно как в тот день, когда Гарри у него на глазах освободил Добби. На секунду Гарри показалось, что он сейчас бросится на него и задушит голыми руками, и он подобрался в ожидании. Будет ли Драко винить его, если Люциус начнет первым?

Но тот с видимым усилием заставил себя расслабиться и склонил голову. Гарри узнал этот едва заметный кивок только потому что за проведенное с Малфоями время привык замечать такие вещи. Люциус признал правоту его слов.

– В каком-то смысле ты прав. Темный лорд должен был последовать за мной.

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Он был готов к крикам, позам и обвинениям, но не к тому, что Люциус согласится. Это ослабило его возмущение.

Гарри вздохнул и подавил желание вернуться в дом. Разговор выходил неудобный, но нужный – подобно холодному дождю, он помогал очиститься. С самой первой ссоры они ходили вокруг да около, стараясь уязвить друг друга, но ничего не говоря прямо. Сейчас, лицом к лицу и без свидетелей, они могли, фигурально выражаясь, обнажить клыки. По крайней мере у них не было палочек – даже если все пойдет плохо, обойдется без смертельных проклятий.

– Темный лорд должен был погнаться за мной и Рыцарями, в лесу он бы нас потерял, а на долю Драко остались бы раненая рука и ночное путешествие к Северусу, – Люциус не поднимал взгляд от земли. – Не знаю, откуда Темный лорд узнал про гримуар.

– Он умел удивлять, – пожал плечами Гарри, и поразился сам себе. С чего вдруг он пытается утешить человека, который помог выпустить в школе василиска?

Заметив, что Люциус едва заметно вздрогнул, услышав имя Волдеморта, он почувствовал странное удовлетворение. Может, Драко прав и Люциус действительно до сих пор боится Темного лорда.

– Мне бы хотелось… чтобы от его тела хоть что-то осталось. Когда он исчез в прошлый раз, то потом вернулся. Нас всех мучили кошмары о том, как оживает темная метка.

Гарри не сдержал улыбки. Ему было проще поверить в то, что Волдеморт мертв – он сам его убил, своими глазами видел, как его тело рассыпалось в прах. Хоть и неприглядные, но те воспоминания неизменно приносили облегчение.

– Не волнуйтесь, он точно мертв, – подтвердил Гарри. – И даже если вернется, Гарри Поттер всегда готов прийти на помощь.

Люциус медленно поднял на него ошеломленные глаза, вспомнив свою резкость несколько лет назад, когда из-за этого нахального мальчишки провалился его очередной план. Боже, как все поменялось.

– Как его угораздило влюбиться в тебя? – тихо застонал Малфой.

Гарри не слушал. Воспоминания о гибели Волдеморта напомнили ему кое-что другое.

– То есть, я готов прийти на помощь, но только если рядом будет Драко с очередным странным заклинанием наготове, – он улыбнулся снова.

– Если будешь так с ним обращаться, то его может не оказаться рядом, – предупредил Люциус.

– Что? Вы о чем?

– Ты был прав – Драко действительно любит тех, кто причиняет ему боль, – Люциус горько усмехнулся. – Я даже знаю, где ты это услышал.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – настаивал Гарри. – Вы отошлете его?

– Мне не придется, – вздохнул Люциус, удивляясь недогадливости гриффиндорца. – Сделаешь ему больнее – и он сбежит сам.

Драко бежит от боли – Гарри понял, что Люциус тоже не так давно усвоил этот урок. Вот почему глава семьи позвал его сюда на самом деле – предупредить, чтобы Гарри не повторил его, Люциуса, ошибку. Вот только у него пока не получается говорить с Гарри без упреков и обвинений.

«Боже, ну и семейка», – мысленно вздохнул Гарри. И пообещал, скорее себе самому, чем Люциусу:

– Я больше никогда не сделаю ему больно.

– Это неизбежно, – отмахнулся тот. – Вы же женаты. Боже, что мы иногда творим со своими близкими…

Озадаченный, Гарри не сразу понял, что Люциус имеет в виду их сложные отношения с Северусом и Нарциссой. У этих троих явно богатый опыт ссор и примирений. Неужели они каждый день ругаются? Подумать только – постоянные дрязги, упреки, перебранки с двух сторон…

Гарри помотал головой. Нет, брак не обязательно должен быть таким.

Гарри был почти уверен.

– Если это неизбежно, то что мне делать? – спросил он, искренне надеясь получить полезный совет. Как будто бывший Пожиратель мог ответить на такие вопросы.

Гарри надеялся, что мог. Но колебания Люциуса уверенности не вселяли.

– Не делай так специально, – Люциус будто повторял чьи-то слова. – Не делай ему больно специально.

Он глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на месяц в небе и поднялся.

– Уже поздно. Иди, успокой его. Ему не стоит проводить много времени в обличье виверны, это вредно.

– Будет трудно превратиться обратно? – встревожился Гарри.

– Нет. Простудится.

Не пожелав спокойной ночи и не попрощавшись, Люциус вернулся в дом, оставив Гарри одного. Гарри тоже вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. Должно быть, чары вокруг поместья не пропускали свет городка неподалеку, потому что яркие, сияющие звезды были хорошо видны, словно на зачарованном потолке Большого зала в Хогвартсе.

Нужно будет как-нибудь ночью прийти сюда с Драко. Гарри знал названия нескольких созвездий, но Драко наверняка знал гораздо больше. Мысль о том, что у них с Драко еще будет много хороших ночей вместе, придала ему духу и решимости.

Прошагав обратно по мягкой траве лужайки, Гарри как следует запер двери, тихо прокрался по пустым коридорам, где малейший шум разносился эхом. Без ковров, портьер и мебели дом был похож на огромную, полную таинственных звуков пещеру, углы которой терялись в темноте. Гарри с облегчением закрыл за собой дверь спальни.

Драко лежал, уютно свернувшись поверх одеяла. Гарри был рад увидеть, что блюдце на тумбочке опустело. Он легонько погладил виверну по спинке, стараясь не задеть крылья. Драко приподнял голову и повернулся к нему. В серых глазах отражалось нахмуренное лицо Гарри.

– Наделал я дел, да?

Он надеялся, что Драко кивнет, но тот просто смотрел на него. Гарри понял, что придется с ним поговорить, как бы ни хотелось ему избежать этого разговора. Сам Драко обратно не превратится.

– Я знал, что ты сочтешь их отвратительными. Я не хотел, чтобы ты их видел. Думал, если ты узнаешь, что они моя родня, я тоже стану тебе противен. Дурсли воплощают все, что ты ненавидишь в магглах.

Поддавшись изнуряющей усталости Гарри вздохнул и опустил голову. Люциус был прав – час поздний, пора спать, но Гарри не хотел ложиться, когда Драко был в таком виде. Мало того что чешуя холодная, он боялся случайно придавить маленькую змейку во сне.

– Надо было просто рассказать тебе о них, да? – он грустно улыбнулся. – Здоровые, жирные, злобные, мелочные… Представляешь, каково было жить с ними? Убирать за ними? Хогвартс стал моим спасением, моей личной волшебной сказкой. Все удивляются, как я так бесстрашно противостоял Волдеморту. Правда в том, что сражаться с ним было проще, чем думать о возвращении домой.

Гарри замолчал и взглянул на Драко. Тот снова опустил голову и превращаться обратно, кажется, не собирался.

– Ты собираешься спать так? – спросил Гарри. – Потому что мне тогда придется лечь на полу. Не хочу утром обнаружить, что я тебя случайно раздавил.

Сначала казалось, что его слова останутся без ответа. Но вот чешуя превратилась в человеческую кожу, крылья – в руки, хвост раздвоился и появились ноги. Через пару секунд на месте виверны сидел Драко. Он прислонился к изголовью кровати, поеживаясь от ночной прохлады, подтянул к себе одеяло и закутался в него.

– Не уходи. – едва слышно прошептал он, глядя на Гарри отчаянными глазами. – Ты нужен мне здесь, мне нужно… Что это там, за окном?!

Гарри обернулся к окну, выхватывая палочку, но ничего не увидел. Ни крадущихся Пожирателей, ни магглов. Лишь их с Драко отражение в темном стекле.

Драко дотянулся до тумбочки и погасил огонек люмоса. Комната погрузилась в темноту. Постепенно глаза привыкли, и он смог разглядеть ограду вдалеке и деревья за ней. Драко сел снова, стараясь не шуметь, и как следует прислушался.

– Так лучше, – прошептал он. – На всякий случай. Чтобы никто нас не увидел.

Драко даже думать не хотелось, на кого он сейчас похож – скорчился у изголовья кровати, закутавшись в одеяло. Днем три больших окна делали комнату светлой и воздушной, но сейчас он чувствовал себя беззащитным и выставленным напоказ.

Драко представил в каждом окне расплывшееся маггловское лицо и внутренне содрогнулся. Может, внешне магглы и похожи на волшебников, но лишенные искры магии, они всего лишь бездушные, бесполезные создания, меньше чем животные. Сны научили его убегать от магглов, но он никогда не сталкивался с ними лицом к лицу. Тот жирный маггл навис над ним, словно хотел разорвать голыми руками.

– Драко, – Гарри осторожно коснулся его колена, словно боялся, что он снова обернется виверной. – Никто за нами не следит. Ничто не может проникнуть сквозь охранные чары, помнишь?

– Всякое бывало, – пробормотал Драко. – Темный лорд смог, упырь, и Северус тоже.

Гарри было ужасно любопытно узнать больше, но он не стал спрашивать. Он медленно пододвинулся ближе, словно к напуганному зверьку, обнял Драко и погладил по серебрящимся в лунном свете волосам, по щеке, коснулся пальцами подбородка.

– Ты сам себя пугаешь. Ты в безопасности. Никто сюда не проберется. А даже если и проберутся, я с тобой.

Драко даже бровью не повел. Гарри попробовал действовать по-другому.

– Человек, который в одиночку справился с толпой равенкловцев и хаффлпафцев, не должен так бояться одного-единственного маггла. Который, скорее всего, до сих пор валяется оглушенный на собственной лужайке.

– Оглушенный? – Драко взглянул на него сквозь спутанную челку.

– Я его как следует приложил, и он рухнул прямо на клумбу. – Гарри улыбнулся. – Нескоро очухается.

Драко слегка расслабился и Гарри тут же удобнее устроился рядом. С нового места открывался отличный вид из окон – было видно, как колышется трава на легком ветру, сияют звезды, что-то белое метнулось вдоль ограды. Наверняка лиса. Драко отвернулся.

– Жаль, что моей старой кровати больше нет. Никто не мог туда заглянуть.

– Она была как школьные? – спросил Гарри.

Драко кивнул. Гарри засветил слабенький люмос и присмотрелся к ближайшему углу изголовья. Тот был украшен резным набалдашником, но Гарри толком ничего разглядеть не успел – Драко потянулся и накрыл ладонью кончик его палочки.

– Не надо света, пожалуйста.

– Доверься мне, и минутку потерпи, – Гарри освободил палочку. – Ты сказал, что скоро привезут новую кровать. Значит, ничего, если я над этой немного поколдую?

– То есть? – Драко плотнее завернулся в одеяло.

Гарри встал, подошел к изголовью, коснулся угла палочкой и заставил дерево вытянуться в столбик фута четыре высотой. Столбик получился неровным, с тонкой верхушкой, но выглядел достаточно крепким. Гарри его даже подергал, на всякий случай. Потом сделал то же самое с остальными углами – кровать стала похожа на первые попытки плотника-самоучки соорудить каркас для балдахина.

Поняв задумку Гарри, Драко вытащил из-под себя простыню и протянул ему. Гарри закрепил ее на столбиках, и натянул вокруг кровати, как занавес.

– Так пойдет? – спросил он, забираясь внутрь. – Ты уже лучше выглядишь.

Драко кое-как улыбнулся и тихо устроился у него в объятьях, как спал все время, пока они ночевали в подвале. Кровать выглядела странно, слишком растянутая простыня местами казалась протертой, но лежать в полной шорохов темноте было спокойно. Гарри накрыл их одеялом, и Драко ощутил себя змейкой, спрятавшейся в норе.

– Ты жил с теми чудовищами? – тихо спросил он.

Гарри хотелось возразить, что Дурсли не чудовища, но почему-то он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Поэтому он молча перебирал волосы Драко, и не сразу ответил.

– Да.

– Всю жизнь?

– Все время кроме Хогвартса. Иногда я оставался у Рона.

Драко не стал озвучивать автоматически пришедшую в голову колкость про Уизли. Он старался вспомнить, что родители говорили о жизни Гарри, но почти ничего не вспоминалось. Много ли людей знали о родне Гарри? По крайней мере теперь он понял, почему тот не любит об этом говорить.

– Но почему? Ты мог жить где угодно.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, словно готовился сам не знал к чему. Но вдруг понял, что теперь, когда правда о Дурслях вышла наружу, объяснить было легче.

– Мне пришлось. Мама умерла, защищая меня, и мне нужно было жить с кровными родственниками, чтобы Волдеморт до меня не добрался.

Поморщившись, Драко попытался это представить – жить с Дурслями, прислуживать как домовый эльф, ютиться в крошечной, похожей на гроб темной комнатке.

– Никаких любящих родственников, обожающих великого волшебника? – спросил он, уже зная ответ.

– Никто меня не обожал, – подтвердил Гарри. – До прихода писем из Хогвартса я даже не подозревал, что кто-то знает о моем существовании.

– Писем?

– Приглашение в Хогвартс. Вернон пытался помешать мне их получить, и нас ими чуть не завалило. Но все равно Хагриду пришлось самому за мной приезжать, – Гарри улыбнулся, вспоминая. – Мы летали на его мотоцикле. Он даже свозил меня в Хогсмид потом.

Купить палочку и школьные мантии, – понял Драко, и вспомнил их с Гарри первую встречу. Вспомнил зеленоглазого растрепанного мальчишку, своего первого одноклассника, о котором не знали и потому не одобрили для знакомства родители. Учитывая жуткие истории про близнецов Уизли, юному Малфою нужны были полезные связи, и тогда Драко, сам не зная почему, был уверен, что незнакомец попадет в Слизерин. Может быть из-за цвета глаз.

– Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы мы тогда подружились, – мягко сказал Драко.

– Да, – Гарри прижался щекой к его волосам и сдул щекочущую губы прядь. – Мне тоже.


	9. В которой Дамблдор приходит с визитом

Драко проснулся один. Занавеси были отдернуты, впуская в комнату через открытое окно солнечный свет и теплый ветерок. Приподнявшись, Драко сонно заморгал и оглянулся, ища Гарри. Не увидев его в спальне, он накинул вчерашнюю мантию, обулся и вышел.

Судя по тому, как высоко поднялось солнце, он проспал до обеда. К облегчению Драко, в саду никого не оказалось. Ему и не хотелось никого видеть. Родные, скорее всего, или заняты на заседаниях в Министерстве, или трудятся в незаконченной теплице. Так что можно расположиться за столиком и предаться мрачным размышлениям, не опасаясь, что кто-то его побеспокоит.

Сидеть было неудобно – ножки кованого стула ушли во влажную землю почти на дюйм и не поддавались попыткам его подвинуть. Тогда Драко просто сел по-другому, положил руки на стол и опустил на них голову.

Почему каждый раз, когда ему начинает казаться, что он понимает, как устроен мир, все вдруг меняется?

Филли подала ланч – поставила перед Драко серебряный поднос с кушаньями и испарилась. Жареная утка и кровяной суп – сытная еда, полезная после потрясений вроде вчерашнего. Самочувствия она не улучшила, но помогла немного успокоиться. По крайней мере Драко перестал чудиться маггловский шепот в шорохе листьев и перестали видеться угрожающие тени в игре света в кронах деревьев. Драко похвалил себя за то, что вопреки непрестанной тревоге ему удалось пересилить тошноту и поесть.

После он около часа провел на лужайке, наблюдая, как удлиняются тени. Только увидев зачастивших сов с письмами, он заставил себя подняться и направился в дом. Пройдя сквозь французские двери и шествуя по холлу с пока еще пустующими портретами, Драко заметил отсутствие шипастой жаровни, и задумался – собираются ли родители установить в новом доме механизм саморазрушения, какой был в прежнем.

Одна из сов полетела не в совятню, а куда-то в дом. Охваченный любопытством, Драко направился за ней, вежливо кивнув по дороге Джеанне – первой из его предков, вернувшейся в свой портрет. Подойдя ближе к малой гостиной, он услышал голоса и в открытую дверь увидел отца. Услышав его шаги, тот обернулся

– А, Драко. Ты вовремя. Я как раз собирался послать за тобой.

Сдержав саркастичное «ну что еще стряслось?» Драко вошел и тут же похвалил себя за сдержанность Напротив Люциуса – и Гарри – расположились одетые строго, словно на официальный прием, Луна и Гермиона. Драко порадовался, что его одежда зачарована всегда оставаться свежей и опрятной. Усевшись в последнее свободное кресло, он попытался убедить себя, что раз к ним не заявились Дамблдор или министр магии, то все не так уж плохо.

Взяв протянутое отцом письмо, Драко мельком отметил, какой пустой кажется гостиная. Пусть даже Люциус считает, что здесь можно принимать гостей, кроме осветительных чар и портьер в комнате находились лишь стол и несколько кресел. Гладкие стены пока не украшали обои, на полу не было ковра. Драко решил, что когда напряжение слегка спадет, нужно пройтись по магазинам, даже если Гарри будет упрямиться.

– Мы с Гермионой принесли все присланные нам вопросы, – объяснила цель визита Луна. – В основном люди спрашивают то, что мы и ожидали. Но не все.

– Грейнджер стала репортером? – буркнул Драко просматривая послание от Дамблдора.

Изложенные элегантным почерком фразы передавали вежливую просьбу директора о встрече, о необходимости подвести некоторые итоги, и обсудить важные вопросы касательно школы. Драко отложил письмо и постарался выкинуть из головы его содержание. Все письма Дамблдора были одинаковы, и снова приглашать его в дом никто не собирался. Старик слишком хитер, чтобы можно было ему доверять, даже ради их общего блага.

– Я помогала составлять список вопросов, – объяснила Гермиона. – Писем было несколько сотен.

Обескураженный размером кучи почты на столе, Драко осторожно взял несколько посланий и просмотрел. Действительно, вопросы были простыми, ожидаемыми, ответить на них можно будет легко, избежав двусмысленностей.

Могут ли темные маги свободно говорить на древних языках? Нет, у них просто обширный словарный запас. Некоторые умеют складывать песни-заклинания, но до сего дня староанглийский, старонемецкий и старофранцузский сохранились только в заклинаниях.

Поклоняются ли темные маги дьяволу? Драко хмыкнул. Они что, пропустили часть лекции «Моргана воспитывалась в монастыре и училась колдовству под присмотром служителей Бога «единственного и истинного»?

Согласятся ли темные маги выдать тех из них, кто убивал и насиловал во время ночных рейдов? Драко стиснул зубы. Обязательно, но только если министерство возместит потерю имущества и жизни каждого мужчины, женщины и ребенка – повешенных, растерзанных и сожженных толпами умело направляемых светлыми маггловских выродков – сначала римлян, потом норманнов…

Звук мнущейся бумаги отрезвил его. Драко заставил себя успокоиться. Он едва не порвал письмо. Будто они позволят обвинить себя в том, что пытались выжить во время войны!

Он бросил письмо обратно в общую кучу, и Гермиона тут же его схватила. Раздражение Драко вспыхнуло с новой силой. Противная мелкая проныра, вечно сует нос в чужие дела.

– Вот что тебя расстроило, – поняла Грейнджер. – Было еще несколько похожих, но их мы с собой не взяли. Авторы не утруждали себя вежливостью.

Драко ничего не ответил. Гнев прогнал остатки сна, но самочувствие не улучшилось.

– Сколько было вопиллеров? – спросил Гарри за него.

– Несколько было, – призналась Луна. – Не так много, как я боялась, но те, которые мы получили, были ужасны.

– Один нас чуть не отравил, – добавила Гермиона. – Ремус выясняет, кто его прислал.

– Этого следовало ожидать, – заключил Люциус. – Приятно уже то, что у дверей не беснуется толпа линчевателей.

– Думаю, причиной тому ваша репутация, – с безупречно вежливой улыбкой отозвалась Гермиона.

– Они не такие уж и страшные, – фыркнул Гарри, при этом всем видом выражая, что капризными и раздражительными Малфои бывают точно, но вслух не сказал.

– С магглорожденными проблем нет, – Луна будто не заметила замечания Гарри. – Их воспитывали иначе, чем чистокровных. Чистокровные жаждут мести.

– Не все, – поторопилась добавить Гермиона. – Для тех, кто слишком молод, чтобы помнить ночные рейды – для них все насилие и стычки связаны именно с Пожирателями, они не воспринимают Пожирателей как Рыцарей Вальпургии.

– По-настоящему опасны старые маги, – согласилась Луна. – Думаю, некоторые из них предпочли бы продолжение войны. Они не успокоятся, пока… – она не договорила, но все поняли – пока все темные маги не будут уничтожены.

– Их ненависть не безосновательна, – заметил Люциус. – Ночные набеги были нашим лучшим оружием, и мы были в масках.

– Какая разница, в масках или без? – удивилась Гермиона.

– Маска дает определенную свободу, – задумчиво пояснил Люциус, вспоминая. – Дает ощущение силы, даже перед превосходящими силами противника. Днем мы пытались влиться в их сообщество, а ночью, надев маски, могли сражаться и не боятся потом мести в адрес родных. Также маски создавали ощущение... отстраненности от того, что мы творили.

– Что именно происходило во время рейдов? – чуть поколебавшись, спросила Гермиона.

– Смотря в каком веке. Последние лет двадцать – в основном, обычные убийства. Иногда – разведка и добыча информации.

– А раньше? Правда то, о чем люди говорят?

Люциус криво улыбнулся.

– Светлые сжигали наших детей на кострах. Если не удавалось заточить их в Азкабан. Ночью на нашей стороне была неожиданность. Как думаете, как мы могли воспользоваться открывающимися возможностями?

Живое воображение тут же подсказало Гермионе несколько вариантов. Она хотела ответить, но вдруг поняла, что не может. Посмотрела на письмо, которое все еще держала в руках. О каком возмещении ущерба можно говорить? Как сосчитать, сколько каждая сторона задолжала другой? Как назначить цену за убитых родных? И даже если бы каким-то образом такое стало возможным, и все свелось к денежной компенсации, обязательно найдутся те, кто потребует больше, скажет, что обмен несправедлив, и что им причитается еще, еще и еще.

– Это безумие, – прошептала она.

Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы описать представленное.

– Раскол между темными и светлыми очень глубок, – подтвердил Люциус. – Вы слишком юны, чтобы осознать, насколько. Но вы понимаете, какая чудесная возможность есть у нас сейчас? Драко не стал бы так рисковать, если бы не смог воспользоваться правом на убежище и на защиту в Хогвартсе.

Драко промолчал. Он не любил вспоминать те дни. Даже всеобщая враждебность была не так страшна, как неизвестность, незнание живы ли родители, арестует ли его Министерство, остался ли он совсем один потому что все друзья погибли в лесах. Он знал, что не смог бы открыться, если бы ему было что терять.

Луна протянула ему свиток со списком вопросов. Драко взял его осторожно и нехотя. Подчеркнутые вопросы бросались в глаза.

– «Правда ли, что темные маги – гибриды? Могут ли гибриды пользоваться магией?» Ублюдок не сдается, – он невесело усмехнулся.

– Совершенно ясно, чей это вопрос, – кивнула Луна. – Фаджа исключили из числа слушателей следующей лекции, но, несомненно, он не оставит попыток туда проникнуть. Ты уже выбрал место?

– Обстановка в последнее время была слишком напряженной, – покачал головой Драко. – Я еще не думал о продолжении.

– Может быть, в Хогвартсе? – Гермиона словно специально поджидала удобный момент. – Я знаю, его нужно подремонтировать… – под ошеломленным взглядом Драко ее энтузиазм слегка утих.

– Подремонтировать? – Драко удивился, как такое вообще могло прийти ей в голову. – Да там работы невпроворот! Стены все в дырах – я знаю, потому что сам сквозь них пролазил, он затоплен, башня обвалилась…

– Это символ войны, в которой мы победили, – перебила его Гермиона. – В которой темные и светлые маги сражались бок о бок. Это станет прекрасным напоминанием всем о том, какую важную роль ты сыграл в победе над Волдемортом.

Или о том, что, по слухам, темные маги тогда превратились в гибридов, и скрылись от авроров. Драко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Темные устраивали свои дикие набеги ночью, а авроры – днем.

– Как обещание, что обе стороны могут помочь восстановить замок. Особенно если ты не станешь разделять нас на темных и светлых, а всех назовешь студентами.

Какой милый сантимент. С менее враждебной толпой вполне мог бы сработать.

Драко пообещал подумать, и на этом встреча завершилась.

Ему едва хватило сил проводить гостей, но на разговоры настроения не было. Он оставил Гарри прощаться с Луной и Гермионой на крыльце, а сам вернулся в гостиную, свернулся словно кот на залитом солнечным светом диване, и закрыл глаза.

Кто-то сел рядом. Драко не глядя понял, что это Гарри. Тот погладил его волосы и наклонился ближе, прижавшись щекой к щеке.

– Брысь, – буркнул Драко. – Ты тяжелый. И закрываешь мне солнце.

Гарри хмыкнул, даже не подумав послушаться.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Может, пойдешь еще поспишь? Ночка выдалась та еще.

Драко зажмурился и покачал головой.

– Я просто устал, – он положил голову на сгиб локтя, заслоняя глаза от солнца. – Не хочу больше выступать с лекциями. Не хочу ничего делать.

Гарри кивнул, отодвинулся, чтобы не наваливаться на него, и расстегнул несколько пуговок на воротнике Драко. Тот напрягся, но заставил себя расслабиться.

– Гарри…

– Просто чтобы тебе было удобнее, и все. Я бы и не стал затевать тут ничего такого, когда кто угодно может появиться.

Драко продолжал ворчать, но Гарри лишь слегка ослабил воротник его мантии и тихо лег позади. Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, и хотя Гарри был довольно тяжелым, Драко было удивительно уютно. Он зевнул, слушая щебет птиц за окном.

– Гарри.

– Что?

«Прости», – хотел сказать Драко. Знал, что должен это сказать. Не нужно было давить на Гарри и лгать, а потом паниковать и прятаться. Не нужно было тревожить всех.

Но в то же время ему хотелось попенять Гарри, чтобы тот перестал скрывать важные вещи, перестал внезапно вываливать их на Драко, или пугать его до полусмерти, прекрасно зная, как сильно Драко боится магглов. Драко же не знал, сколько презрения и неприятия Гарри натерпелся в детстве от тех магглов.

Почувствовав, что начинает злиться, Драко запретил себе продолжать думать об этом. Он не этого хотел. Но извиняться не стал, потому что Гарри был виноват в случившемся едва ли не больше. В конце концов, если бы он просто поступал так, как хочет Драко, все было бы гораздо проще. Жаль, что породнившись с Малфоями, Гарри не утратил ни капли гриффиндорства.

– Драко?

Ну, раз извинения отменяются….

– Я люблю тебя, – улыбнулся Драко.

Вот. Это все замечательно прояснит. Довольный собой, он закрыл глаза и задремал, едва расслышав сонный смешок Гарри и его ответ.

***

Когда он снова открыл глаза, голова казалась набитой ватой. Судя по изменившемуся положению солнца, день клонился к вечеру. В камине потрескивал огонь, комната постепенно согревалась. Сколько они проспали?

Рядом что-то бубнила Филли. Драко недовольно на нее покосился. Она училась снова быть примерным домовиком, но ее клыки никак не желали уменьшаться, и потому говорила она невнятно.

– …прощенья просим, что разбудили, досточтимые хозяева, но хозяин Северус за вами посламши. Прямо сейчас, скорей, там директор в саду.

– Директор?

Драко зевнул, сел, и попытался стряхнуть остатки дремы. Короткий сон лишь нагнал больше усталости. Позади Гарри потянулся, вскочил, с улыбкой выправил все помятости на мантии. Протянул руку Драко и помог ему встать, не обращая внимания на мрачный вид, закатывание глаз и фырканье.

– После сна ты слишком бодрый, – решил Драко.

– Я хорошо выспался, – Гарри застегнул пуговки на воротнике Драко, чтобы тот выглядел презентабельно. – Если Дамблдору что-то от нас нужно, наверняка это что-то интересное.

– Вот почему я даже слышать ничего не хочу. Почему он вообще здесь? Родители не желают его даже на порог пускать.

– Пойдем и выясним, – Гарри открыл дверь. Драко снисходительно улыбнулся.

Стоящий рядом с дверью Гарри почему-то вызывал неясное беспокойство. Драко не сразу понял, почему – когда они засыпали, дверь была открыта. Значит, кто-то ее закрыл, чтобы не тревожить их сон. Но если это сделали родители, они не стали бы будить его сейчас ради встречи с Дамблдором. Учитывая то, что директора вообще не должно было здесь быть.

Звук шагов казался особенно гулким в пустых коридорах с непокрытыми полами. Драко прислушался и уловил голос Дамблдора и… Северуса.

Он помедлил. Пока Люциус и Нарцисса отлучились, Северус впустил Дамблдора в дом, хотя Люциус запретил с ним встречаться. Конечно, Северус не обязан во всем повиноваться, но Люциус – глава семьи. Ослушаться его…

Драко сердито втянул воздух.

«Сначала я веду себя, как последний дурак, а теперь Сев изо всех сил старается сделать так, чтоб от него отреклись», – подумал он.

С другой стороны… Его наставник был прекрасным двойным… нет, тройным агентом – шпионил для Ордена феникса, для Темного лорда и для темных магов. Пока нет доказательств, не нужно в нем сомневаться. Главное, чтобы родители вдруг не вернулись домой. Они будут не настолько расположены понять и простить.

Драко нахмурился. В любом случае, вряд ли родители отрекутся от Сева или отошлют его. Точно не за такую глупость. Если бы у Малфев была привычка отрекаться от членов семьи за малейшую оплошность, уже никого не осталось бы.

Если они обнаружат, что Северус впустил Дамблдора в дом, они скорей запрут его в лаборатории в подвале. Воображение тут же нарисовало жуткую картинку, и Драко потряс головой, чтоб ее прогнать.

– С тобой все в порядке? – прошептал Гарри, открывая створку ведущих в сад французских дверей. – Ты покраснел.

– Просто представил кое-что, что ребенок не должен знать о своих родителях.

Северус и Дамблдор расположились за накрытым к чаю столом, словно подобные визиты были делом совершенно обычным. Гарри с улыбкой направился к ним, полагая, что все в порядке, но Драко понадобилось собраться с духом прежде чем пойти следом.

На столе появилась еще пара чашек. Драко покосился на них с опаской. Обычно эльфы приносили все сами. Неужели их так пугает присутствие Дамблдора? Нет, не может быть – они слишком боятся наказания за непослушание. Значит, чай наколдовал Дамблдор. И кто знает, чего он туда подмешал?

Драко сел за стол с улыбкой, какую Люциус приберегал для Министерства. Напомнил себе о важности вежливых уловок и позволил руке слегка дрогнуть, взяв чашку – словно хотел ее теплом погреть старую рану.

– Господин Малфой, Гарри, – Дамблдор улыбнулся под стать Гарри. – Очень рад снова вас видеть. Я так давно не был у вас в гостях.

– Со дня происшествия в опере, – кивнул Драко.

– Именно, – согласился Дамблдор. – Учитывая взаимные подозрения, с вашей стороны было очень любезно тогда пригласить нас со Скримжером к себе домой.

– Вижу, сегодня он не с вами, – заметил Драко. – Надеюсь, он в добром здравии.

– Вполне, – отозвался Дамблдор. – Вообще-то именно он организовал сегодняшнюю встречу, хотя я надеялся также увидеться с вашими родителями.

Северус едва заметно напрягся. Если Дамблдор и заметил, то не подал вида. Драко же за долгие проведенные вместе в лаборатории вечера научился различать настроения наставника не хуже домовика. Эту встречу точно никто не организовывал, и тем более Дамблдор не намеревался вовлекать старших Малфоев.

Как Северус планирует просить Драко промолчать? Или Дамблдор его не предупредил о своей маленькой хитрости?

– Кажется, они отправились на континент за новой мебелью, – сообщил Драко. – Уверен, они скоро вернутся.

Неудивительно, что родители стараются держаться от Дамблдора подальше. Он слишком опасен, еще и из-за его странной власти над Северусом.

И все же… старик явно напрашивался на формальное приглашение. Но, видимо, Люциус оказался слишком уклончивым даже для Министерства, а Гарри…

А Гарри вел себя на удивление тихо. Хотя уже должен был приглашать Дамблдора в гости, когда тому будет угодно, и обещать теплую встречу в своем лице. Тем самым обеспечивая семье кучу неприятностей.

Драко взглянул на Гарри, и к своему удивлению, увидел на его лице похожую на его собственную вежливую улыбку. Драко с трудом скрыл смятение. С каких пор Гарри научился хитрить? Как он понял, что сейчас доверять Дамблдору нельзя – ведь он так верил ему в прошлом! Драко был уверен, что ничем себя не выдал, да и выражение лица Северуса оставалось осторожно-нейтральным.

Ну ладно. Спасибо за этот маленький подарок судьбы. Разобраться можно потом.

– К сожалению, возник вопрос, требующий безотлагательного внимания. Не могли бы вы вспомнить, в каком состоянии были слизеринские подземелья после того, как их затопило?

Подземелья? Такого поворота Драко не ожидал. При чем тут подземелья? За последние сутки Хогвартс упоминается уже дважды. Знает ли Дамбдлор, что Гермиона и Луна были в имении и тоже говорили о Хогвартсе?

– Некоторые помещения были полностью затоплены, – ответил он. – Все двери, какие я видел, уничтожены. Даже если вода не выела магию из замков, их сорвало с петель первой же волной.

– Кто-нибудь из обитателей озера выжил? – продолжал спрашивать Дамблдор. – Я помню, что на вас напал кракен, и беднягу пришлось уничтожить.

Значит, он все-таки говорил с Гермионой. Из всех, кто был тогда с ним и Гарри, в Британии осталась только она.

– Да, на нем были те же руны, что и на чуть не съевших нас драконах. Без сомнений, он находился под контролем Темного лорда.

– Почти наверняка, – согласился Дамблдор. – Больше в воде не было никого опасного?

– Только дохлые гриндилоу и рыбы.

– Ну что ж. Пробраться по затопленным коридорам будет непросто, но выполнимо, – заключил Дамблдор.

– Вы собираетесь в подземелья? – удивился Гарри. – Не стоит. Уже тогда вода сочилась сквозь трещины в стенах. Если там до сих пор ничего не обрушилось – это просто вопрос времени.

– Пока не обрушилось, слава богам, – покачал головой Дамблдор. – Тем больше причин действовать быстро. Если Хогвартс падет, отстроить его вряд ли удастся. По крайней мере, на том же месте.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – подался вперед Гарри.

Подавив раздражение, Драко взглянул на Северуса и понял, что тот разделяет его чувства. Гарри снова повелся на красивые слова о приключениях и спасении мира. А Драко надеялся хоть немного отдохнуть от приключений.

– Мы с профессором Снейпом изучали вызвавшие потоп заклинания, – Дамблдор указал на лежащие перед ним свитки и фотографии. – Насколько можно судить, то, что вызвало затопление хогвартских подземелий, отчего взорвались окна, и разлетелась вдребезги люстра в опере, основано на одном и том же заклинании.

Драко взглянул на фото. Каждое показывало собранные из осколков куски стекла или стены, исписанные рунами. Драко узнал руны, обозначающие огонь и змею, на осколках люстры можно было разобрать руну «чаша», на осколках стекол – руны, обозначающие чашу и камень.*

– Мы нашли в Хогвартсе другие, похожие ловушки, – поделился Дамблдор. – Но тогда мы еще не знали, как они связаны с темной магией.

Он словно намеренно оставил вопрос открытым. Драко оказался перед выбором – объяснить, как в данном случае использовались руны, или коварно промолчать, как подобает злобному темному магу.

– Краткость и скрытность, – пояснил он, сделав мучительный выбор.

– Краткость? – озадачился Дамблдор.

– Написать две руны быстрее, чем два слова. Значит, меньше шансов быть пойманным. Но в то же время у пары рун может быть много вариантов значений. – Он повернулся к Северусу. – Эти заклинания уже отработали свое. Но где-то в школе есть еще?

– Скорее всего под ней, – подтвердил Северус. – Не огневые или взрывные, а что-то незаметное. Ты помнишь, озерная вода в подземельях словно поглощала магию?

Драко кивнул. Сложно забыть, как вода проедает стену, защищающую его от потопа.

– Магия не исчезла, а скорее всего была перенаправлена в специально предназначенный для этого, находящийся в воде артефакт.

– Если этот артефакт установили Пожиратели, то его там давно нет, – предположил Драко.

– У меня есть основания считать, что он все еще там, – возразил Дамблдор. – И в нем сконцентрирована необъятная магия Хогвартса. Если она попадет не в те руки, последствия будут ужасны.

– Вы не пытались его искать? – спросил Драко.

– Мы не знали о его существовании, – объяснил Дамблдор. – А теперь, когда знаем, возникает вопрос – как его найти? Возможно, именно вы можете помочь, учитывая ваши приключения в подземельях…

– Директор, – перебил его Снейп. – Не думаю, что стоит…

– Я уверен, что если мальчики попытаются, то риск невелик, – настоял Дамблдор. – Юный господин Малфой хорошо знает подземелья, а Гарри может справиться с чем угодно.

Как быстро поменялась тема разговора, – заметил Драко. Принял ли Дамблдор во внимание положение, в какое он поставил Северуса? Или просто воспользовался им, чтобы проникнуть в их дом и озвучить свой план?

– Возможно вы правы, – Драко поставил чашку, как будто на самом деле пригубил чай. – Однако теперь, когда отец снова с нами, я не могу ничего предпринять без его разрешения.

Выражение лица Дамблдора не изменилось. Действительно ли он не возражает против участия Люциуса? Нет, это невозможно. Тогда что он замышляет?

Драко начал думать, что разговор с Дамблдором был ошибкой.

– Я понимаю, – кивнул старик. – Я все время забываю, что теперь вы не так свободны, как прежде.

«Ах ты хитрый манипулятор, – подумал Драко. – Пытаешься заставить меня плясать под твою дудку, поглаживая мое эго. Очень по-слизерински».

Ему очень хотелось сказать, что и прежде он действовал с одобрения Северуса – наставника и единственного присутствующего тогда родителя. Но даже если Дамблдор и подозревал что-то об отношениях, связывающих Северуса с Люциусом и Нарциссой, наверняка он ничего не знал. И Драко не собирался ему ничего рассказывать. Пусть думает, что Северус всего лишь их Мастер зелий, или чей-то любовник.

– Это малая цена за то, что мои близкие живы, – улыбнулся Драко.

– В самом деле.

– А теперь прошу меня извинить, – Драко поднялся, – но мне все еще нездоровится. Наверное, нужно отдохнуть. Гарри, проводишь меня?

– Надеюсь, ничего серьезного, – озаботился Дамблдор.

– Прошлая ночь выдалась напряженной, – туманно заявил Драко.

Гарри протянул руку и Драко оперся на нее, почти не преувеличивая свою слабость. Плечи болели от сна в непривычной позе, да и сам сон не принес облегчения. Однако, когда они оказались в доме, Драко повернул Гарри не к спальне и не к гостиной, а в сторону лаборатории.

– Там же до сих пор ночуют твои родители, – попытался возразить тот. – Ты уверен, что туда можно заходить?

– Их нет дома, – рассудил Драко. – Значит сейчас можно.

Проходя по главному коридору, Гарри взглянул на многочисленные портреты. На стенах появились новые рамы, и уже больше половины предков вернулись на свои картины. Они что-то бормотали друг другу, глядя на проходящих юношей. Гарри было не по себе от их взглядов, поэтому он предпочитал добираться на другую сторону дома по садовой дорожке. Обитатели портретов не кричали на него и не оскорбляли, как на Гриммаулд-плейс, но от их шепота и пристального внимания ему становилось неуютно.

Вот и сейчас он велел себе не обращать внимания на их бормотание. В доме и без них хватало интриг.

– Ты что-то задумал, – заявил он Драко.

– Чертовски верно, – тот кивнул. – И Северус тоже.

– И он?

– Ага. Но вряд ли он признается, что именно. Он доверяет Дамблдору, а значит, тоже думает, что под Хогвартсом что-то спрятано. Но нам говорить не хочет. Значит, не хочет, чтобы узнал отец. А это значит, что он собирается туда сам.

– Один?! – Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой. – Нет, я верю, что он что-то знает. Но он не станет так рисковать. Это опасно.

– Что именно?

– Лезть в подземелья Хогвартса, когда весь замок может рухнуть. Это безумие.

– Ты и сам уже готов туда кинуться, – поддел его Драко. – По лицу вижу. Ждешь не дождешься, когда можно будет аппарировать.

– Ну да, – Гарри ухмыльнулся. – Но если бы я так поступил, ты бы первый меня и убил. Вот почему я понимаю, что это безрассудно.

– Ты прав, – кивнул Драко. – Тем забавнее то, что мы все равно туда отправляемся.

– Что? – Гарри остановился, как вкопанный. – Но ты же сказал…

– Знаю-знаю. Это безрассудно, глупо, и другого выхода нет. Если такой артефакт и правда существует, я не хочу, чтобы первой до него добралась тетя Белла. Или Фадж.

– А Фадж как может его заполучить? – засомневался Гарри. – Он же не полезет в подземелья.

– Не знаю. Но если предположение про артефакт верно, то в нем содержится огромная сила. Одно маленькое проклятье в обмен на все на свете.

Гарри улыбнулся, поднес ладонь Драко к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Драко окутало странное тепло. Он попытался отнять руку, но Гарри притянул его ближе и обнял за талию.

– Гарри, что…

– У меня мурашки бегут, когда я это слышу.

– Мурашки?!

– Я помню, как ты в первый раз сказал это. А потом, когда мы сражались с Волдемортом, и он предложил тебе все что пожелаешь, если ты предашь меня, – он улыбнулся шире. – Немногим случается узнать, что кто-то ценит их больше всего на свете.

Драко тихо хмыкнул, вспоминая. Тогда было так просто сказать, что он принадлежит Гарри. Их окружала армия Волдеморта, магия Темного лорда полыхала вокруг Гарри. Ему предложили весь мир в обмен на одно-единственное проклятье… и Драко отказался.

– Если бы я знал, что меня станут этим дразнить, мой выбор был бы другим.

– Разумеется, – Гарри поцеловал его в висок.

– Я серьезно.

– Я тебе верю.

Подойдя к лаборатории, они замолчали и прислушались, что там внутри происходит. Врываться туда, где готовятся зелья, даже в собственном доме – не лучшая идея. Не услышав ни бульканья, ни шипения, Драко рассудил, что можно входить без опаски.

Внутри обнаружился лишь задвинутый в угол матрас с ворохом одеял. Скорее всего, чтобы Северусу было где прикорнуть. Родители наверняка уже перенесли свою постель в одну из новых комнат, или отдали в чистку домовикам.

Даже если бы у них было время пополнить запасы ингредиентов, учитывая, что здесь еще и жили три человека, места для хранения оставалось немного. Нынешние запасы иначе как скудными назвать было нельзя – уж Драко-то знал, какое богатство обычно содержится в приличной лаборатории. Однако и за имеющиеся в наличии грибы, растения и прочее, знатоки заплатили бы хорошую цену. Многие были бы счастливы заполучить их нынешние запасы.

– Что мы здесь делаем? – прошептал Гарри.

– Ты стоишь у двери и караулишь Сева, – Драко опустился на колени перед рядком баночек. – А я ищу гриб-оболонь.

– Твои родители разозлятся, если ты его заберешь, – прошипел Гарри ему прямо в ухо.

– Перестань шептать, это нервирует, – отмахнулся Драко.

– Почему? – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Потому что мы воруем у твоих предков?

– Ничего я не ворую, – возмутился Драко. – Ингредиенты принадлежат всей семье!

– Ну да, – скептически кивнул Гарри.

Не обращая на него внимания, Драко нашел, наконец, слегка запотевший террариум, где на комке почвы восседал аккуратно извлеченный гриб. Подняв крышку, он отщипнул кусочек шляпки, не больше ногтя размером, и аккуратно крышку закрыл. Потом поставил контейнер на место, точно так, как он стоял раньше, не забыв заботливо обернуть его одеялом. И вдруг среди непримечательных бутылочек заметил кое-что интересное. Недоверчиво улыбнувшись, Драко взял маленький фиал и поднес к свету.

– А вот эта маленькая прелесть принадлежит мне, – он погладил бумажку с подписью «99% настойка», сделанной витиеватым почерком Нарциссы: – А я-то думал, куда она делась. Боялся, что потерялась в суматохе.

– Что в ней такого особенного, если ты ею никогда не пользовался? – удивился Гарри.

– Не пользовался именно потому что она очень особенная, – Драко спрятал фиал в карман. – Чтобы ею воспользоваться нужны особые обстоятельства.

– Понятно, – по тону Гарри было ясно, что он считает всех зельеваров очень странными. Он знал, что Драко любит работать с необычными ингредиентами, но не думал, что сам он когда-нибудь оценит привлекательность этого занятия. – Теперь что? Мы можем идти?

Драко задумался. Вот так вместе с Гарри ввязаться в дурацкую затею, рисковать быть погребенными под руинами замка, утонуть, или напороться на Пожирателей, ради артефакта, которого там может и не быть? Стоит ли, если Северус намеревается сам этим заняться?

– Забавно, – тихо сказал он. – Раньше я думал, что родители знают все, – и задумчиво замолчал.

– Раньше думал?

– А они точно также принимают решения на ходу. Отец был прав. Если бы все было как раньше, они бы уже погибли, много лет назад. Относительно недавно темные маги стали жить дольше. Так что именно мы должны разобраться, что происходит в Хогвартсе.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Гарри. – Хоть мы с твоим отцом и недолюбливаем друг друга, я не желаю ему смерти. К добру или к худу – я на вашей стороне, но я понятия не имею, как со всем этим справиться без него.

– Я не хочу быть главой семьи, – покачал головой Драко. – Не хочу больше никаких приключений. Но… – он посмотрел на фиал с настойкой. Всего несколько капель было использовано, больше половины осталось. Он бросил отщипленный кусочек гриба в настойку и снова закупорил ее. Жидкость слегка порозовела. – Но если не пойду я, то туда отправится Северус. Один.

– Может он и твоих родителей позовет, – предположил Гарри.

– Мой отец – политик. А мама – зельевар, – пояснил Драко, внутренне содрогнувшись. – Даже если они попытаются… – он не договорил, вспомнив навеянный галлюцинариумом образ их мертвых тел. Картинка глубоко врезалась в память и Драко не нравилось ее вспоминать.

– Тогда идем, – Гарри положил руку ему на плечо. – К ужину вернемся.

Драко кивнул и убрал фиал с настойкой в карман.

– Гарри.

– Что?

– Что ты чувствуешь, отправляясь в очередное безумное приключение?

– Как будто бабочки трепыхаются в желудке, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – А что? Чувствуешь их?

– Просто любопытно.

Драко прижал руку к животу и направился следом за Гарри. То, что чувствовал он, было больше похоже на копошащихся внутри скорпионов.

По дороге к выходу он посмотрел в окно. Северус с Дамблдором все еще сидели за столом, но Северус то и дело поглядывал в сторону дома. Драко поджал губы. Сев наверняка подозревает, что они собираются сделать. У них мало времени.

Они вышли через боковой выход и аппарировали, едва оказавшись на границе поместья. Драко крепко прижался к Гарри, а через мгновение они уже стояли посреди Большого зала Хогвартса. Ветер свистел сквозь щели в стенах. Драко показалось, что замок вот-вот рухнет прямо на них, и он замер – Гарри даже пришлось слегка его потеребить:

– Все нормально. Он лишь кажется ненадежным.

Драко разжал руки только дождавшись от Гарри ободряющего кивка. Потом отступил и огляделся. Зал больше походил на какую-то пещеру, а не на недавно обитаемое помещение. Вокруг валялись сломанные столы и подпаленные гобелены, словно битва закончилась только что.

Самой неприятной была тишина. Драко отчетливо слышал звук шагов, завывание ветра. Над ними затрещал потолок, и Драко живо представил, какой вес удерживают потрескавшиеся стены. Что-то прошмыгнуло к куче нанесенных к стене листьев и скользнуло в щель между камнями.

– Это просто мышка, – сказал Гарри.

– Надеюсь, ничего хуже нам не встретится, – Драко повернулся и направился к каменной арке. Двери, которые раньше закрывали проход, валялись вокруг разбитые в щепки.

– Как мы попадем вниз? – спросил Гарри. – Через кухню?

– Так ближе всего, – кивнул Драко. – Если только ты не хочешь прыгнуть в дыру прямо перед нами, но тогда мы намочим палочки.

Опустевший Хогвартс казался огромным. Как Драко ни прислушивался, он слышал лишь птичий щебет и мышиные шорохи. По пути им попалось несколько птиц, восседающих на стенах и на портретных рамах. Распахнутые двери классов покачивались на ветру, в трещины между камнями пробивались трава и плющ. Сочащаяся с потолка вода и залетающие в окна брызги оставляли лужицы на полу.

На нескольких влажных, заплесневевших и покрытых слизью портретах еще можно было различить сонных обитателей. При виде Гарри с Драко они словно оживали, на их лицах появлялась сосредоточенность. Но когда Гарри с ними заговорил, они ничего не ответили, и проводили их потухшими взглядами.

Наконец, они добрались до картины с фруктами, но она отказалась открываться даже когда Драко дважды пощекотал нарисованную грушу. В конце концов он просто отодвинул раму руками. Она подалась легко, с размаху ударилась о стену и упала на пол.

Дверцы всех кухонных шкафчиков были распахнуты, все металлические детали покрылись ржавчиной.

– А где домовики? – прошептал Гарри.

– Скорее всего где-то наверху, стараются подлатать замок, чтобы он совсем не развалился.

Люк в дальнем конце кухни был открыт. Они опустились на колени возле лестницы, посмотрели вниз и внимательно прислушались. Услышали лишь тихий плеск воды, и как что-то капает вдалеке. Посмотрели друг на друга, решая, кто пойдет первым. Гарри взялся за верхнее кольцо, готовясь спуститься, но помедлил и посмотрел на Драко.

– Как мы узнаем, где находится артефакт?

– Это легко, – улыбнулся Драко.

Надеясь, что какая-нибудь нечисть не схватит его за ногу, Гарри спустился и оказался по колено в воде. Засветив люмос, он поднял палочку, чтобы Драко было его видно.

Драко спустился тоже и спрыгнул, пропустив два последних кольца. Ноги сразу промокли, и он поморщился. Он знал – нужно радоваться, что вода немного отступила, но задумался, почему так случилось. Во время потопа она доходила почти до потолка. Конечно, нынешний ее уровень устраивал Драко гораздо больше. Если бы вода стояла выше, они бы точно простудились, несмотря на природную сопротивляемость организма. В тоннеле воняло сыростью, плесенью и гнилью – наверняка в воде плавали чьи-нибудь разлагающиеся останки.

– Почему никто не попытался ничего здесь почистить? – удивился он.

– Наверное, побоялись, что замок рухнет, – предположил Гарри. – Ты заметил, сколько чар его поддерживает?

Думать об этом Драко не хотелось. Сосредоточившись на задаче, он вытащил из кармана фиал с настойкой, откупорил и осторожно наклонил. Одна-единственная, жирная и блестящая капля повисла на ободке горлышка и упала в воду.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Драко наклонился и пригляделся. Несмотря на огонек люмоса, водная поверхность казалась чернее чернил. Драко ощутил укол отчаянья. Если этот способ не сработает, им придется обойти все подземелья, и на это уйдут дни, если не недели, а ему хотелось закончить как можно скорее и никогда больше сюда не возвращаться.

Гарри тоже наклонился, сначала взглянул на Драко, затем на воду.

– Мы ждем чего-то конкрет… ого!

Драко улыбнулся. На поверхности воды появилась нежно-розовая фосфоресцирующая дорожка и потекла прочь, оставляя для них след – настойка сработала.

– Как так получается? – удивился Гарри. – Вода ведь должна поглощать магию.

– Она и поглощает. Но эта настойка – чистая магия, концентрированная версия из маминых запасов. Ее хватит, чтобы привести нас куда нужно.

Они побрели по туннелю, следуя за светящейся дорожкой. Через несколько секунд нежное сияние померкло и Драко капнул еще настойки. Гарри притушил люмос, чтобы волшебный след было лучше видно, и обнял Драко за талию. Света едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть влажные каменные стены и отблески на темной воде, обходить завалы и чьи-то останки. Они медленно, но уверенно продвигались вперед, в маленьком островке света, окруженные многими милями тьмы.

\---

*Автор не поясняет, какой из рунных языков используется.


	10. В которой Драко плавает под Хогвартсом

/Автор рекомендует при чтении этой главы слушать в режиме повтора композицию “Tomb Raider's St. Francis' Folly Ambience and Warnings”./

***

– А эти подземелья глубокие? – прошептал Гарри. Они были одни в переплетении бесконечных темных коридоров, подавляющая тишина и неподвижность побуждали говорить тихо. – Я не знал, что так далеко можно спуститься.

Пробираясь между потрескавшихся, полуразрушенных стен, где вода доходила им до лодыжек, уже через час – или прошло всего несколько минут? – Драко прижался к Гарри так тесно, как только мог. Одной рукой он держал фиал с направляющей их настойкой, в другой – палочку наизготовку.

– Они такими не были.

– Не были? – повторил Гарри. – Что это значит?

Драко остановился и многозначительно на него посмотрел. Гарри непонимающе посмотрел в ответ. Драко вздохнул.

– Это же Хогвартс, – сказал он, словно это все объясняло, и пошел дальше.

Но, видимо, нет.

– Он меняется сам по себе. Здесь, внизу, полно тоннелей. Ненужные замок просто закрывает, чтобы… не знаю – сэкономить место, или магию.

– А! – Гарри задумался. – Поэтому Дамблдор не знает, где тут что. Даже карта не покажет того, чего здесь нет. Интересно, почему он никогда не пытался сделать нечто вроде карты Мародеров.

Драко даже спрашивать ничего не стал. Однажды Гарри упоминал, что Джеймс Поттер с друзьями создали какую-то карту школы, но рассказы о гриффиндорских забавах утомляли Драко. Он знал, что карта была повреждена – намокла во время битвы – и напомнил себе спросить потом, может ли он как-то помочь с ее восстановлением. На ней могут быть интересные заклинания.

Но сейчас его больше занимало другое. Драко мысленно велел себе не расслабляться.

– Меня удивляет, – прошептал он, пытаясь разогнать гнетущую тишину, – что за чаем ты оказался не таким послушным, как надеялся Дамблдор, – он наклонился к Гарри совсем близко, толкнул его плечом.

– Ты о чем? – Гарри улыбнулся, обнял его за плечи и укутал краем своей теплой, тяжелой мантии. Как ребенка, боящегося темноты.

Драко не стал возражать против объятий.

– Я имею в виду, что он напрашивался на приглашение, но ты не поддался.

– А, ясно.

Они подошли к развилке, где тоннель разделялся на несколько небольших коридоров. Указывающая путь мерцающая волшебная дорожка на поверхности воды на мгновение замерла, а затем свернула направо, нырнув в аркообразное отверстие, куда едва протиснулся бы ребенок. Гарри поднес палочку поближе, но света его «люмоса» хватило лишь на пару метров. Он провел рукой по стене и скривился, посмотрев на заляпанную грязью ладонь. Во время потопа этот проход был полностью затоплен. Даже сейчас, когда вода отступила, ее уровень там был неприятно высок. Запросто можно случайно намочить палочки.

Гарри заглянул в тоннельчик и поморщился. Ему пришлось согнуться над водной гладью, поднявшейся почти до пояса.

– Не думаю, что потолок обвалится, – заключил он. – Но идти придется согнувшись. И тут наверняка полно мусора.

Драко нахмурился и оглянулся через плечо. Инстинкт подгонял его вперед, а воображение рисовало костеголов и кикимор, обожающих такие подземные обиталища. Кто знает, что поджидает их впереди? Или хуже того – кто может напасть сзади. Если не получится сбежать или отбиться, тут они и погибнут.

– Как думаешь, ты сможешь аппарировать нас на другую сторону?

– Даже пробовать не хочу, – Гарри с отвращением сморщился. – Мы понятия не имеем, где находимся. Что если застрянем в стене? Если я вообще не расщеплюсь.

«Или мы оба», – подумал Драко, если Гарри возьмет и его тоже. Представив их расщепившимися в темном тоннельчике, тонущими в вонючей воде, Драко решился. Хотя бы один из них должен быть способен сражаться.

– Ладно, – он начал расстегивать пуговицы на воротнике мантии. – Я пойду первым. Мне будет легче немного расчистить путь.

– Ты? – Гарри усмехнулся, заработав в ответ гневный взгляд Драко. – Ты же ненавидишь все склизкое.

– Еще как. Поэтому в качестве компенсации я ожидаю много шоколада, книг и возможность спать до обеда, – Драко выпутался из мантии и перекинул ее Гарри через плечо. – Ты крупнее меня, тебе будет сложно там развернуться и не намочить палочку. Поэтому я пойду впереди.

– Ты ненамного меньше меня, – попытался возразить Гарри, но когда Драко отдал ему свои брюки, понял, что тот собирается сделать. Взял его палочку и фиал с настойкой, и не дожидаясь просьбы, слегка отвел руку в сторону, чтобы свет не попадал на Драко, когда тот опустился в воду и сосредоточился на превращении.

Драко был ему благодарен, но не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух. Ощущение, как вместо кожи появляется чешуя, как кости меняют форму – вызывало отвращение, которое было бы стократ хуже, если бы Гарри видел, как это происходит, и неважно, сколько раз он уверял Драко, что его гибридная форма красива.

Перламутровые чешуйки тускло блеснули, мгновенно покрывшись грязью. Драко позволил себе потянуться, повел хвостом – слишком коротким, чтобы можно было использовать его как опору или приподняться. Когти оказались более полезными, ими было удобно цепляться за щели в полу и стенах и подтягиваться вперед, а вода поддерживала вес тела. Драко повернулся к Гарри.

– Ты в порядке? – тот погладил его по плечу. – Ты уверен, что так будет лучше?

– Совершенно не уверен, – пробормотал Драко, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху, стараясь уловить звук шагов или странные всплески. – Держись поближе ко мне.

– Обещаю.

Гарри было нелегко идти рядом, учитывая, что он старался не наступить Драко на хвост, но он старался держаться как можно ближе, чтобы Драко успел спрятаться за ним, если на них нападут.

Драко одновременно был благодарен Гарри за освещение, и из-за него же чувствовал себя неуютно. В узком коридорчике заклинание казалось ярче солнца, и хотя он ничего не говорил, Драко знал, что Гарри таращится на него. Он разрывался между двумя равно неприятными возможностями: погрузиться в вонючую воду по самую шею, или наоборот, приподняться и оказаться на виду. Будь с ним кто-то другой, Драко не раздумывая выбрал бы первое.

Но через несколько минут он и думать забыл, что кто-то на него смотрит, отвлекшись на мертвых гриндилоу и гниющие растения, которых пришлось отодвинуть к стене. Сначала Драко плеснул на них водой, чтобы хоть немного смыть плесень и слизь. Должно быть, бедняг унесла первая волна потопа, болтая их о стены, словно щепки, а потом они отдрейфовали в мелкие коридорчики-заводи. Хуже того – той же судьбы Волдеморт желал для студентов Слизерина – чтобы их тела навсегда остались в глубине подземелий и никогда не были найдены.

Драко сглотнул поднимающийся к горлу комок и велел себе подумать о чем-нибудь другом.

– Ты не сказал почему, – вдруг вспомнил он, случайно повысив голос. Эхо разнеслось по туннелю. Гарри вздрогнул.

– Почему что?

– Почему ты не воспользовался случаем разрешить Дамблдору приходить в поместье, когда ему вздумается, – Драко пришлось напомнить себе говорить шепотом. – Он явно напрашивался на приглашение, но ты не поддался. Я боялся, что ты ему уступишь, но ты держался прекрасно.

– Правда?

Голос Гарри звучал странно. Драко повернулся и увидел, что тот погрустнел и уставился в воду, словно в гадальную чашу. Он робко коснулся руки мужа. Ощутив прохладу гладких чешуек, тот поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. У Драко отлегло от сердца. Воспользовавшись возможностью дать спине отдохнуть, Гарри опустился рядом с ним на колени. Так вода доходила ему до груди.

– Знаешь, я им раньше восхищался, – сказал Гарри. – Он не относился ко мне как к прислуге или чудовищу. Он был милым. Забрал меня от Дурслей. И так много знал обо всем. Я… я начал летать, благодаря ему.

Драко ободряюще кивнул. Он даже вообразить не мог, каково Гарри жилось с теми маггловскими свиньями. Узнать о волшебном мире, впервые полететь – юному Гарри, должно быть, это казалось чудом. Он оттолкнул кусок дерева и сломанную дверь, чтобы у них было больше места.

– Я им восхищался, – повторил Гарри. – И сегодня… – он усмехнулся и уставился в стену. – Я бы его пригласил. Я знал, чего он хочет. Это было очевидно.

– Так почему не стал?

– Он не просил меня. Он обращался только к тебе.

Мысленно вернувшись к утреннему разговору, Драко был вынужден согласиться. Если подумать, старик даже не взглянул на Гарри. Драко так волновался о том, что нужно их неожиданному гостю, что не обратил внимания, как тот себя вел.

Он молчал, не зная, что сказать. Кто-то, на кого Гарри полагался, отнесся к нему с таким безразличием… Гарри это наверняка расстроило. А Драко ничего не заметил.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Я так старался ему не поддаться… – он растерялся. На самом деле неожиданное появление Дамблдора, своеволие Северуса, усталость Драко – все это были отговорки.

– Думаю, потому он меня и не замечал, – согласился Гарри. – Был слишком занят тобой, сосредоточился только на тебе.

– Старик теряет хватку, – усмехнулся Драко. – Все прекрасно знают, что я полностью в твоей власти. Все только и твердят, как «Поттер укротил Малфоя».

Несмотря на расстроенные чувства, Гарри ухмыльнулся:

– Просто они не знают, что на самом деле ты из меня веревки вьешь, особенно когда не пытаешься манипулировать.

Драко согласиться не мог, но и спорить не стал. Лучше пусть Гарри улыбается, даже здесь, в мрачном и сыром тоннеле, ведущем в никуда. Драко был уверен, что героям положено улыбаться на пути к подвигам. В детских книжках герой обязательно победоносно усмехался, сражаясь с чудовищами, метая проклятья в троллей и огров. А в конце герои всегда побеждали. Так что если Драко будет держаться позади своего героя, как положено приличному темному магу, все будет хорошо.

Особенно сейчас, когда до них донесся звук тяжелого дыхания откуда-то спереди.

– Давай-ка я теперь пойду первым, – Гарри вышел вперед. – Держись за мной.

Драко кивнул и хотел попросить свою палочку, но передумал. У него не получится продвигаться по туннелю и держать палочку так, чтобы она не намокла. Он осторожно последовал за Гарри, но по пути попадалось столько каменных и деревянных обломков, что он слегка отстал. Гарри ушел вперед, но Драко пока не волновался. Свет окружал Гарри, словно солнечная корона.

И вдруг свет исчез. Драко ахнул, сжался в комочек у стены и замер, стараясь сделаться как можно меньше. Сердце тревожно забилось. Гарри уронил палочку? Гарри спрятался от ужасного чудовища? Ужасное чудовище съело Гарри и теперь подбирается к Драко?..

Гарри засмеялся. Драко отлепил от глаз судорожно прижатую ладонь и отцепился от стены.

– Все в порядке, – Гарри вернулся к нему. – Идем.

Снова опустившись в мутную воду, Драко пополз вперед, пока не достиг места, где туннель оканчивался входом в огромное помещение. Неудивительно, что ему показалось, будто свет палочки Гарри потух. На самом деле он потерялся в непроглядной тьме.

– Как думаешь, что это за место? – Гарри направил палочку в сторону едва угадывающихся вдалеке углов, на стенах не обнаружилось даже намека на факелы.

Драко осторожно прополз вперед, оперся о гладкие камни и выскользнул из воды на них. Все было покрыто черной грязью, которая будто впитывала свет, отчего казалось, что темнота вот-вот поглотит и их. Поодаль едва угадывались неясные очертания чего-то. Драко пожалел, что в темноте виверны не могут видеть так же хорошо, как в воде. Гарри прошел чуть дальше, словно не замечая поднявшейся до колен воды. Состроив гримасу, Драко пополз следом.

– Эй, посмотри-ка сюда, – позвал Гарри.

Не желая погружаться полностью, Драко добрался к нему, отталкиваясь руками от пола и держа голову над водой. След волшебной микстуры, слабо мерцая розовым, исчез под сломанным креслом и кучкой прибившихся к заплесневелым гобеленам размокших книг. Взмахом палочки Гарри убрал мусор. Под ним обнаружилась кучка камней. Их он тоже убрал, осторожно, один за другим, пока не нашел в самой середине кристалл кварца, гладкий и почти прозрачный. Его можно было заметить в темной грязи только благодаря тянущемуся к нему волшебному следу из настойки, и вырезанной на одной из сторон зигзагообразной руне.

– Йер – сбор урожая, – прочел Драко. – Жестокая шутка – собирать магию и жизни детей.

Не слишком задумываясь над значением, Гарри пожал плечами и убрал остальные камни, чтобы их находку было лучше видно.

– И что теперь?

– Не трогай его, – Драко для удобства свернулся у его ног. – Темный лорд наверняка его как-то защитил.

– Не думаю, – Гарри потер шрам, словно проверяя – заболит ли. – Совсем не похоже на его магию. Ты уверен, что все это его рук дело?

– Ну… Нет, не уверен, – признал Драко. – Знак написал Филч, скорее всего. Но кристалл заколдовывал Волдеморт.

– Если это темная магия, – начал рассуждать Гарри, словно решая уравнение, – значит руна, возможно, просто выполняет свое основное предназначение. Ты говоришь – сбор урожая? Но она не может поглотить магию того, чего не касается. Значит… – он обмотал руку краем мантии, и не успел Драко вымолвить ни слова, взял кристалл и положил в карман. – Расслабься. Все хорошо. Он меня не касается, видишь? – довольно улыбнувшись, он похлопал по карману.

Драко зашипел и сердито ударил хвостом по воде, окатив их обоих фонтаном брызг.

– Поттер! Я понятия не имею, как ты умудрился выжить до сих пор…

Его перебил всплеск и глухой скрежет камня под подошвой ботинка. Кто-то пробирался между завалами по тоннелю. Драко замер, Гарри встал перед ним и направил палочку в сторону входа. Там показался свет – сначала тусклый, затем он стал ярче, приближаясь. Драко постарался сделаться как можно меньше, и погрузился в воду по самые уши.

Из тоннеля вышел Северус, с недовольным лицом выжимая воду из рукава.

Драко удивленно распахнул глаза. Северус выглядел так, будто окунулся по меньшей мере единожды – промокшим насквозь. Даже волосы обвисли больше обычного. С палочки капала вода и огонек люмоса на кончике неуверенно дрожал. Он чуть прошел вперед и вздохнул, услышав, как Драко взмахнул хвостом. Выпрямившись, он присмотрелся, и кое-как разглядев их в темноте, проворчал:

– Черт возьми. Я боялся, что найду вас здесь.

– А мы думали, вы там с Дамблдором чаи гоняете, и не заметите нашего ухода, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– А вы так увлеклись приключением, что не заметили за собой хвост, – не остался в долгу Северус. – Я опередил ваших преследователей всего на несколько минут.

– Хвост? – Драко непонимающе оглядел Гарри сзади. – Какой хвост?

– Это маггловское выражение, – быстро объяснил Гарри. – Значит, что кто-то за нами шел. Но кто? Фадж?

– Если бы, – Северус указал на выход из тоннеля. – Заблокируй его. Ее это не остановит, но немного времени мы выиграем.

«Ее». Драко закрыл глаза. Тетка была где-то в замке и искала его.

– Нужно найти другой выход, – заключил Северус. – Я даже не надеюсь, что вы успели отыскать артефакт.

– Он у меня в кармане, – рассеянно ответил Гарри. О чем-то задумавшись, он левитировал каменные обломки, заваливая вход в тоннель. – Драко, напомни, что там за заклинание для огня?

– Fyria, – с палочки Гарри сорвалась длинная огненная лента, сплавившая импровизированное заграждение в единую массу, поднять и сдвинуть которую простой левитацией стало невозможно. – Отлично. Теперь мы в ловушке.

Драко взглянул на наставника, почему-то ожидая, что у того окажется готовый план спасения. Но Северус был взволнован, напряжен, и явно действовал без плана и без оглядки.

– Кажется, безрассудство Малфоев заразно, – невесело усмехнулся Драко.

– А вы что здесь забыли? – мрачно зыркнул на него Снейп. – Хоть бы предупредили, что собрались в такую авантюру.

– Чтобы вы нам запретили? – фыркнул Гарри. – И оказались бы здесь один, безо всякой помощи.

– Тоже мне, помощники, – не мог промолчать Снейп. – Я бы, по крайней мере, додумался не оставлять за собой светящийся след.

– Нет, вы бы бесцельно бродили туда-сюда, – поддел Гарри.

– Вовсе не бесцельно, – возразил Снейп. – Любой, кто хоть что-то смыслит, понял бы, что весь мусор снесло вниз, а значит, здесь и нужно искать.

– Хватит! – прикрикнул на них Драко. – Сначала нужно найти выход. Потом спорьте на здоровье.

С видимым усилием Гарри и Северус воздержались от дальнейшей перепалки, фыркнули, и начали осматриваться.

– Будьте внимательны, – посоветовал Снейп. – Обращайте внимание на возможные стоки. И постарайтесь ничего не трогать.

– Погоди! Возьми мою палочку, – сказал Драко Северусу. – Она у Гарри. Она сухая, а я пока все равно не могу ею пользоваться.

– Почему не можешь? – Северус подошел ближе, присмотрелся, и резко вздохнул, поняв, почему Драко на полу. – Вот как вы прошли через тот коридорчик.

Наступило неловкое молчание.

– Ты понятия не имеешь, как тебе с ним повезло, – Северус недовольно заявил Гарри. – И мне не нужна палочка. Вероятно, вы вытащили артефакт из воды прежде, чем я намочил свою.

Повернувшись, он ушел осматривать дальнюю стену, оставив Драко в благословенном полумраке.

Гарри недоуменно моргнул, не понимая, чем заслужил упрек. Обычно во время их споров Снейп был более чем прямолинеен.

Драко за брючину потянул его в другую сторону. Свет люмоса выхватил из тьмы обшарпанные стены и ржавые канделябры.

– Что он имел в виду? – прошептал Гарри, опустившись на колени рядом с Драко, чтобы удобнее было обыскивать пол.

– То, что я позволил тебе увидеть меня таким, – едва слышно ответил Драко. Он оглянулся через плечо, пытаясь понять, слышит ли их наставник. – Не думаю, что отец хоть раз ему позволял.

– Это… печально, – Гарри коснулся волос Драко, погладил его по щеке. – Я знаю, ты смущаешься, когда я смотрю на тебя. Но я люблю видеть тебя таким.

Драко не ответил. Ему было неловко даже быть на свету в таком виде, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принять факт, что Гарри находит его привлекательным. Если бы той ночью в старой слизеринской душевой он не нуждался так отчаянно в помощи, то никогда не позволил бы Гарри увидеть себя в виде гибрида. Если бы ему не нужна была помощь чтобы открыть дверь, набрать воду…

Драко опустил взгляд. Нет, нельзя винить во всем Гарри. Он сам умолял его остаться.

Он потянулся и взял Гарри за руку.

– Нашел!

Жестом подозвав их к себе, Северус коснулся палочкой одного из булыжников в стене и осторожно потянул его наружу, вытащив почти наполовину. Замок застонал. Снейп помедлил, подождал пока звук утихнет, и вытащил камень полностью. За ним обнаружился еще один, обтесанный прямоугольник в растрескавшейся древней известке. Его Снейп вытащил тоже. Воду у ног засыпало серой каменной крошкой.

– Что там? – Драко подтянулся так высоко, насколько позволял хвост, и оперся на Гарри. Мимо проплыл третий камень. – Насколько толстая эта стена?

– Не слишком, – Северус посветил в образовавшуюся дыру. – Потому эту комнату и не затопило совсем. Вода утекает через щели. Под этим есть другие помещения.

– Но они были замурованы, – прошептал Драко, уставившись в зияющее темнотой отверстие, будто оттуда могло выскочить что-то клыкастое и когтистое. Волшебники не замуровывают помещения без причины. – Если Основатели решили не пускать туда никого…

– Если мои догадки верны, то к Основателям это не имеет никакого отношения. Скорее всего замок сам закрыл эту часть себя.

Не обращая внимания на опасения сына, Северус продолжал разбирать стену. Вскоре к нему присоединился Гарри и комнату заполнил скрежет камня. Драко свернулся у ног Гарри. Занятые левитацией, они не могли поддерживать и освещение. Люмос на кончике палочки Гарри потускнел, а открывающееся пространство поглотило и этот слабый огонек, словно голодная пасть.

Зато это помогло заметить появление преследователей. Обернувшись туда, откуда они пришли, Драко увидел неясный свет, пробивающийся сквозь щели сооруженного Гарри завала.

– Быстрее! – прошипел он, поднялся насколько мог и тут же потерял равновесие.

Драко проклял свой бесполезный хвост. Цепляясь за Гарри, он вытащил свою палочку у него из кармана и направил ее на вход в тоннель. Какое заклинание использовать? Обрушить тоннель значило отрезать себе путь назад, а может и вызвать обвал. Призывать волны, как Пэнси, он не умеет, к тому же вода…

Драко замер. Кристалл больше не вытягивает магию через воду, но те, кто находятся в тоннеле, этого не знают.

– Water at min calla, blac loch, ruschen hom, – он указал палочкой на воду у входа.

К его облегчению, она послушно подернулась рябью и устремилась в тоннель сквозь оставшиеся щели и дыры. Он повторил заклинание, на этот раз направив палочку на глубокую лужу возле своего хвоста. Когда она утекла тоже, глухое эхо послышалось из-за самодельного заграждения. Гарри и Северус прекратили левитировать камни и прислушались, удивленные видом утекающей воды.

От хитрости Драко зал, где они находились, не стал суше, но чтобы создать видимость полного затопления тоннельчика, воды оказалось достаточно. Из-за завала послышались испуганные возгласы, пробивающийся сквозь щели свет померк, словно их преследователи испугались намочить палочки, и ретировались.

– Умно, – одобрил Северус, возвращаясь к разбиранию стены.

За камнем, который он вытащил, обнаружилась пустота. Гарри и Северус наклонились ближе и посветили туда палочками.

– Что-нибудь видно? – спросил Гарри.

– Канделябр, больше ничего.

Дыра оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы в нее можно было пройти, хотя Северусу пришлось нагнуться. Поползшему следом Драко было легче.

Гарри опустился рядом с ним на колени, положил руку ему на плечо.

– Ты как? Если хочешь, я тебя понесу.

– Не надо, – отказался Драко. – Земля достаточно скользкая. Просто идите не слишком быстро.

– Не станем, – успокоил его Северус. – Кто знает, почему замок замуровал эту часть.

– Кажется, вы говорили, что догадываетесь, – заметил Гарри.

– Это просто догадка, – Северус повернулся к образовавшемуся проходу. – Fyria.

Факел на стене зашипел и словно нехотя занялся тусклым оранжевым пламенем. Железные канделябры проржавели насквозь, от одного отвалился уголок, когда Северус проходил мимо.

– На здешнее освещение долго полагаться не стоит, – вопреки своим словам, Северус зажигал каждый встречающийся факел.

Стараясь не отставать, Драко оглянулся. Дыра, через которую они вошли, становилась все меньше и меньше, пока тьма не поглотила ее полностью.

– Как думаете, где мы? – спросил Драко.

– В одной из секретных комнат замка, – предположил Северус. – Хогвартс любит все прятать – как Выручай-комнату или Тайную.

– И ту каморку в библиотеке, – Драко вспомнил маленькую кладовочку, в которой они прятались от Темного лорда.

– Именно, – согласился Северус. – Было бы наивно полагать, что здесь нет других секретов.

– Но те, – Гарри заговорил слишком громко, осекся, и продолжил шепотом. – Те помещения были созданы Основателями.

– Не думаю, что Основатели были настолько всеведущими, как всем нравится верить, – заметил Северус. – Они были просто людьми. Что важнее – Салазар был первым слизеринцем.

– Еще каким, – пробурчал Гарри. – Никто в здравом уме не станет заводить ручного василиска.

– Ну… если оставить в стороне вопрос здравомыслия, – не стал спорить Северус, – слизеринцем он был. А слизеринцы любят секреты. Такова наша натура. Мы найдем, что скрывать, даже если в этом нет нужды.

Гарри хмыкнул и хотел сказать что-то явно неблагоразумное, но вспомнил, в чьей компании находится, и вместо этого спросил:

– Значит, он зарыл что-то под Хогвартсом?

– Не он сам, – медленно, словно обдумывая пришедшую в голову идею, ответил Северус. – Это сделал замок, но потому что на него повлиял Слизерин.

Гарри растерянно взглянул на Драко, словно спрашивая, понимает ли тот, что имеется в виду. Драко в ответ уверенно кивнул и объяснил:

– Когда ты и я колдуем, даже если заклинание одно и то же, результат отличается. Моя огненная лента выглядит как лента и горит медленно. Твоя похожа на бешеный фейерверк, сжигающий все вокруг.

– Значит, если бы Салазар не был так помешан на тайнах, – начал рассуждать Гарри, – то и замок не научился бы ничего прятать?

– Именно, – подтвердил Драко. – Натура мага влияет на заклинание.

– Как и с палочками! – догадался Гарри. – Олливандер сказал, палочка моей мамы была хороша для чар.

– Ты не замечал этого, потому что ты силен от природы, – добавил Северус. – Есть дисциплины, которые тебе не нравятся, но нет таких, которые тебе не даются.

– О…

Настороженный странным тоном, Драко оглянулся на Гарри. Тот опустил голову, поник, безотчетно зашарил руками по бокам, ища карманы. Странно. Что за внезапное смущение? Обстановка была неподходящей для разговора по душам, но Драко мысленно велел себе потом выяснить, в чем дело.

Продвигаясь вперед, он случайно попал рукой в лужу почти по локоть глубиной. Вздрогнув, он выдернул руку и пока вытер с нее то, что, вероятно, было полуразложившимися останками гриндилоу, Гарри и Северус ушли почти на десяток шагов вперед. Драко поспешил следом.

Просачивающаяся вниз вода за много лет нанесла на пол слой мягкой глины. Гарри и Северусу время от времени приходилось держаться за стену, чтобы не упасть, Драко же было легко вонзать когти в податливую массу и ползти вперед. Хотя наклона пола не было заметно, время от времени встречающиеся лужицы постепенно покрыли весь пол, затем вода поднялась до щиколоток, а потом и до плеч Драко. Так ползти было легче – вода приняла на себя его вес и хвост не волочился по земле.

Драко оглянулся. Почти все факелы погасли и теперь роняли вниз алые искорки пепла. Он задумался – может, потоп высосал из них всю магию и они превратились в обыкновенные факелы, как у магглов? Но если они намокли, то не успели бы высохнуть достаточно, чтобы загореться. Скорей они вообще развалились бы.

Чем больше он размышлял, тем меньше смысла находил.

Но эту часть замка точно затапливало.

Вода уже поднялась настолько, что Драко приходилось держать голову высоко. Он напряг руки и поднялся выше, поежился, и снова погрузился, радуясь, что наконец-то хвост не волочится по земле. Он хотел проплыть немного вперед, но Северус присел и схватил его за плечо:

– Держись рядом с нами.

– Но уровень воды выше не становится, – Драко взглянул вперед.

– Не будь беспечным. Кто знает, что скрывается в глубине. Если что-то опасное, ты пострадаешь первым. Хвост тебе сейчас совсем не помогает.

Резкая прямота наставника не удивила Драко, и даже не обидела. Он выскользнул из его хватки и немного прополз вперед.

– Не страшно, – Драко подтянул хвост к себе и оперся на руку. – Я вполне сносно могу плыть, и пока воды достаточно, чтобы удержаться на плаву, я мо… а-а-ай!

Рука внезапно соскользнула, опора исчезла, и Драко опрокинулся назад. Царапнул боком о камни и с головой ушел под воду, ею же и ударившись вдобавок. На мгновение он завис в толще воды, растерянный. Нащупав под собой лестницу, он повернулся, подтянул хвост и, потянувшись за ступеньки, вынырнул, судорожно вздохнув.

– Драко! Ты как? – Гарри схватил его и дернул на себя. Закашлявшись, Драко убрал от глаз мокрые волосы.

– Нормально. Все нормально. Это просто лестница. Я не понял, как глубоко она уходит.

– Держу пари, до самого краеугольного камня, – заметил Северус.

– Краеугольного камня? – переспросил Гарри.

– Мне всегда было интересно, где оно – истинное основание Хогвартса, – Северус смотрел на воду так, словно мог разглядеть что-то сквозь ее толщу.

– Что? Разве это сейчас важно? Я думал, мы пытаемся выбраться наружу.

– Пытаемся, – кивнул Северус, словно разговаривал с умственно отсталым. – И краеугольный камень очень даже может нам в этом помочь. Никто не знает, как Основателям удалось построить такой замок. И почему они выбрали это место. Поэтому лучшее, на что мы можем надеяться – что у подножия этой лестницы находится нечто очень могущественное.

– Тайная комната была очень глубоко, – заметил Гарри. – Я думал, глубже уже ничего нет.

– Она кажется глубоко спрятанной благодаря использованной магии, – предположил Северус. – Но изменяя реальность таким образом даже Основатели не могли игнорировать некоторые физические законы. Например то, что строительство должно было с чего-то начаться.

– Там, внизу? – спросил Драко.

Теперь, присмотревшись, он увидел очевидные признаки, что рядом лестница. Вода казалась не черной, а просто темной. На стенах не было факелов. Коридор не закончился, а плавно перетек в широкую арку, другую сторону которой, погруженную в темноту и поглощающую все звуки, было не разглядеть.

– И что теперь? Вернуться мы не можем, – задумался Гарри.

– Возможно, возвращаться не придется, если мы спустимся вниз.

– Пузыреголовное заклинание может помочь, – рассудил Гарри. – Но что если там есть кто-то живой?

– Как ты мог обнаружить во время Тремудрого турнира, под водой тоже можно защититься от нападения, – уверил Северус. – Но не думаю, что до этого дойдет. Эта часть замка не зря была запечатана. Даже если есть другие входы, Хогвартс наверняка и их закрыл.

– Значит… там должно быть пусто, – Драко снова посмотрел вперед, – только этого не разглядеть.

– Поттер, тебе придется поместить себя в пузырь целиком, – предупредил Северус. – Если артефакт в твоем кармане коснется воды, он может снова начать вытягивать магию.

– Ясно, – кивнул Гарри, и внимательно прислушался к тому, как Северус произносит заклинание. – Эбаблио.

Ворох пузырьков окутал его серебристой мерцающей оболочкой, словно мантией. Бледно-голубые отблески засияли на стенах и поверхности воды. У Драко перехватило дыхание. Изумленный, он коснулся защитного слоя из пузырей – чистая магия на кончиках пальцев даже шипела, как газировка. Гарри осторожно ступил в воду и пошел медленно, стараясь не поскользнуться. Вода вокруг него забурлила, но он остался сухим.

– Вот показушник, – пробормотал Северус. – Неудивительно, что он у Малфоев прижился.

Гарри уже погрузился полностью и его не услышал. Драко последовал за ним, сначала придерживаясь за лестницу, а потом просто поплыл. Цепляясь за ступеньки, он продвигался вниз и, поравнявшись с Гарри, загляделся на струящийся за ним подсвеченный отблесками чар бурлящий след. Нарушаемый шагами Северуса, который шел позади с «люмосом», свет которого не достигал стен.

В слизеринских подземельях Драко привык к песням гриндилоу, поднимающимся из глубины озера пузырям газов, к передвижениям гигантского кальмара. Даже шумы замка – трески и скрежет – благодаря близости озера было слышно лучше. Здесь и сейчас вода была тихой и прозрачной, без следа ила и разложения. Ничто живое не проникало сюда многие столетия.

Лестница стала шире, так что они втроем смогли идти рядом, а потом еще шире, и еще – пока ее края не потерялись в темноте. В конце концов она привела их куда-то, где на полу беспорядочно валялись большие, грубо отесанные камни. Каждый высотой по пояс, с выемкой посредине, и выглядевший так, словно его высекали руками. Больше ничего видно не было.

Желая проверить появившуюся догадку, Драко проплыл чуть дальше, освещая себе дорогу люмосом, света которого едва хватало, чтобы рассеять тьму на несколько дюймов вокруг, даже меньше, чем могла осветить свеча. Но вскоре он достиг стены, на которой обнаружился старый факел. Стоило Драко его коснуться, дерево рассыпалось от старости. Остался только канделябр – гладкая вмурованная в стену чаша.

Драко когтем нацарапал в ее углублении руну «кен»*, коснулся ее палочкой и произнес вслух. С губ сорвался пузырь. Руна замерцала, словно светлячок, затем засияла ярче, осветив его лицо.

Довольный, он повернулся, оттолкнулся от стены и поплыл, помогая себе хвостом. В отличие от того, как он чувствовал себя на земле – будто выброшенная на берег рыба – двигаться в толще воды было легко. Он парил в прозрачной воде, будто птица. Легким движением хвоста Драко направил себя к противоположной стене и вытянул руки, чтобы смягчить столкновение.

Канделябров оказалось совсем мало. Драко вернулся к Гарри, сделал круг и завис рядом. Он пробыл под водой уже долго и начал ощущать нехватку воздуха, поэтому приник губами к пузырю вокруг головы Гарри, разделив с ним дыхание и немного воздуха. Пользуясь случаем, Гарри погладил его по плечу.

Удовлетворенный, Драко чуть отодвинулся и адресовал Северусу вопросительный взгляд. В комнате не было ничего кроме нескольких больших камней. Замок запечатал эту свою часть очень хорошо, но причины Драко не понимал.

Северус в воде чувствовал себя далеко не так удобно, как Драко. Он подошел к ближайшему булыжнику и провел по нему рукой. Посреди камня зияла глубокая выемка – в нее вполне мог поместиться человек, часть с одной стороны от нее была ниже и площе другой. Северус закрыл глаза, подумал, затем повернулся и сел, поместив ноги в выемку, словно за примитивную парту.

Драко был потрясен. Теперь все стало очевидным! Он метнулся к другому камню и уселся на каменное сиденье, уложив хвост рядом, погладил руками каменную поверхность. Места сверху как раз хватило бы для свитка пергамента. Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на пустую стену перед собой, внезапно почувствовав необъяснимую беспечность. Годами он в глубине души обижался на Гарри за то, что тот ввязывается в приключения и играючи обнаруживает замковые тайны. Теперь он понял, каково это. Если бы школа сейчас работала, возможно, Гриффиндор со Слизерином заработали бы баллы вместе.

Гарри обошел его и подплыл к другой стене, коснулся ее пальцами – скорее всего там находилось учительское место. Возможно, больше тут не было ничего интересного. Просто старая классная комната, позабытая и пустующая уже много веков.

– Что теперь? – одними губами произнес Драко, обернувшись к Северусу.

Тот подпер голову рукой и задумался. Драко едва сдержал улыбку. Наверное, именно так Северус выглядел в бытность свою студентом – забывал про всех и вся, погружаясь в раздумья.

Вскинув голову – вероятно, до чего-то додумался – Снейп посмотрел на стену перед собой. Но вдруг он заколебался, попробовал что-то сказать – изо рта вылетело несколько пузырей, но не раздалось ни звука. Тогда он повернулся к Драко, пристально посмотрел на него и в сознании юноши раздалась команда: «Спроси, что мы должны делать».

Драко озадаченно замер. Главная проблема с окклюменцией заключалась в том, что даже зная чьи-то мысли было сложно понять, что конкретно человек имеет в виду.

«Ты о чем?»

Северус ответил взглядом, каким награждал Драко, когда тот умудрялся испортить простейшее зелье.

«Ты единственный, кто может говорить под водой. Я думаю, тебе нужно спросить – вслух – что нам нужно сделать с камнем».

В голове у Драко пронесся ворох вопросов – «Спросить кого? И почему? Нужно в какую-то определенную сторону смотреть? Как ты до этого вообще додумался?» – но он давно научился не донимать наставника расспросами. Притворившись, будто находится в классе и обращается к профессору, он повернулся к стене и заговорил.

Его слова зазвенели в воде, удивив их всех. С губ сорвалось несколько пузырей, но язык повиновался инстинкту виверны, голос звучал тонко и протяжно, словно подводный колокол. Комната поглотила звук моментально, и Драко искоса взглянул на Северуса, не уверенный – следует ли спросить еще раз. Тот пристально уставился на дальнюю стену. Драко тоже посмотрел туда, а потом просто переводил взгляд со стены на наставника, стараясь удержать все в поле зрения.

Но с места его сдернуло эхо чужих шагов, негромкий плеск и булькающие звуки произносимых под водой заклинаний. Драко пристально уставился в укутавшую лестницу тьму. Не видя ее и не слыша, он знал – к ним спускается Беллатрикс.

\---

  1. Water at min calla, blac loch, ruschen hom – «Повинуйся мне, темная вода, уходи, откуда пришла» (фактически, Драко отправил часть воды обратно в озеро)
  2. fyria raebaena (от староанглийского «riban, ribbon» – лента) – «огненная лента»
  3. ebublio – автор позаимствовал фразу для пузыреголовного заклинания из видеоигры
  4. На мысль о подземной классной комнаты автора навело реально существующее место – старая школа в Эль Пасо. Это очень старое, заброшенное здание. Ходят слухи, что в туннелях под ним была обнаружена заложенная камнями классная комната, где все выглядело так, будто ученики просто вдруг встали и вышли, а затем комнату замуровали.



*руна «кен» (староангл.), также известна как руна «кано» (Футарк)


	11. В которой наши герои находят кровавый выход

Хвост Драко непроизвольно дернулся, и если бы Северус не схватил его руку и не прижал к импровизированной древней парте, он свалился бы с сиденья. На мгновение Драко завис в воде вниз головой, удивленно глядя на наставника. Ему показалось, что он тонет.  
  
«Сядь, идиот!»  
  
В команде Северуса явственно слышался страх. Драко попытался сдержать неловко дергающийся хвост. Кивнув — совершенно зря и скорей по привычке, Северус конечно же знал, что Драко его понял — он медленно опустился обратно, подвернув хвост под себя. Пересилив нежелание сидеть к врагам спиной, Драко повернулся лицом к пустой стене.  
  
Он задал вопрос. Сейчас для замка он был единственным присутствующим студентом, и поэтому должен оставаться на своем месте. Он положил руки на неровную поверхность стола и стиснул кромку так, что побелели костяшки.  
  
Стоящий рядом Гарри вытащил палочку и повернулся к лестнице. Северус сделал то же самое. Они посмотрели друг на друга и Драко стало любопытно, о чем они думают. Он схватился руками за голову. Сидеть спиной к надвигающейся угрозе противоречило всем его инстинктам самосохранения. Хотелось погасить огни и помочь Гарри с Севом под покровом темноты уплыть отсюда, подальше от Беллатрикс…  
  
Почувствовав движение воды, Драко вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на стену перед собой. Вибрация, которую он почувствовал, ему не почудилась, она должна была откуда-то исходить. Он не отважился обернуться и посмотреть не начал ли Гарри колдовать. Откуда-то Драко знал, что источником возмущений была стена — она содрогнулась, отвечая на его зов.  
  
Странные серые нити поднялись над полом, потянулись к стене. Драко с любопытством пригляделся. Может, это магия? Но почувствовав кожей движение воды и увидев, как колышутся его волосы, он понял — то просто пыль с илом. Вода устремилась вперед быстрее.  
  
Вдруг раздался оглушительный, похожий на выстрел треск, и в стене появилась трещина от пола до потолка. Под напором воды она стала шире, открывая темное пространство, где ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Поток усилился настолько, что даже сдвинул с места каменные парты. Драко пришлось вцепиться когтями в поверхность стола и придержать хвост.  
  
Сверху принесло деревянные обломки, трупы гриндилоу и прочий мусор. Они цепляли Драко за плечи, царапали. Что-то твердое стукнуло его по голове. Он поморщился и теснее прижался к столу. Легкие заболели, прося воздуха. Очень хотелось вдохнуть, но Гарри…  
  
Ледяной волной Драко окатила паника. Гарри находился там, посреди этой бурлящей массы, и, возможно, не мог выбраться! Он выпрямился и обернулся, пытаясь свободной рукой защитить лицо от густых потоков ила. Вода шумела, заглушая все вокруг, мусор мешал хоть что-то разглядеть. Драко слепо зашарил перед собой, вздрагивая от ударов щебня и обломков, боясь, что Гарри уже уволокло дальше.  
  
И тут его руки коснулась теплая ладонь. Ее тут же отбросило течением, но она вернулась, надежно сжала пальцы Драко. Он крепко сжал ее в ответ и почувствовал, что давление воды немного ослабло — чешую накрыло защитным заклинанием. Пузырь вокруг Гарри захватил и Драко, пойманный в ловушку воздух охладил осевшие на коже капли. Драко приник губами к этой прохладе и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
Свободной рукой Гарри крепко прижал его к себе и потихоньку, осторожно, начал продвигаться к трещине.  
  
Драко в ужасе взглянул на него. Гарри смотрел вперед мрачно и упрямо, словно на чудовище, которое предстояло победить. Его серьезность и жуткая сосредоточенность напугали Драко больше ждущей впереди неизвестности. Так же Гарри смотрел на Волдеморта, но сейчас все было гораздо хуже, потому что Драко представить не мог, с чем именно они имеют дело. Он зажмурился, обвил хвост вокруг ноги Гарри и вцепился в его рубашку.  
  
Ему хотелось спросить — где Северус, где Беллатрикс, что происходит. Пересиливая страх, он повернул голову едва-едва, лишь чтобы краем глаза увидеть зияющую посреди стены трещину, похожую на разинутую пасть. Невозможно было даже предположить, что ждет их там. Поскользнувшись несколько раз, Гарри подобрался ближе, и вот они оказались у самого обрыва. Гарри схватился за край, удерживая их обоих.  
  
Драко так стиснул Гарри хвостом, что даже сквозь рев воды расслышал его болезненный стон. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тьма зияла перед ними, словно окно в другое измерение. Гарри начал клониться под напором потока, удерживаясь на месте больше чудом, чем колдовством. Он крепче прижал Драко к себе. Тот испуганно вздохнул, но тут рука Гарри соскользнула, и они ухнули в бездну.  
  
Падение казалось бесконечным. Драко не боялся разбиться — он знал, что собственная волшебная натура его убережет. Его пугало то, что ждало впереди. Чудовища в темноте. Пожиратели позади. Если бы можно было аппарировать…  
  
С оглушительным всплеском они упали в воду и погрузились с головой. Зависли в темной толще, вцепившись друг в друга. На мгновение все звуки превратились в глухой стук в ушах. Наконец, Драко взмахнул хвостом, вынес их на поверхность и судорожно вздохнул. Он моргнул и огляделся, надеясь, что рядом не кружит какой-нибудь голодный троглодит. Но увидел лишь темную воду и едва-едва различимые стены. У него появилось отчетливое ощущение, что они оказались в каменном мешке и единственный выход — наверху.  
  
— Где мы? — Гарри старался перекричать шум водопада. — И где Снейп?  
  
Он поднял палочку над водой и засветил огонек. Драко удивлялся, что тут вообще можно что-то разглядеть. Казалось, вода поглощает свет — не было даже бликов на поверхности.  
  
— Я же говорил, — раздался невозмутимый голос Северуса, — если ты вообще слушал. Мы у краеугольного камня.  
  
С облегчением услышав голос наставника, Драко оглянулся и увидел, что тот — похожий на мокрого кота, но в остальном невредимый — держится на воде недалеко от них.  
  
— С вами все в порядке? — Снейп обращался главным образом к Драко. Тот кивнул. — Хорошо. Поттер, надеюсь артефакт все еще у тебя.  
  
— Поедающий магию? Да, в кармане. Но разве он не начнет ее снова поглощать…  
  
— Некогда объяснять, — отмахнулся Северус. — Быстро, давай его сюда.  
  
Нахмурившись, Гарри передал Драко палочку и вытащил из кармана кристалл. Поглядев на него — тот казался обыкновенным камнем с вырезанной на нем руной — он отдал его Северусу. Мастер зелий подплыл к стене, поскреб ее кристаллом, и посмотрел на руну. Поскреб сильнее и снова посмотрел. Засомневавшись, он показал кристалл Драко:  
  
— Что тут говорится теперь?  
  
Драко прищурился. Камень был весь поцарапан, две рунные линии оказались стерты, а две остались.  
  
— Кано… факел?  
  
— Сойдет, — Северус вытянул руку и уронил кристалл в воду. Они замерли, ожидая ответа замка, но ничего не происходило. Лишь слышался шум льющейся воды.  
  
— И чего мы ждем? — прошептал Драко.  
  
— Ждем, когда камень коснется дна, — объяснил Северус. Одной рукой он схватил Гарри, а другую положил Драко на спину. — Держитесь друг за друга. Это может случиться через несколько секунд или минут, но нам нужно держаться вместе.  
  
— Что может случиться? — начал сердиться Гарри.  
  
— Основатели начали строительство замка с краеугольного камня, — торопливо объяснил Северус. — Измененная руна должна вызвать возвращение магии и… слушайте!  
  
Где-то под ними раздался низкий гул. Вода забурлила. Драко, Гарри и Северус крепче схватились друг за друга, но кроме внезапно появившихся пузырей ничего не происходило. Драко начало обуревать нетерпение. Он нахмурился, понимая, что это глупо, но ему хотелось, чтобы замок, наконец, определился и что-нибудь сделал.  
  
— Почему так долго? — не выдержал он. — Кристалл уже должен был достичь дна.  
  
— Я думаю, замок ждет, когда твоя тетка подойдет ближе, — предположил Северус. — Но имейте в виду, я на ходу пытаюсь понять, что происходит.  
  
— Не стесняйтесь поделиться своими умозаключениями, — съязвил Гарри.  
  
— Я же сказал — мы у краеугольного камня. С этого места начался Хогвартс. Здесь все пропитано символизмом. Глубокая пещера, вода, темнота: бесформенный хаос. Это место силы. У королевы Морганы таким местом был пруд, а Основатели использовали эту пещеру, чтобы построить над ней волшебный замок.  
  
— Но если это место такое мощное, то почему замок сам себя не восстанавливает? — не поверил Гарри. — И почему мы здесь застряли?  
  
— Потому что кристалл поглотил всю здешнюю магию. Думаю, поэтому стена проломилась внутрь — чтобы мы могли доставить его сюда и все вернуть.  
  
— Ну ладно, мы доставили. Может, нас уже отпустят?  
  
— Пока нет, — Северус оглянулся через плечо и вид его не внушал больших надежд. — Полагаю, нужно время, чтобы возвращение магии стало ощутимым. Или… возможен другой, менее благоприятный вариант.  
  
— Это еще какой?  
  
— Мне знакома природа этого заклинания, — объяснил Снейп. — По тому же принципу активировался небезызвестный артефакт в старом поместье Малфоев.  
  
Драко совершенно не нравилось то, к чему вела эта беседа.  
  
— Напольный факел с шипами. Вот ведь. Нужна кровь.  
  
Гарри, уже немного обученный и поднаторевший в темной магии, понял о чем речь и воспротивился:  
  
— Эй, погодите, это же Хогвартс! Тут жертвы не приносят, ведь так?  
  
— Сказал мальчик, убивший василиска в подземельях, — хмыкнул Северус. — Вспомни, что к сооружению замка приложил руку Салазар Слизерин. Не удивлюсь, если он не уведомил коллег о паре-тройке проведенных тут жертвенных обрядов.  
  
— Меня не волнует, что тут творил Салазар, — перебил их Драко. — Я собой жертвовать не собираюсь. Нужно найти выход.  
  
— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор, — неохотно сказал Северус. — Но шансы выбраться неплохи.  
  
— Почему? — заинтересовался Гарри.  
  
— Потому что…  
  
— Вот вы где. Ну наконец-то, — голос Беллатрикс сочился ядовито-медовой сладостью.  
  
Она стояла на каменном выступе у расщелины, прямо над истончающимся водопадом. Вокруг нее виднелись огоньки — Драко догадался, что это осветительные чары Пожирателей, которых тетка привела с собой. Лица их разглядеть в темноте не получалось.  
  
— Быстро потуши! — прошептал Северус, резко толкнув руку Гарри с палочкой под воду. Огонек на кончике палочки потух, пряча Драко и его спутников в кромешной тьме. Рассмеявшись, Беллатрикс вытянула руку и вложила всю силу в освещающее заклинание, но тени в каменном мешке словно сгустились, сопротивляясь. Рассердившись, она метнула вниз похожую на всполох огненную ленту. Та зашипела, уйдя в воду.  
  
Под покровом темноты Драко, Северус и Гарри распластались у стены, вцепившись в скользкие камни. Опасаясь вызвать малейший плеск, они старались дышать как можно тише, зная, как разносятся в подземельях звуки. Если Беллатрикс определит их местоположение, она легко их уничтожит.  
  
— Значит, замок на вашей стороне, — поняла Беллатрикс. — Что ж, тогда я буду палить, пока в кого-нибудь не попаду.  
  
На них полился дождь ядовито-зеленых смертельных проклятий. Некоторые проносились на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Драко почувствовал, как Северус положил руку ему на плечо, и услышал его шепот:  
  
— Плыви вниз. Должно быть, замку еще что-то от нас нужно.  
  
— Я же не знаю, что именно! — Драко малодушно порадовался, что никто не видит, как он дрожит, не видит его испуганно распахнутых глаз.  
  
— Я тоже не знаю. Но больше у меня идей нет, и ты единственный, кто может хоть что-то сделать. Вперед!  
  
Поняв, что спорить бесполезно, Драко улучил момент, поцеловал Гарри, надеясь, что это не последний их поцелуй. А если последний — пусть будет такое молчаливое прощанье. Выскользнул из объятий супруга, глубоко вдохнул и сильно оттолкнулся от стены, нырнув в глубину.  
  
Тишина окутала его. Сначала еще было слышно Гарри и Северуса, и как лупят по воде теткины заклятья, но чем дальше он погружался, тем меньше становилось звуков, пока, наконец, не остался лишь тихий отзвук льющейся воды. С каждым взмахом хвоста он продвигался дальше, радуясь, что кое-как получается маневрировать. До сих пор Драко не доводилось бывать на такой глубине, где можно было ощутить давление воды.  
  
Время шло, а он даже предположить не мог, сколько еще ему плыть. Во время потопа в замке оказалась почти вся вода из озера. Однако подземелья — даже слизеринская их часть — простирались далеко, и никто не знал, сколько еще их в замке, забытых и заброшенных. Что если вода из озера вся вылилась в эту шахту? Ему не хватит воздуха, чтобы столько проплыть.  
  
Драко начал помогать себе руками, стараясь плыть быстрее. В голову пришла пугающая мысль, что он не движется вниз, а завис на одном месте, сражаясь с встречным течением. Вокруг ничего невозможно было разглядеть. Казалось, он направляется прямиком в могилу.  
  
Сколько времени уже прошло? От недостатка воздуха в голове зашумело, заболело в груди. Еще больше угнетала мысль, что даже поверни он сейчас назад, воздуха не хватит, чтобы доплыть до поверхности. Если в глубине что-то не найдется, и быстро, он просто утонет здесь, совсем один.  
  
Может быть, именно это и нужно замку?  
  
Стало тяжело шевелить хвостом. Сейчас только магия поддерживала в нем жизнь, но ее не хватит надолго. Драко чувствовал, что с каждым гребком все больше слабеет. Голову словно набили ватой. Он вытянул руки вперед, надеясь нащупать хоть что-то — пол, стену, что-нибудь.  
  
Прекратился даже шум воды. Наступила полная тишина. Драко остановился, медленно перевернулся на спину и сжался в комочек. С губ сорвался последний пузырь воздуха. Драко нечаянно вдохнул — вода хлынула в легкие. Он затрепыхался, неосознанно потянулся за чем-нибудь, что могло бы его спасти.  
  
Жертва — понял он. Замку действительно требовалась жертва.  
  
Кровь что-то нашептывала ему, успокаивая. Что это честь — умереть во имя семьи, ради тьмы, во тьме. Нахлынули воспоминания — они с Гарри в постели, он бежит от дракона, спасается из горящего особняка, сам горит на костре, бежит по снегу от толпы магглов, слышит издевательства тюремщиков.  
  
«Нет, это не я».  
  
Однако все они были им. Сохраненные кровью воспоминания предков погрузили Драко в историю его семьи. Рыдающая при виде сожженного Мерлином дома Лисит Д’Малфой. Этон Малфой, вонзающий нож в молодую ведьму.  
  
И в этот миг Драко уже не тонул — он стоял на том поле много веков назад и у него на глазах темные маги приносили первую жертву. Он держал нож, он смотрел ей в глаза.  
  
Она все еще была жива. Вся израненная, она уже не дрожала на холодном ветру. Ужасно худая, юная, на заре женственности, она стояла обнаженная, облаченная лишь в покров из собственной крови, и смотрела на него безо всякого страха — требуя, чтобы он не останавливался.  
  
Требуя, чтобы он вонзил нож в себя. Взгляд ее проклинал его слабость и требовал последовать ее примеру. Тьма поглощает саму себя.  
  
Драко колебался. Девушка протянула руку, словно хотела взять нож и вонзить его в себя. Драко показалось, что не будь тут других, она растерзала бы себя сама, своими руками.  
  
Перед таким он не мог смалодушничать.  
  
Боль снова опалила легкие, а потом и все тело. Раздался рев, затем тишина.  
  
  
  
— …stitchen se scinn an menden…  
  
— …ако…  
  
— Он мертв?  
  
— Драко…  
  
— …se minden, blod stuppa an turnen bakam…  
  
— Что еще за…  
  
— Нет, не трогай его…  
  
— Драко!  
  
Было больно.  
  
Драко попытался вдохнуть и закашлялся. Вода потекла изо рта. Он повалился набок, вслепую полоснув когтями по кому-то, кто пытался его удержать. Выкашливая воду, он лихорадочно пытался отдышаться, оперся руками о землю, но те соскользнули. Кто-то обхватил его, поднял, помогая сесть, и убрал от лица прилипшие волосы.  
  
«Гарри, — понял Драко. — Только Гарри делает так. Если Гарри жив, значит…»  
  
Значит лечебное заклинание напевал Северус. Старательно выводил длинные строчки, несмотря на сквозящее в голосе недовольство. Скорее всего именно он пытался не дать Драко встать, и за свои старания чуть не получил когтями. Однако в эту минуту Драко было все равно. Все тело казалось одной большой раной. Драко судорожно старался сдержать рвотные позывы. Почему он ничего не видит? Глаза же открыты. Почему?!  
  
Закончив одну целительную песнь, Северус начал другую. Боль в легких отступила, дышать стало легче. Северус пел ровно столько, чтобы убедиться, что в легких Драко не осталось воды и они восстановятся благополучно. Теперь, когда Драко снова мог дышать, его паника отступила.  
  
— Где… что?.. — прохрипел он отчаянно саднящим горлом.  
  
— Ничего не говори, — предостерег Гарри. — И не шевелись. А то ему будет труднее тебя лечить.  
  
Как можно не шевелиться, когда с него словно кожу содрали? Драко застонал от боли, будто раненое животное, и едва не заплакал, не заботясь, кто его слышит. Болело абсолютно все. Знание, что боль скоро не пройдет, лишь делало ее острее. Темная магия лечит быстро, но жестоко. Мерзкое тянущее, скребущее ощущение по всему телу означало, что Драко наращивают новую кожу.  
  
— Говори с ним, — велел Северус Гарри. — Он боится, и оттого все только хуже.  
  
Драко почувствовал руку Гарри в своей и вцепился в нее изо всех сил, чтобы Гарри никуда не ушел. Гарри сжал его ладонь в ответ, и стало немного легче.  
  
— Мы снаружи, — объяснил Гарри. — Там, где раньше было озеро. Тут кругом грязь и ил, поэтому ты поскальзываешься.  
  
— Поверни его, мне нужно осмотреть другую сторону, — велел Северус.  
  
Гарри приподнял его и облокотил на себя, повернув к Северусу спиной. От боли у Драко перехватило дыхание. Только теперь он понял, что не чувствует ног потому что вместо них у него пока еще хвост.  
  
— Не вздумай превращаться, — успел предупредить Северус, для верности отвесив Драко легкий подзатыльник. — Я даже думать не хочу, как ты себе навредишь.  
  
— Потерпи еще немного, — попросил Гарри. — Ты сможешь, я знаю. Ты ведь спас нас.  
  
Драко повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в сгиб руки Гарри. Он так обессилел от усилий и боли, что слезы превратились в слабые всхлипы. Тело дюйм за дюймом восстанавливалось, под действием лечебного заклинания острая боль превращалась в тянущую, тупую. Когда Гарри снова повернул его лицом к Северусу, Драко едва мог стонать. Даже на слезы сил не осталось.  
  
Внезапное ощущение давления в глазницах, слепящий свет и пронзительный жар подсказали, что он не плакал — точнее, плакал кровавыми слезами, потому что глаза сильно пострадали. Он ощутил, как они восстанавливаются, к счастью, без боли. Когда Северус, наконец, отстранился, Драко несколько раз моргнул и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Ну вот. Господи… — Северус устало обмяк. Выглядел он изможденным, точно как Драко себя чувствовал.  
  
Драко еле слышно застонал. Тело казалось тяжелым, свинцовым. Ему хотелось оказаться в постели, в тепле и безопасности. И тут он вспомнил о тетке. Но не сразу смог собраться с силами и пробормотать:  
  
— Белл… трикс?  
  
— Думаю, она мертва, — ответил Северус. — Как и ее подельники.  
  
— О господи, — Гарри вдруг схватил Драко за руку. — Сев, держись за меня, надо уходить!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Быстро!  
  
Драко почувствовал, как крестный потянулся к Гарри через него, и удивился, что могло того так взволновать. Он открыл едва залеченные глаза — еще слишком чувствительные к свету, но, к счастью, солнце уже почти село — и в наступающих сумерках увидел серые облака, грязную котловину бывшего озера и несколько размытых фигур, спускающиеся с берегов.  
  
Сердце зашлось от страха. Люди. Не Пожиратели. К ним бежали люди, выкрикивая их имена, вопросы, вопя, что он не человек…  
  
— Боже всемогущий, только не это, — ахнул Северус.  
  
Драко омыло ощущение аппарации, царапнув болью едва затянувшиеся раны. Они очутились на полу в пустом холле особняка. От холода Драко зашипел, а потом снова — когда Гарри поднял его на руки. Подле них Северус застонал и стащил с пальца кольцо.  
  
— Что нам теперь делать? — растерялся Гарри. Приключение закончилось, а как справиться с последствиями он представлял смутно. — Они все нас видели. Все они… и замок! И Драко…  
  
— Люциус Малфой, — четко проговорил Снейп, отправляя кольцо, устало привалился к стене и уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
  
Люциуса они услышали почти сразу, но позвать его пришлось Гарри — Снейп, судя по всему, не собирался. Наоборот, когда в комнату ворвался старший Малфой, он опасливо напрягся.  
  
В любое другое время недоуменно-взволнованное выражение лица Люциуса позабавило бы Гарри, но не теперь. Теперь он с облегчением смотрел, как тот торопливо отправил свой перстень Нарциссе и опустился на колени возле Драко.  
  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — Северус предвосхитил его вопрос. — По крайней мере физически. Эмоционально — время покажет. Люциус, нам нужно…  
  
— Что произошло? — тот переводил взгляд с Гарри на Снейпа, словно не был уверен, кто отважится ответить.  
  
— Мы были в Хогвартсе… — начал Гарри, но Северус его перебил:  
  
— Это подождет. Нас видели. Там черти-что творилось, и быстро скрыться не удалось.  
  
В ворохе шелка и кружев появилась Нарцисса, держа палочку наготове. Увидев их, она ахнула, кликнула домовиков и наколдовала одеяло.  
  
— Позаботься о мальчиках, — велел ей Люциус и подошел к Северусу. — А я разберусь с ним.  
  
— Люциус, — Нарцисса заколебалась. — Не…  
  
— Ступай, быстро, — приказал он.  
  
Уязвленная его резким тоном, Нарцисса отвернулась, накрыла Драко одеялом и шепнула ему на ухо, что он в безопасности и можно превращаться обратно. На этот раз ему показалось, что от напряжения дрожат все связки в теле, но больно не было. А уж как Драко был рад, что у него снова появились ноги! Пусть даже Гарри все равно пришлось его нести.  
  
Он повернулся и увидел, как Люциус приподнял голову Северуса за подбородок и направил палочку ему в лицо. На мгновение Драко испугался, что отец собирается его проклясть, но тот лишь шепнул короткое заклинание, выронил палочку и крепко обнял Снейпа.  
  
— Расслабься, — досадливо сказал он. — Я же обещал, разве нет?  
  
Выражение крайнего облегчения на лице Северуса удивило бы Драко, не чувствуй он себя точно так же.  
  
— Поговори со мной, — попросила Нарцисса. — Что случилось?  
  
Уверенный, что она обращается к Гарри, Драко тоже прислушался к объяснениям супруга. Большинство событий он помнил — поиски в подземельях, появление Северуса, визит Дамблдора — тут Нарцисса сердито зашипела — подводную классную комнату, Беллатрикс и…  
  
— Вода забурлила и покраснела, запахло кровью. Раздался страшный шум и мы камнем пошли ко дну. А потом вдруг очутились снаружи, на бывшем дне озера, и оказалось, что Драко серьезно ранен. Мы его подлатали, но были так заняты, что не обратили внимания, что нас заметили.  
  
— Я вас троих запру в лаборатории, — сердито пообещала Нарцисса. — Или замурую в спальне. А Дамблдору голову оторву, клянусь!  
  
Драко всерьез забеспокоился. В гневе матушка вполне могла претворить в жизнь все озвученное, а ему прежде хотелось прийти в себя. Но не успел он и слова вымолвить, как их доставили в ванную, где Филли уже приготовила горячую ванну. Гарри — прямо в одежде и с ним на руках — забрался в воду. Драко закрыл глаза и легонько зашипел. Удобно усадив его в уголке и сложив одеяло у него за головой на манер подушки, Гарри начал осторожно смывать с него грязь и кровь.  
  
— Нельзя принимать ванну в одежде, — прошептал Драко.  
  
— Не разговаривай, — строго велел Гарри. — Тебе нужно сил набраться, пока она меня не убила.  
  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, — Драко начала овладевать дрема, глаза закрывались. — И ты знаешь, что мама ничего тебе не сделает.  
  
— Не будем испытывать судьбу, — влажными руками Гарри омывал Драко. Остановился, взял его лицо в ладони, посмотрел в глаза. — Ты чуть не умер.  
  
Драко ничего не ответил. Он не знал наверняка, что случилось там, в темных глубинах. Он помнил боль, помнил как тонул, но отчего так сильно пострадал и как они очутились снаружи оставалось загадкой.  
  
— Думаю, я в самом деле умер. Ненадолго. А замок меня вернул.  
  
Гарри уставился на него и глубоко вздохнул, как будто не мог надышаться. Затем закончил мыть Драко, наконец разделся сам, сменил воду и тоже помылся. Драко поднялся на ноги и застонал — пострадавшие мышцы протестующе отозвались болью.  
  
Он оглядел себя, особенно места, где еще виднелись следы ран, и поморщился. Хотя шрамы уже начали исчезать, еще было заметно, где были содраны куски кожи, где находились глубокие порезы. Приложив ладонь к одному из шрамов, Драко безвольно ее опустил.  
  
Отметины совпадали с размахом пальцев. Он сам сделал это с собой.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
1\. Stitchen se scinn an menden se minden, blod stuppa an turnen bakam — «Зашьем кожу и исцелим разум, остановим и вернем назад кровь».


	12. В которой Драко разговаривает во сне

Кто-то тряс его за плечо, вытаскивая из глубин сна. Драко заворчал и накрыл голову руками, морщась от льющегося в окно света.

– Дайте поспать еще пять минут.

Все еще в полудреме, Драко заметил, что сидит за обеденным столом и не падает только потому что облокачивается на Гарри. Стук чашек и столовых приборов наводил на мысль, что он уснул посреди обеда. Он попытался стряхнуть сон, выпрямился – голову пронзила вспышка боли, комната качнулась перед глазами и Драко пришлось схватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть – и вспомнил: они рассказывали родителям о своем приключении, и он, видимо, уснул прямо во время разговора.

Осознав, что из одежды на нем одна лишь мантия, Драко понял, что дела обстоят еще хуже, чем он надеялся. Как мог Гарри выпустить его из спальни, одетым так неподобающе?

Он скользнул ладонью по ряду пуговиц, чтобы убедиться, что они все застегнуты, и вздохнул с облегчением.

– У тебя было пятнадцать минут, – безжалостно заявил Люциус. Но наколдовал чашку кофе, такую же, как у Северуса, и пододвинул к сыну. – И эти минуты могут нас очень выручить, когда придется отбиваться от авроров.

– Понятно, – горестно вздохнул Драко и глотнул кофе. Сделал недовольное лицо и щедро насыпал в чашку сахару. – На чем Поттер остановился?

– На затопленной шахте, – подсказал Гарри. – Когда ты уплыл вниз.

– Ясно, – Драко подпер щеку рукой и собрался с мыслями. – Мне пришлось опуститься довольно глубоко. Я плохо представлял, что надо делать. И только когда понял, что для возвращения воздуха не хватит, догадался, что нужна жертва.

– Кому нужна? – насторожилась Нарцисса.

– Замку. Или заклинанию. Или… сам не знаю. Но догадка казалась верной. Я начал терять сознание, а потом мне приснился сон. Точнее, кошмар. Воспоминания уводили меня все дальше и дальше – я так далеко в прошлое никогда не возвращался. И наконец, я увидел… ее.

– Моргану? – прошептал Люциус.

– Нет, – Драко покачал головой и тут же пожалел об этом: боль вспыхнула с новой силой и запульсировала прямо за глазом. – Первую жертву. Я был тем из наших предков, который присутствовал при ее убийстве. Я держал в руках нож.

Нарцисса и Люциус ошеломленно ахнули. Гарри и Северус переглянулись. Они не видели снов о прошлом, и могли лишь догадываться, что означало подобное для чистокровных темных магов.

– Филли, – Люциус позвал домовика. – Принеси думосбор.

Филли беззвучно исчезла.

– Продолжай, – подбодрил сына Люциус. – Что было потом?

– Она хотела умереть, – перед внутренним взором Драко снова встала та картина. – Я видел ее так ясно… Я медлил, не хотел ее ранить, и тогда она сама потянулась к ножу.

– Чтобы убить тебя? – спросил Северус.

– Нет. Чтобы принести себя в жертву. Вот как я осознал, что надо сделать. Я очнулся, понял что тону, и… Насчет дальнейшего не уверен. Но мои раны… кажется, я сам их себе нанес.

Появилась Филли с думосбором. Поставила его на стол, подождала, не будет ли других распоряжений, и, не дождавшись, исчезла.

– Покажи, – Люциус пододвинул каменную чашу к Драко.

– У меня палочки с собой нет, – растерялся тот. – Даже не помню, где она.

– Она наверху, – подсказал Гарри. – На, возьми мою.

Драко потянулся за его палочкой, но кое-что вспомнил и отдернул руку.

– Нет, лучше не надо. Твоя для меня слишком мощная. Ею я все мозги выну.

Северус явно очень хотел прокомментировать его слова, но под мрачными взглядами Люциуса и Нарциссы передумал. Старшие Малфои сердились не только на Гарри с Драко.

– Возьми мою, она очень деликатна, – предложила Нарцисса.

На этот раз Северус не сдержался и хмыкнул, однако попытался замаскировать это кашлем и отвел глаза, игнорируя взгляды супругов.

Благодарно кивнув, Драко поднес кончик палочки к виску и сосредоточился на нужном воспоминании. Юная ведьма снова предстала перед ним – обнаженная, дрожащая, вся в крови, совсем еще девчонка. Серебристая нить потянулась к думосбору и свернулась там сияющей лужицей. Драко вернул палочку матери.

– Если не возражаете, предлагаю посмотреть всем вместе, чтобы поберечь время, – предложил Люциус. – Драко, ты сможешь покараулить тут? Потерпишь еще немного, не уснешь?

– Конечно. Только не задерживайтесь.

Хотелось бы ему, чтобы его слова были меньше похожи на просьбу испуганного ребенка.

Гарри потрепал его по плечу:

– Я останусь с тобой. Ты мне потом можешь все показать.

– Так будет лучше, – согласилась Нарцисса. – А то у него глаза закрываются. Может уложить его спать?

– Потом, – настоял Люциус. – Уборка за собой – наказание за непослушание.

Черт, отец умеет наказать одним лишь словом. Драко отвернулся. Снова он посмотрел на родителей только когда они втроем погрузились в воспоминания. Не зная, сколько времени займет просмотр, он опустил голову на стол.

– Ты и не собирался бодрствовать, – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Еще как собирался, – защитил чистоту своих намерений Драко. – Но теперь это необязательно.

Его разбудил резкий стук. Казалось, он закрыл глаза всего на минуту. Драко подскочил, зашарил по карманам в поисках палочки и только тут вспомнил, что при нем ее нет. Он заметил, что уже не сидит за столом, а лежит накрытый пледом на диване в гостиной. Пылающий в камине огонь отгонял прохладу.

Солнце еще не село, но опустилось низко, проникающие в комнату закатные лучи раскрашивали все темно-розовым и бледно-пурпурным. Он проспал совсем недолго. Точно не больше суток – однажды и такое было. Но чувствовал себя совершенно изможденным и мог проспать еще хоть неделю. Прислушавшись, он услышал голоса, и они становились громче.

Отбросив плед, он встал, не обращая внимания на захолодивший босые ноги пол. На столике возле дивана обнаружилась его палочка. Драко взял ее, благодарный Гарри за предусмотрительность. Захваченный недавними событиями, он совершенно о ней забыл. Крадучись, он подошел и выглянул за угол. Сквозь распахнутую входную дверь было видно родных. Они стояли в конце каменной дорожки у самых ворот, словно маленькая армия. Люциус с кем-то спорил, но его собеседников Драко разглядеть не мог.

Ему не хотелось выходить. Его не разбудили, значит посчитали, что его участие не требуется. С каждым шагом вязкая слабость придавливала Драко к земле. Казалось, вот-вот он свалится и уснет прямо на траве. Ну и что, если темные маги считаются с его мнением? Его родные тоже значимые фигуры. Он там не нужен. И одет неподобающе.

Словно услышав его за возмущенной речью Люциуса, Гарри повернулся, увидел Драко и знаком подозвал его. Теперь можно было притвориться, что он и не хотел подходить, а просто послушался мужа. Хмыкнув, Драко поплелся к воротам, мрачно глядя на стоящих по другую сторону визитеров, уже догадываясь, в чем там дело.

Чиненая-перечиненная мантия, горделиво расправленные плечи, рыжие волосы… Артур Уизли стоял, скрестив руки, бок о бок с Люпином, Тонкс и какой-то одноглазой ведьмой. Драко нахмурился. Надо, наконец, запомнить ее имя. Он точно его когда-то слышал, но не счел важным.

– Никто не собирается никого арестовывать, – произнесли Уизли и Люпин чуть ли не хором, как будто повторяли это не в первый раз.

– Пока, – отрезал Люциус.

Люпин поторопился воспользоваться возникшей паузой:

– Хогвартс восстанавливается, кирпичи сами укладываются в кладку. Мы хотим знать причину.

– Магия, – непринужденно пожала плечами Нарцисса.

Северус невинно поинтересовался, словно был не в курсе:

– Кто-то из волшебников руку приложил?

– Ты был там, когда все началось, – встрял Уизли. – Есть свидетели, они вас видели…

– Я уверен, они заблуждаются, – отмахнулся Люциус. – Хорошенько подумав, они наверняка изменят свое мнение.

– Скорее они его изменят из-за ваших угроз, – заявила Тонкс. – Боже, ну к чему эта паранойя? За такие заслуги им могут Орден Мерлина дать, а вы ведете себя так, будто их казнить собираются.

– Орден Мерлина, – мечтательно прошептал Северус. Нарцисса легонько стукнула его, не отводя глаз от непрошеных гостей. – Кхм… Да, конечно. Темным магам давно пора придумать собственную награду.

– Вы не настолько глупы, – покачал головой Люциус. – Даже если все сказанное правда, просто нельзя быть настолько наивными. Или вам можно?

Тонкс и Люпин сердито насупились, но привыкший к насмешкам Артур спросил:

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Я знаю, что рассказывают ваши «свидетели», – Люциус не стал упоминать свои собственные источники информации, которые он успел задействовать и опросить. – Вам не выманить нас за ворота. А иначе… В чем дело? Войти не получается?

– Какие тесные семейные узы, – Люпин многозначительно взглянул на Северуса. – На сколько запретов темным магам позволительно не обращать внимания?

– Лучше вам убраться восвояси, прежде чем узнаете, – прошипел Люциус.

– Если то, что мы слышали, правда, то лучше вам передумать, – предупредила Тонкс. – Иначе за Драко придут те, кому незачем его защищать.

– Мне не нужна защита, – Драко раздосадовало то, что его будто не замечают. – Пусть только ублюдки попробуют сюда сунуться. Дальше ограды все равно не пролезут.

До сих пор молчавшая ведьма с повязкой на глазу посмотрела на него оценивающе. Выглядел он малопрезентабельно – босой, в одной лишь мантии и без рубашки. Сочтя его недостаточно занимательным, она внимательно осмотрела двор, словно примерялась к чему-то.

– Вы все вместе устанавливали здесь защиту, – заключила она. – Неудивительно, что она такая мощная. И вы руку приложили, господин Поттер?

Гарри не ответил, но ведьма этого и не ждала.

– Да, вероятно, пробиться сюда мы сможем только объединив усилия, да и то если Дамблдор тоже поучаствует. Неудивительно, что на этот раз вы не сбежали. Но юного Малфоя видели. В виде гибрида.

– Снимки имеются? – полюбопытствовал Драко.

– К сожалению, у очевидцев не оказалось при себе фотокамер. Но их воспоминания можно посмотреть в думосборе.

– Воспоминания легко подделать, – отмахнулся Драко. – Почему бы вам не отправиться приглядеть, как восстанавливается замок, пока он не позабыл где у него что? Будет неприятно, если гриффиндорская башня окажется вверх тормашками.

– Держу пари, – пробормотал Гарри.

– А такое возможно? – насторожилась ведьма. – Мы знаем, что темная магия может заставить растения расти вверх ногами. Вот почему вы нужны нам там: чтобы пояснить, что может произойти. Если там использовалась темная магия…

Драко захотелось вырвать ей оставшийся глаз. Пока она что-то там лопотала, он позволил себе помечтать, воображая, как протягивает руку, скользит пальцами в глазницу, вытаскивает глаз – точно как у того дракона – и кладет ингредиент в карман.

Пусть они уже оставят его в покое. Неужели это так трудно?

– Если вы так умны, ступайте и разберитесь сами, – перебил он ее.

Они же авроры! Служители закона и дамблдоровские солдатики не хотят чуть напрячься и заняться этим делом самостоятельно? Они решили, что из-за его магии Хогвартс может измениться, и забыли, что к созданию проклятого замка изначально приложил руку другой темный маг?!

– Хогвартс снова ожил из-за вас, – заявил Артур, устав спорить. – Вы убили там кого-то? Принесли жертву, чтобы завладеть школой?

Стиснув кулаки, Люциус шагнул вперед и вышел бы за пределы защитных чар, если бы Нарцисса не преградила ему путь. Он положил руки ей на плечи, чуть их сжал и стало ясно – его останавливает только нежелание навредить ей.

– Будь это так, вы не вели бы себя так нагло, – процедил Люциус.

– А почему нет? – Артур не обращал внимания на порывающуюся остановить его Тонкс. – По крайней мере сейчас у тебя нет при себе палочки, а в прошлый раз ты и ударить-то как следует не сумел…

Взметнулась черная ткань, раздался звук удара. Нарцисса изо всех сил дернула Северуса назад, а авроры с другой стороны подхватили падающего Уизли. Прижимая ладонь к наливающейся синяком щеке, тот неловко, с помощью Тонкс и одноглазой ведьмы, встал на ноги.

Нарцисса же не удержалась на ногах и с размаху осела на землю, потащив за собой и Снейпа, которого крепко держала за руку. Тот тряс гудящей от удара ладонью. Он попытался стряхнуть ее и встать, но Нарцисса для верности пригвоздила его мантию к земле своей палочкой.

– Цисса! – огрызнулся он, потянувшись к застежке мантии.

– Только попробуй встать – пожалеешь, – предупредила она, мгновенно вытащила палочку и направила на него. – Я еще тебя не простила за необдуманную прогулку…

– Да как вы смеете! – рванулась вперед Тонкс, и одноглазая коллега едва успела ее удержать. – Придурочные самоубийцы, мы пришли, чтобы вам помочь, черт вас дери…

– Ваша помощь мне нужна не более чем умение драться по-маггловски, – перебил ее Люциус. – Ступайте прочь и предупредите своих хозяев, что каждый, кто осмелится навредить мне или моим близким, будет уничтожен. Если ваше проклятое Министерство отважится сюда сунуться, дальше ворот они живыми не пройдут.

– Вот и спали маски, – мрачно хмыкнул Артур. – Начались угрозы.

– Если вы не заметили, у вас численное преимущество, – язвительно объяснил Люциус. – Сильно не в нашу пользу. Когда светлым в голову ударяет праведность, темным приходится несладко, – он щелкнул пальцами и ворота захлопнулись, чуть не задев одноглазую ведьму.

Люциус яростно посмотрел на непрошеных гостей из-за прутьев. Те глядели на него со смесью удивления и отвращения, и лишь Люпин наблюдал за происходящим хладнокровно и расчетливо.

– Как долго? – спросил он.

Люциус сделал вид, что не слышит.

– Как долго ты собираешься держать семью взаперти? – настаивал Люпин. – Все равно что самолично запереть их в Азкабане…

– Поговорим о тюрьмах после того, как ты лично оценишь тамошнее гостеприимство, – мягко, ядовито отозвался Люциус.

Он резко развернулся, взметнув полы мантии, и направился к дому. Драко скорей почувствовал, чем увидел, что матушка с Северусом пошли следом. Наставник что-то недовольно проворчал, Нарцисса в ответ вздохнула и потянула его за собой. Драко взглянул на авроров. Уизли выглядел мрачным, Тонкс раздосадованной.

– Не думаю, что ты образумишься, – обратился Люпин к Гарри. – Ты же теперь полностью на их стороне?

– Я могу им доверять.

Смысл бесхитростного ответа Гарри был очевиден – аврорам он не доверял.

– Ну а ты? – Уизли обратился к Драко, намеренный использовать даже малейший шанс. – Ради этого союза ты старался больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Осмелюсь сказать, что если ты прекратишь, война начнется снова.

Драко обхватил себя руками, прислонился к Гарри. Тот приобнял его, накрыл своей мантией. Драко мог провести так вечность – в объятьях самого сильного мага современности, под защитой семейного крова. Пытаться воззвать к его чувству вины и восстановить против отца было бесполезно.

– Я хотел изменить мнение Британии о темных магах, – негромко ответил он. – Но если я выйду за ворота, меня могут отправить в тюрьму за то, каким я был рожден, – он пожал плечами, отвернулся, и вместе с Гарри они направились к дому. Но Драко оглянулся: – Вы говорите, что мы вернули вам Хогвартс. Тогда избавьтесь от Азкабана.

– Это невозможно! – ахнула одноглазая.

– Восстановить Хогвартс тоже казалось невозможным, – непримиримо отрезал Драко. – Уничтожьте тюрьму. Это не гарантирует, что темных не станут сжигать на кострах или уничтожать как-то иначе, но покажет, чего стоят ваши слова.

– Но там содержится столько преступников! – не унималась ведьма. – Их нельзя просто выпустить, их придется где-то размещать! И куда девать дементоров?

– Простите, но это меня не волнует, – отвернулся Драко. – Если хотите продолжать разговор, сделайте как я сказал.

Их ответа он не услышал. Они с Гарри вернулись в дом и Драко сразу направился в спальню. Постель казалась необычайно привлекательной, несмотря на кривоватые столбики и самодельный полог. Расстегнув мантию, Драко позволил ей соскользнуть на пол, не обращая внимания на многозначительный хмык Гарри, который прилежно поднял ее и все, что Драко скинул следом.

– Оставь, Филли уберет, – от усталости у Драко язык заплетался. Он упал на кровать, перекатился на свое обычное место, и наконец-то ощутил под щекой прохладу подушки.

– Ты же понимаешь, что они вернутся? – предупредил Гарри. – Не эти так другие, и чем дальше, тем больше, – он прилег и обнял Драко.

– Тем более надо выспаться, пока есть такая возможность, – горестно простонал Драко.

– Драко, нельзя просто…

Драко фыркнул, приподнялся на локте и оглянулся на Гарри, которому, судя по всему, не давала покоя дурацкая гриффиндорская страсть к приключениям. Вылечить ее нельзя, но можно же заглушить на несколько часов.

– Бывает время, когда болвану, который чуть не погиб, спасая дурацкую школу, хочется выспаться. Разбуди меня, когда прибудет очередная партия идиотов, а до тех пор не мешай спать, – он упал на подушки, намеренный не обращать внимания на дальнейшие уговоры. Которых не последовало. Драко почувствовал себя немного глупо.

Хотя он был совершенно без сил, сон почему-то не шел. Драко свернулся клубочком и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

– Прости. Я так устал.

– Я вижу, – согласился Гарри. Он погладил Драко по голове. – Я посижу здесь, пока ты не уснешь, а потом пойду помогу Люциусу, хорошо?

– Ага, – пробормотал Драко, и уснул прежде чем Гарри успел еще что-то сказать.

Во сне его атаковала мешанина воспоминаний. Он будто снова погружался в странную шахту под Хогвартсом, преследуемый ядовито-зелеными звездочками заклинаний Беллатрикс. Когда дышать стало невозможно, темная вода превратилась в такое же темное ночное небо, а заклинания в снежинки, и Драко снова летел сквозь метель на верном помеле, оставив позади пылающий дом. Каким-то образом Драко знал, что на самом деле находится в воде, и оглянувшись, увидел не прутья помела, а собственный хвост. Он свободно прорезал водную толщу, уже не борясь за каждый вдох, а спокойно дыша водой, словно воздухом. Вода стала плотной и почему-то пахла железом. Драко остановился. Он погружался уже много часов, но до сих пор не увидел никаких признаков приближающегося дна. Он обернулся прикинуть, далеко ли до поверхности, но позади все оказалось кроваво-красным. Он плыл в крови.

– Они уже идут, чтобы всех вас убить.

Услышав странный голос Драко повернулся и обнаружил себя не в заполненной кровью шахте, а стоящим посреди нескончаемой тьмы, лицом к лицу с юной ведьмой, жертвой, которая в воспоминаниях требовала у него нож. Она была такой же как во сне – вся в порезах и ранах, сквозь которые было видно кости и небьющееся уже сердце.

– Как?.. – нахмурился Драко.

Она прижала палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать. Под ее пристальным взглядом Драко напрягся. Человеком она уже не была, и Драко задумался – чем еще она пожертвовала, кроме жизни, чтобы сейчас вот так стоять перед ним.

– Скоро они убьют всех вас, – повторила она.

Драко ждал продолжения, но не дождался и уточнил, пытаясь постичь смысл ее слов:

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Я знаю, что меня могут арестовать. Но не убить же. Зачем это нужно?

– Они всегда приходят, чтобы нас убить.

– Кого «нас»?

– Меня, – объяснила ведьма. – Моргану. Боудикку. Изобель Гоуди. Томаса Фарринера. Других. Жертв. Бывает время, когда только мы можем спасти товарищей от гибели. Тогда мы должны принести себя в жертву.

Совершив самоубийство – понял Драко, но не стал уточнять детали. Со смертью первой жертвы было нарушено строгое табу, и это спасло темных магов. Теперь тот же выбор стоит перед ним, но ему совершенно не нравится предлагаемое решение.

Министерство открыло на него охоту – в этом нет никаких сомнений. Его могут арестовать за некромантию, за создание гибрида из смешения духа человеческого и животного, полностью игнорируя факт, что он был рожден таким. Семья, конечно же, откажется его выдать, и в итоге они все умрут.

И тут Драко понял – никто не станет дожидаться, пока Малфои начнут сопротивляться. Светлые просто скажут, что так было, и убьют их.

– Даже если я принесу себя в жертву, мою семью уничтожат.

– Скоро они убьют тебя. Скоро они будут здесь.

– Хватит твердить одно и то же, – потребовал Драко, стараясь не поддаваться панике. – Что мне делать?

– Темный лорд. Твой враг приближается.

– Что это значит? – начал раздражаться Драко, уже поняв, что видит не просто сон. Он был готов поверить и прислушаться к ее словам, но все будет бесполезно, если она не скажет ничего конкретного. – Если нужно что-то сверх моих сил, то неважно…

– Ты должен, – перебила она. Оглянулась через плечо и кивнула, словно соглашаясь с кем-то, кого Драко слышать не мог.

Повернувшись к нему, она молча на него посмотрела и Драко уже начал думать, что сама она ничего не скажет, потому что ждет чего-то от него. Но вместо объяснений она открыла рот, сложила руки у груди чашечкой и на глазах ошеломленного Драко извергла в них фонтан крови. Закрыла рот и протянула сложенные ладони к нему. Было ясно, чего она хочет, и отказаться…

«Темная магия похожа на любовника, который ради тебя способен сотворить замечательные вещи. Но если принимать ее как должное, она может убить», – сказал однажды Люциус.

Поэтому Драко без колебаний нагнулся и приник губами к подставленным ладоням, принимая ее кровь.

Он проснулся с привкусом железа во рту. Царапина на внутренней стороне щеки подсказала, что он укусил себя во сне, и Драко удивился – что такого могло ему сниться? Невольно вспомнился последний раз, когда ему довелось наглотаться крови – кракенской – и, охваченный внезапной паникой, Драко вскочил, торопливо оделся и направился в спартански обставленный кабинет.

Люциус расположился за столом, Нарцисса с Северусом стояли подле, Гарри присел возле рядка уцелевших после взрыва артефактов. Все казались напряженными и неуверенными, выглядели бледными и уставшими. Перед Люциусом лежала стопка писем – наверняка шантаж и угрозы – но он медлил их отсылать. Нарцисса с Северусом не знали, какой совет ему пригодится. Лунный свет и мерцание свечей подчеркивали черноту сгустившихся теней.

Драко огляделся. Новый дом был спроектирован точно как старый, но комната казалась пустой, как и книжные полки. Потребуются годы, чтобы собрать приличную библиотеку. Но Драко не нужны были прочие книги. Единственная нужная хранилась в безопасности всю его жизнь.

– Матушка, мне нужен твой дневник, – сказал он, не обращая внимания на реакцию остальных.

– Мой… Но зачем? – удивилась Нарцисса.

– Я не уверен, откуда это знаю, но нужно, чтобы ты выяснила, кто из сирен-полукровок еще в Британии.

Нарцисса посмотрела на него с нескрываемым смятением. У ведьм из семей темных магов были свои секреты, по множеству причин никогда не сообщавшиеся мужчинам. Признать даже наличие такого секрета, не говоря уже о том, чтобы воспользоваться тайным знанием в присутствии других, считалось неслыханным нарушением правил. Но сейчас об этом спросил не кто-то, а Драко. Ему Нарцисса не могла отказать ни в чем.

Она осторожно достала небольшой, с ладонь размером, дневник, вытащила из корешка перо и аккуратно открыла застежку, словно боялась, что он рассыплется прямо в руках. В свете свечей обрез сверкнул золотом. Нарцисса записала в дневнике вопрос и пояснила:

– Нужно подождать несколько минут.

– Что это такое? – наивно поинтересовался Гарри, не понимая неизмеримой глубины того, о чем спрашивает.

Нарцисса посмотрела на него, потом на Северуса с Люциусом – с оттенком вызова во взгляде.

– Наследие далеких времен. Чтобы выжить, когда мужчины начинают делать глупости.

Драко показалось, что Люциус вполне может возмутиться тому, что в семье имеются секреты, о которых он не знал. Однако тот отложил перо и откинулся на спинку кресла, довольный, что можно отвлечься и подумать о чем-то помимо надвигающейся войны.

– А я-то гадал, как жены и дочери моих Рыцарей узнавали о моих приказах прежде Темного лорда, – едва заметно улыбнулся он. – Выходит, вот она, вторая половина нашего отряда?

– Этого я сказать не могу, - с улыбкой прошептала Нарцисса.

Люциус не успел ответить – раздался шорох, словно кто-то водил пером по бумаге. Нарцисса открыла дневник и всем пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы не заглядывать ей через плечо.

– Дамиана Ветч, – прочла Нарцисса. – Мэй Кардамон. Джиллиан Тавишем, семь лет. О, Драко, не нужно…

– Все в порядке, – поторопился успокоить ее Драко. – Дети мне не нужны. Пожалуйста, попроси остальных быть на нашем обычном месте встречи в лесу Сафернок. Оттуда мы отправимся в Хогвартс.

– Снова в Хогвартс? Зачем? – Нарцисса опередила протесты всех остальных. – Сейчас это слишком опасно…

– Именно поэтому нужно действовать сейчас, – настоял Драко. – Враги уже собираются сюда, чтобы нас убить. Но постаравшись можно обернуть их намеренья против них самих.

– Что? – немедленно поднялся Люциус. – Кто собирается сюда? Откуда их ждать, когда?

– Нет времени объяснять, – покачал головой Драко. – Акцио нож, акцио банка.

Знакомые зельеварческие принадлежности появились на столе. Драко полоснул ножом по руке и подставил банку под струйку крови. Не привыкший к спонтанному кровопусканию Гарри ахнул, но родители промолчали, с тревогой наблюдая за темно-красной блестящей струйкой. Количество пришлось определять на глазок. Уже когда Северус дернулся остановить его, Драко увернулся и сам, поморщившись, залечил рану.

– Мне очень жаль, но времени правда мало, – тем же ножом он срезал несколько прядей волос. Получилось неровно. – Надеюсь, мне удастся вернуться и все объяснить. Если же нет… Я сожалею, что меня не будет рядом, Гарри.

– Что?.. – прошептал ошеломленный Гарри.

При виде потерянного выражения на лице мужа едкое чувство вины опалило сердце Драко. Они были женаты меньше года, и Драко самому было больно видеть такой их конец. Он еще легко отделался. Гарри придется прожить длинную жизнь без него. Снова Драко достается роль труса. Потому что времени нет. Он не успел толком повзрослеть, а времени уже нет.

Оставив достаточно крови и волос, чтобы Северусу хватило для сотворения ребенка, Драко аппарировал.

***

Ночью лес Сафернок даже на темных магов навевал недобрые предчувствия. Драко огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что он здесь один. Лунный свет лился сквозь переплетение ветвей, морозный воздух напоминал о снежной ночи несколько лет назад, когда Драко, как и теперь, направлялся в Хогвартс.

Он очень надеялся, что сможет вернуться.

\---

  1. Нарцисса не сказала Люциусу, что женщины-рыцари называют себя «Дети Самайна»
  2. Первая жертва говорит с Драко на староанглийском, но во сне он этого не осознает.




	13. В которой мы обнаруживаем источник силы Хогвартса

Два дуновения – одно за другим – пошелестели опавшими листьями. Из-под низко надвинутого капюшона Драко взглянул на появившихся Мэй и Дамиану. Испуганно озираясь, девушки стояли на краю поляны и жались друг к дружке. Драко понял, что они не замечают его на фоне темных деревьев и зарослей.

С чувством, будто выходит на большую сцену, он встал и направился к ним, шагнув в неяркое пятно лунного света. Девушки испуганно отшатнулись, но узнав его, вздохнули с облегчением.

– Зачем мы здесь, посреди ночи? – прошептала Мэй, сжимая древко метлы, будто ей очень хотелось немедленно улететь прочь.

– Было время, когда только ночью мы выпускали нашу магию на волю, – сказал Драко и нахмурился. Чего-то не хватало. Поняв, чего именно, он рассмеялся: – Полагаю, маски взять вы не догадались.

– Маски? Зачем?

– Ничего, я тоже не взял, – он полез в карман за зельеварческим ножом.

Резкий, прохладный ветер взметнул вокруг них листья. У Драко появилось отчетливое ощущение, что лес вокруг живой, что он дышит. Драко тоже глубоко вдохнул, пробуя воздух на вкус. Между ветвями виднелась луна. Лес казался родным, он будто приглашал скользнуть меж корней деревьев в уютную норку и свернуться там на мягких листьях. Темная магия в крови пела в такт ночи. А может, это в Драко говорила кровь первой жертвы? Или, наконец, раскрылся потенциал его собственной магии? Наконец-то он ощутил, что именно он хозяин своей жизни. Возможно, так и должны себя чувствовать правильные, отважные волшебники.

– Драко, с тобой все в порядке? – несмело произнесла Мэй, оглянувшись для храбрости на Дамиану.

– Я не сошел с ума, если ты об этом, – Драко отвлекся от созерцания природы и уколол палец ножом. – Я спросил про маски, потому что мы с вами отправляемся в ночной рейд. Первый настоящий ночной рейд за последние двадцать лет.

– Конечно ты сошел с ума! – возразила Дамиана. – Мы не можем! Наконец наступил мир…

– Мира никогда не было, – с горечью перебил ее Драко. – Все это время они готовились выступить против нас, и наконец показали свое истинное лицо.

Собрав в ладони кровь, он обмакнул палец и нарисовал на лице руну «райдо», так чтобы она заняла все пространство от лба до подбородка и изогнутая часть забежала на щеку. Он передал нож Мэй и та с видимым сомнением, но послушно уколола палец и нарисовала руну у себя на лице.

– Пока я не могу объяснить всего, – заявил Драко. – Но вам нужно знать следующее: Фадж со сторонниками направляется к моему дому, намереваясь убить моих родных. Прямо сейчас им это не удастся. Но мы не сможем противостоять им вечно, и не все наши товарищи защищены так же хорошо. Поэтому, ради нашего сообщества и близких, мы должны совершить этот рейд.

– Что именно нужно сделать? – спросила Дамиана, забирая нож у Мэй, чтобы тоже нарисовать руну. – Кого убить?

– Их прошлое. Их прекрасное, идеальное, совершенное прошлое, в котором они изображаются героями, а мы чудовищами. Мы покажем, что они такие же испорченные, ничуть не лучше нас.

– Я не понимаю, на кого мы должны напасть, – призналась Мэй, возвращая нож.

– И чего мы ждем? – спохватилась Дамиана. – Если нашим грозит опасность, нужно торопиться!

– Мы отправляемся в Хогвартс, – объяснил Драко. – А ждем мы то, чем не так-то просто управлять. Полетим, как только… а, вот и оно.

Что-то неясной вспышкой пронеслось мимо. Мгновенно среагировав, Драко поймал это – свое помело – и уселся верхом. Помело норовисто взмыло в воздух и успокоилось только когда Драко крепко вцепился в корявое древко и откинулся назад, словно на ретивом жеребце. Гибкие прутики, с которых давно опали белые цветочки, крепко обвились вокруг рук и ног Драко, помогая ему держаться.

– Следуйте за мной и держитесь поближе, – велел Драко своим спутницам. – Мы полетим низко, чтобы нас не заметили. Кто знает, с чем можно встретиться над Запретным лесом.

– Мы знаем, – хмыкнула Дамиана, усаживаясь боком на метлу. – Все говорят, что там водятся темные маги.

– Сегодня так оно и есть, – улыбнулась осмелевшая Мэй и взобралась на метлу тоже.

Когда они поднялись над верхушками деревьев, Драко от души улыбнулся. Предвкушение проказ горячило кровь. Как могли родители отказаться от такого? Крепко держась за древко, он поймал ветер и рванулся вперед.

К его облегчению, девушки не отставали, держались позади, а порой даже летели вровень, несмотря на то, что долгие ночные полеты были им непривычны. Подолами они задевали верхушки деревьев, сбивали листочки на землю. Кажется, их забавлял шелест веточек, и они специально летели ниже. Драко боялся, что их или падающие листья кто-нибудь заметит, но промолчал. Они могут погибнуть этой ночью. Пусть повеселятся, пока есть возможность.

Гораздо проще было бы аппарировать, но защитные чары Хогвартса просыпались вместе с замком и невозможно было предположить, насколько они активны сейчас или как далеко простираются. Считается ли Запретный лес по-прежнему школьной территорией? Какую систему оповещения Фадж установил на школьных землях? Аппарацию легко блокировать, но Фаджу нужно другое – он захочет узнать, где находится Драко, чтобы поймать его.

Обмануть Министерство, способное точно проследить за творящимся колдовством, можно только с помощью темной, древней, беспалочковой магии, растворенной в их крови. У Министерства нет власти над телами магов. Вот почему, вместо чар и заклинаний, которые могли бы помочь удержаться на метле, если бы они уснули или залетели в стайку птиц, Драко со спутницами начертили на лицах руну путешественников. Она поможет им одолеть долгий путь.

Через некоторое время Драко почувствовал, что руки начало сводить. Он нахмурился и заставил себя ослабить хватку. Старая рана давно не болела, но нынешний полет напомнил ему о прошлогоднем бегстве сквозь буран, о зияющей в ладони дыре. По крайней мере сейчас не шел снег, онемевшие руки не тряслись, его не тошнило, и родные были в безопасности, пока.

Доверившись ночи, Драко сел ровнее, держась одной рукой, а вторую опустил. Проносящиеся внизу земли и леса были похожи на лоскутное одеяло, прошитое полосками дорог и рядами маленьких домиков. Пролетая мимо освещенных окон, Драко мельком замечал обитателей, оставлял позади дымящие трубы. Под ним куда-то спешили маггловские машины, то скрываясь под сенью деревьев то показываясь вновь, как рыбки в океане.

К их чести, Мэй и Дамиана тихо летели рядом и не жаловались на затянувшееся путешествие. Время от времени Драко поглядывал на них, желая убедиться, что они выдержат. Дамиана была сосредоточена, словно солдат на задании, а Мэй послушно следовала за ней. Их длинные темные волосы развевались и блестели в лунном свете, словно вороньи перья.

Драко вдруг ощутил острый укол тоски. Ему захотелось, чтобы Гарри оказался рядом. Он надеялся, что был не слишком резок и тороплив, оставив родных и улетев навстречу опасности с двумя едва знакомыми ведьмами. Если он погибнет, то рядом не будет никого, кто знает его по-настоящему. Он будет совсем один. Как сейчас, когда наверху мерцают холодные далекие звезды и лишь ночной ветер поддерживает его.

Мысль о возможной гибели оказалось непросто отогнать. Друзей его раскидало по свету: Пэнси и Том уплыли за море, товарищи по факультету превратились просто в знакомых. Он целую вечность не видел Крэбба с Гойлом. У него остались лишь родители и Гарри. Оставив их позади, оказавшись вдали от них, Драко вдруг ощутил ужасную пустоту внутри.

Он надеялся, что даже если умрет, то сможет стать призраком и вечно следовать за Гарри. Смотреть, как Гарри живет. Лежать рядом с ним в постели.

Он так крепко задумался, что приближение рассвета заметил только когда рядом пролетела сова, ищущая на дереве приюта на день. Стряхнув дрему, Драко вздрогнул и увидел, что звезды гаснут, а Мэй и Дамиана следуют за ним автоматически, прикрыв глаза и похожие на сонных птичек.

Наконец впереди показался замок. Драко жестом велел девушкам лететь медленнее и осторожнее. Они опустились к самым верхушкам деревьев, надеясь, что вовремя успеют заметить акромантулов, подозрительных кентавров и другие опасности Запретного леса. Приближаясь к Хогвартсу, Драко внимательно приглядывался, стараясь заметить малейшее движение вокруг замка.

К его неудовольствию, вокруг школы – которая больше не напоминала заброшенные руины – кипела активность. Туда-сюда муравьями сновали люди, наблюдая и фиксируя то, как медленно, натужно скрипя каменной кладкой замок перестраивает себя.

– Спускаемся, – скомандовал Драко, и они нырнули под сень деревьев.

– Теперь что? – спросила Дамиана.

Прежде чем ответить, Драко присмотрелся к мельтешению у замка. Несколько человек отважились войти внутрь и тут же выскочили наружу – их едва не размазало двигающимися стеновыми камнями. Один за другим они громоздились друг на друга, и уже можно было различить остов того, что раньше было гриффиндорской башней.

– Ну разумеется гриффиндорские помещения восстанавливаются прежде остальных, – пробормотал Драко. – Ну что же. Нам нужно отвлечь внимание. Как следует и надолго.

– Они могут отследить любое наше заклинание, – напомнила Мэй.

– Не страшно, – отмахнулся Драко. – Просто надо придумать что-то, что действительно займет их на какое-то время. Вы когда-нибудь призывали воронью стаю?

– Тем древним заклинанием? – удивилась Дамиана. – Его хватит на пару минут, не больше.

– Хватит и на дольше, если вложить достаточно сил, – уверил ее Драко. – Я покажу. Ваша задача – песней отозвать воду из замка.

Девушки переглянулись, но возражать не стали.

Драко вытащил нож. Он не очень хорошо представлял, что собирается сделать. Урывками помнил то, как стоял перед первой жертвой, как заносил руку, чтобы нанести удар. Перед его внутренним взором снова появился образ ее обнаженного, окровавленного тела с глубокими порезами до кости. Эти раны позволили ей колдовать без палочки, позволили использовать едва управляемую первобытную магию. Так же, как Драко догадался о дневнике матери, он постиг природу тех ран. Они придали магии форму, на коже жертвы сплели ее в намеренье и направили к цели. Теперь, спустя века, Драко понял, что означал тот ритуал. Сегодня маги направляли магию с помощью палочек. Но кровь – кровь была ее сутью.

Поморщившись, Драко вырезал на ладони руну «эваз», мельком подумав – не потому ли руны в основном состоят из прямых линий, чтобы их было проще вырезать на себе. Выцарапывать на собственной шкуре закругления было бы проблематично. Потекшие струйки крови намочили ткань рукава.

– Если я когда-нибудь изобрету новый вид магии, питать ее будут сладости, – сквозь зубы процедил Драко.

– Тогда мы все растолстеем, – пробормотала Мэй. Дамиана пихнула ее в бок. – Что? Ну правда же!

Не обращая на них внимания, Драко закрыл глаза и представил ворона – большого, с сильными крыльями, чернильными переливающимися перьями, беспощадным клювом. Вспомнил, как магия Гарри текла сквозь него, вспомнил невероятную мощь его заклинаний. Но твердо сказал себе, что ему не нужно быть таким же сильным, как Гарри, а то темная магия с удовольствием сожрет все, что ей предложат.

– Crawenen, – прошептал он.

В яростном всплеске красного и черного из руны на его ладони вырвалась стая воронов, тенью закрыла небо, словно ураганный ветер сотрясая деревья взмахами крыльев. Перья мазнули его по щеке, карканье заглушило остальные звуки. Драко отвернулся и придержал запястье раненой руки другой. Казалось, будто что-то ползает по коже. Рядом Дамиана зажала уши и втянула голову в плечи, стараясь защитить лицо.

В глазах зарябило. Драко стиснул кулак, прижал руку к животу и согнулся, поняв вдруг, что это его слабая рука. Посмеявшись над собственным безрассудством, он вдруг подумал, что будь здесь Северус, он съязвил бы, что Драко разбередил старую рану, чуть не тонет в темной магии и старательно нарывается на неприятности.

Он чувствовал, как магия окружает его, как подкрадываются жаждущие поглотить его тени. Неудивительно, что темные маги избегают такого колдовства. Опасно полагаться на магию крови. Но первая жертва отважилась на это, отдала всю свою кровь, и Драко точно знал, что она не ушла совсем. Не умерла. Может, она растворилась во тьме. Может и с ним будет то же. Если он не умрет и не превратится в бесплотного призрака, а навечно останется рядом с Гарри, способный хотя бы иногда его коснуться…

– Они бегут! – засмеялась Дамиана. – Вот он, наш шанс!

Гонимые стаей воронов, волшебники бежали прочь, старались укрыться в лесу, в теплицах, в хижине Хагрида – которые были плохими укрытиями, потому что после битвы обзавелись дырами в стенах и крыше. Кое-кто успел сбежать с помощью портключей. Но дело было сделано – путь освободился. Драко сделал девушкам знак следовать за ним и полетел не к главному входу, а к грязной котловине опустевшего озера.

У основания замка, гораздо ниже окна слизеринской гостиной, в фундаменте зияла огромная дыра, вокруг которой были разбросаны камни. Драко осторожно приблизился, зная, что за этой стеной находится шахта, из которой они едва выбрались. Он до сих пор не знал, как ему удалось спастись, почему разрушилась стена, приложили ли к этому руку Гарри с Северусом. Он очнулся позже, когда они пытались его вылечить. А сейчас заметил в грязи заляпанное темно-красным углубление, где отчетливо отпечатался его совершенно нечеловеческий хвост, и множество следов вокруг.

– Озеро там, – он указал на полуразрушенную стену. – Нужно его оттуда вызвать.

– Так глубоко, – прошептала Мэй. – Драко, мы можем не справиться.

– Значит мы умрем здесь, – беспощадно отозвался он. – Вороны вот-вот исчезнут. Если мы не сможем отвлечь внимание тех, кто здесь снует сейчас, они очень быстро нас прикончат.

– Ты просишь о невозможном! – ахнула Дамиана. – Драко, что ты наделал? Это уже не жертва, а самоубий…

– Пойте! – приказал он, пронзив девушек сердитым взглядом. – Хотите выжить – пойте!

Не тратя время на объяснения, ожидая повиновения, он вытащил палочку и начал свое заклинание. Повел рукой вкруговую – в грязи появилась борозда, словно сделанная невидимой рукой, окружила их, и по краям возникли руны – примитивные, похожие на неуклюжие детские каракули – каждую Драко проговаривал вслух. Когда круг замкнулся, борозда и руны наполнились коричневатой водой.

Девушки взялись за руки, чтобы лучше чувствовать ритм, и запели. Их голоса слились в прекрасной гармонии зова сирен. Сначала казалось, что ничего не происходит, но вот треснувшая стена влажно заблестела, по ней побежали ручейки воды, и с каждой минутой становились полнее.

Чтобы вызвать из тех катакомб воду, потребуется немало времени. Драко глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что сможет выиграть им время, и заговорил.

– On an altare af feld en mudde

ic kalla eow to mi

water'ed wid mi bodig's blod,

blac eorth tat, drincan mi lif.*

Напевное заклятье отняло много сил – Драко ощутил в голове странную легкость, почувствовал, как стремительно копится внутри остаточная магия. Давно ли он проводил очищающий ритуал? Сколько тьмы в нем уже скопилось?

– Setten on en altare af stonen

ic kalla eow to mi

fedan wid brecan brath en bans

mi spellan becuman mi knif.

Мельком он подумал – насколько хорошо Мэй и Дамиана знают старый язык? Понимают ли они, что он говорит. Темная магия была разумной сущностью. Рунный круг мог их всех поглотить, но Драко был почти уверен, что девушек он не тронет. Волшебство их песни рождалось кровью сирен, оно не было темным. Они сцепили руки, опустили головы и просто пели, сосредоточившись исключительно на озере. Для заклинания Драко их не существовало.

– Mi knif's ecg bid mi sang

se open peine mi oper

ic kalla eow to mi

blac blod af se pass.

Голоса.

Крики.

Краем глаза Драко заметил, как из укрытий выходят присланные министерством волшебники, облепленные перьями уничтоженных воронов. Стая отогнала их к дальнему берегу, и теперь они с трудом пробирались по грязи. У них даже не было метел. Вероятно, они так торопились посмотреть, что здесь устроили Драко с Гарри, что никто и не подумал захватить что-то кроме палочек.

Очертания одной из пробирающихся к ним волшебниц замерцали и изменились. Она превратилась во что-то маленькое, и сноровисто побежала вперед. Драко с подозрением прищурился. Оставшиеся позади остановились, прицелились, и в Драко с его спутницами полетели заклинания. Но все как одно разбивались о преграду созданного им защитного круга.

Мэй и Дамиана зажмурились, прижались друг к дружке. Драко наклонился вперед, оперся рукой о землю. Ударная волна от каждого заклинания сдувала челку ему в глаза.

–...ic kalla eow to mi

blac blod af se pass...

Драко читал заклинание без остановки, произносил незнакомые слова, не зная, откуда они приходят, поглощенный чувством, что уже говорил их раньше, уже стоял на этом поле…

– но они находятся в котловине озера –

… перед патриархами темных магов, готовящимися его убить…

– с ним сейчас только Мэй и Дамиана –

… и нужно было торопиться, потому что с первыми лучами солнца на вершине холма появится Мерлин.

Нет. Мерлин давно умер. Но проклятое Министерство живехонько. Это магия туманит его разум. Драко тряхнул головой и сосредоточился, продолжая говорить, не обращая внимания на привкус крови на губах.

Ему точно приснилась первая жертва. Что эта стерва с ним сотворила во сне, когда он был беззащитен и не мог связно думать? У Драко крепло ощущение, что его каким-то образом обхитрили.

Он чувствовал, как стремительно копятся внутри остатки темной магии, впиваются в него холодными когтями, марают кожу бурыми пятнами. Как жаль, что нет времени на очищающий ритуал. С каждым выдохом с губ срывалось облачко черного тумана, судороги начали сотрясать тело, но Драко упорно продолжал напевать заклятье. Лишь накинул на голову капюшон – из чистого тщеславия, чтобы никто не видел его обезображенным.

Еще чуть-чуть. Нужно продержаться, пока сирены…

Подобно водопаду, озерная вода хлынула сквозь трещину в стене, разлилась вокруг прозрачной волной, и продолжала прибывать. Сначала она не доставляла особых неудобств, плескаясь у ног, словно случайно разлитое вино. Драко даже мельком удивился, почему это не кровь. Водная гладь ширилась, заполняла больше пространства. Светлые отошли назад, опасаясь ее касаться. Словно в длинном серебристом зеркале в воде отражалось серое утро.

– Драко Малфой!

Он оглянулся. Бывшая кошкой ведьма-анимаг превратилась обратно и пыталась встать с четверенек, завязнув в грязи.

– Малфой, что бы ты ни делал – прекрати! Ты убиваешь его! Ты его убиваешь!

Ее слова ошеломили Драко. Неужели еще кто-то знает, что находится на дне той шахты? Неужели Министерство было столь лицемерно, что, зная это, осуждало темных? Или эта ведьма решила, что Драко хочет уничтожить замок? Неужели Министерству известно о Хогвартсе так же мало, как и темным магам?

Как бы там ни было, решимость Драко окрепла. Останавливаться сейчас нельзя, иначе все планы пойдут прахом. Нужно продолжать. Он заметил, что Мэй и Дамиана неуверенно переводят взгляд с него на министерских.

«Продолжайте», – мысленно велел он, не в силах прекратить заклинание. – «Не прекращайте петь. Ни за что на свете не останавливайтесь».

От отчаянья ли, или воодушевленные тем, что рунный круг надежно защищает их от вражеских заклинаний, девушки запели громче и быстрее. Исторгающийся из замка поток воды превратился в бурлящий водопад, под напором которого камни откалывались и беспорядочно падали вниз. Вода вспенилась и смешалась с грязью, зеваки поспешно сбежали, включая ведьму-анимага, которая снова превратилась в кошку и торопливо ретировалась. Вокруг них тяжело забились волны, закручиваясь водоворотом у ног, и Драко вдруг сообразил, что когда озеро снова наполнится водой, они окажутся на дне.

Но он даже не успел испугаться – Мэй и Дамиана странно притопнули, словно пританцовывая на месте – и вот они уже стоят на поверхности воды, поднявшись на несколько дюймов над дном. К своему облегчению, Драко ощутил, что и под его ногами вода затвердела, словно лед. Следуя примеру своих спутниц, он постепенно начал подниматься, будто под ним сами собой появлялись ступени.

Учитывая внушительные размеры озера, Драко удивился тому, как быстро Мэй и Дамиане удалось вызвать воду обратно, вытянуть ее из подземелий. Уже не такая чистая, она помутнела и несла песок, ветки, чьи-то кости и ил, хлеща из трещины подобно рвотным массам.

– Fedan wid brecan brath en bans

mi spellan becuman mi knif…

Что-то острое кольнуло его в бок. Вскрикнув от боли, Драко упал на колено, согнулся и прижал руку к ребрам. Между пальцами просочилось что-то теплое, ручейком побежало по запястью. Поодаль послышались крики – нападающие увидели, что он пошатнулся – и в его сторону полетело больше заклинаний. Однако защитный круг, даже оставшись под водой, был непробиваемым. Едва сумев вдохнуть, Драко посмотрел на свой бок, ища рану. Но ран не увидел – по рукам текла не кровь, а темная жижа.

Мимо алой вспышкой пронеслось заклинание, пропущенное ослабшей защитой. Ссутулившись, как пресловутый темный маг из сказок, Драко хрипло, через силу подхватил заклинание с места, на котором сбился.

– Mi knif's ecg... ecg bid mi sang, se... se...

Темная, густая кровь подступила к горлу и потекла из уголка рта. От боли и ужаса Драко упал на колени и не смог сдержать стон. Мэй с Дамианой замолчали, испуганно глядя на сочащиеся из него остатки темной магии. Песнь сирен прекратилась, пал и рунный круг, оставляя их беззащитными.

Но светлые даже не подумали нападать. Потому что в этот же самый миг в расщелине, из которой извергалась вода, показались кости. Словно исторгающий рвоту пациент, Хогвартс уже без помощи зова сирен избавлялся от мусора. Вместе с потоком воды из трещины вынесло множество человеческих костей и черепов. Они немедленно расползлись по поверхности озера. Треск сотен, тысяч извергающихся костей даже заглушил шум воды.

Потом показалось тело в пожирательской мантии. Затем еще одно, и наконец появилась Беллатрикс – ее еще можно было узнать по волосам и мантии, хоть лицо уже опухло до неузнаваемости. Она мягко покачивалась на волнах, уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на Драко. Тот ощутил болезненный укол в груди. Пойти против родной крови, предать ее ради Министерства…

С прекращением песни сирен прекратила действовать и их магия, поддерживающая Драко над водой. Мэй и Дамиана исчезли – Драко даже не заметил, когда. Повалившись назад, он попытался распрямиться и удержаться на плаву, но тело пронзила страшная боль. Казалось, в животе зияет процарапанная крюком рана. Драко обхватил себя руками, попытался свернуться комочком, и почувствовал, как погружается в снова ставшую жидкой воду.

Повернувшись лицом к небесам, он сделал последний вздох, и вода сомкнулась над ним.

«Sithenes sceandu kasta an niht ic dragan, heonon ren an cleonsian min sawol…» – Слова очищающего заклинания возникли в голове бесполезным уже противоядием. Просто вспомнить их было мало, на сам ритуал сил не осталось, и Драко тонул не в воде даже, а в темной магии. Скоро он совсем растворится в ней, превратится в бессмысленную полосу тьмы.

Вдруг его подхватили и потянули вверх. Усадили на что-то твердое и узкое, повернули так, что он на кого-то облокотился спиной. Тепло окутало Драко. Он узнал эти объятья, узнал запах – необъяснимый запах уюта и близости.

– …слышишь? Драко, скажи что-нибудь. Давай, обзови меня шрамоголовым.

Драко улыбнулся бы, если бы не было так больно. Нет, ну в самом деле. Он тут умирает, а Гарри хочет, чтобы он последний вздох потратил на такую ерунду? Если бы он еще хоть раз мог взглянуть на мужа… Но из глаз словно катились густые черные слезы. Жаль, что Гарри видит его таким.

Гарри приземлился, слез с метлы и осторожно уложил Драко на траву. Тот застонал и повернулся набок, свернулся калачиком, обхватив себя руками, разрываясь между радостью оттого что Гарри рядом, и сотрясающей все тело болью.

Что-то твердое коснулось его щеки. Кончик палочки? Драко нахмурился. Жаль, что уже все бесполезно.

– Пусть дождь очистит мою душу от ночи и теней, что я призвал, – голос Гарри доносился словно издалека. Он положил теплую ладонь Драко на лоб, убрал волосы от лица. Драко улыбнулся. Если так ему суждено умереть, то не страшно. Могло быть хуже.

Гарри продолжал читать очищающее заклинание, а Драко охватило чувство, будто он парит в теплой невесомости, потихоньку растворяется в ночном облаке, оставляя боль позади.

Отец сможет воспользоваться этой возможностью. Драко Малфой, несправедливо преследуемый Министерством, пожертвовал собой ради спасения Хорватса и очищения замка от бремени бесчисленных жертвоприношений… Родные Драко будут горевать, конечно, зато сообщество темных магов выживет. И может ему даже поставят памятник… Мысли Драко смешались. Или придумают праздник – День жертвы, и будут запускать фейерверки в форме виверн…

В животе взорвалась горячая вспышка боли, вернув Драко в реальность. Волна магии пронзила его, словно электрический разряд. Он выгнулся, впился пальцами в землю. Хотелось кричать, но от шока голос пропал и никак не получалось вдохнуть. Драко торопливо повернулся, встал на четвереньки и закашлялся. Что-то поднималось изнутри к горлу…

– Выплюнь все, – Гарри обнял его, поддерживая. – Давай, нужно от этого избавиться.

Согнувшись в приступе кашля, Драко выталкивал из себя влажные сгустки черноты. Они кляксами растекались по траве, прежде чем впитаться в землю. Темные струйки стекали по коже, капали с волос, бежали по лицу. Правая рука не выдержала веса и Драко повалился набок. Он весь дрожал и замерз. Гарри снова сгреб его в охапку, поддерживая голову, гладил по спине. Драко вдохнул и почувствовал, как отозвались болью легкие. Он устало закрыл глаза и ощутил, как стебельки травы щекочут щеку.

Внезапно он с ошеломляющей ясностью вспомнил, насколько могущественным при необходимости может быть Гарри, и каким беспощадным. В наступившей тишине он чувствовал лишь ласковое поглаживание по спине. Но наконец он более-менее пришел в себя, и по тихому бормотанию вокруг понял, что рядом толпятся люди.

– Господин Поттер, – заговорил кто-то несмело. – Он что… они, то есть… Что они делали?

– Пытались помочь, – без тени сомнения заявил Гарри. Драко понятия не имел – уверен он, или блефует.

– Мерлин… – прошептал кто-то еще. – Но откуда все эти кости? Почему они были в замке?

– Пожалуйста, Драко еще в опасности, – перебил их Гарри. – Могу я отсюда аппарировать? Мне нужна вода, но…

Вода нужна была чистая, озерная не годилась. Гарри поднял Драко на руки и крепко прижал к себе, словно боялся, что он исчезнет. Светловолосая голова тяжело легла ему на плечо. Гарри посмотрел на озеро. Слой костей покачивался на поверхности, простираясь, насколько хватало глаз. Рассветные лучи окрасили озеро ярко-красным.

\---

  1. «Райдо» – руна путешественников: http://runaswet.ru/?page_id=132
  2. «Эваз» – руна, чье название можно перевести как «лошадь», также используется для обозначения фауны (авторская трактовка): http://runaswet.ru/?page_id=177
  3. Жертвенная песнь Драко (в тексте главы приведена на староанглийском, в авторской трактовке):



on an altar of field and mud

I summon you to me

water'ed with my body's blood,

black earth that drank my life

set on an altar of stone

I summon you to me

fed with broken breath and bones

my spell becomes my knife

my knife's edge is my song

the open pain my strength

I summon you to me

black blood of the past

***

С алтаря глинистого поля

Взываю к тебе,

Политая моей кровью

Темная земля, выпившая мою жизнь.

С каменного алтаря

Взываю к тебе,

Накормленное костями и прерванным дыханием

Заклятье мое, ставшее ножом.

Песнь моя – острие ножа

Боль – моя сила

Взываю к тебе,

Темная кровь прошлого.


	14. В которой темные маги бегут из Британии

Драко разбудили запахи – жареного мяса, жира, незнакомых химикатов и пепла. Свет сначала показался невыносимо ярким и вездесущим, но потом померк до мягкого, каминного. Голова была словно налита свинцом и одновременно набита ватой. С огромным усилием Драко приподнялся.

– О, он проснулся.

Драко не сразу узнал голос Гарри. На него легла тень, оберегая все еще чувствительные глаза от раздражающего света.

– Но еще не совсем пришел в себя.

– Этого следовало ожидать, – Нарцисса ласково погладила сына по плечу. – Он чуть не растворился в темной магии, столько ее было. Несколько дней придется приходить в себя.

– Может, увезти его куда-нибудь? Вы говорили, у вас есть квартира во Франции.

– В министерстве о ней знают, – покачала головой Нарцисса. – Может быть, в замок Арвирагуса?.. – она не договорила, задумавшись. Драко знал, о чем, прежде чем заговорил Люциус.

– Чиновники знают, что те земли также принадлежат нам. Может быть, как раз сейчас их обыскивают, – голос отца звучал пугающе и неумолимо, так он разговаривал в министерстве. – Нет, пока лучше остаться здесь. Отсюда мы легко сможем аппарировать, нигде подолгу не останавливаясь. Будем оставлять двоих на страже ночью. Держаться старых мест. Министерские не знают обо всех наших укрытиях, а за теми о которых знают, не смогут как следует проследить.

– Тогда почему мы все еще здесь? – спросил Гарри.

– Чертовски хороший вопрос, – согласился Северус. – Тут хорошо перевести дух и прикинуть планы, но это мы уже сделали. Нужно уходить.

«Прикинуть планы»? – Драко повернулся на теплом мягком матрасе. Они не дома? А где? Говорить почему-то не получалось, словно он разучился. Странное придыхание сорвалось с губ. Его снова погладили по голове.

– Пока рано, – объяснил Люциус. – Мы подождем тут, посмотрим смогут ли они пробиться сквозь защиту поместья. Даже если попытаются, потеряют уйму времени.

– А потом? – не успокаивался Северус.

– К тому времени Нарцисса уже разузнает что-нибудь полезное. Посмотрим, не выступит ли министерство против кого-то еще. И вот тогда подумаем, что делать дальше.

– На тот крайний случай, если случится непредвиденное, – настаивал Северус. – Например, явится Уизли с дюжиной авроров, нужно придумать, куда нам аппарировать. Цисса?

– Я бы предложила особняк Блэков. Но боюсь, у меня уже нет на него никаких прав.

– О, – встрепенулся Гарри. – Я совсем об этом не подумал. Кажется, такие права есть у меня.

– И всем это прекрасно известно, – осадил его энтузиазм Северус. – Дамблдор обязательно отправит туда кого-нибудь, если уже этого не сделал. Нет, нам нужно такое место, о котором никто не заподозрит.

– Где-то южнее, – задумчиво кивнул Люциус, уже что-то прикидывая. – Придется аппарировать, пока не выберемся из страны. Это утомительно, но не невозможно.

Все замолчали, задумавшись. Все, на что был способен Драко – чуть повернуть голову. Ему повезет, если получится аппарировать в паре с кем-то. Самостоятельно можно даже не мечтать.

– Будем думать дальше, – наконец, заключил Северус. – Что еще мы можем…

– Нет, – удивительно мягко перебил его Люциус, несмотря на плохое настроение. – Ты совсем измотан. Я знаю, тут не самое подходящее место, но тебе нужно поспать. Может даже превратиться во что-то маленькое. Цисса подержит тебя у себя.

– Черта с два! – взорвался Снейп. – Может я и поторопился, но не нужно обращаться со мной, как с вещью…

– Тобой манипулировали, – встряла Нарцисса. В ее голосе не было и намека на подтрунивание. – Это сделал человек, которому ты доверял.

Драко поморщился. Хорошо, что он не видит несомненно ошеломленного лица наставника. К критике в свой адрес он привык, но когда родители начинали упрекать друг друга, обида длилась неделями. А если упрек был заслуженным, то и дольше.

– Дамблдор, Хогвартс, глупая Белла… – продолжала Нарцисса. – Сев, ты не видел себя. Последние несколько дней ты сам не свой. Так не может продолжаться. Ты сгоришь, как раз когда будешь нужен мне больше всего.

Снова тишина. Драко попытался свернуться клубочком, радуясь, что накрыт толстым одеялом.

– Сейчас ты нужен мне в своей лучшей форме, – добавил Люциус. – Уставший и выбитый из колеи ты ничем не сможешь помочь.

Драко был уверен, что ответа наставника он не услышит. Не сумев побороть любопытство, он потихоньку начал выкапываться из-под одеяла, пробираясь к пятну света. Но сил было мало, а одеяло казалось ужасно тяжелым.

– Я высплюсь, когда мы окажемся… на месте, куда бы мы ни отправились, – вздохнул Снейп. – Но не сейчас. Сейчас я слишком взбудоражен.

Но почему не здесь? Драко наконец добрался до щели в складках одеяла и выглянул наружу, попробовал языком воздух и удивленно зашипел, поняв, что пока был без сознания, превратился в маленькую виверну. И лежит не в теплой постели, а на столе, в кольце рук Гарри. Оглядевшись, он увидел рядом родителей. Те казались ужасно большими и способными решить любую проблему. Люциус заметил его и нахмурился. Драко чуть отпрянул, но продолжал осматриваться.

Окна слева были плотно зашторены, пряча их от любопытных глаз. Драко не сомневался, что стеклянная дверь закрыта точно так же. Они были не дома. Несколько минут Драко разглядывал кажущиеся огромными стулья, столы и длинные белые светильники, принюхивался к отчего-то знакомым запахам. Поняв, где они находятся, он тихонько зашипел.

Возвышающиеся над ним Гарри и Северус, в кои-то веки согласные друг с другом, нервно обозревали небольшую пиццерию и переглядывались. Других посетителей не было – скорее всего они покинули заведеньице благодаря тихому туманящему разум заклинанию, забыв заплатить. Зачарованная продавщица за стойкой не отрывалась от журнала. Ничего не изменилось с ночи, когда Гарри привел сюда Драко после его ссоры с Люциусом. Линолеум по-прежнему был обшарпанным, пожелтевшим и в пятнах. Оконные занавески – застиранными, и хотя еда казалась съедобной, было странно видеть, как сонные Люциус и Нарцисса, зевая, пробуют маггловскую газировку.

– Я знаю, что никогда не смогу понять вас до конца, – Гарри поглядел на Малфоев. – Но порой я не понимаю вообще ничего из того, что вы делаете.

В ответ Люциус посмотрел на него с видом наивного изумления – совершенно неискренним, конечно же. Вероятно, он счел дискомфорт Гарри справедливой платой за то, что глава семейства вынужден сидеть в маггловском заведении, облаченный в трансфигурированные маггловские вещи. Хотя выглядел он вполне достойно. В длинном пальто, сером костюме и с зеленым галстуком он был похож на бизнесмена, и совершенно не смущался незнакомых одежд. Северус постарался.

Расположившаяся рядом Нарцисса в голубом платье до лодыжек, подчеркивающем ее стройную фигуру, выглядела, будто сошла с картины арт нуво. Она растерянно улыбнулась, пытаясь придумать, как съесть пиццу, не испачкав при этом перчатки. В конце концов она просто протянула руку Северусу, который, не моргнув глазом, перчатку снял.

– Меня не спрашивай, – пробормотал Мастер зелий Гарри, складывая перчатку. – Вероятно, им удалось выжить до сих пор именно потому что никто не может предсказать действия безумцев.

– И все же ты следуешь за нами без возражений, – Люциус подцепил кусок перца и съел.

Непривычно взволнованный, Северус вытащил из кармана что-то красно-белое. Гарри мельком заметил это у него в руках и в прошлый раз в этой же пиццерии. Теперь он, наконец, разглядел, что то была пачка сигарет. Привычным движением Северус вытащил одну и прикурил от свечи на столе.

– Сев, – неодобрительно нахмурился Люциус.

– Ты сам сказал, что я слишком напряжен. И был прав. Не придирайся.

Люциусу не хотелось сдаваться так легко, но в конце концов он вздохнул и облокотился на спинку стула.

– Ладно. Но я вечно буду корить себя за то, что не добрался до тебя прежде твоих вредных привычек.

– В последний раз я курил… пару недель назад, – неохотно признался Снейп. – Здесь же.

– Хм... – когда они с Драко поругались. Люциус отмахнулся от дыма и неприятных мыслей, и огляделся. Со своего места он хорошо видел все окна, входную дверь, Гарри, посматривающего на запасной выход, и сына, свернувшегося у Гарри на руках.

Гарри проследил за его взглядом и осторожно, одним пальцем погладил головку Драко. В ответ тот поежился, фыркнул и дернул хвостом, словно во сне.

– Он же превратится обратно? Сможет?

– Разумеется, – с деланным равнодушием отозвалась Нарцисса. – Но он знает, что как только станет человеком, как следует от меня получит.

– Вряд ли он только поэтому еще не превратился, – Гарри пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не поддаться на провокацию. Его столько раз били, что при одном лишь упоминании наказаний реакция возникала автоматически. Но также он знал, что Нарцисса никогда Драко и пальцем не тронет.

– После всего, что он устроил? – хмыкнул Люциус. – Я буду удивлен, если он обернется человеком до завтра. А если печется о собственном благополучии, то пробудет виверной еще с неделю.

Драко поднял голову и посмотрел на отца.

– Улетел безо всяких объяснений, через полстраны, чуть не погиб от рук министерских прихвостней, чуть не угробил себя темной магией… – принялся перечислять Люциус, понял, что повышает голос, и осекся. Глубоко вздохнул и сурово посмотрел на сына: – И это после того, как великодушно оставил нам немного своей крови. Какой широкий и бессмысленный жест. Конечно, если нужно бежать спасать мир…

Нарцисса коснулась его руки. Люциус замолчал. Поднял стакан с газировкой, поднес его ко рту и поморщился. Взглянул на уставленные бутылками полки возле бара.

– Акцио алкоголь, – подхватив подлетевшую бутылку он протянул ее Северусу. Тот вздохнул, обдав всех сигаретным дымом, и открутил крышку.

– Ты знаешь, как выпивка на тебя действует, – предупредил он.

– Как мне только что напомнили, за последние несколько дней мой сын дважды едва не погиб. Министерство дышит нам в затылок, а я по настоянию собственного супруга застрял в маггловской дыре, вдали от мест, где я хоть на что-то способен. Думаю, ради общего спокойствия, лучше мне как следует напиться, – он сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка и с размаху поставил бутылку на стол.

– Кажется, сегодня день широких и бессмысленных жестов, – пробормотала Нарцисса и взглянула на открытый перед ней дневник. – Пока ничего нового.

– А о чем вы спросили? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

– Добрались ли девочки домой благополучно. И знает ли кто-нибудь что происходит в Хогвартсе. Но если вскоре ответа не будет, а кто-то попытается прорваться в поместье, придется уходить.

– Ты действительно думаешь, им это под силу? – Северус как следует затянулся, но было видно, что он уже отвык курить. Облачко дыма волшебным образом рассеялось без следа.

– Защита сильна, – ответил Люциус. – Но даже учитывая участие Поттера, в конце концов она падет. Особенно под напором пяти-шести магов.

– Так то был блеф, – тихо произнес Гарри. – Тогда, Люпин с остальными могли войти на территорию поместья, если бы действительно попытались.

– Мы выиграли время, – Люциус сделал еще глоток, а когда поставил бутылку на стол, его руки едва заметно дрожали. – Но недостаточно. Подождем того, что их отвлечет, и скроемся.

– Куда? – снова спросил Северус.

– В Серпентию. А оттуда – в Париж.

– Мы действительно покинем Британию? – посмотрела на него Нарцисса. – После всего что мы сделали, что сделал Драко?

Люциус долго молчал. В тишине стали слышны хлопки и треск вдалеке, у гребня холма. Обменявшись обеспокоенными, встревоженными взглядами, все ждали, когда же послышатся взрывы. Выпивка болью опалила желудок Люциуса и расцвела там, туманя разум.

– Ублюдки, – с едва сдерживаемой яростью пробормотал Северус. – Они никогда не изменятся. Мы все время уступаем и уступаем, а они умеют только брать.

– Я… – Гарри не знал, что сказать. – Не может быть, чтобы все они были такими. В Хогвартсе было не так.

– В Хогвартсе учились ваши сверстники, те кто вырос с тобой и Драко, – объяснила Нарцисса. – Но Фадж и его чертовы авроры никогда не остановятся. Они никогда… – она отвернулась и закрыла глаза. – Будь ты проклята, Белла…

Громкий взрыв стал аккомпанементом их потере. На холме ворота в поместье Малфоев исчезли в водовороте металла и пламени. Авроры бросились к дому, надеясь захватить обитателей. Малфои разом поднялись. Драко едва удержался на руках у Гарри – тот тоже встал и прижал его крепче к груди.

– Время вышло, – заключил Люциус. – Цисса, передай всем…

– Уже передала, – перебила та, чтобы сэкономить время. – Все уходят.

– Все темные маги уходят из Британии? Но война закончилась! – Гарри ошеломленно посмотрел на них.

– Если повезет, это окажется временной предосторожностью. Но сильно не надейся, – Люциус прижал ладонь к пылающему болью от выпитого боку. Сделал еще глоток, поставил бутылку на стол и протянул вперед трость. – Возьмитесь за набалдашник. Все готовы? Коттедж Малфоев, Серпентия.

Они очутились в маленьком полуразрушенном доме без крыши, среди почерневших от сажи стен, остатки которых облюбовал плющ. Вместо пола под ногами расстилался ковер из травы и цветов. Собственно, от дома остался лишь остов и камин с трухлявыми щепками.

Северус опустился перед камином на колени, смахнул мусор и откопал маленькую банку. Открыв, он протянул ее сначала Нарциссе. Та взяла пригоршню дымолетного порошка и четко произнесла:

– «Раковина улитки», Колдовская улица, Париж, – и шагнула во взметнувшееся зеленое пламя.

За ней последовали Люциус, потом Гарри. Драко крепко зажмурился. Он никогда не путешествовал по каминной сети в виде ящерицы. Его маленькое тельце словно попало в оглушительный, стремительный водоворот. Драко даже испугался, что его разорвет на кусочки. Остановка оказалась ничуть не приятнее, и он выразил свое негодование громким шипением, как только смог это сделать.

– Не вздумай кусаться, – прошептал Гарри. – И не отвлекай меня. Вот, иди-ка сюда, – он поднял Драко и посадил на плечо. У того на мгновение закружилась голова. Снова зашипев, он обернулся вокруг шеи Гарри, засунул хвост под воротник его мантии и поднял голову, чтобы как следует все разглядеть.

Все держали палочки наготове, на случай нападения, даже Люциус, которому явно было нехорошо. Северус шагнул из камина тоже с палочкой в руках, и расслабился только увидев, что пока все в порядке. Сквозь тучи пробивался лунный свет, мерцая в капельках легкого дождя. Его едва хватало, чтобы осмотреться.

«Раковина улитки» оказалась очередными развалинами – полусгнившие полы, сломанные стены и мебель, обвалившаяся крыша. Когда-то это было таверной, которую забросили так давно, что стены покрылись плесенью и сгнили, местами под ними проросли кустики и трава. В центре скопилась большая темная лужа дождевой воды.

Нарцисса глубоко вздохнула, спрятала палочку, подобрала подол и начала осторожно пробираться на другой конец комнаты, переступая обломки стен и мебели. Добравшись до дверного проема, она выглянула наружу. Сверху раздалось шипение, но она и бровью не повела. В тот же миг над ее головой пронеслась вспышка заклинания и к ногам свалился дохлый упырь.

– Какое доверие, – буркнул Северус.

– Я же знаю, что ты настороже, – не глядя отозвалась Нарцисса. – Все чисто, идем.

– «Раковина улитки»? – пробормотал Люциус. – Я так понимаю, в парижскую квартиру мы не сунемся.

– Министерские о ней знают, – с деланной беспечностью, чтобы скрыть нервозность, напомнила Нарцисса. – Но никто не знает, где пряталась я, поэтому именно туда мы и отправимся.

– Я думал, ты скрывалась в лесу, – подошел к ней Северус. – В пустом замке, где мы собирались после битвы.

– В лесу, – подтвердила Нарцисса. – Но не в том. Скоро увидите. Твоя семья изначально была британской, Малфои имеют корни во Франции.

– Это верно, – согласился Северус, послушно следуя за ней. – А Блэки – еще и немецкие.

Они шли по старой, когда-то вымощенной камнем, но давно разбитой тропинке. Земля и небо были одинаково темны, лишь лунные блики мерцали на белом мраморе и освещали поникшие деревья. Окна окружающих домов зияли чернотой, которую время от времени разбавляло бледное сияние проплывающих привидений. Наконец тропинка привела их в огороженный двор, огибаемый каменной дорожкой, в центре которого возвышался фонтан. Вода в нем давным-давно высохла, дно было покрыто потрескавшейся коркой грязи, а у статуи нимфы в центре не хватало рук и головы.

– Ранний римский период, – заключил Северус. – Значит, вот где прошли завоеватели. Прямо в сердце местного поселения темных магов.

– Верно, – кивнула Нарцисса. – Они построили свои дома прямо над нашими. Но ничего – заодно спрятали некоторые наши тайны.

Она подошла к фонтану, перешагнула через бортик и зашарила в сливном отверстии. Вынула оттуда блестящий красный камень размером с кулак и довольно улыбнулась.

– Отлично. Все вместе, возьмитесь за мою руку.

Как только все послушались, она сказала что-то по-немецки. Они исчезли с темного двора и появились у порога небольшого замка. Двухэтажный, сложенный довольно просто, он стоял в окружении переплетенных, скособоченных колдовством деревьев.

Глубоко вздохнув, Нарцисса повернулась к своим спутникам и улыбнулась, будто хозяйка, приветствующая гостей у себя дома. Ощутив что-то позади, они обернулись, а Гарри даже отпрянул. Замок стоял на высоком холме. Перед ними простирался луг, за которым начинался крутой склон. Вдалеке он переходил в обширный лес, а еще дальше можно было разглядеть фермы и дороги, из-за которых земля напоминала лоскутное одеяло.

– Это Шауинсланд*. Мы в Черном лесу.

– Неудивительно, что ты так похудела, пока скрывалась здесь, – прошептал Люциус. – Зимы в Германии суровые.

– Было нелегко, – кивнула Нарцисса. – Но идемте. Домовики уже должны быть здесь.

– Если можно, я бы хотел сделать Драко ванну, – попросил Гарри. – В нем еще осталось много темной магии.

– Какое удобное оправдание, – едва заметно улыбнулась Нарцисса. – Идемте. Я покажу вашу комнату. Сев, кухня дальше по коридору. Попроси домовиков приготовить что-нибудь горячее нашему муженьку-идиоту.

Коридоры были узкими и плохо освещенными, но Гарри был очень рад наконец оказаться один на один с Драко в назначенной им комнате. Обставлена она была лишь самым необходимым – кровать, стол и шкаф – и, кажется, давно необитаемой. Гарри открыл окно, чтобы проветрить, сел на краешек кровати и аккуратно пересадил Драко с шеи на руки, а потом на кровать.

– Ну ладно. Пора превращаться обратно. Сможешь?

Драко поерзал по одеялу, посмотрел на Гарри и зашипел.

– Нечего на меня шипеть. Превращайся. Я не успокоюсь, пока ты не примешь ванну.

Драко спрятался под подушку.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Гарри поднял подушку, поймал Драко и снова посадил перед собой, придерживая, чтобы тот не сбежал. Драко шипел не переставая. Гарри в ответ сардонически поднял бровь:

– Я не понимаю язык виверн, но точно знаю, что ты сейчас ругаешься. Превращайся давай. Ты такой крошечный, что я боюсь тебя заставлять. Не дай бог случайно пораню.

Сердито шикнув напоследок, Драко расслабился и превратился в человека. Лежа обнаженным на одеяле – рука Гарри оказалась у него на животе – он попытался подняться, но Гарри не позволил – он перекинул ногу и уселся на Драко верхом, взял его лицо в ладони и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Выглядишь лучше. Быть змеей тебе полезно.

– Гарри, я могу объяснить...

– Уверен, что можешь, – кивнул Гарри. – И я жду обстоятельных, подробных объяснений, а потом пространных извинений и заглаживания вины. Ты хоть представляешь, как мы волновались? Как я за тебя боялся? Я сначала даже не понял, что ты учудил, пока мне Снейп не объяснил.

– Мне пришлось…

– Ты не мог потратить пять минут и рассказать нам, что собираешься делать? – перебил его Гарри. – Не мог взять меня с собой?

– Вот в чем дело? – фыркнул Драко. – Мальчик-который-выжил остался не у дел?

– Ты чуть не умер у меня на глазах! – воскликнул Гарри. – Вот в чем дело! И ради чего? Ради дурацкого фокуса в Хогвартсе!

– Это был не дурацкий фокус, – упрямо возразил Драко. – Я должен был это сделать. Нужно было показать, что Основатели были такими же отвратительными, какими светлые считают нас!

– Как ты узнал, что находится под замком? О древней классной комнате и о краеугольном камне ты ничего не знал.

– Я… – Драко не знал, как объяснить, и отвел взгляд. – Я не знал. И одновременно – знал. Проснувшись, я прекрасно все это помнил, а потом оно словно померкло. Я… Гарри, кажется, я виделся с ней. Я имею в виду – на самом деле с ней разговаривал.

– С кем? – Гарри подался вперед, удивленный благоговением в голосе Драко. – Кого ты видел?

– Ее. Первую жертву. Кажется, она и раньше со мной говорила, во сне. А потом… – он побледнел, зажал рот ладонью. – Боже мой, конечно! Я вспомнил – я выпил ее крови!

– Что ты сделал? – Гарри нахмурился. Потом помотал головой и слез с Драко. – Нет-нет-нет, не отвечай. Марш в ванную. Расскажешь мне все, когда я буду уверен, что из тебя вымылись все остатки темной магии, – он помог Драко встать и промаршировал вместе с ним в ванную.

Драко не стал спорить. В отличие от ванны в поместье, здесь имелась лишь деревянная лохань, в которую мог поместиться один человек. Над лоханью клубился пар. Раздался хлопок – домовик сделал свою работу и исчез.

– Отлично, – кивнул Гарри. – Залезай.

Держась за его руку, Драко опустился в воду. Она доходила ему лишь до пояса, но, к счастью, скрывала достаточно, чтобы дать хоть немного уверенности. Хотя Гарри видел его обнаженным множество раз, когда он злился, Драко чувствовал себя уязвимым. Даже видимость защищенности была лучше ее отсутствия.

Но вместо упреков Гарри несколько раз повторил очищающее заклинание, и с облегчением улыбнулся, увидев лишь несколько соскользнувших с головы Драко темных нитей. Наклонившись над ванной, он зачерпнул воды и сполоснул ему волосы.

– Как же я рад, что ты жив, – тихо сказал он. – Я чуть тебя не потерял.

– Что произошло? – спросил Драко. – Я помню только, как ты вытащил меня из воды, а очнулся уже в той пиццерии, у тебя на руках.

– Я аппарировал в поместье, – начал рассказывать Гарри. – Ты был без сознания. Родители помогали мне вытянуть из тебя темные остатки, но вдруг появился Фадж и заявил, что твои действия расцениваются как нападение на нормальных волшебников, что он собирается арестовать нас и засадить в Азкабан, а если мы будем сопротивляться, нас убьют.

– Лучше бы я умер, – пробормотал Драко. – Пожертвовал собой.

– Светлые иначе понимают самопожертвование, – покачал головой Гарри. – Они бы назвали случившееся атакой смертника. Но что… что там было, в Хогвартсе?

– Остатки давних жертвоприношений, – объяснил Драко. – Сразу после того сна все казалось яснее. Сейчас все как в тумане. Я не знаю, как они там оказались, но знаю, что в них источник мощи Хогвартса. Может быть здесь есть думосбор? Проще было бы показать.

Но проще для чего? Что толку, даже если он все вспомнит? Они сбежали из Британии безо всякой надежды на возвращение. Странно вот так все оставлять после стольких усилий, но если Фадж со своими лакеями смогли безнаказанно напасть на их дом, после всего, что Драко сделал и вынес… Значит, надежды нет. После окончания войны светлые лишь сделали вид, что принимают темных магов, но при первой же возможности снова ополчились на них.

Когда ему станет лучше, когда в голове прояснится и Драко сможет как следует подумать, он найдет способ уничтожить Азкабан. А потом – министерство. И всех прихвостней Фаджа, всех его авроров. Взгляд Драко помрачнел. Потом он поведет всех, кто согласится следовать за ним, обратно в Британию, открыто возьмет страну под контроль, и вместо уродливой статуи в холле министерства появится великолепное изображение Морганы и Мордреда. И горе тем, кто встанет у него на пути.

– О, мне знаком этот взгляд, – Гарри нагнулся и украл поцелуй. – Ты что-то замышляешь.

– Замышляю, – согласился Драко. – Пока ты рядом со мной, я могу сделать все что угодно. Гарри, ты же на все пойдешь ради меня? – в его голосе прозвучали опасные нотки.

– Ты о чем? – нахмурился Гарри.

– Ты так силен, – Драко выпрямился. – Думаю, у нас получится то, что не получилось у Темного лорда. Мы можем…

– Нет.

– Но…

– Нет! – Гарри взял лицо Драко в ладони. – Я не позволю тебе превратиться в Волдеморта. У тебя шок. Тебе нужно выспаться, как следует поесть, а потом снова выспаться.

– Я не устал! У нас с тобой получится! Или ты так любишь министерство, что…

– Если война начнется снова, я могу тебя потерять, – Гарри притянул Драко к себе и крепко обнял. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Ты уже несколько раз оказывался на краю гибели. Я не хочу больше драться.

Драко был вынужден согласиться, что в доводах Гарри есть смысл. Ему и самому не очень-то хотелось снова рисковать жизнью. Значит, придется найти другой способ. Политику, хитрости – все то, в чем он хорош. Хотя будет немного труднее. Еще можно попробовать переубедить Гарри чуть позже. Есть много возможностей, способов и путей, которыми можно воспользоваться.

На следующий день Драко в трансфигурированной из простыни мантии сидел за столом и набрасывал идеи и планы отвоевания Британии. Он так погрузился в свое занятие, что не заметил у окна усталого, изможденного Илмаузера, пока тот не бросил письмо прямо перед ним. Радуясь, что питомец жив и здоров, Драко погладил его, другой рукой распечатывая письмо, уверенный, что оно от Мэй или Дамианы.

«Как ты и просил, мы уничтожили Азкабан. Теперь мы можем поговорить?

Люпин»

Драко облокотился на спинку стула и уставился в стену. Потом снова перечитал записку. И почувствовал себя кораблем с поникшими парусами.

\---

*Шауинсланд (Schauinsland) – гора в Германии неподалеку от городов Фрайбург и Оберриед, часть горного массива Шварцвальд


	15. В которой Драко c Люпином устраивают заговор

В дальнем углу заброшенной таверны «Раковина улитки» Драко сидел на стуле, которому было не меньше пятисот лет, и ждал. Как и все вокруг, стул почернел от времени и заклятий, что проносились мимо в самом начале войны. Кроме этого уцелел еще один, стоящий напротив. То, что здесь осталось хоть что-то кроме полуразрушенных стен, уже было чудом. Сквозь щели в стенах свистел ветер, откуда-то доносился стук болтающейся ставни.

Прохладный влажный ветер обещал дождь. Драко тряхнул головой, чтобы капюшон опустился ниже, пряча глаза. Одной ногой упираясь в стол, с другой на полу, держа палочку на коленях, он был похож на заскучавшего нерадивого студента с последней парты.

Он сидел здесь почти час, наблюдал за закатом. Последние багряные лучи давно исчезли, появившуюся луну скрыли облака. Ночь была темной, хоть глаз выколи, но Драко обнаружил, что хорошо различает очертания окружающих руин и сломанной лестницы.

Люпин должен был появиться полчаса назад. Драко размышлял – задержался ли тот, или был убит, или его самого хотели заманить в западню. Как бы там ни было, через пятнадцать минут он собирался уйти. А пока развлекался, представляя, как выглядела таверна до войны. Вон там стояли столы, возле той стены располагался бар, винные бочки и пиво. В углу можно было разглядеть остатки печи – в такую сказочные ведьмы сажали маггловских детей – где на самом деле пекли хлеб. Каменный пол занесло землей, а наверху…

А наверху прогремел гром, принеся морось, которая мгновенно все намочила. Дождь закапал в дыру в просевшей крыше. С годами передняя стена совершенно развалилась и крах остального здания был лишь вопросом времени.

Но сегодня этого не случится. Драко глубоко вдохнул и отвернулся от похолодевшего, завывающего, словно на кладбище, ветра. Почему-то ветер навевал мысли о чем-то запретном, словно непозволительно было находиться здесь, на старой Колдовской улице, ночью. Драко мысленно поблагодарил Гарри, который настоял, чтобы перед уходом он поел.

Облака разошлись, явив горбатый месяц, в свете которого морось стала похожа на мерцающую завесу. Драко не шевелился. Его вдруг охватила глубокая усталость. Подавив зевок, он смирился с тем, что ночь будет долгой. Размеренный стук дождя по капюшону время от времени разбавляло падение особо крупных капель.

Вдруг открылась воронка портключа и появился Люпин в потрепанной, местами обожженной мантии. Драко с облегчением отметил, что тот пришел один и позволил ему оглядеться. Без сомнений, оборотень прежде здесь не бывал, и Драко даже слегка его зауважал за смелость явиться в незнакомое место. Но напомнил себе, что также это было глупо, и едва зародившееся уважение начало пропадать.

Люпин обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Драко. Это нервировало. Видимо, чувства оборотня не обманешь, даже когда он в человеческом обличье. Недовольно хмыкнув, Драко поднял палочку и засветил небольшой огонек над головой.

– Благодарю, что согласился встретиться, – Люпин подошел и отодвинул свободный стул. – Уверен, у всех неделя выдалась нелегкой.

Драко молча кивнул, осторожно, чтобы капюшон не открыл лицо. Вода не проникала сквозь мантию, в отличие от холода.

– Я не был уверен, что вы мне поверите, – Люпин словно и не ждал, что Драко заговорит. – Поэтому принес доказательства.

Он сунул руку в карман, но вместо палочки, как боялся затаивший дыхание Драко, вытащил стопку фотографий и веером разложил на столе. Угол съемки был выбран неудачно – кажется, снимали из-за дерева – но ворота Азкабана можно было легко разглядеть. За воротами виднелась растрескавшаяся стена и груда булыжников на земле. Когда картинка поменялась, стало видно, что половина башни отломилась и рухнула в воду. На мгновение вспышка на одном из снимков окрасила все белым. Потом стало видно, как взрывом разнесло верхушку другой башни, дементоры разлетелись и медленно опустились к воде, словно не могли больше держаться в воздухе.

– Его могут отстроить заново, – признал Люпин. Кажется, сожалений он не испытывал. – Но пока что Азкабан разрушен, дементоры разлетелись, большинство узников сбежали.

– Большинство? – прищурился Драко. Уничтожение Азкабана казалось немыслимым, но чтобы сохранить преимущество, нельзя было упускать ни единой ошибки или оговорки. – Вы убили кого-то из наших?

– Конечно нет! – возмутился Люпин. – Но некоторых мы не могли отпустить на свободу. Ты их вряд ли знаешь – Вин де Рейс, Шела на Гигс. Еще парочка отморозков. А если и знаешь – прости, но их освобождение даже не было смысла обсуждать.

Драко захотелось спросить – планирует ли Люпин вообще о чем-то договариваться? Но он предпочел оставить саркастичные декларации без комментариев. Нет смысла цепляться к мелочам. Даже если бы погибшие были темными, можно потерять пару пешек ради выигрыша партии.

– Хорошо, вы уничтожили Азкабан. Но зачем захотели встретиться? Что такого важного могло случиться? У Малфоев больше нет власти в Британии.

То, как от этого признания сжалось сердце, удивило даже самого Драко. Британия была его домом. Там они с Гарри скрепили брак, там он проливал кровь, чтобы защитить свои земли и помочь уничтожить Темного лорда. Все пошло прахом из-за одного «праведного» бюрократа и толпы его прихлебателей. Как всегда.

– У вас есть власть, – возразил Люпин. – Не знаю, как вам удалось так быстро оповестить всех, но из Британии исчезли все темные маги. Некоторые, уходя, подожгли свои дома.

– Значит светлые, наконец, победили. Мерлин бы вами гордился.

– Теперь стороны как таковые исчезли. – Люпин посмотрел вверх, на дыру в крыше. – Не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь зонтичным заклинанием? А то дождь раздражает.

Драко взмахнул рукой, позволяя, но внимательно следил за движениями палочки оборотня. Мгновение спустя над их головами появился мерцающий купол, по которому тут же побежали струйки воды. Убирая палочку, Люпин снова огляделся.

– Странное место, – он провел рукой по полусгнившему столу. – Оно… темное?

– Одно из наших старых укрытий. Разрушено в начале войны, перед римским вторжением. Возможно, однажды здесь сидел Мордред.

– Похоже на Хогсмид, – задумчиво произнес Люпин. Он вздохнул и опустил голову. – Фадж устроил жуткую неразбериху. У него есть последователи, больше чем мы ожидали, и они начали охоту на ведьм. У Фаджа в руках оказался список темных магов, и он отправил за ними своих людей. Удивительно, что никого не поймали.

– Мы умеем очень быстро передавать информацию, – с гордостью заметил Драко. – Разумеется он не успел.

Северус назвал бы это устной традицией, Нарцисса – сплетнями, а Люциус – секретами. Теперь-то Драко знал обо всех способах связи: дневниках, каминной сети, зачарованных для передачи сообщений украшениях – и причину их необходимости: выживание. Моргана научила темных магов в моменты опасности забывать о ссорах и спасаться всем как один.

– После вашего исчезновения прошло несколько дней, и поскольку вы теперь недоступны, Фадж переключился на тех, кто вам симпатизировал. Конечно, выступить открыто он не может, но среди нас назрел серьезный раскол. Между теми, кто вас ненавидит, и теми кто… ну…

– Не хочет нас убивать?

– Кто устал воевать и не считает вас злодеями, – поправил Люпин. – И в том числе не хочет вас убивать. А хочет, чтобы война закончилась, чтобы ты вернулся и продолжал направлять процесс.

– Направлять? Я? – искренне удивился Драко. – А как же мой отец или …

– Именно ты рисковал больше всех, – покачал головой Люпин. – Ты старался мирно договориться. Люди это заметили, Драко. Ну и… твое нападение в Хогвартсе всех заставило кое-что переосмыслить.

– И что люди говорят? – Драко не стал объяснять, что не нападал на Хогвартс. – Новости из Британии сюда не доходят, даже «Пророк».

– Кости продолжали прибывать и после твоего исчезновения. Замок буквально исторгал их. Мы старались собрать сколько могли, но поверхность озера была ими покрыта в течении нескольких часов. А вскоре мы заметили, что некоторые останки выглядят свежее остальных.

– Кто-то приносил жертвы? – нахмурился Драко.

– Нет, – медленно произнес Люпин. – Я так не думаю. Мы не обнаружили ни палочек, ни амулетов. На некоторых… останках сохранилась одежда, и в карманах мы нашли вещи. Маггловские вещи. Артур кое-что распознал.

– Маггловские? – Драко удивился. Первая жертва ничего подобного не упоминала. Хотя она вообще почти ничего толком не объяснила. – Не понимаю.

– Пожалуйста прости, если мой вопрос покажется обидным, – Люпин подался вперед, словно очень желал обнаружить правду и пригвоздить ее к столу. – Гермиона объяснила то, что ей известно о вашей практике жертвоприношений – чуть больше, чем успел рассказать ты. Скажи, темные маги убивают магглов ради магии?

Драко онемел. Отвращение всколыхнулось внутри тошнотворной волной. Одно дело – прикончить магглов во время рейдов. Или если выпал шанс уничтожить их прежде чем они расправятся с тобой. Но ради магии? Видимо, выражение его лица было настолько красноречивым, что Люпин без слов понял абсурдность своего вопроса.

– Прошу прощения, – выпалил он, словно боялся, что Драко немедленно уйдет. – Просто я думал, что…

– Нет, ничего, – отмахнулся Драко. – Да, мы иногда шутим, что это круто – прикончить маггла или гряз… – привычное оскорбление застряло на языке. Драко поперхнулся. – Или магглолюбца в ночь полнолуния. Но это не более чем дурные шутки. Мы можем…

Он не знал, насколько откровенным следует быть. Жадное любопытство, с каким глядел на него Люпин, делало все стократ опасней. Драко пришлось думать на ходу. Но Малфои всегда славились своим безрассудством. И потом, они все равно уже сбежали из Британии.

– Говоря откровенно, есть зелья, где используются человеческие ингредиенты, – признался он.

– Я помню, как ты говорил, что темные маги не используют людей для некромантии, – помрачнел Люпин.

– Верно. Потому что это не некромантия.

Драко задумался, как лучше объяснить.

– Когда шли переговоры о вашем браке с Гарри, во время одной из встреч кто-то сказал, что девочку порубили на куски, для зелья, – напомнил Люпин.

– То была не некромантия, – настоял Драко. – Мы бы не стали такого делать, потому что последствия слишком непредсказуемы и опасны. Их невозможно обуздать, вообще никак.

– Придется тебе все мне объяснить, – тон Люпина стал угрожающим. – Мне не хочется думать, что мы разрушили Азкабан только чтобы обнаружить, что Фадж с самого начала был прав.

Драко не на шутку разозлился и из последних сил пытался сдержаться. На секунду его политическая смекалка отошла на второй план, не желая больше скрывать неприглядные истины, обнажив уязвленную гордость чистокровного темного мага.

– Ни то, что вы знаете о зельеварении, ни расчленение людей не имеют ничего общего с некромантией, – резко заявил он. – Это тонкое искусство, требующее большого опыта и крайней осторожности. Для некромантии мне не нужны ваши идиотские куски. Хватит веточки растения и моего собственного дыхания.

– Твоего дыхания? – повторил Люпин, словно подловил Драко. – Или твоей души?

– Да, моей души, – Драко насмешливо кивнул. – Я помещаю часть себя в каждое заклинание, в каждый искореженный куст, в гибрида. Это колдовство сокровенно, как…

Сокровенно, как их с Гарри близость. Драко отвернулся и покраснел. Намеки родителей, что темная магия подобна любовнице, о том, как любовь, смерть и жизнь сплетаются воедино, теперь стали ему ясны. Посмотрев Люпину в глаза Драко понял, что это можно не объяснять. Тот саркастично приподнял бровь, словно оговорка Драко его позабавила.

– Ваше предположение отвратительно, – Драко приказал себе успокоиться. – Но не из соображений морали. Меня не волнует, если кто-то убивает магглов или полукровок. Я не стану использовать в зельях ничего принадлежащего им, потому что тогда мне придется поместить часть себя вместе с ними.

– Вас не волнуют их убийства, но беспокоит их близость, – Люпин отодвинулся. – Мерлин… Ваше ханжество обернулось против вас же.

– Мне все равно, как вы это назовете. Супруг недавно заставил меня лицезреть парочку магглов. Они мерзкие и больные. Жаль, что моей двоюродной бабуле не удалось утвердить закон, разрешающий охоту на них.

– Если ты про родственников Гарри, то они не самый лучший пример, – пробормотал Люпин. – Но сейчас дело в другом. Ты сказал, что части тел могут использоваться в зельях. А потом сказал, что это невозможно. Чему верить? И какое отношение к этому имеют кости в Хогвартсе?

– Опять этот чертов замок, – вздохнул Драко. – Боже, все было бы намного проще, знай вы о нас хоть что-нибудь.

– Ну, придется тебе прочесть лекцию по введению в темные искусства, – ухмыльнулся Люпин. – Если мы переживем гражданскую войну.

Подперев голову руками Драко вздохнул и собрался с мыслями. Люпин со своими вопросами был куда настырней Гарри. По крайней мере муж перестал его донимать и злиться, если ответ его не устраивал.

– Это вопрос масштаба, – повторил Драко то, что Северус объяснял ему самому много лет назад. – Использовать можно лишь маленький кусочек: глаз, прядь волос, потому что темная магия очень мощная. Я однажды чуть не умер, оттого что использовал слишком много заклинаний за раз, а основой было немного крови.

– Это когда из тебя сочилась черная слизь?

Драко не стал его поправлять и объяснять, что то была вовсе не слизь.

– Суть в том, что я воспользовался всего лишь маленькой частичкой себя самого. А если взять целого человека – кости и все остальное – в итоге появится слишком много очень мощной магии, и ею невозможно будет управлять. Ее невозможно будет свернуть в заклинание. И она выйдет из-под контроля.

– Магия выйдет из-под контроля? Это как? – Люпин выпрямился, словно о чем-то догадался, и Драко это не понравилось.

– Без понятия. Я таким не балуюсь. И не знаю никого, кто на такое отваживался.

– А у Гарри могло бы получиться?

– Что? – ахнул Драко. – Как вы можете думать, что Гарри…

– Я неудачно выразился, – тут же поправился Люпин. – Я хотел сказать – смог бы кто-то столь же сильный контролировать такое заклятье? Гарри ведь раз в десять сильнее большинства магов.

– Нет, – отрезал Драко. – В темномагических заклинаниях можно использовать не более одного котла крови за раз – или его эквивалент. Все сверх того – кости, кожа, глаза, волосы, зубы – это слишком. Одна лишь остаточная магия просто-напросто…

– Значит, когда много останков… – Люпин сложил пальцы домиком и глубоко задумался. – Ага. Теперь я понял, Да, это объясняет, почему ты решил разоблачить то, что скрывалось в Хогвартсе. Мерлин…

– Что такое? – нахмурился Драко, недовольный, что у него перехватили инициативу.

– Все просто до отвращения, – ответил Люпин. – Кости находились в Хогвартсе. Ты говоришь, что использование человеческих тел как источника магии доступно исключительно сильным магам, сильнее Гарри. Все сходится, разве нет?

– Вы хуже Сева, когда он в ударе, – пробормотал Драко. – Можете выражаться яснее?

Люпин откинулся на спинку стула и взгляд его стал отрешенным и одновременно брезгливым.

– Мы никогда не задумывались, откуда Хогвартс черпает магию. Основатели… Нельзя винить во всем одного только Салазара. Ровена придумала план замка. Она наверняка знала. Хельга населила его домовиками. Даже Годрик помогал замку расти.

Драко начал понимать, что Люпин имеет в виду. Могут ли Основатели быть в ответе за обнаруженные под замком останки? Если забыть о традиционном благоговении, которым окружены имена знаменитой четверки, все, что Драко известно о магии, подтверждает эту догадку. Двигающиеся лестницы, парящие свечи, зачарованный потолок Большого зала… Драко покачал головой. Проклятье, одна лишь выручай-комната сколько магии потребляет! А от безжизненного замка какой прок?

Драко хмыкнул. Тут же заработав укоризненный взгляд Люпина. Но сдержать мрачное удовлетворение и ехидный смех было невозможно.

– Тебя забавляют массовые убийства? – возмутился Люпин.

Скрыв смешок, Драко поднял голову и расслабился. Наконец-то он понял замысел первой жертвы, и теперь наслаждался последствиями их негласного сговора.

– О, месть так сладка. Вы веками охотились на нас, и все это время кровожаднейшими из убийц были ваши собственные Основатели.

– Не думаю, что ты осознаешь, насколько… – начал Люпин.

– Вас ждет полномасштабная гражданская война, – уверенно перебил его прекрасно все осознающий Драко. – Ведь Хогвартс так для вас важен. Но без подпитки жертвами он утратит магию. Так что вам придется или отправлять детей в мертвую школу, или учить их дома. Конечно, те, кто не сможет воспользоваться услугами репетиторов, будут недовольны. Имея дело с детьми, неспособными самостоятельно научиться зельеварению или чарам, как думаете, как скоро ваши начнут требовать снова накормить замок?

– Накормить, возможно, твоими сородичами.

– Вы видели кости? Хорошенько все рассмотрели? Все озеро было ими покрыто. Темных магов намного меньше. Намного. Нет, ваша драгоценная школа наверняка поедает магглов, которые имеют неосторожность подойти слишком близко. Или… интересно, может в той груде есть и студенческие косточки тоже?

Глубоко задумавшись, Люпин барабанил пальцами по столу.

– Нам нужна ваша помощь, – наконец сказал он.

Драко поднял голову и внутренне собрался. Тон оборотня изменился. Загадка Хогвартса была разгадана, но что-то еще было у Люпина на уме, проблема серьезнее, чем устроенный в школе показательный фокус.

– Что вы…

– Фадж выступил против вас не потому что вы темные маги. А потому что вы стали нашими союзниками.

– Что?! – возмутился Драко. – Мы никогда не были…

– Неважно, как мы это воспринимаем, – остановил его возражения Люпин. – По мнению Фаджа все так и есть. Например, сейчас мы сидим и сообща строим против него заговор.

Драко нечего было возразить.

– То есть он напал на нас, чтобы навредить вам?

– И при этом он совершенно искренне может уверять, что его целью являются злые темные маги, – кивнул Люпин. – Он хочет быть министром магии. Скримжер и Дамблдор оба поддержали вас. Фаджу всего-навсего нужно было подогреть старые страхи и предубеждения. Боюсь, ему не составило труда найти сторонников, согласившихся активно выступить на его стороне и напасть на вас, и тем самым нанести удар нам.

– Он открыто выступил против вас? Как? – изумился Драко.

– Он… – Люпин скривился и заерзал. – Нам удалось разрушить Азкабан отчасти потому, что он арестовал несколько наших… полагаю, можно назвать их кем-то вроде ваших Вальпургиевых Рыцарей.

– Членов Ордена Феникса, – понял Драко. Люпин удивленно на него взглянул и Драко улыбнулся. – Нечего так удивляться. Я все-таки замужем за вашим дорогим героем. Так что, Фадж начал сажать ваших одного за другим?

– Да. Кроме всего прочего.

Драко молча ждал пояснений.

– Он также задержал всех зарегистрированных вампиров, оборотней… всех темных созданий, которые есть в переписи.

– Неудивительно. Отец активно выступал против ее создания.

Не было смысла дразнить Люпина, которому разговор и так был неприятен, но Драко тихо порадовался про себя.

– Так или иначе, вы нам нужны, – заключил Люпин.

– Для чего?

– Чтобы помочь отвоевать министерство.

– Отвоевать? Стоп, так Фадж и министерство к рукам прибрал?

– Не совсем, – поторопился объяснить Люпин. – Поддерживающие Фаджа и нас авроры разделились примерно поровну. Когда последователи Фаджа выступили против темных магов, Орден как раз искал вас – но вы тогда отказались от нашей помощи. Сразу после Фадж приказал брать под стражу авроров, не подчиняющихся его приказам. И теперь нам нужна ваша помощь.

Откинувшись на спинку стула и слушая, как дождь барабанит по защитному куполу, Драко подивился тому, как быстро вернулась война. Все изменилось за какие-то пару дней. Он был так занят своей жизнью, все время и силы посвящая защите семьи, что совершенно забыл об остальном мире и поджидающих там недругах.

– Не знаю, могу ли я говорить от имени всех темных магов, – медленно произнес Драко. – Сейчас вы воюете друг с другом. Раньше… все было не так. Есть границы, которые я преступить не могу…

Сверкнув серебряным боком, перед ним появилось кольцо, со стуком упало на стол и из него выпала свернутая записка. Вздрогнувший от неожиданности Драко узнал перстень Люциуса, а развернув записку, и его почерк: «Ты можешь».

Драко понял, что это значит, и у него екнуло сердце. Спрятав записку в ладонях, он опустил голову. Неподалеку его родные стояли на страже под покровом теней, прислушиваясь к каждому слову, перешептываясь под шум дождя.

– Послание? – спросил Люпин.

– Да, – встретился с ним глазами Драко. – Я уполномочен говорить от лица Рыцарей.

Сказанная вслух, новость казалась более реальной, но от внезапной ответственности Драко стало неуютно. Он глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул, и сказал:

– Темные маги вас поддержат.

Люпин задумался, затем кивнул.

– Условия обсудим позже, – добавил Драко. – Мне нужно время. Мои люди сейчас разбросаны кто знает где, и наши методы борьбы отличаются от ваших.

– Я тоже пока не могу многого обещать, – согласился Люпин. – Но действовать нужно быстро. Когда мы сможем вновь встретиться?

Дня хватит, чтобы кинуть клич, собрать Рыцарей, набрать новых бойцов и сформулировать требования… Драко понял, что вот так сразу не может назвать точное время, и нахмурился. Слишком много переменных приходится учитывать. Он сам ни разу не возглавлял военную кампанию. Ему захотелось спросить совета у отца, но выдавать присутствие родных было нельзя.

Драко нахмурился. Он и так знал, что сказал бы отец – через три дня они будут полностью готовы выступить. Северус презрительно фыркнул бы, что за три дня невозможно подготовиться к штурму министерства. А Нарцисса небрежно заметила бы, что их новый дом далеко от места военных действий и чашечка чаю сейчас будет очень кстати.

– Встретимся завтра, – решил Драко. – В полночь. Но не здесь. Если возможно, то в оперном театре в Гиври-на-Эйвоне.

– Насколько я знаю, он все еще закрыт, – кивнул Люпин и встал. – Значит, в полночь.

– Да, – Драко медленно поднялся. – Со мной прибудут несколько Рыцарей, не пугайтесь.

– Могу предупредить о том же, – Люпин отряхнул мантию, развеял зонтичное заклинание и снова огляделся. – Должен заметить, с тобой иметь дело гораздо проще, чем с твоим отцом. Ты менее… воинственный.

Неужели Люпин что-то заподозрил?

Нет, не заподозрил, а наверняка знает, что они не одни. Эта ремарка предназначалась не Драко, а Люциусу.

– Полагаю, это потому что мне не довелось вести активную общественную жизнь последние четыре десятка лет, – предположил Драко. – Вам нужен обратный портключ?

– Нет, благодарю, – Люпин опустил руку в карман пальто. – Он у меня с собой. До завтра.

Драко задумчиво смотрел туда, где только что стоял оборотень, и немного завидовал. Неудивительно, что Люпин согласился на встречу. Все это время у него была возможность уйти. Драко решил, что ему тоже нужен портключ. Что-то вроде отцовской трости.

За стеной послышались шаги, миновали давно сломанную дверь, и вот Гарри уже рядом с ним. Люциус с Нарциссой вышли из темноты за баром. Северус мягко спрыгнул с просевшей крыши на остатки барной стойки и спустился на пол.

– Завтра? – возмущенно начал Северус, пробираясь по гнилым половицам словно кот, оскорбленный необходимостью мочить лапы. – Ты ужасно…

– …безрассудный, – догадался Драко. – Но говорят, я неплохо справляюсь. Мама, нужно прямо сейчас отправить кого-то к театру, пока они…

– Я уже послала весточку Вейси, – кивнула Нарцисса. – Вероятно, уже сейчас он отправляется в Британию. А там – одной птицей больше вокруг театра, одной меньше – никто не заметит разницы.

Драко благодарно кивнул и прижал пальцы к виску, отгоняя подступающую мигрень. Пока что все слишком неопределенно. Слишком много планов и вероятностей крутились в голове. Авроры. Орден. Рыцари. Министр и Дамблдор. Фадж и остатки Пожирателей. Сложно было предсказать, как все сложится. Пока что Драко выторговал минутную передышку, чтобы все оценить и прикинуть возможные исходы.

Прислонившись к Гарри, Драко положил голову ему на плечо и услышал, что отец подошел ближе. Драко вопросительно на него покосился.

– Ты правильно понял мое послание, – Люциус ободряюще сжал его плечо. – Теперь ты говоришь от лица Рыцарей.

– Отец…

Паника охватила Драко. Он вцепился в Гарри так крепко, что тот поморщился. Тяжесть официальных полномочий давила на плечи и Драко чувствовал себя хуже, чем в ночь своего бракосочетания, когда родительская защита перестала ограждать его от ошибок. Конечно, можно было отступить и позволить отцу принимать решения, но Люциус выглядел решительно, и при этом улыбался чему-то, словно выиграл спор, о котором Драко не знал.

– Я никуда не денусь, – успокоил его Люциус. – У тебя еще недостаточно опыта в бою. Тебе понадобятся наставления.

– И кто-то должен тебя ругать, когда ты наделаешь глупостей, – добавил Северус.

– Но, – Люциус мрачно глянул на супруга: – ты сделал для темных магов больше, чем кто-либо другой за последние сто лет. Ты уже не просто Рыцарь и не только Малфой.

– А кто тогда? – нахмурился Драко.

Отвечать никто не торопился. Люциус с Нарциссой переглянулись. Гарри обнял его крепче – Драко только сейчас понял, что дрожит. Он почти полчаса просидел в мокрой мантии.

– Я отказываюсь продолжать разговор в этой халупе, – Северус перехватил взгляд Люциуса. – Идем отсюда.

– Да, пора домой, – Люциус протянул вперед трость.

Доверив Гарри коснуться портключа и доставить их обоих домой, Драко спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, и задумался – почему родители ему не ответили? «Не Рыцарь, и не Малфой», какая любопытная формулировка. Может, он вел себя хоть чуточку похоже на героев детских сказок, храбрых волшебников, изобличающих зло и рискующих жизнью?

Едва эта мысль пришла ему в голову, Драко покраснел. Те герои были глупыми, недалекими и беспечными – точно как намекал Северус. Драко нахмурился. Так что он не хочет быть героем. Они обычно сражаются за других и благородно погибают в бою, и среди них не найдется ни единого уважающего себя темного мага.

Погодите-ка, а ведь Гарри тоже герой… Нет, Гарри не считается – решительно сказал себе Драко. Тогда кто же такой он сам? Не Рыцарь, не командир…

Они появились на склоне холма в Германии, возле замка Нарциссы. Драко взглянул на раскинувшийся внизу городок, на окружающий замок Черный лес, чьи деревья до сих пор росли скрюченными после некромантических опытов, и его посетило ужасное озарение. Давным-давно здесь жила другая ведьма, вдали от остальных темных магов, но одна из них. Ее герой вызвал на бой Артура и повел за собой армию.

– Черт подери… – пробормотал Драко и крепче прижался к Гарри.

– Что такое? – прошептал тот.

– Я вспомнил, что в итоге Мордред плохо кончил.


	16. В которой планируют не одну битву

Дождь не прекращался со дня встречи с Люпином. Драко начал подозревать, что причины нескончаемой непогоды не вполне естественные. Темные облака затянули небо почти над всей Европой, особенно плотно – над Шотландией и Англией, щедро поливая побережья. Может Министерство опасалось, что темные маги или Орден Феникса попытаются вызвать подкрепление из-за границы и армада кораблей причалит к их берегам?

Драко усмехнулся. Ну кому в голову придет союзничать с ним или с Люпином – единственными противниками Фаджа? И кто присоединится к Фаджу, пока в этой партии участвуют Драко и оборотень? Нет, остальной мир будет наблюдать со стороны, пока они сами не разберутся. Даже если Драко позовет на помощь друзей из Америки, они не успеют прибыть вовремя.

Решающая схватка должна состояться на этой неделе, пока Фадж не успел окопаться и подготовиться к долгой осаде. В здании Министерства полно закутков, коридоров и закоулков, это целый подземный лабиринт. Сражаться там – все равно что лезть за змеей глубже в ее нору. Нужно наоборот – выманить их наружу и уничтожить.

Возможно, Люпин потребует дать министерским сдаться. Драко придется сделать так, чтобы у Фаджа не хватило на это времени.

С такими мыслями Драко прибыл к зданию оперного театра в Гиври-на-Эйвоне. Освещенные редкими фонарями улицы были тихи и пустынны, комендантский час уже наступил. Драко не удивило то, как городок изменился. Люпин упоминал, что некоторых членов Ордена арестовали, и они явно не сдались без боя. Фадж не мог упустить возможность приструнить недовольных.

Несмотря на отсутствие людей вокруг, Драко держался ближе к земле. Зажав во рту кнат, он осторожно полз под листьями и между камнями, быстро метнулся через дорожку. Вряд ли кто-то заметил маленькую белую змейку, сверкнувшую словно лунный отблеск в каплях дождя, но Драко все равно пожалел, что он не крыса или ворон. По крайней мере они были исконными обитателями Британии.

Наконец он оказался на противоположной стороне улицы перед театром. Подняв голову, Драко осмотрелся. Двери и окна все еще были заколочены, новые стекла не вставили. Сверху донеслось встревоженное карканье, придавшее Драко мужества – Вейси караулил на случай опасности.

Старательно вытягивая маленькое тельце, Драко пополз вверх по лестнице. По мокрым ступеням двигаться было легко. Оказавшись внутри, он спрятался под опрокинутым креслом и огляделся.

Там, где на ковер попадала дождевая вода, проросла трава. Сквозь разбитые окна внутрь проник плющ. Через дыру в крыше посреди холла налилась огромная лужа, в которую Драко тут же нырнул и проплыл дальше по коридору, в зал. В зале повсюду валялись разбитые кресла, металлическая рама злополучного канделябра покоилась посредине.

Услышав обрывки разговора, Драко метнулся за свисающий кусок обивки и прислушался. Слов разобрать было нельзя – говорившие находились слишком далеко – но он узнал голоса Люпина, Кингсли, Тонкс, Дамблдора. Выглянув, Драко увидел, что светлые сгрудились на сцене под защитным куполом и подсвечивали люмосами карту, разложенную на шатком трансфигурированном столе.

Драко вдруг захотелось вернуться к родным в Германию и сказать, что пускай Орден и министерство уничтожают друг друга. Зачем темным магам еще одна битва? Что им очередная война после тысячи лет противостояния? Лишь чувство долга и понимание, что родные ждут весточки, помешали Драко сбежать.

Сначала он сбросил змеиную кожу. Когда превращение завершилось, Драко, обнаженный, стоял на четвереньках за спинкой кресла. Вытащив изо рта кнат, он прошептал активирующее заклинание. Из монеты к нему метнулись темные ленты и через мгновение Драко оказался одет в свободные брюки, рубашку, ботинки, и мантию с капюшоном. Ощущения были странными, словно он все еще был раздет. Возможно, потому что вместо палочки у него была лишь монета с заключенными в ней несколькими заклинаниями. Драко поежился от сквозняка.

– …если он вообще появится. Драко, которого я знаю – наглый и трусливый нытик, – донеслось до него.

Драко нахмурился. Тонкс никогда не умела держать рот на замке. Он поднялся, поправил мантию и пошел к сцене, осторожно переступая осколки.

– Ты к нему несправедлива, – раздался голос Дамблдора. – Из мальчиков вырастают мужчины.

– Его до сих пор нет, ведь так?! – огрызнулась Тонкс.

– Вообще-то я здесь, – Драко остановился возле сцены.

Удивленные его появлением, Люпин с товарищами стремительно обернулись и нацелили на него палочки. Драко спрятал руки под мантией, скрывая отсутствие своей. Стараясь не подать виду, что испугался, он наклонил голову и окинул присутствующих презрительным взглядом.

– И это все, кем вы располагаете? Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что за каждым из вас стоит хоть какая-то сила. Если нет, то нам не стоит ничего начинать. Лучше бежать, пока есть возможность.

Спутники Люпина переглянулись, словно искали друг у друга подтверждения, что действительно собираются с ним сотрудничать. Вперед вышел Дамблдор и жестом велел остальным опустить палочки.

– Юный Малфой, – Дамблдор сурово взглянул на упрямого Шеклболта, вынуждая того убрать палочку. – Мы уже начали думать, что вы не придете.

– Добраться сюда оказалось сложнее, чем я предполагал, – признался Драко. Он поднялся на сцену и ступил под раскинутый там купол защитного заклинания, стянул мокрые волосы в хвост. – Из-за комендантского часа аврорам легче нас заметить.

– Так как ты сюда добрался? – спросил Люпин. – Позаимствовал у Гарри мантию-невидимку?

– Нет, она осталась у него, – Драко кивнул через плечо.

Раздался легкий шорох ткани. На другом краю сцены появился Гарри, сложил мантию-невидимку и убрал в карман. Тоже промокший насквозь, он подошел, положил руку Драко на спину и повернулся к остальным.

– Гарри, – тихо сказала Тонкс. В глазах ее плескалась обида. – Как долго ты стоял здесь и шпионил за нами?

– Достаточно долго, чтобы убедиться, что вы – это действительно вы, а не подстава, – спокойно ответил Гарри.

– Значит, ты действительно на их стороне, – сделала выводы Тонкс, поглядев, как они стоят, плечом к плечу. – И темной магией тоже балуешься?

– Тонкс, хватит. Мы здесь не за этим, – одернул ее Люпин.

– В самом деле, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Отвечая на ваш вопрос, юный Малфой – кроме нас есть еще бойцы. Хотя некоторые члены Ордена арестованы, большинство осталось на свободе и ждет. Всего около двадцати закаленных в бою человек. И еще оборотни…

– Оборотни? – Гарри посмотрел на Люпина. – Случайно не стая Фенрира?

– Некоторые из них, – кивнул Люпин. – И те из моей стаи, кому удалось скрыться, когда Фадж… Большинство членов моей стаи зарегистрированы. Он велел задерживать всех, кто в списке.

– Задерживать, и потом что? – полюбопытствовал Драко. – Обещает полную свободу действий, если они станут охотиться на вас?

– Нет, – покачал головой Дамблдор. – Вампиры, оборотни, карги – все, кто попадает в руки Фаджа, просто исчезают.

– А если кто-то пытается сбежать – их убивают, прямо среди бела дня, – добавил Шеклболт.

– Светлые маги уничтожают темных созданий, – кивнул Драко. – Нам очень хорошо знаком этот сценарий.

– Вы упомянули оборотней, – Гарри взял Драко за руку, пока он не припомнил чего-нибудь непоправимо оскорбительного. – А что вампиры и карги? И другие создания?

– В моей стае двадцать пять оборотней, – объяснил Люпин. – Это все, кому удалось к нам пробиться. Всех прочих не так много, чтобы их присутствие могло на что-то повлиять. К тому же вампиры уже жаждут крови, а карги – плоти.

Гарри вздрогнул. Драко насмешливо на него покосился, но говорить ничего не стал. Гарри стоило внимательней слушать сказки. Карги едят детей. Если министерство не поставляет им пищу – трупы недавно умерших – конечно они будут голодать. Драко сомневался, что кому-то из нынешних каннибалов хоть однажды пришлось добывать пропитание самостоятельно. Они вроде магглов, которые едят пиццу, не задумываясь, откуда берутся сосиски.

– За мной стоят все темные маги, до последнего человека, – заявил Драко. – Это примерно пятьдесят бойцов. Но чтобы пойти против министерства, нам нужно больше.

– Я взял на себя смелость пригласить еще кое-кого, – задумчиво добавил Дамблдор. – Он обещал прибыть, но отказался от портключа. Признаюсь, я не уверен, как кентавр сможет найти это место.

Удивленные возгласы присутствующих заглушил дождь.

– Кентавр, – повторил Гарри. – Я думал, проблемы людей их не волнуют.

– Как правило не волнуют, – подтвердил Дамблдор. – Бедняга Фиренц подвергся остракизму после того, как был приглашен преподавать в Хогвартсе. И все же один из них обратился ко мне по поводу этой встречи. Я подозреваю, что они уже знали о наших планах.

– В этом нет смысла, – покачал головой Драко. – Какой им прок вмешиваться? Они предвидят будущее. Значит уже знают, как все обернется.

Сбоку от сцены послышался стук. Все повернулись туда, вскинули палочки, но опустили при виде появившегося из-за обвисшей портьеры насквозь промокшего кентавра. Гордо подняв голову, он вышел на свет. Копыта глухо стучали о старые половицы.

– Не совсем так, – возвышаясь над всеми, кентавр оглядел присутствующих. – Ваша маленькая междусобойная заварушка оказалась не такой уж маленькой, – он медленно их обошел.

– Магориан. Ваше присутствие – честь для нас, – Дамблдор почтительно склонил голову.

– Разумеется, – кентавр остановился и нетерпеливо стукнул копытом об пол. – И это все заговорщики?

– Только командиры, – выпрямился Люпин. – У каждого из нас свои отряды, и сейчас мы встретились, чтобы спланировать наступление.

– Я это вижу, – Магориан прищурился, презрительно скривив губы. – Люди договариваются с людьми.

– И с оборотнями, и с вампирами, и каргами, – добавил Люпин.

– Оборотни тут поневоле, – невесело усмехнулся Магориан. – Они не звери, и не «грязные полукровки». Я надеялся увидеть здесь эльфов, или гоблинов. Но даже оказавшись в безнадежной ситуации вы не желаете просить помощи у тех, кого считаете ниже себя. Я зря трачу свое время.

Он резко развернулся и направился прочь, кроша стекла копытами. Волшебники разочарованно вздохнули, Люпин шагнул следом, словно хотел остановить его. Драко понял, что отличный шанс преуспеть ускользает из рук, и выпалил, не успев толком подумать:

– Мы предпочитаем договариваться с полукровками, которые не сбегают так быстро.

Магориан резко остановился, так что копыта скользнули по стеклу, и обернулся с сердитым недоумением.

– Что ты сказал? – его изумление стремительно превращалось в ярость.

– Не расслышал из-за своего цоканья?

Дамблдор позади него поперхнулся. Гарри в шоке уставился на Драко – как и все остальные. Магориан медленно направился к ним, нарочито стуча копытами. Драко спрыгнул со сцены и пошел ему навстречу.

– Боже мой, из-за него мне придется драться с кентавром, – прошептал Гарри.

– Никто не смеет называть меня полукровкой! – рявкнул Магориан, нависая над Драко. – Я убивал за меньшее!

– Убьешь безоружного мага? – Драко поднял руки, показывая, что действительно не вооружен. – У меня нет палочки. Пусть в список твоих великих деяний запишут, что ты прикончил Малфоя-недомерка.

– Кое-кто сочтет это благим делом и услугой всему миру, – пригрозил кентавр. – Мне ничего не стоит стереть тебя в порошок!

– Но зачем-то ты пришел сюда. Я хочу знать причину.

– Я не стану иметь дела с презренным, скорым на оскорбления человеком, – Магориан подался назад, словно собираясь встать на дыбы и обрушиться на Драко.

– Мне всегда казалось, что полукровки называют себя так, вкладывая в это слово совсем иной смысл, нежели министерство, – Драко словно не замечал нависающего над ним кентавра.

– Да, между собой! – Магориан осекся, опустил передние копыта на землю в нескольких дюймах от Драко и пригляделся к нему, словно хотел что-то разглядеть сквозь иллюзию.

– Быстро объяснись. Я теряю терпение, – приказал он.

Драко расстегнул мантию и сбросил ее, снял ботинки, рубашку, положил руку на пояс брюк и замер.

– Цени то, что сейчас увидишь. Я буквально сам себя подставляю, – пробормотал он.

– Все в порядке, – Гарри подошел сзади и закрыл Драко своей мантией от взглядов остальных. – Я с тобой.

– Хорошо, – сквозь зубы процедил Драко, снимая брюки.

Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя превратиться. Ноги соединились в худощавый хвост, руки и торс слегка удлинились, ногти заострились и побелели. Зубы заныли, превращаясь в клыки. Уголки глаз натянулись, зрачки вытянулись. Под сменившей кожу перламутровой чешуей болезненно скрутились сухожилия. Дрожа от переполняющих его ощущений Драко выгнулся и упал бы, если бы не Гарри.

Магориан резко вздохнул – его взору предстал гибрид человека и виверны. Вымотанный превращением, Драко задыхаясь лежал у Гарри на руках. Не удержавшись, Магориан коснулся его хвоста копытом, словно не мог поверить своим глазам.

– Виверна-полукровка, – прошептал ошеломленный кентавр. – Мы подозревали, что темные маги сотворили с собой нечто невообразимое, но наверняка этого не знали.

– В отличие от всех вас, мы не хотели упускать возможность проникнуть в правительство, – не глядя на него сказал Драко. – Поэтому хранили это в секрете.

– Но как? Кентавры читают судьбы мира по звездам и движению планет. Даже мелкие деяния людей видны на небе ясно. И все же мы как-то пропустили… такое.

Драко не успел ответить, услышав, что любопытствующие подходят сзади.

– Может, поговорим об этом в другой раз? Я, вообще-то, не планировал быть сегодня в центре внимания.

Пристально глядя на него Магориан неохотно кивнул и отступил.

– Мы поговорим об этом позже, – предупредил он. – На некоторые вопросы ответ я получил. Сейчас я готов выслушать твой план.

Такой шанс Драко не мог упустить, пусть даже придется больше времени провести в обличье гибрида. Ему нужны были ответы, ради них он рискнул превратиться.

– Какие еще вопросы у тебя остались? Ты сказал, что последствия этой битвы не вполне ясны, – он поерзал на холодном полу и обвил руками шею Гарри.

Прежде чем Магориан успел ответить, одноглазая ведьма подошла ближе и ахнула.

– Мерлин, это правда! – она потрясенно уставилась на Драко. – Темные маги действительно…

– …сложнее, чем мы думали, – перебил ее Дамблдор. – Вернемся на сцену. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Но никто не хотел говорить о войне, когда их взорам предстал Малфой в перламутровой чешуе на руках у Гарри Поттера. Однако под строгим взглядом Дамблдора и подгоняемые многозначительными кивками Люпина они-таки послушались. Магориан хмыкнул и вскочил на сцену легко и непринужденно. От силы его прыжка задрожали стены.

– Можешь превращаться обратно, – шепнул Гарри. – Думаю, Магориан согласится поговорить с тобой, пока я отвлеку остальных.

Драко кивнул, закрыл глаза и замер. Гарри был теплым, держал его на руках нежно, закрывая своим телом. Драко вспомнил, как лежал, свернувшись в его ладони маленькой змейкой. Зато потом ему пришлось проползти в таком виде через полгорода. Последнее превращение отняло много сил.

Кажется, даже слишком много. Драко нахмурился и сосредоточился, пытаясь превратиться обратно, но ничего не получилось. Борясь с подступающей паникой, он пытался снова и снова, но безуспешно.

– О, черт.

– Что такое? – Гарри огляделся, думая, что Драко что-то заметил.

– Я хочу домой, – пробормотал Драко. – Прямо сейчас. Плевать на войну. Хочу домой.

Ошеломленный, Гарри уставился на него, не зная что сказать, но на всякий случай обнял покрепче.

– Что? Ты правда… Драко, ты серьезно?

«Серьезней некуда», – подумал Драко, плотнее заворачиваясь в мантию Гарри. К счастью, она была большой и длинной, и укрыла его с головы до пят. Никто и никогда – кроме Гарри и самых близких друзей – не видел его таким. И показаться теперь, вот так бесстыдно… Драко стало плохо, будто он рухнул с высоченного утеса, да еще и близких за собой потащил.

– Придется тебе меня нести, – он обнял Гарри крепче. – Тут везде стекло.

– А ты не хочешь… – и тут Гарри понял, в чем дело. – Не получается превратиться обратно?

– Слишком часто был змеей в последнее время, – криво улыбнулся Драко. – Наверное, скоро и линять придется.

– Ну и времечко ты выбрал, – Гарри смягчил упрек улыбкой. – Зато такой ты легче, чем обычно.

Подняв Драко на руки, он подождал, пока тот подтянул повыше ворот мантии, словно прячась от холода, как следует прикрыл хвост и надел капюшон, так что едва ли сантиметр кожи остался неприкрытым. Только глаза блестели из-под капюшона.

– Ты похож на черного шелковичного червячка, – хмыкнул Гарри и потерся щекой о волосы Драко. – Ты правда хочешь домой?

– Еще как, – пробормотал себе под нос, Драко всем сердцем желая, чтобы Гарри сам договорился с толпящимися на сцене болванами, которые неприкрыто на него таращились. Дома было тепло, уютно, там был чай с маленькими пирожными и культурные беседы. Когда родители не швырялись этими пирожными друг в друга. Дом, даже в заснеженной Германии, был гораздо приятнее этого полуразрушенного, полузатопленного холодного театра.

– Нет, – сокрушенно решил Драко. – Надо спланировать войну.

Гарри облегченно улыбнулся и безо всяких жалоб понес его к остальным. У их собеседников явно было много вопросов.

– Ты не обязан оставаться таким, – заявил Магориан Драко, перестав нервно расхаживать туда-сюда. – Ни к чему церемонится, теперь я знаю, что ты такой же как мы.

– Я признателен, – Драко пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не показать, как он раздражен. – Но ближайшее время мне придется провести в таком виде. Я не анимаг, у моих превращений есть цена.

– В таком случае я сожалею, что вынудил тебя. Ты не Мелузина, и сейчас неудачный момент быть запертым в теле водоплавающего.

Манеры Магориана очень изменились, но только по отношению к Драко. В сторону остальных он даже не смотрел. Ну что же – Драко пожал плечами. У него в голове начал складываться план, но чтобы сохранить его в тайне пока нельзя было смотреть Гарри в глаза. Гарри всегда чует его хитрости, а такую возможность просто нельзя упускать.

– Нам нужно определиться со стратегией, – Люпин разгладил ладонями карту. – И самое главное – решить, где лучше вынудить Фаджа к столкновению. Определенно не в Министерстве. Может, в Хогвартсе?

– Без обид, но не думаю, что замок такое выдержит. Из него ушла вся магия. Еще одна стычка, и он просто развалится, – заметил Гарри.

– А тот огромный зал, что вы обнаружили, – встряла одноглазая ведьма. – Может, получится заманить фаджевых прихвостней туда и запереть, как вы сделали с Беллатрикс и ее людьми?

Драко вздрогнул и отвернулся. Хотя Беллатрикс изо всех сил пыталась его прикончить, она умерла так, как хотела, чтобы умер он – утонула в глубокой каменной клетке. Воспоминания до сих под вызывали дрожь. Воображение подкинуло картину, как ее тело вываливается из расщелины в стене, ее выпученные глаза с ненавистью смотрят на него.

– Это было до того, как замок потерял магию, – покачал головой Драко. – Сейчас вся она выплеснулась в озеро.

– Может, в Хогсмиде? – предложил Шеклболт. – Хотя не хочется мне сражаться там, где под ногами путаются гражданские…

– Не пойдет. Фадж хорошо знает Хогсмид, – добавил Люпин и в сердцах стукнул по столу. – Все хорошо знают Хогсмид. И Хогвартс. И Министерство… Черт. Нам нужно место, неизвестное никому, где они не смогут угадать ловушки и засады.

– Полагаю, битву в Запретном лесу кентавры не одобрят, – Дамблдор вопросительно поглядел на Магориана.

– Уничтожить наш лес ради ваших разборок? – фыркнул тот, осторожно стукнув копытом по взбухшей половице. – Деритесь на своей земле.

Пока они спорили, Драко размышлял. Они с родителями почти до утра беседовали о том же самом, пришли к определенным выводам, и даже получили одобрение товарищей. Но Драко сомневался, насколько откровенным ему следует быть, предлагая помощь и средства для этой войны. Хотя… он огляделся.

– Здесь, – он перебил спорящих. – Думаю, здес-сь лучш-ше всего.

Тонкс вздрогнула. Драко опустил взгляд. Говорить без шипения в этом виде у него не всегда получалось.

– Слава Мерлину, – выдохнула она, обхватила себя руками и отвернулась, прижавшись к Люпину.

Драко был абсолютно уверен – она благодарна, что в ее жилах не течет гибридная кровь.

«Лучше надейся, что не родишь выводок волчат», – подумал он, но вслух говорить не стал. Если эта идиотка хочет связать свою жизнь с нищим оборотнем – пожалуйста. В змеином облике есть свои преимущества, и Гарри нравится его чешуя.

– Это здание достаточно велико, чтобы в нем сражаться, здесь легко организовать засады и ловушки, и тут… глубокие тропы.

– Тропы? – переспросил Шеклболт, и потрясенно распахнул глаза. – Мерлин. Это что – темное место? – обреченно вздохнул он.

– Было раньше. Светлые отняли его много веков назад. Но старые туннели остались.

Конспираторы поглядели на проломленный потолок, заросшие вьюнком стены, и было ясно, что им очень хочется получше изучить здание, теперь, когда они знают, что оно изначально принадлежало не им. Но времени на это не было, поэтому обошлось без споров. Разговор зашел о насущном.

– Нам нужно время, чтобы собрать людей и подготовиться, – озвучил Дамблдор то, с чем согласились все.

– Но затягивать нельзя, – предупредил Шеклболт. – Фадж укрепляет свои позиции в этот самый момент. Нужно действовать быстро, пока он не окопался окончательно.

– Он завладел Хогсмидом? – спросил Драко. – Взятие Ночной аллеи должно было дорого ему обойтись.

– Ты имеешь в виду – из-за тех проклятий, что ваши люди оставили после себя, – заметила одноглазая ведьма. – Фадж потерял несколько человек, после чего просто сжег все сомнительные заведения дотла. Ничего не осталось.

Сколько темномагических ингредиентов превратилось в пепел – подумал Драко. Тот, кому не посчастливится первым ступить на то пепелище, или превратится во что-то жуткое, или будет смертельно проклят. Если дождь там все не смоет, придется вычищать…

«Позже, – сказал себе Драко. – Сначала нужно выиграть войну. О реконструкции подумаем потом».

– Если больше обсуждать нечего, то я пойду, – сказал он. – Нужно многое подготовить.

– Мне не нравится идея о том, чтобы напасть на них одновременно, – поделился сомнениями Шеклболт. – Я бы предпочел сначала рассредоточить фаджевы силы.

– Не думаю, что кто-то из наших будет возражать, – поддержал Люпин. – Нужно подумать, как их отвлечь. Когда встретимся в следующий раз, будем окончательно готовиться к битве.

Его слова напомнили, насколько все реально и неизбежно. В наступившей гнетущей тишине каждый размышлял – на что им придется пойти, с чем столкнуться. У всех были знакомые или друзья среди последователей Фаджа. И чтобы победить, придется их одолеть.

Лишь Магориана эти проблемы ничуть не волновали. Убедившись, что встреча подошла к концу, он повернулся и направился к выходу. Драко легонько ткнул Гарри хвостом в бок, давая знак следовать за ним.

– Ты еще что-то удумал? – прошептал Гарри, послушно шагая куда было велено.

– Вроде того, – пробормотал Драко. – Полагаю, ты не согласишься…

– …оставить тебя наедине с темпераментным кентавром? И не мечтай. Даже не знаю, кто из вас двоих опаснее.

– Я не хочу ничего плохого. Правда, – прошипел Драко.

– Наши с тобой представления о плохом сильно различаются, – вымученно улыбнулся Гарри.

Магориан остановился за дверью к главной лестнице и повернулся, поджидая их. Он словно не ощущал дождя и чувствовал себя вполне свободно в окружении обвитых плющом стен и поросшего травой пола. Он перестал хмуриться только когда Гарри остановился на почтительном расстоянии. Гордо подняв голову, он взглянул на спутников Люпина, чтобы убедиться, что они не собираются вмешаться, а затем обратился к Драко:

– Тебе повезло, что твоя уловка сработала. Я не лгал, говоря, что убивал за меньшее.

– Я порой забываю, насколько гордыми могут быть остальные, – сухо усмехнулся Драко. – Я столько вытерпел, будучи темным магом и полукровкой, что оскорбления уже не имеют значения.

– Ты достойный уважения полукровка. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы мы согласились присоединиться к вашей битве. Темные маги тоже люди, не более.

– Я и не ждал, что вы будете биться бок о бок с нами. Не думаю, что вообще кто-то из нелюдей согласится. Мы даже не думали, что кто-то из них согласится на встречу, тем более… Ну, ваше мнение о людях хорошо известно.

– Лес принадлежит нам, – хмыкнул Магориан. – Земли, на которых расположена ваша школа, тоже наши. Если вы друг друга поубиваете – тем лучше.

– Тогда зачем вы здесь? – спросил Гарри, напрочь перебив тщательно выстраиваемую Драко нить разговора. Да еще и не заметил его раздраженного взгляда из-под капюшона.

Магориан нахмурился, глядя на небо сквозь дыры в потолке. Дождь не прекращался, но тут и там в полотне туч виднелись налитые ночной чернотой разрывы. Проследив за его взглядом, Гарри задумался – что кентавр видит в бледном свете звезд?

– Обычно ваше будущее ясно зримо, – тихо ответил Магориан. – Судьбы людей идут рука об руку с судьбой мира, размеченные и расписанные, насколько это возможно. Но иногда, очень редко, мы видим судьбу мира, но пути людей с ней расходятся. А причины этого скрыты от нас.

– Что-то скрыто от вас опять. Ты пришел, желая понять, что, – догадался Драко.

– Да, – кивнул Магориан. – Последний раз такое случалось много веков назад. Кажется, как раз тогда разгорелась ваша война.

Драко замер.

– Битва при Камланне? Между Мордредом и Артуром?

– Да, тогда, – Магориан снова посмотрел на него. – Ты последовал за мной, зачем?

– У меня есть просьба, – Драко жестом остановил готовые сорваться с губ кентавра возражения. – Это в ваших интересах, и совсем не ради войны.

– Что за просьба? – вопреки собственной настороженности, Магориан повернулся к нему.

Быстро взглянув на Гарри, пытаясь мысленно предупредить его промолчать, Драко глубоко вздохнул.

– Пока темные и светлые маги будут сражаться друг с другом, кентавры и все, кого вы сможете повести за собой, должны атаковать Министерство магии и уничтожить его.

– Что? – ахнул Гарри, ошеломленно глядя на него. – Но… но…

– Никаких «но»! – отрезал Драко. – Визенгамот нас обоих чуть не арестовал. Молчи.

Повернувшись обратно к Магориану, он увидел, что тот справился со своим изумлением, но хлещущий по бокам хвост выдавал его возбуждение. Кентавр наклонился совсем близко, пристально взглянул Драко в глаза и потребовал:

– Почему ты просишь об этом? Объясни.

– Темные маги ненавидят министерство. Мир станет лучше без него. Какие еще нужны причины?

– Ты просишь меня напасть на твердыню волшебного мира, – огрызнулся Магориан. – Причина должна быть стоящей. Может, тебе нужны хранящиеся там артефакты?

Разочарованно вздохнув, Драко покачал головой.

– Было бы неплохо их заполучить, но нет. Министерство преследовало темных магов гораздо усерднее, чем кентавров. Мы почти вымерли, вы – нет. Если вы не сделаете то, о чем я прошу, то если выживу, я сделаю это сам. Так или иначе, я не стану посылать собратьев на смерть, зная, что однажды Министерство воспрянет снова.

Успокоившись, Магориан выпрямился и задумчиво уставился на Драко.

– Ты завершишь труд Морганы, – он взглянул на сцену, где Люпин с Дамблдором до сих пор что-то обсуждали. – Закончишь ее войну с Мерлином. Когда падет Министерство, ты выступишь против светлых магов?

– Нет, – Гарри не дал Драко ответить и крепче сжал его. – Мы не станем сражаться с Люпином. Люпин наш друг.

Скептически изогнув бровь, Драко дал понять, что не согласен, но раз Гарри не возражал против нападения на Министерство, то и Драко предпочел не спорить. Сердце его радостно пело. Фадж приобрел могущественного врага, испортив отношения с Гарри.

Магориан взволнованно потоптался на месте, серьезно посмотрел на Драко, а затем повернулся и, не сказав ни слова, пошел прочь и исчез прямо у них на глазах. Особая магия кентавров унесла его в мгновение ока. И выполнит ли он просьбу Драко тоже осталось неясным.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – резко заявил Гарри.

– Нет, – Драко погладил его по щеке. – Нам нужно все спланировать. Поругаешь меня потом, если захочешь. Но сейчас нам нужно подготовиться.

– Хорошо, – щека Гарри потеплела под ладонью Драко. – Но когда закончим… – он сердито осекся, накинул на них обоих мантию-невидимку и вышел на улицу. Драко крепче схватился за него и прижался, стараясь согреться. Холодный ветер и дождь обрушились на них. Гарри сжимал его почти грубо, так что наверняка останутся синяки, но сделав несколько шагов взялся по-другому, чтобы Драко было удобнее.

– Ты меня ненавидишь? – робко подал голос Драко.

– Конечно нет, – последовал немедленный ответ. – Но… иногда с тобой очень трудно.

Драко обвил хвост вокруг талии Гарри и закрыл глаза. Скорее всего Гарри будет злиться до завтра. Драко не хотелось раздражать его еще больше. Он знал – если надавить сильнее, то Гарри сорвется и все придется менять. Но Драко нужно было убедиться, что план сработает.

– Ты же не расскажешь им?

– Драко, – начал Гарри, но осекся и вздохнул. – Нет. Я позволю тебе уничтожить мир, в котором живут мои друзья, из-за древней ссоры.

– Это несправедливо… – обиделся Драко, уязвленный, что Гарри свел все к простой ссоре.

– Я знаю! – отрезал Гарри. – Знаю. Я все понимаю. Просто не говори со мной сейчас. Твои родичи дома готовят злые чары и ужасные ловушки, а теперь еще и эти новости про Министерство, мне придется врать Люпину, и… просто помолчи немного. Пожалуйста.

К горлу подступила тошнота, побороть которую оказалось сложней, чем когда все увидели его в виде гибрида. Драко кивнул и положил голову Гарри на плечо. Дойти до портключа было делом одной минуты, но им пришлось попетлять по Франции, затем по Германии. Драко осторожно вцепился когтями в рубашку Гарри. К его облегчению, даже сердитый и раздраженный, Гарри поглаживал его по спине, согревая.


	17. В которой нарушают клятву

Разумеется, по прибытии домой Драко немедленно забрался в ванную и планировать военные действия продолжал там. Наотрез отказываясь даже носу высунуть, надежно спрятав хвост под водой и не позволяя зажигать более двух свечей, он через Гарри вел корреспонденцию, планомерно призывая в замок каждого боеспособного темного мага.

Дух в замке витал почти праздничный. Маги деловито оккупировали все помещения родового наследства Нарциссы: заклинали мелкие вещички, варили зелья с добавлением собственной крови. К предстоящему сражению они относились как к грандиозному рейду, возможно, последнему в их жизни и последнему на территории Британии. Они хотели показать себя так, чтобы потомки помнили об этом и через много веков.

Дюжины тряпичных кукол с начинкой из крови, волос и ногтей лежали в коробке, дожидаясь своего часа, когда их подошлют к сторонникам министерства. Рядом великое множество маленьких бутылочек с зельями распределяли по группам: «Яд белой гадюки», «Ядовитое дыхание дракона», «Когтистое пламя» – потом их раздадут наборами вместе со снаряжением.

Желуди собрали и вырастили из них мишени, чтобы юные Рыцари могли еще немного попрактиковаться. Проклятья и порчи в щепки разбивали узловатые скрученные ветви, иссушали листья, раздирали каждую мишень в клочья – показывая, что случится с теми, кому не посчастливиться подставиться под удар.

Видя все эти приготовления Гарри хмурился, но молчал. Встречаясь взглядами, они с Драко безмолвно напоминали друг другу об их вынужденном перемирии, зная, что зреющий между ними спор выиграть не может никто, потому что невозможно изменить представления каждого о хорошем и плохом.

А уперлось все в итоге в простую маску, которую Драко наколдовал, лежа в ванной.

Увидев ее, Гарри отпрянул.

– Я ее не надену, – он мрачно взглянул на вещицу у Драко в руках. – Отдай кому-нибудь другому.

– Тебе придется, – сердито нахмурился Драко.

– Я не Пожиратель!

– Я тоже, – Драко был рад, что Гарри закрыл за собой дверь и никто их не слышит. – И никто из женщин и подростков, что собрались внизу, ими не был.

– Не в этом дело, – буркнул Гарри, понимая, что неудачно высказался. – Точнее, в этом, но… Я не буду сражаться в маске. Я полжизни провел, воюя с людьми в масках.

– Я знаю, – прищурился Драко. – Поверь, все мы помним, что раньше ты был не на нашей стороне.

– Я не собираюсь за это извиняться, – шумно вздохнул Гарри, взъерошил волосы и отвернулся.

– Я тебя и не прош-шу, – огрызнулся Драко, пытаясь говорить тише.

– Но ты хочешь, чтобы я надел ее… – Гарри показал на маску. Простую, гладкую, с отверстиями для глаз и переплетением на месте рта. Он видел похожие на Пожирателях во время войны. Эта отличалась лишь отсутствием рисунка и любых деталей, которые могли отразить свет. Похожая на гладкий камень матовая черная поверхность идеально подходила для боя в темноте.

– Да, хочу. Она моя.

– Что?.. – ошеломленно ахнул Гарри.

– У каждого из нас есть маска, – объяснил Драко. – Я был слишком юн и мне не довелось ею воспользоваться. Она была среди немногих вещей в подвале, что уцелели во время пожара.

– Но… – прошептал Гарри, не веря в то, что подразумевает супруг. – Нет, Драко…

– Тебе придется, – настаивал тот. – А я надену капюшон.

– Да ради бога! – Гарри отошел к окну.

На лужайке собрались несколько темных магов. Гарри их узнал – кто-то был на их свадьбе, а кое-с-кем он сталкивался в бою.

– Драко…

– Мы надеваем маски не просто так. Как думаешь, долго мы проживем, сражаясь без них?

– Ты о чем?

– Как считаешь, на кого министерские бросят все силы в бою? На безликую толпу в масках, или на всем хорошо известного Гарри Поттера?

Гарри нечего было ответить. Он хотел возразить, что Люпин и остальные тоже не будут прятать лица, Но Люпина не будет окружать толпа темных магов. Товарищи и родные Драко будут закутаны с головы до пят, одинаковые как сельди в стае, и сосредоточиться на ком-то одном будет сложно. И среди них, без маскировки и легко узнаваемый всеми Гарри Поттер.

– Я не хочу ее надевать, – тихо сказал он. – Не могу.

Драко не знал, как его уговорить. Язык не поворачивался напомнить, что в своей брачной клятве Гарри отрекся от министерства и сторонников Мерлина. Причина надеть маску была очевидна. Как и категорическое неприятие Гарри.

– Неужели это единственный способ?

Драко заколебался. Посмотрев Гарри в глаза, он пожалел, что раньше врал ему. Может быть, если бы Гарри не научился распознавать его ложь, слукавить сейчас было бы легче. Ему было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы Гарри согласился надеть маску, но была и альтернатива.

– Можно… воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой. Если ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы она не сползала.

– Ее нельзя заколдовать, – покачал головой Гарри. – Поэтому я не надеваю ее в бою. Она легко может слететь.

– Может, ее можно чем-то закрепить или приколоть? Гарри, я тоже считаю, что мантия – неудачный выход. Ее легко зацепить или потерять, и я не хочу упускать тебя из виду. Я могу – кто угодно может – случайно попасть в тебя. А что если ты упадешь, и мы не заметим…

– «Мы»? – заметил Гарри. – Что за «мы»? Ты никуда не пойдешь в таком виде, – он указал на спрятанный под водой длинный гибкий хвост Драко, различимый даже в неярком свете свечей. Драко старался им не шевелить, притворяясь, что его нет.

– Я должен, – медленно проговорил Драко, словно пытался объяснить очевидные вещи кому-то недалекому.

– Как? – перебил Гарри. – Наколдуешь себе ноги? Оставайся здесь с Нарциссой. Можешь передавать сообщения через дневник…

– Войну не ведут, передавая сообщения!

– Но как ты собираешься…

– Я полечу на помеле!

Гарри положил руку ему на бок, туда где начинался хвост. Драко едва слышно зашипел и отвернулся, залившись румянцем. Отодвинуться было некуда, а прикосновение Гарри было таким восхитительно приятным, что хвост сворачивался от удовольствия.

– Ты отлично летаешь, – признал Гарри. – Но на метле все равно нужно держаться ногами.

Драко пристально на него посмотрел, возмущенно дернул хвостом и оскалился. Думая, что выиграл спор и Драко согласился с его доводами, Гарри улыбнулся. Но Драко вдруг успокоился.

Гарри напрягся, ожидая подвоха.

Драко сел, свернул хвост под собой и подтянулся вперед. Гарри показалось, что он слышит хруст суставов, и он сочувственно поморщился. Но похожий на змеиный, хвост сгибался свободно, и, немного поерзав, Драко поднялся выше, обернув его вокруг себя.

– Прости, но думаю, я смогу удержать равновесие… – не договорив, он поскользнулся и упал вперед, прямо Гарри на грудь. Покраснев от стыда, он был рад услышать, что хоть Гарри и посмеивается, но добродушно.

– Хорошо, – вздохнув, Гарри помог ему подняться и поцеловал в макушку. – Докажи, что сможешь управлять помелом, держась одной рукой, и… я позволю тебе сражаться.

«Позволю тебе». Хвост Драко возмущенно дернулся.

Спустя час темные маги закончили упаковывать амуницию и собрались в саду, подбадривая друг друга и переговариваясь. Закутанный в мантию и спрятав лицо под капюшоном, Драко восседал на своем верном помеле – оно надежно обвило его хвост побегами и удерживало не хуже, чем он держался бы ногами. Если кто-то и мог предположить, какой облик скрыт под мантией, увидеть не мог никто.

Драко оглядел свою скромную армию и ощутил, как сжалось сердце. Как же их мало… Если бы в прошлом году он мог хотя бы допустить мысль, что ему придется выступить против министерства с горсткой людей, то оставил бы надежду сохранить дом и сам уговорил бы всех уплыть на другую сторону Атлантики, в Роанок.

Нельзя сказать, что их нынешняя затея совсем безнадежна. Но шансы на успех совсем невелики.

– Мы готовы, – Люциус выступил вперед из толпы. Подле него стоял Северус – он наверняка будет рядом все время. – Прибыли все, кто должен был появиться.

Драко кивнул. Он чувствовал, что Нарцисса смотрит на них из окна, но не оглянулся. Знал, что если увидит страх в ее глазах, не сможет уйти.

– Тогда начнем, – Драко повторил известный всем план. – Отправляйте убийц. Оставьте заметный след прямо до оперного театра. Мы будем ждать там.

Люциус поднес маску к лицу, прошептал заклинание, и она словно прилипла. То же проделали все остальные и, наконец, Драко надел свою, ощутив кожей темную каменную гладь.

С маской все поменялось. Драко больше не был собой – он стал свободным, безвестным темным магом, легендарным кошмаром из легенд светлых. Неудивительно, что родители ждали ночных рейдов с таким предвкушением, возбужденно улыбаясь, оставляя Драко с другими детьми дома, в безопасности.

Драко ощутил укол сожаления. Если все пойдет хорошо, это может стать последним ночным рейдом в их жизни. А если все пойдет плохо, эта ночь может стать последней в их жизни.

– Приготовьте портключи, – Люциус обратился к Рыцарям. – Если планы изменятся, мы сообщим.

Легкий хлопок заклинания – и они с Северусом исчезли. За ними отправилась их команда. Успокаивая себя тем, что в прошлом им не раз удавалось успешно избавиться от неугодных чиновников, Драко поднял свой портключ, давая знак остальным приготовиться.

– Погодите, – сказал кто-то. – А где Поттер? Разве он не с нами?

Драко слегка повернул голову. Именно этого он боялся – неуверенности, в тот момент, когда она была непозволительна.

– Я не вижу тебя, – сказал он в пустоту ночи. – Ты где?

Слева раздался шорох. Невидимый Гарри, парящий рядом, ласково подтолкнул Драко, чтобы все поняли, где он находится.

– Я здесь. Ни на шаг от тебя не сдвинусь.

– Черт подери, – кажется, это был Гойл. – У него и правда есть мантия-невидимка.

– Но если мы его не видим, то можем случайно в него попасть, – кажется, это подала голос Мириам. Драко порадовался тому, что может различать своих людей по голосам.

– Попытайтесь не палить слишком близко ко мне, – попросил он. – Поттер будет держаться у меня на хвосте. Помните, он довольно-таки сносный ловец.

Кто-то хмыкнул. А затем один за другим послышались хлопки портключей. Спустя мгновение они уже находились на окраине маленького британского городка, в нескольких милях от оперного театра. Внимательно осмотревшись и убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, поодиночке или парами, под покровом ночи отряд Драко разбежался по садам, аллеям и закоулкам, направляясь к месту назначения – тайно и осторожно, на случай, если министерские все же как-то пронюхали об их планах и устроили западню.

– Чтобы добраться до места, понадобится примерно полчаса, – пробормотал Драко, стукнув кончиком хвоста по помелу. Оно мгновение засомневалось, еще не вполне приноровившись к новой манере управления, а затем послушно поднялось вверх, прямо в середину плотного облака. Драко поежился, но жаловаться не стал. Облако – ничто по сравнению с бураном.

– А потом появится твой отец и приведет за собой толпу преследователей, – прошептал Гарри.

– И в темноте мы уберем их одного за другим, – кивнул Драко. – Ты же сам помогал с планом.

– Я не о том. План я знаю. Но… сейчас все иначе. Пока мы обсуждали планы, люди были просто точками на карте. А теперь мы здесь и… Драко, нельзя убивать всех. Я справлюсь, но не знаю, что будет потом.

Драко помедлил с ответом. Они приземлились на крышу театра за высоким резным аттиком, откуда открывался прекрасный обзор улицы внизу. Сидящий рядом ворон приветливо кивнул и каркнул.

– Хорошо, что ты здесь, – ответил ворону Драко. – Можешь покараулить на другой стороне парка? Там на углу никого, а надо чтобы кто-то присмотрел.

Изображающий ворона Вейси послушно каркнул и улетел. Проводив его взглядом, Драко обратил внимание на окрестные улочки.

Раньше он не задумывался о том, как устроены маггловские города. Пока магглы не имели доступа в его мир, Драко тоже не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего, предпочитая пролетать над их поселениями, или путешествовать в уютной безопасности экипажа. Но теперь ему пришлось признать, насколько все-таки близки их миры, и ему это совсем не понравилось.

Вживую улицы выглядели иначе, чем на карте. От площади перед театром дорога уходила в обе стороны. Прямо напротив находилось серое маггловское строение – по словам Северуса, офисное здание. Позади него располагался небольшой пустующий парк с несколькими скамейками и жалкими кустиками. Укрыться от нападения тут было негде, и потому это место подходило для западни как нельзя лучше.

Драко чувствовал, как со всех сторон их окружает и теснит маггловость, и не нападают магглы лишь потому что не знают, что рядом с ними живут волшебники. Однажды это место безраздельно принадлежало магам. Здесь было средоточие темной силы, здесь обитало божество. А теперь, подобно удушающим сорнякам, тут расплодились магглы.

Даже если они выиграют войну, что тогда? Из Хогвартса ушла жизнь и сила. Без школы волшебный мир потеряет цельность и постепенно вымрет. Магглы уже заняли почти всю Британию, почти весь мир, вытесняя магию, как очередной вымирающий вид. Если они однажды вспомнят про магов… Драко поежился.

Гарри сжал его плечо. Драко посмотрел на него – несмотря на то, что магглы издевались над ним, Гарри все еще обращается с ними, как с людьми. От одной лишь мысли о том, что мальчик-который-выжил годы провел бок о бок с этими монстрами, кровь Драко возмущенно закипала.

– Драко?

Нахмурившись, Драко осознал, что целиком сосредоточился на маггловской угрозе, подтачивающей волшебный мир, и не ответил на вопрос Гарри.

И вдруг он понял, что это и есть ответ.

– Нужно вызвать дождь, – с каждой секундой он все больше воодушевлялся. – Да, нам нужен дождь. Ливень. И ураган.

– Дождь? – Гарри посмотрел вверх, на абсолютно безоблачное звездное небо. – Не думаю…

– Да, дождь! – подтвердил Драко, несмотря на то, что никогда не вызывал дождь и даже не был уверен, возможно ли такое.

Он принялся вспоминать известные ему заклинания, мысленно раскладывая их на составляющие. Есть позволяющее сцеживать кровь из давно мертвого тела. Есть вызывающее нескончаемый плач. А если соединить… Styrman, haegl, breken... Нет, просто соединить нельзя.

Можно начать с обозначающего дождь слова, затем добавить что-то про потоп.

Нет, начать нужно с неба.

Придется сложить песню. Хотя раньше Драко такого делать не приходилось, он несколько раз видел, как Люциус сочиняет заклинания – зачеркивает слова и вписывает вместо них другие. Этого же достаточно?

«Небо… откройся? Нет, разверзнись. Небо разверзнется и прольется...»

В Драко взыграло болезненное нетерпение. Отец с Северусом и всеми Рыцарями могут появиться в любой момент. Война вот-вот разразится у них под носом, а он пытается сочинить песнь, которая скорее всего не сработает.

Он закрыл глаза и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Он всю жизнь использовал магию – варил зелья, колдовал, связывал слова в заклинания снова и снова. Он знает значения всех древних слов. Если сказать простым языком, то будет: «пусть разверзнется небо и хлынет дождь…»

– Sceo breken an regnian flod, – вслух произнес Драко и ощутил во рту привкус магии. Старые, истинные слова воззвали к разлитой вокруг силе, подчинили ее своей воле, словно руки мастера – глину. Песнь сложилась сама, легко, словно Драко сам того не понимая, колдовал так всю жизнь. – Crase dune stein waeter, – уже не нужно было проговаривать простые слова про себя, переводя их на старый язык. Они шли сами: – Drifan min enemi aweg.

Гарри коснулся его руки и что-то спросил, но голос доносился глухо, издалека. Стремительным вихрем вокруг них закружился ночной ветер, дикий и необузданный, словно прилетевший из неизведанных земель. Сгустились тучи, закрыли звезды и луну, оставив единственным источником света маггловские фонари, излучавшие скорее туманное марево, чем освещавшие улицу.

– Пусть разверзнется небо и хлынет дождь, круша все вокруг и прогоняя врагов, – повторил Драко.

Он словно наблюдал за собой со стороны, и смутно подозревал, что говорит не как обычно. Старые слова слетали с языка просто и естественно, как родные. Перекрикивая крепчающий ветер, Гарри спросил, все ли с ним в порядке. Драко прервал заклинание на секунду и кивнул:

– Yis, ic fin.

Гарри сильно тряхнул его за плечо и что-то закричал. Перегнулся через Драко и метнул заклинание, потом еще. Не заклинания – проклятья, понял Драко по цвету вспышек. Он и не заметил, что началась битва. Отец с Северусом заманили-таки сюда Фаджа с его приспешниками, и темные маги захлопнули ловушку.

Но Драко это не волновало. Было что-то необъяснимо правильное в падающих с неба струях дождя, в том, что это происходит здесь и сейчас. Не просто правильное – дождь словно хотел пролиться здесь, желал превратиться в яростный ураган. Драко нужно было лишь позволить этому случиться.

– Призову тени, наброшу ночной покров, – торопливо шептал он. – Пусть дождь очистит мою душу, пусть тугие струи сокрушат все, прогонят врагов прочь.

Как прекрасно в его песнь вплелось очищающее заклинание! Словно две сливающиеся в единый поток реки, как два сошедшихся грозовых облака. Капли бежали по его лицу и голове, сплетались в струйки, стекали на мостовую.

Он повторил песнь снова, очищая себя и подпитывая дождь. Воодушевление от неожиданного открытия опьянило Драко, а дождь меж тем усилился так, что капли ударяли больно. Снизу послышались вопли. Драко надеялся, что не утопит случайно товарищей. В нарастающем вое ветра и грохоте воды не получалось распознать голоса.

Но лязг бьющегося стекла и скрежет камней он услышал.

Почувствовав, как под ними содрогнулось здание, Драко посмотрел на результаты своих трудов.

Поврежденные взрывом канделябра и последующим обветшанием, стены не выдержали напора урагана. Ветер откалывал кусочки кирпичей, камни сносило яростными потоками воды, яростные струи дождя выбили канавку у основания. Здание застонало. Драко сосредоточился на новой цели: театр нужно разрушить. Если бы кто-то спросил, почему – он вряд ли смог бы ответить. Он просто знал, что так нужно сделать.

Направив палочку на дыру в крыше, Драко указал на поросший травой ковер.

– Пади, – голос его заглушил ветер, но заклинание вспышкой сорвалось вниз и врезалось в пол.

Раздался скрежет камней и металла, крыша ушла из-под ног Драко. Сидя на помеле, он остался в воздухе. Под ними здание буквально развалилось на части и стремительный поток воды утащил обломки. Скрывающая его от посторонних глаз мантия колыхалась. Только почувствовав рядом тепло Гарри, он ощутил, что дождь просто ледяной. Порывом ветра Драко едва не снесло с помела, несмотря на обвившие хвост побеги. Только тут он понял, что опьянивший его душевный подъем – не результат неожиданно успешного колдовства. Сам того не понимая, он призвал бурю столетия прямо посреди маггловского городка. Пронизывающие друг друга энергии магии, ветра и воды слились, сверкая в лунном свете, и Драко ощутил себя их частью.

Наконец от здания остался только фундамент, но вскоре и он развалился на куски, которые унесло течением внезапно образовавшейся на месте улицы речки. Показались камни древней кладки, образующие глубокий подвал. Поток воды там скрутился в водоворот. А в центре этого водоворота…

Драко присмотрелся и осторожно снизился. Рядом выругался Гарри – его было слышно даже сквозь грохотание грома – и подлетел ближе, чтобы прикрыть Драко от взглядов. Драко не знал, продолжается ли еще бой. Сквозь пелену дождя улицы было не разглядеть, но кое-где в воде отражались вспышки заклятий.

Последний кусок каменной кладки унесло течением. На месте театра осталось голое место и один-единственный валун. Но не гранит и не кусок стены. Это была большая черная глыба размером с гроб, поднимающаяся из воды там, где раньше был подвал. Вспышки заклинаний отражались в ее поверхности. Драко вдруг неодолимо потянуло к ней. Борясь с ветром, он подлетел ближе, протянул руку…

Наступила тишина.

Словно по мановению руки, дождь прекратился.

Рев потопа исчез.

Драко огляделся. Гарри рядом не было. Исчезло вообще все, даже дождь. Под блеклым солнцем раскинулись сухие поля, вдалеке виднелась ветхая изгородь. Ветер нес пыль и жару. На мили вокруг не было ни души, ни огонька. Лишь бесконечные пыльные поля, крошащиеся под бледными лучами.

А рядом с похожей на гроб каменной плитой стояла первая жертва. В свете солнца ее темные волосы казались каштановыми. Впервые Драко увидел ее не как порождение магии, в которое она превратилась, а кем она была прежде – худенькой босой девочкой в домотканом платье до колен.

Позади нее на каменной плите сидела женщина в кроваво-красных одеждах, и прикрыв глаза ладонью, смотрела в небо. Вот она начала расплетать косы – темные пряди заструились по плечам, веером рассыпались по платью. Пропустив их меж пальцев, она начала заплетаться снова.

Моргана Ле Фей – понял Драко.

– Но почему… – у него перехватило дыхание.

Она обернулась, молочно-белыми глазами уставилась куда-то сквозь него, соскользнула с камня и исчезла. Но Драко успел заметить спереди на ее платье темное пятно. Даже на красной ткани печать пролитой крови узнавалась безошибочно.

– Жертва, – произнес Драко, хотя все и так было ясно.

Вот почему она исчезла, оставив темных магов, битву и Мордреда.

Она пришла сюда и принесла себя в жертву.

Он снова взглянул на первую жертву – та снова была обнажена, покрыта ранами и порезами до кости, ручейки крови бежали по ее рукам, стекали по пальцам на землю, превращая пыль в грязь.

– Здесь то самое место, – сам себе сказал Драко. – То самое поле.

Когда он рассказывал Гарри, что оперный театр Бриджетт был построен в месте силы темных магов, он даже не подозревал, насколько был прав. Потому что именно здесь зародилась темная магия.

Но почему здесь Моргана? Она умерла, когда была нужна своим людям больше всего, во время битвы при Камланне.

Ну конечно – понял он, едва вопрос возник. Она умерла потому что так было нужно. В той битве пало много светлых, но именно самопожертвование Морганы позволило темным магам удержаться вместе и выжить, сохранило их мир. Так же Лили Поттер отдала жизнь ради сына. Древняя, сильная магия – пожертвовать собой, чтобы кто-то другой мог выжить.

Холодок побежал по спине Драко. Моргана умерла, чтобы Мордред мог выстоять против Артура. Сейчас родные Драко вместе с Гарри сражаются с Фаджем и его приспешниками, и вот он, Драко, у древнего жертвенного алтаря. Столь очевидные параллели игнорировать невозможно.

– Откуда я это знаю? – удивился Драко, вцепившись себе в волосы. – Как я догадался обо всем этом? Это не может быть совпадением…

Вдруг он вспомнил сон, в котором впервые увидел первую жертву, и ощутил резкий металлический привкус во рту.

– Я выпил твоей крови, – прошептал он, невольно коснувшись губ. – Боже мой, я… вкусил твоей крови… как на мессе.

Будто испил чистой магии прямо из источника.

Драко отпрянул. Дважды он избегал встречи с ней – когда Северус не позволил ему утонуть, и когда Гарри не дал ему захлебнуться темной магией. Дважды избегал самопожертвования. Но теперь он здесь, на ее поле, в месте ее силы, и рядом нет никого, кто мог бы помочь.

Даже если все это иллюзия, и Гарри крепко сжимает его в объятьях, реальность не имеет значения – сейчас Драко здесь. Один.

А темные маги в Британии на грани вымирания. Разве не стоит их жизнь его смерти? Не таковы ли их клятвы – родители готовы пожертвовать собой, чтобы выжили дети? Нарушив клятву о недопустимости намеренного убийства, тем самым темные маги создали другую, столь же священную.

Что-то блеснуло в руке жертвы. Догадываясь, что это может быть, борясь с тошнотой, Драко неохотно взглянул. На ее ладони лежал заржавевший от вековых кровопролитий нож, столь же острый, как когда он вонзился в первую жертву.

Она протянула ему нож рукояткой вперед и даже зная, что она его не ударит, Драко вздрогнул. В горле пересохло. Ему хотелось сказать «нет», отвернуться, отказаться умирать. У жертвы был шанс заполучить его, и каждый раз Драко удавалось уйти – неужели этого мало? Он был готов умереть в Хогвартсе, дважды уже смирился со своей судьбой. Не его вина, что каждый раз смерти удавалось избежать.

Глаза ее были пустыми и мертвыми. Неумолимыми. Бесстрастными. В ней Драко увидел свое будущее. В ней и в тихо исчезнувшей Моргане. Мертвые глаза, ни вздоха, политое его кровью бесконечное поле… Вот только крови не хватит никогда.

Он взял нож и повернул острием к себе. Думал, что она даст ему знак не медлить, но она просто ждала. Драко стало чуть легче.

– Конечно, ты можешь просто подождать, – прошептал он. – Тебе все равно. Ты привыкла ждать. Ты только и делаешь, что ждешь.

Она не шевельнулась. У Драко скрутило живот. Даже призраки были живее нее. Жертвенная магия превратила ее не в призрака, а во что-то иное, утопив дух жертвы в темной магии, пропитав его насквозь, так что она сама стала магией – темной душой, запертой в истерзанном теле.

Драко крепче сжал рукоятку ножа, почувствовал знакомый изгиб. Металл заржавел, но лезвие было годным. Просто вонзить нож в грудь не получится – он не рассечет ребра. Нужно перерезать горло. Или воткнуть сбоку, под сердцем.

Прижав острие к груди, он несколько раз вздохнул, настраиваясь. Последний глубокий вдох – Драко положил руку на нож, чтобы направить его, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с пустыми глазами первой жертвы, терпеливо ожидающей обещанного жертвоприношения.

Быстро сжав лезвие в ладони, Драко сломал его пополам. Кровь побежала по пальцам.

В следующий миг поле перед глазами исчезло и он снова оказался в гуще битвы, посреди срывающейся с ладоней бури. Ураганный ветер и струи ливня хлестали изо всех сил, опрокинули Драко на колени, затем в образованный ливнем поток. Ледяная вода окатила его с головой. У него перехватило дыхание. Он попытался понять, где находится, но мрачное небо лишь изредка освещали всполохи молний. Драко не мог разглядеть ни маггловских домов, ни вспышек заклинаний. Видел лишь серебрящийся поток воды, омывающий черный жертвенный камень.

Сверкнула молния и Драко замер, увидев прямо перед собой первую жертву. Из ее глазниц и рта фонтаном хлестала кровь. Рядом с ней стояла Моргана, кровь струилась из раны на ее груди, а возле Морганы – Мордред, с раскроенным черепом и покрытым запекшейся кровью лицом. Подле Мордреда Драко увидел собственного предка – Эсона, с распоротым животом и вываливающимися кишками, глубокими ранами в груди от маггловских вил. Рядом с ним – обгорелую до кровавого месива ведьму. Дальше – другую, с пробитой головой, и еще кого-то… Оглядевшись, Драко понял, что окружен мертвецами. Глаза их были безжизненны, из ран ручьем текла кровь.

В страхе он отпрянул, чтобы хоть как-то защититься поднял руку с обломком ножа, но тот рассыпался в пыль. Не веря, Драко посмотрел на свои ладони, и при вспышке молнии увидел, что с неба льется не вода.

Но мертвецы не нападали. Они вообще не двигались. Просто стояли и смотрели на него, опустошая себя, отдавая магию вместе с кровью. Первая жертва даже протянула к нему руки, словно снова предлагая себя, на этот раз высвобождая однажды собранную магию.

Гроза начала стихать. Завывания ветра прекратились, но еще было слышно удаляющийся рокот грома. Маггловские фонари не горели, но Драко заметил кое-где огоньки люмосов.

Медленно и осторожно, надеясь, что мертвецы не станут нападать, Драко подобрался к жертвенному камню и неуклюже залез на него, чтобы посмотреть, сколько же их тут. Они стояли неподвижно, словно надгробья, каждый нес печать своего умерщвления. Во всех направлениях простиралась их толпа – бесконечное поле его предков, ожидавших чего-то веками. Драко не смог разглядеть края.

Но вот гроза прекратилась, и они начали исчезать. Сначала Драко не увидел этого в темноте. Дождь истончился до мороси, и под легким дуновением ветра предки начали растворяться в туманной дымке один за другим. Драко поежился и обернулся посмотреть, кто остался. Последними исчезли Эсон, Мордред, потом Моргана. Осталась лишь первая жертва.

Повернув голову, она уставилась на него пустыми глазницами. Драко ожидал увидеть гнев или облегчение. Волдеморт умер с размахом. Наверняка сейчас тоже не обойдется без фонтана крови, леденящего душу крика или ныряния в камень.

Она просто испарилась.

Не зная, что делать, Драко уставился туда, где она только что стояла. Все это время она была здесь, а теперь взяла и исчезла. Куда – на небеса? Что это вообще было – ее душа, или отпечаток темной магии?

– Что это было, черт подери?

Драко удивленно моргнул. Откуда тут Уизли? А, точно. Он совсем забыл о сражении.

Кто-то зажег рядом с ним яркий огонек и накинул ему на плечи мантию. Зачем, интересно? Она все равно насквозь мокрая и… А, ясно. Вздрогнув под порывом ветра, Драко надежнее накрыл мантией ноги. Он даже не заметил, что превратился обратно в человека.

– Драко? – Гарри попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. – С тобой все в порядке?

– Я… – словно проснувшись от глубокого сна, он повернулся к Гарри и прищурился. – Ты тоже их видел?

– Сейчас это неважно, – спохватился Гарри. – Тебе нужен очищающий ритуал…

– Ты не мог их не видеть, – настаивал Драко. – Их тут были сотни, все в крови, и…

– Взгляни на себя! – Гарри схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. – Ты весь в остаточной магии.

Гарри был прав – Драко буквально сочился ею, словно вывалялся в густой грязи. Но не было ни боли, ни жесточайшего удушья, как прежде, в Хогвартсе. Он зачерпнул пригоршню темной слизи, позволил ей просочиться между пальцами. Чистая темная магия по ощущениям была немного похожа на прохладный мед.

– Ты меня слышишь? – не успокаивался Гарри. – Да что ж такое… Scithenes sceadu…

– Все в порядке, – Драко накрыл его губы ладонью. – Она не причинит мне вреда. Можно позаимствовать твою палочку?

– Не причинит вреда? – Гарри нахмурился и присмотрелся внимательнее. – Ты уверен?

– Я не умираю и не схожу с ума, – уверил Драко. – Клянусь. Дай палочку.

– Ну… – Гарри оглянулся оценить положение, отмечая, где находятся и что делают авроры и Рыцари. – В любой момент сражение может вспыхнуть снова.

Драко раздраженно вздохнул. После того, что только что произошло, теперешняя стычка перестала его волновать. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову – неужели никто не ощутил перемен? Или он единственный видел мертвецов и кровавый дождь?

Он посмотрел на остальных, промокших насквозь. Кое-кто из отряда Люпина поддерживал раненых авроров. Драко нахмурился. Тонкс умудрилась спасти самого Фаджа. Просто замечательно. Хорошо еще, что этот ублюдок без сознания.

– Сражение окончено, – уверенность Драко удивила его самого. – Дай палочку на минутку. Обещаю вернуть.

– Я не об этом беспокоюсь, – Гарри протянул ему палочку.

Драко даже не пришлось напрягаться и переводить заклинание на староанглийский.

– Clathian, – оно само возникло в сознании, словно он с рождения так говорил.

Одежду тоже не пришлось представлять – сгустившаяся темнота превратилась в тунику и брюки, даже с ремнем и надежно застегнутой пряжкой. Почему-то они получились старомодными – наверное, он видел такие во сне – и домоткаными. Не такими мягкими, как Драко привык. Но они была впору, а самое главное – сухими.

Встав на камне, он внимательно огляделся. Многие здания снесло, но кое-что осталось. На фоне звездного неба можно было разглядеть очертания уцелевших домов на опустевшем поле. Если даже в разрушенных домах и были люди, теперь они покоятся там же, куда потопом унесло обломки.

– Что тут произошло? – эхом разнесся громкий голос Грейнджер.

Драко мысленно отметил, кто остался на ногах. Почти весь отряд Люпина, среди них – заметный клан Уизли. Дамблдоровы орденцы стояли между аврорами и их противниками, умудренные боевым опытом и не ослабляя бдительность даже после пережитого урагана. Отцовские Рыцари потихоньку собирались группками, тихо переговаривались и выясняли, кто есть кто. В задних рядах кто-то отмечал в дневнике откликнувшихся в перекличке. Драко мельком удивился – кто из его товарищей умудрился посчитать и Рыцарей и Детей Самайна?

Как здорово, когда понимание приходит само – улыбнулся он сам себе.

– Вы тоже их видели? – поняв, что говорит шепотом, он повысил голос. – Тех мертвецов?

– Будто в фильме про зомби, – кивнула Гермиона. – Я была в воздухе на метле, и им конца и края не было видно.

Драко взял на заметку потом спросить у Гарри что такое фильм про зомби.

– Сейчас я не могу объяснить всего, времени не хватит, – объявил он. – Но битва окончена, так?

Сначала никто не ответил. Потом откуда-то с края толпы раздалось:

– Ты обещаешь больше не устраивать потопов?

Остальные согласно закивали. Такое единодушие удивило Драко. Пережив потоп обе стороны вдруг потеряли желание сражаться? Возможно, сыграло роль и то, что большинство участников противостояния знали друг друга. Некоторые даже дружили, прежде чем Фадж и культурные разногласия довели их до драки.

– Мерлин… – выругался кто-то. – Я понятия не имел, что Фадж устраивает облавы на непокорных авроров.

– И прости за вопрос, но как тебе удалось призвать дождь? Я такого заклинания не знаю, – встрял Дамблдор.

– И что это были за мертвецы? – подал голос Рон.

– Давайте обсудим это в помещении, – рявкнул Северус, как никогда похожий на насквозь мокрого кота. – Тут чертовски холодно.

– Мне с Гарри нужно остаться, – объяснил Драко. – Надо отослать магглов подальше отсюда, один я с таким заклинанием не справлюсь.

Северус многозначительно посмотрел на размытые потопом улицы, снесенные фонари и места, где раньше стояли дома.

– Ты снес часть города. Этого мало?

– Для школы – мало, – устало улыбнулся Драко.

Дамблдор понятливо хмыкнул, за ним – Люциус и Люпин. И в итоге никто не стал торопиться домой.

Битва у Бриджетта, как ее стали называть потом, окончилась тем, что обе стороны были обессилены, но не самой битвой, а выживанием и последующей закладкой отпугивающих магглов чар. Драко не подозревал, что задача будет настолько сложной, учитывая, что он уничтожил большую часть их делового центра.

Затем присутствующие обменялись настороженными взглядами, обещавшими перерасти в новую заварушку при малейшем поводе, и все отправились по домам.

Драко и Гарри задержались. Сидя бок о бок на черном камне, Драко дремал, облокотившись на плечо мужа, а Гарри держал его за руку, переплетя свои пальцы с его.

– Из тебя ведь вдруг не полезет темная магия? – он потер ладонь Драко, пытаясь ее согреть. – Ты меня до смерти перепугал.

– Думаю не полезет, – пробормотал Драко. – Кажется, теперь я знаю, как Темный лорд умудрился выжить без очищающих ритуалов.

– Волдеморт? И как?

– За счет силы. Он был сильным колдуном, и собственная магия вроде как защищала его от остатков темной, – Драко попытался объяснить лучше. – Знаешь, когда небольшими дозами принимают яд, и в итоге к нему вырабатывается сопротивляемость?

– Значит, теперь ты такой же сильный, как он? – хмыкнул Гарри. – Как насчет дуэли?

– Нет, – с усмешкой поторопился отказаться Драко. – Давай не будем.

Они замолчали. Лишь свист ветра был слышен вокруг. Холодный и пронзительный, ветер пронизывал Драко насквозь. Он поежился, обнял Гарри свободной рукой и прижался крепче. Без Гарри тут было бы невообразимо одиноко. А так – они будто были единственными людьми на земле.

– Знаешь, я не хотел такого, – Драко посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – Понимаешь? Да, я ненавижу магглов, но не хотел все вот так уничтожать. У меня не было власти над ураганом.

– Я тебе верю, – успокоил его Гарри. – Ты выглядел таким же удивленным, как и все. Ты мне потом расскажешь, что произошло? Какое-то время ты казался не на шутку испуганным, и не отвечал мне, будто не слышал.

– Все расскажу, – кивнул Драко. – Завтра. Или уже сегодня? Не знаю который час. Расскажу, когда проснемся. Кажется, теперь я понимаю что сделал, и почему все так обернулось.

– Неужели?

– Ага. Темная магия берет начало в старой-старой клятве, – Драко закрыл глаза и вздохнул. – Которую я нарушил.


	18. В которой родители оказываются полезны

Когда они, наконец, справились с кажущейся бесконечной работой и добрались до дома, ночь была на исходе. В окна виднелось бледнеющее небо, нагоняя на Драко дрожь сильнее, чем пробирающийся под влажную мантию сквозняк. Усталость овладела им, искушая заснуть прямо на полу.

На плечи ему легло теплое и мягкое одеяло, сзади пододвинулось кресло, и Драко со стоном сел. Он даже не подозревал, насколько устал. Словно по волшебству перед ним возник стол. Драко облокотился на него, подался вперед и – на минуточку – уложил на руки голову. Он понимал, что его направляет Гарри, но казалось, что гостиная сама собой материализовалась вокруг. Он закрыл глаза и все начало исчезать.

– Эй, не спать! – пригрозил Северус, ставя перед Драко чашку с горячим чаем. – Глупые дети, забывающие про план и насылающие потоп на товарищей, отдыха не заслужили.

– Все ведь сработало, – пробурчал привыкший к его отповедям Драко.

– Проснись, пока не опрокинул на себя чай, – Северус уселся как-то слишком близко. – Мне все равно, что думают Дамблдор и остальные. Надеюсь, у тебя есть чертовски хорошее объяснение…

С чашкой в руках из кухни вышла Нарцисса и положила руку Северусу на плечо – чтобы он не нависал так над Драко. Тот послушно выпрямился, а Нарцисса, не убирая руку, села рядом.

– Я уверена, он все объяснит, – непринужденно-любезно, привычно заметила она. – Нужно просто позволить ему высказаться.

– Я тоже хочу знать – и о потопе, и что за школу ты имел в виду, и кто были те люди на улицах, – Люциус сел с другой стороны от Драко.

При упоминании призраков Драко оживился:

– Так вы их видели? Видели мертвецов? Они же мне не почудились?

– Я видел как сотни, возможно, тысячи мертвых ведьм и колдунов стояли там, истекая кровью, – кивнул Люциус. – Им конца и края не было.

– И дождь – это же был не просто дождь, да? – Драко подался вперед и чуть не опрокинул чашку с чаем.

– Осторожнее, – Гарри придержал его за плечи и отодвинул чашку. – Я же тебе сказал – мы все их видели.

– Но… Вначале все было так странно. – Драко покачал головой и невидяще уставился на стол. – Я… Там была первая жертва, и Моргана – ее вы тоже видели? А поле?

Ответом ему стали недоуменные лица.

Нарцисса взглянула на супругов и сыновей, нахмурилась и задумалась, как бы помягче выразиться. Северус нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Люциус смотрел на Драко словно думал, что тот болен. Даже лоб пощупал – и удивленно уставился на прилипшую к пальцам ниточку темной магии.

– Ты почему не… – нахмурился он.

– Она не причиняет мне вреда, – перебил Драко. – Я в порядке. Раньше было хуже.

Родителей это не успокоило. Они переглянулись, словно надеялись, что хоть кто-то знает, что делать. Но ни познания в зельеварении, ни в политике, ни материнский инстинкт не подсказывали ничего полезного. В ответ на растерянные взгляды супругов Люциус беспомощно пожал плечами. В фамильной истории не случалось ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Единственный известный случай подобного накопления темной магии был связан с Волдемортом, но там все было немного иначе.

– Может, расскажешь, что случилось? – дипломатично предложила Нарцисса. – Как тебе удалось вызвать дождь?

– Я… – Драко попытался ответить, нахмурился, отвел глаза и поежился. Ответ получился рваным. – Я не… Ну, я не совсем уверен. Здание рухнуло и все исчезло…

– Его смыло, – поправил Северус.

– Мы с Гарри спустились вниз, к воде…

– К чертовски неожиданному потопу, – Северус еще что-то добавил бы, не пни его Нарцисса под столом.

– А потом и вода исчезла, – Драко уже ничего вокруг не замечал. Перед его внутренним взором снова появились засушливое поле и жертвенный камень. – Я очутился на том самом месте, где была убита первая жертва. Она все еще была там. И Моргана с Мордредом, и вообще все. Все мы.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил Люциус. – Тебя перенесло в прошлое, как времяворотом?

– Не может быть, – возразил Гарри. – Он все время был со мной. Но в какой-то момент замер, потом опрокинулся в воду и мне пришлось его вытаскивать.

– Судя по ощущениям, я там был, – сбивчиво, но уверенно заявил Драко. – И то поле словно было там всегда. Неважно, что магглы на нем построили. Оно было там всегда. И жертва тоже.

– Ее магия захватила тебя, – заключил Северус и покосился на Нарциссу – не ударит ли. – Ее заклятье призвало силу, копившуюся в том месте веками. Неудивительно, что ты их увидел.

– Ты сказал, что видел Моргану. Что произошло? – Люциус барабанил пальцами по столу.

– Знаете, она убила себя, – вспомнил Драко. – Пожертвовала собой, а не просто исчезла. Умерла ради нас.

Люциус с Нарциссой ничего не сказали. Северус хотел, но передумал. Драко продолжал говорить – о том, как во сне выпил крови первой жертвы, как она протянула ему нож. Нарцисса закрыла глаза и отвернулась. Расслабилась только когда Северус коснулся ее руки. Когда Драко рассказал, как сломал нож, она с облегчением вздохнула.

– А потом я вернулся. Остальное вы видели.

– Зомби на улицах и кровавый дождь. Это что было? – подал голос Гарри.

– Могу предположить, что причиной стал сломанный нож, – тихо сказал Северус.

Драко кивнул, теперь чуть более уверенный в своих умозаключениях.

– Она ожидала, что я тоже пожертвую собой. Дважды мне удавалось этого избежать, но в этот раз я должен был убить себя. Как Моргана.

– Обстоятельства очень похожи, – согласился Люциус. – Но если не считать отсутствия двух сошедшихся на поле битвы армий, не столь драматичны.

– Но ты сломал нож, – пробормотала Нарцисса и уточнила: – Точно сломал?

– В этом все дело, – начал рассуждать Северус. – Нож был средоточием заклинания, вроде палочки. Сломай палочку – конец заклинанию. Но что более важно – Драко нарушил клятву.

– Какую клятву? – не удержался Гарри.

– Старую и испытанную, – раздраженно вздохнул Люциус. – Темные маги отдают жизнь, чтобы их дети – потомки – могли выжить. Если речь идет обо всем сообществе темных магов, эту роль выполняют избранные. Наверное, правильнее назвать их избранными жертвами.

– Моргана просто самая известная среди наших предков, умерших ради других, – добавила Нарцисса. – Мы как бы обязаны следовать ее примеру. Интересно, кстати… – она побледнела и не договорила, о чем-то задумавшись. Не замечая взглядов остальных, она теребила рукав Северуса, невидящим взором уставилась на стол. – А что если она специально так все устроила? Что если мы жертвуем собой только потому что так сделала первая жертва? Может быть, это закольцованное заклятье, и у нас просто нет выбора? – Нарцисса поглядела каждому в глаза, словно они могли разубедить ее или знали ответ.

– Не может быть, – прошептал Гарри. – Самопожертвование так не работает.

– Поттер, – вздохнул Северус, будто хотел отчитать Гарри, как в старые добрые школьные деньки.

– Нет, я кое-что в этом понимаю! Вы знаете, откуда, – не дал ему договорить Гарри. – Моя мать умерла ради меня. Такая магия… она хорошая, она защищает, она… она не вынудит меня погибнуть ради моих детей. Это извращение какое-то.

– Твоя мать пожертвовала собой, руководствуясь любовью, – уточнил Северус. – Мы сейчас говорим о другом. Да, в основном, идеи темных магов похожи на идеи светлых. Все же Моргана воспитывалась в монастыре. Но мы иначе понимаем суть самопожертвования. Для нас это… – он замолчал, не зная, как лучше выразить идею словами.

– Мы делаем это ради выживания, – объяснил сидящий напротив Люциус, вспомнив, как сам учил мужа темной магии. – Мы не боги. Пожертвовав собой ради потомков, мы знаем, что по крайней мере еще одно поколение выживет. Но потом им придется заплатить ту же цену. Это жестоко, но так мы выживаем. И жертвенная магия работает, как сработала у твоей матери, только… – он пожал плечами. Вдруг он словно понял что-то важное и повернулся к Драко: – Погоди-ка. Все это время кровь тех, кто пожертвовал собой, скапливалась на том поле, которое ты видел?

– Магия крови, что копилась веками, – прошептал Северус.

Драко недоуменно на него посмотрел, но родители словно забыли о них с Гарри, лихорадочно шепчась между собой. Он уловил несколько обрывочных слов о школе, маггловском городке и темной магии.

Не в силах противостоять усталости, Драко обмяк на стуле и прикрыл глаза.

А когда открыл их снова, то уже сидел на краешке кровати и Гарри расстегивал его мантию. Драко пробормотал сам не понял что, удивляясь, как оказался в спальне вместо гостиной.

– Спи, – велел Гарри. – Выглядишь так, будто вырубишься, не добравшись до подушки.

Драко не сразу разобрал, что ему говорят.

– Не могу, – вздохнул он. – Слишком много…

Комната покачнулась и если бы Гарри его не подхватил, Драко свалился бы на пол. Затем его брюки куда-то делись, Гарри уложил его под одеяло и сам устроился рядом. Последнее, что услышал Драко – как Гарри что-то прошептал ему на ухо, но не разобрал, что именно. Однако поцелуй в лоб все сказал без слов, а потом Драко, наконец, уснул.

Проснулся он, как показалось, через несколько мгновений. В глаза ему немедленно бросился заголовок «Министерство разрушено!» – и фото объятого пламенем здания министерства, вокруг которого метались волшебники, безуспешно пытающиеся потушить пожар. У края снимка было видно, как кто-то пытается скрыть все от магглов.

Ради такого стоило проснуться.

Проморгавшись и несколько раз зевнув, Драко приподнялся на локте, взял газету и просмотрел статью. Нахохлившийся Илмаузер ухнул, напоминая, что ждет угощения.

– Множество раненых, есть погибшие, – бормотал Драко, ухмыляясь. – Полностью разрушено… ничего не осталось. Дикие слухи о замеченных в Лондоне кентаврах и грифонах.

Илмаузер снова ухнул и неловко взмахнул крыльями, задев подушку. Драко покосился на него, потянулся к тумбочке.

– Не уверен, что уронив газету на меня, ты заслужил награду.

– Ты несправедлив к бедной птице, – раздалось от двери. Гарри стоял там с недовольным лицом, скрестив руки и облокотившись о стену. – Он специально позаботился принести тебе газету. Пусть с первого этажа, но ведь постарался.

– Совы, роняющие газеты мне на голову, угощения не заслуживают, – заупрямился Драко, протягивая Илмаузеру несколько печенек на ладони. – Но поскольку новости хорошие, на этот раз прощаю.

Ответа он не услышал. Пока довольно урчащий филин ел, Драко посмотрел на Гарри, по понятным причинам ожидая увидеть недовольство. Гарри никому не желал смерти, а Драко даже не заботило, были ли среди погибших его друзья, или… Или даже Уизли. Драко сдержал улыбку. Тогда количество хороших новостей точно превысило бы дневную норму.

– Если повезет, то больше никто не пострадает. Война окончена, – он постарался говорить как можно искренней.

– Что? Как война может быть окончена? Пусть мы выиграли эту битву, но большинство волшебников все еще верят, что темная магия – это зло, и многие закидали бы тебя камнями, если бы могли.

– Я так не думаю. Да, они меня ненавидят. Но я побил их авроров и уничтожил министерство.

– Министерство уничтожили кентавры, – уточнил Гарри. – Не присваивай заслуги Магориана. Ему это не понравится.

– Это верно, – согласился Драко. – Магориан не постеснялся во всеуслышание озвучить позицию кентавров, так что и об этом молчать не станет. А Сев еще Малфоев показушниками называет.

Дождавшись кивка Гарри, Драко дочитал статью до конца. Схватка между аврорами под предводительством Фаджа и объединенными силами Дамблдора, Люпина и Малфоя упоминалась мельком, без подробностей. Рита Скитер очень постаралась заменить отсутствующие факты собственными домыслами, но нехватка актуальной информации была очевидна.

– И что теперь?

– Что? – Драко удивленно взглянул на мужа.

– Теперь что? Ты уничтожил министерство и маггловский город, а теперь говоришь, что война окончена. Что будет дальше?

Драко хитро ухмыльнулся, выбрался из кровати, наколдовал себе одежду и поднял капюшон мантии.

– А теперь мы отправимся осматривать опустевший маггловский городок! – он потянулся… и не удержался на ногах – уставшее тело запротестовало против такого обращения. Левое колено подкосило, правая лодыжка подвернулась, и Драко оказался на полу прежде чем Гарри успел его подхватить.

– Ой-ей-ей, – кряхтя, он попытался выпрямиться.

– Драко! – Гарри опустился рядом на колени и помог ему сесть. – Ты в порядке?

– Все тело болит. И ноет. Почему все болит? – удивился Драко.

– После вчерашнего скажи спасибо, что ты стоять можешь! Давай, ложись, а я принесу тебе завтрак в постель.

Драко позволил помочь себе подняться, но к кровати не пошел, тяжело опершись на Гарри и уцепившись за шлевки его брюк.

– Завтрак в постели – это очень заманчиво, – признал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на подкашивающиеся ноги и расцветающий на месте ушиба синяк. – Очень-очень заманчиво. Но у нас нет времени. Сейчас нужно осмотреть тот городок.

– Твои родители уже…

– Мы сами должны это сделать, – Драко в сердцах топнул ногой и тут же об этом пожалел. – Фадж все еще жив, будь проклята Тонкс за его спасение. Волшебники будут негодовать из-за разрушенного министерства. Нужно чем-то отвлечь их внимание, пока они снова не затеяли драку.

– Вряд ли тебе удастся заставить их перестать тебя ненавидеть, особенно сейчас, – фыркнул Гарри, нагнулся и подхватил Драко на руки. – Ну честное слово, не пытайся стоять. Жалкое же зрелище.

– И ничего не жалкое, – пробормотал Драко, но сопротивляться не стал. – Ну и ладно. Ты можешь доставить нас в Гиври?

– Вот так, без завтрака? Серьезно?

– Потом можем куда-нибудь сходить, – согласился Драко.

Но, если подумать, вряд ли осталось заведение, где он сможет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Ночная аллея разрушена, как и тамошние чудесные ресторанчики и пекарня. Драко уже соскучился по пекарне. А на Диагон-аллее ему появляться пока нельзя.

– В какое-нибудь маггловское местечко. Если получится.

– Можем сходить в пиццерию, – предложил Гарри. – В нашей семье она уже стала популярна.

Гарри повернулся, перехватил Драко удобнее – тот подумал, что они сейчас аппарируют – но Гарри вышел из спальни и осторожно проследовал по лестнице вниз, к гостиной.

– Что ты делаешь? – прошептал Драко. – Родителей разбудишь!

– Родители и так не спят, – донеслось из-за угла, раздраженное.

Драко поморщился. Никого из них нельзя было назвать ранней пташкой – если только Люциусу не приходило в голову встать пораньше всем назло – но Северус воспринимал необходимость просыпаться на заре как личное оскорбление. Драко мысленно пожелал, чтобы эльфы как следует расстарались с завтраком и приготовили все как можно аппетитнее. Тогда есть шанс, что никто не пострадает.

– Вы же не планировали сбежать? – попыталась возмутиться Нарцисса, когда они вошли, но, увидев, что Гарри несет Драко на руках, смягчилась. – Боже мой, что с ним? Я так и знала, что нельзя было пренебрегать ритуалом…

– Со мной все в порядке, – мученически протянул Драко, надеясь, что покраснел не сильно. – Гарри просто все драматизирует.

– Значит, он хорошо вписывается в семью, – отвлеченно заметил Люциус, просматривая статьи в «Пророке».

– Ничего в ним не в порядке, – возразил Гарри. – Он на ногах не стоит.

– Просто у меня все тело болит, – Драко вздохнул и попытался выкарабкаться из объятий, но Гарри не отпускал. – Со мной все будет нормально. Я бы и рад остаться в постели, но дела не ждут.

– Какие дела? – полюбопытствовал Люциус.

– Надо убедиться, что все магглы покинули Гиври, – Драко надеялся, что родители поддержат его кажущийся единственно возможным план действий. – Установить защитные чары. Уничтожить остатки маггловских строений и начать возводить наши.

Родители никак не отреагировали. Нарцисса налила себе еще чаю. Северус взял последнюю булочку, но за нее же ухватилась Нарцисса, так что каждому досталась лишь половина. Только Люциус отложил газету, сложил пальцы домиком и обратил внимание на сына.

– И зачем нам это делать?

– Чтобы получить преимущество, – объяснил Драко, уже не на шутку раздосадованный тем, что вместо того чтобы аппарировать прочь, Гарри усадил его на стул. Конечно, он мог аппарировать и сам, но без Гарри никуда не собирался.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Нам нужно свое место, чтобы не жить бок о бок со светлыми, – Драко раздражала необходимость все объяснять, когда каждая минута была на счету. – Мы пробовали – не получилось. Поэтому нам нужно свое место, темное. Пусть даже туда будут допускаться светлые.

– Как Ночная аллея? – уточнил Северус, но Люциус жестом попросил его замолчать.

Драко осознал, что отец расспрашивает его не для того, чтобы показать свое недовольство тем, что сын сбежал куда-то никого не предупредив. Он что-то задумал, и задавал вопросы чтобы понять, понравится ли ему, к чему идет разговор.

– Не совсем как Ночная аллея, – проговорил Драко медленно, взвешивая каждое слово. Только теперь, задумавшись, он понял, что пока у него есть лишь общая идея о том, что у темных магов должно быть свое безопасное место, своя школа. Но детали…

– Нам нужно место, где темные маги смогут жить спокойно и в безопасности, – начал рассуждать он. – Где смогут открыто заниматься темной магией, экспериментировать. Свой небольшой городок. С магазинами и заведениями. Но чтобы все с первого взгляда знали, что это место принадлежит темным магам. И даже если там окажутся светлые, чтобы они не думали, что там все как на Диагон-аллее – разведено по разным улицам или едва-едва пересекается.

– А откуда там возьмутся другие маги кроме нас? – Нарцисса забрала у Северуса мед и положила себе в чай.

– Кто-то должен повести за собой остальных, – по выражению лица Нарциссы было ясно, что такого объяснения недостаточно. Драко задумался, как пояснить свою идею: – Даже светлым нужно учиться. Нужна школа. Без обучения никому не выжить, а Хогвартс мертв. Поэтому, если светлые хотят научиться чему-нибудь, им придется посещать школу, которой будем управлять мы. Убить их мы не можем. Но можем ими руководить.

– Школа, которую они не смогут контролировать, – Люциус прояснил мысль Драко. – Которая станет бесполезна, если они избавятся от нас.

– Да, – кивнул Драко, удивившись, как отцу удалось высказать то, что он сам не до конца осознал. – Конечно, в основе всего будет темная магия, поскольку на том поле пролита наша кровь.

– Значит, тебе нужно начинать планировать градоустройство, – кивнул Люциус и принялся перечислять: – Надо расчистить завалы, выровнять и обезопасить территорию, чтобы можно было колдовать, не опасаясь случайно забредших магглов. И пока все это будет делаться, нужно, чтобы Дамблдор и министерство тебя не трогали. Правильно?

– Да, – с облегчением кивнул Драко, обрадовавшись, что отец все понял. – Пока они нас не опередили.

– Тогда можешь не волноваться. Полдела уже сделано, – заявил Люциус и вернулся к завтраку.

Драко не знал, что сказать. Он ошеломленно моргнул, растерянно посмотрел на отца, перевел взгляд на маму и Северуса. Нарцисса зевнула. Подпирающий голову ладонью Северус очень старался не уснуть, и никто не спорил с Люциусом.

– Вы еще не ложились, – понял Драко.

– Блестящее умозаключение. Глядишь, из него еще получится темный лорд, – пробормотал Северус.

– Вообще-то я беспокоюсь, – вполголоса отозвалась Нарцисса будто не хотела, чтобы ее услышали, но и не сильно стараясь говорить тихо. – Он так долго не мог догадаться. Он точно головой не стукался?

– Не обращай на них внимания, – посоветовал Люциус, пододвигая к сыну тарелку с бутербродами и пирогом. – Они не привыкли заниматься делами с раннего утра, вот и ворчат.

Нарцисса готова была отстаивать свое раненое достоинство, но Люциус жестом велел ей помолчать. Нахмурившись, она послушно выпила еще чаю.

– Ты был прав, считая, что медлить нельзя. Но прошлой ночью ты был совершенно не в состоянии что-то делать. Поэтому Гарри позаботился о тебе, а мы захватили подмогу, отправились в Гиври и принялись за работу.

– Вы взяли Рыцарей? – удивился Драко. – Но все они участвовали в битве и устали не меньше моего.

– Не Рыцарей, – тихо поправила его Нарцисса и на этот раз Люциус не стал ее останавливать. Она нервно смяла салфетку, бросила ее на тарелку. – До сих пор открыто говорить об этом кажется неправильным.

Спокойно, не привлекая внимания, Северус накрыл ее дрожащую ладонь своей. Нарцисса вздохнула, успокаиваясь, и переплела свои пальцы с его.

– В последнее время мы все нарушаем традиции напропалую, – ободрил Северус. – Давайте надеяться, что это к лучшему.

– Что к лучшему? – не понял Драко.

– Дети Самайна помогали нам ночью, – повернулась к нему Нарцисса. – Это мои люди. Жены, дочери Рыцарей, кое-кто из мужчин. После ухода магглов мы окружили весь город защитными чарами. Он маленький и быстро опустел. Гарри придумал что-то про пожар под землей – я не очень поняла, что именно.

– Я однажды слышал о таком, – объяснил Гарри. – Город, под которым пролегали угольные шахты, пришлось в спешке эвакуировать, потому что в шахте вспыхнул пожар и возникла угроза обрушения. О нашем уже и в новостях передали. Официальная версия – что город уже частично разрушен.

– Так или иначе, женщины сейчас пытаются спасти то, что еще можно спасти, – снова взял слово Люциус. – Но в самом деле, Драко, зачем крушить все подряд? Только зря время потеряем. Город уже наш, никто кроме нас войти не сможет.

– Школу мы оставляем на тебя, – добавила Нарцисса. – Мои дамы не желают приближаться к тому камню, что был под театром, и я их не виню. Он жуткий.

Драко обдумал услышанное, представляя, какую работу они проделали, и что уже завершили. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он почувствовал, будто гора свалилась с плеч. Но на ее месте тут же возникла другая.

– Я… Как вы узнали? – он растерянно посмотрел на родителей.

– Ты совершил нечто удивительное, – признал Люциус. – Но ты еще очень молод. У нас просто больше жизненного опыта.

– Ты много говорил о том, что хочешь сделать, когда мы только вернулись домой после боя, – добавила Нарцисса. – И даже во сне продолжал разговаривать, когда Гарри уносил тебя в спальню.

– Не говоря уже о работе, проделанной сразу после битвы, когда все еще находились там, – устало ухмыльнулся Северус. – Какая гениальная задумка – заставить светлых помочь с уборкой, а после их ухода поставить оградительные чары. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу лицо Люпина…

– Однако, если забыть о школьных дрязгах, – перебил его Люциус, – ты правильно рассудил, что должен отправиться туда и начать все планировать на месте. Там сейчас достаточно наших людей, чтобы защитить вас, если кто-то проникнет сквозь чары.

– Сначала определись, насколько большой должна быть школа. Где расположить магазины и жилые дома, – посоветовала Нарцисса.

– И пути отхода на случай нападения, – добавил Северус.

– И нам понадобится больница, – решил Люциус. – Чтобы не зависеть от Мунго.

– И сделай что-нибудь с дорогами, – попросила Нарцисса. – Магглы все там затротуарили.

Северус не стал ее поправлять, но добавил:

– Нужно будет убрать всю электропроводку. И переделать водопровод.

Драко уставился на принесенный домовиком завтрак, чувствуя, что у него пропал аппетит. Конечно, он предполагал, что придется поднапрячься, но истинный размах необходимых дел его обескуражил. Если бы в его распоряжении было несколько недель, а лучше – месяцев… Но их не было. Темным магам нужно обосноваться на новом месте в течение нескольких дней.

– Может… – он хотел спросить, чем следует заняться в первую очередь, но увидел, как дрожит рука матери, в которой она держит чашку. Как Северус прижимает пальцы к виску, пытаясь отогнать головную боль. Как Люциус тряхнул головой, борясь с сонливостью. Они были совершенно измождены и не в состоянии помогать ему и дальше.

Драко взял Гарри за руку. Сейчас он мог положиться только на супруга.

– Мы справимся? – прошептал он.

– В этом-то и вопрос, разве нет? – отозвался Снейп.


	19. В которой рожден Горра-на-Эйвоне

Было в появлении Риты Скитер в академии что-то отрадное. Деловито придерживая пергамент на сгибе руки и балансируя другой, она осторожно поднималась по лестнице, внимательно следя, чтобы не зацепиться за неровные ступени каблуком. А поднявшись, вздохнула, огляделась – и замерла. Словно зачарованная, она шагнула в огромный холл первой академии темной магии.

Высокие стрельчатые окна с цветными витражами приветствовали входящих, уводя взоры внутрь и вверх. Потолок поднимался на четырехэтажную высоту к опоясанному балконом величественному окну-розе и колокольне. Разглядеть что-то дальше мешали контрфорсы и темная сеть опор и перил. Казалось, школе уже много веков, но на самом деле конструкции из камня и дерева возвели всего несколько дней назад.

Рита оглядела зал, где вместо привычных выстроенных рядами скамеек располагались небольшие окруженные стульями столы. На месте алтаря возвышалась кафедра, за ней – расписание и преподавательский стол, как было и в Хогвартсе. Эта схожесть слегка успокоила Риту.

Она не узнала ни одной сцены из изображенных на оконных фресках, ни одной из украшающих альковы статуй. Из зала куда-то вели множество дверей. Вероятно, в классные комнаты? Кто знает, что за порядки в школе, которой руководят темные маги…

Стоя в углу, укрытый тенями Драко наблюдал за ней. Сложив руки на груди, непринужденно скрестив ноги, он внимательно следил за ее реакцией. Удивление он ожидал увидеть, и потрясение тоже. Даже то, как она прищурилась и с подозрением покосилась на декор новой школы, так похожей на собор. Драко нахмурился. Пусть подозревает что ее душе угодно. Школа строилась не для таких, как она.

– Трудно отвести взгляд, не так ли?

Вздрогнув, Скитер повернулась и увидела Драко, облокотившегося на нечто очень похожее на исповедальню. Она осторожно прошла вперед – каблуки цокали по каменному полу – с трудом различая его силуэт в полумраке. В рассеянном свете канделябров его мантия сливалась с окружающей темнотой.

– Господин Малфой, – она была рада убедиться, что это действительно он. – Как любезно с вашей стороны встретиться со мной так скоро.

– Ну что вы, – Драко направился к ней. – Если бы вы не попросили о встрече, через несколько дней я предложил бы сам.

Ступив под струящиеся сквозь витражи лучи света, Драко положил руку на спинку стула и погладил полированное дерево, словно не мог поверить в его реальность. Оглядев зал, он взглянул на витражные окна, словно на иконы.

– Кто они? – Рита указала на изображения. – Я не узнаю эти сцены.

– Ну, вы наверняка догадались, что это темные маги. Вот Моргана Ле Фей возле священного пруда, – Драко начал рассказывать: – Мордред на троне, после того, как Артур оставил Британию. Агравейн, обвиняющий Ланселота. На том витраже изображено, как темные маги бегут в Европу, а на этом – вторжение римлян.

Скитер нахмурилась, слыша чужую версию привычной ей истории, и попыталась представить своих героев в роли злодеев. Был там и Мерлин, но не в виде доброго волшебника с карточек от шоколадных лягушек. На одном из витражей изображалось, как он ведет отряд королевских рыцарей с обнаженными мечами к сгрудившимся в уголке картины детям.

Гнев охватил ее. Мерлин не принадлежал темным магам. Он был частью ее, светлой истории. У темных нет прав на него. Он всего лишь защищал светлых магов от ужасных ночных рейдов темных. Конечно, Драко утверждает, что ночные рейды были лишь ответной мерой, что для темных Мерлин был чудовищем. Так ли чувствовали себя дети темных магов в Хогвартсе, где их учили защищаться от своих родных, и глядя, как одноклассники обмениваются карточками с изображениями убийц их предков?

Она прижала прохладные пальцы к горящим щекам, попыталась совладать с собой и успокоиться.

– А изображение за алтарем? Пустое поле и черный камень.

– Это поле сейчас под нами. А камень – под алтарем, – Драко подошел и встал рядом.

– Для жертвоприношений?

– Да, когда-то он использовался для этого, – тихо ответил Драко. – Но больше не будет. Здесь была принесена наша первая жертва, и последняя тоже. Если на то будет воля богов, нам больше никогда не придется умирать, чтобы другие смогли жить, – последние слова он прошептал, будто на том стеклянном поле призрак мог проснуться и выбраться из-за нарисованного камня.

Воспользовавшись задумчивостью собеседника, Рита с любопытством на него покосилась. Хотя это была всего лишь похожая на собор школа, что-то священное скрывалось здесь, пряталось в тенях между одинокими свечами. Соборы означали поклонение, воодушевление и – в конце концов – упокоение. Был ли Драко так почтителен к памяти предков, или чего-то боялся?

– Это впечатляет, – сказала она наконец. – То, сколько вам удалось сделать за такое короткое время. Построить школу, я имею в виду. То есть, я полагаю, это будет школа. Или… церковь для темных магов?

– Вы вообразили полуночные мессы и вереницы монахов со скрытыми капюшонами лицами? – хмыкнул Драко, расслышав в ее голосе сомнения.

– Я не хотела вас обидеть, – поторопилась извиниться Скитер.

– Не извиняйтесь, – улыбаясь отмахнулся Драко. – Мы ни до чего не договоримся, если будем без конца извиняться.

Он пригласил ее следовать за собой и медленно направился к алтарю, продолжая рассказывать. Хотя говорил он негромко, эхо долго не исчезало, окружало Риту бесконечными отголосками.

– Кажется, я упоминал, что Моргана Ле Фей воспитывалась в монастыре. Темные маги выжили во многом благодаря ранней церкви. Мы были невольными сторонниками, сплотившимися против остальной Британии. Монахи прятали спасающихся от сожжения темных магов в тех же убежищах, где и своих священников.

– Сожжения также устраивала церковь, – напомнила Рита.

– Да, те назойливые реформисты, которых я так часто вижу во сне, – Драко облокотился на кафедру, властно положил на нее руку. – Но об истории можно говорить весь день. Возвращаясь к настоящему, могу сказать, что наша академия оформлена в виде собора в честь связи темных магов с ранней церковью.

– Так это не религиозная школа? – уточнила Рита, вытаскивая перо и приготовившись записывать.

– Ни в коем случае. От студентов не требуется быть одного вероисповедания. Большинство детей темных магов получает традиционное воспитание, и хотя здесь будет преподаваться история – в том числе история религии – быть верующим не обязательно.

– Будет преподаваться история. А еще какие еще дисциплины? Если вы уже успели это решить, – Рита взглянула на него, вполглаза записывая сказанное.

– В общих чертах успели. Собранный мною педсостав уже начал составлять список учебных дисциплин. Пришлю вам его позже. Насколько я знаю, помимо истории планируется что-то гуманитарное, маггловская математика и естественные науки, заимствованные из хогвартсовского расписания гербология, темные искусства…

– Маггловская математика? Естественные науки? – переспросила Рита.

– …кажется, прорицания будут факультативом…

– Подождите минуточку, – перебила Рита. – Что еще за маггловские науки? Какая математика?

– Об этом лучше говорить не со мной, а с тем, кто это предложил, – Драко тоже не очень хорошо понимал, что это за предметы.

– И кто же это?

– Гермиона Грейнджер. Полагаю, вы знакомы? – Драко втайне гордился, что ему удалось удержать на лице вежливую улыбку.

Рита на мгновение замерла, поджала губы, но имя записала.

– Можно сказать и так, – кивнула она, не глядя на Драко. – Но почему вы пригласили ее работать здесь?

– Каждый раз при встрече с ней я задаю себе тот же вопрос, – пробормотал Драко. И громче добавил, словно иметь дело с Грейнджер не представляло ни малейшей проблемы: – Потому что я согласен с ней – мы не можем позволить ме… маггловскому обществу опередить нас. Это опасно. Также нельзя недооценивать пользу инноваций в развитии магии и заклинаний.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Пока что все шло гладко, хотя он чуть не назвал магглов «мерзким отродьем». Также Скитер не узнала о том, как они с Грейнджер поскандалили, потому что допустить преподавание чего бы там ни было придуманного магглами Драко был согласен лишь для того, чтобы лучше изучить возможности их массового истребления. Но Гарри поддержал Грейнджер, и даже Северус, ко всеобщему удивлению, заметил, что в ее идеях есть смысл. Переспорить их троих у Драко почти не было шансов.

Но экскурсии в маггловский мир он решительно запретил.

– С нетерпением предвкушаю наш с ней разговор, – сухо заметила Рита, продолжая записывать. – Правильно ли я расслышала, что здесь будут преподаваться темные искусства, а не защита от них?

– Правильно. Хотя еще многое следует организовать, но темные искусства здесь обязательно будут изучать. Как и брать плату за обучение.

– Плату? Но обучение в Хогвартсе было бесплатным.

– С этим можно поспорить, – пробормотал Драко, вспомнив, как ругался отец на налоги и несправедливые законы. – Мы планируем установить стипендию и снизить плату для некоторых категорий студентов, но от большинства потребуется покрыть стоимость обучения. Хотя правильнее называть это не платой, а пожертвованием.

Решительный и бескомпромиссный тон, каким это было сказано, подстегнул воображение Скитер, не поскупившееся на пугающие картинки.

– Пожертвования? – ахнула она. – Но вы же только что сказали… Вы сошли с ума! Никто не знал о скелетах под Хогвартсом! Вы не можете проделать то же самое здесь! Это бесчеловечно!

– В наших культурах очень разное представление о бесчеловечности, – безжалостно заявил Драко. – Но вы заблуждаетесь относительно наших намерений. Мы никогда не приносим в жертву детей.

«Даже грязнокровок».

– Однако, мы потребуем подношения кровью. В начале каждого учебного года, с использованием специального ножа, зачарованного не причинять боли.

Рита посмотрела мимо него на каменную чашу, которую сначала приняла за купель. Теперь та показалась ей более зловещей. Она представила сидящих за столами студентов – как каждый подходит к чаше, пускает себе кровь и смотрит, как она течет. Они не будут платить школе. Они будут ее подпитывать.

– Это слишком, – она подняла голову. – Никто не отправит сюда своих детей.

– Хорошо. Никто никого не заставляет. Пусть пользуются услугами репетиторов. Темные маги поколениями проливали здесь кровь. Отдать еще немного время от времени – небольшая плата.

– Но это несправедливо, – возразила Рита. – Репетиторы не могут сравниться с полноценным образованием. И в Британии нет других школ. Нет ничего подобного Хогвартсу. Ничего подобного этой академии.

– Верно. Но такое количество магии нужно подпитывать кровью.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило Скитер и навело совсем на другие мысли.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – нахмурилась она, вспомнив, как ранее он словно возник из тени. Как легко и непринужденно двигался, будто сам был живым продолжением школы. – Сколько магии сюда вложено?

Драко задумчиво огляделся.

– Мы с Северусом пытались это выяснить. Но не говоря языком абстракций… если я сто лет подряд буду колдовать изо всех сил, то у меня получится использовать крохотную долю того, что заключено здесь.

Рита уставилась на него, пытаясь воскресить в памяти того худощавого мальчика, каким он был во время их первого интервью, сторонящегося остальных студентов и откровенно напуганного министерством. Сейчас Драко Малфой стоял, гордо подняв голову, глаза его сияли, а на губах играла едва заметная улыбка.

– И все это мое, – мягко сказал он. – Магия привязана к моей крови.

– Как такое возможно? – прошептала Скитер.

– Ну, всего-то потребовалось пару раз оказаться на краю гибели, предотвратить очередную войну и построить для моих людей город-убежище. Ничего особенного, на самом деле.

Драко повернулся, знаком пригласил ее следовать за собой и направился к дверям. В бледных солнечных лучах тяжелые складки мантии подчеркивали хрупкость юного темного лорда. Подняв капюшон, чтобы спрятать глаза от света и вечернего ветра, он напомнил изображения темных магов из бестиариев – в виде злобных чудовищ в человеческом обличии, жаждущих детской крови.

– Я покажу вам город, – предложил он. – Пока здесь довольно пусто, но новые жители прибывают каждый день. Занимают дома, открывают заведения. Сначала мы зайдем в «Крикун», потом сделаем круг по другой стороне и выйдем к садам. Получится неплохая прогулка.

– Вы действительно намерены потребовать, чтобы дети отдавали свою кровь? – не унималась Скитер, крепко сжимая перо и пергамент.

Драко повернулся к ней, зажигая в ладони зеленоватый огонек. Солнце садилось и надвигались сумерки.

– Вы вообще требовали нашей смерти. Или будет лучше, если только дети темных магов будут жертвовать кровь?

– Никто не должен приносить такую жертву, – прошептала Скитер. – Если вы так могущественны, то вообще не должны требовать плату.

– Ничего не теряя, не ценишь то, что получаешь, – покачал головой Драко. – Я не допущу легкомысленного отношения к нашим жертвам, к первой жертве.

Снова он поманил ее за собой, и Рита неохотно послушалась.

Несмотря на маггловское происхождение городка, ведьмы превратили Гиври в подобие Ночной аллеи, изменив все, что удалось спасти. Дорожки, покрытые чем-то что Гермиона назвала тротуарной плиткой, замостили нормальной брусчаткой. Хлипкие фасады из дерева и картона заменили на солидные, каменные, укрепленные тяжелыми деревянными балками. Пустые вывески ожидали появления хозяев.

Драко представить не мог, каким образом Дети Самайна так быстро со всем справились. Возвести на маггловских руинах готовые к проживанию дома, даже с помощью таинственной, хранимой ото всех магии домашнего очага, было нелегкой задачей. Драко лично проследил, чтобы каждая ведьма, что помогали Нарциссе, в первую очередь выбрала себе дом по душе.

В итоге тут было, на что посмотреть.

Для Скитер, вероятно, это был город, восставший из ее худших кошмаров. Темные маги перестали скрываться и образ одинокого демона в ночи превратился в реальность – целое сонмище демонов в самом центре Британии. И пусть темным оказался кое-кто из ее собственных соседей, кто знает, что за ужасные дела будут твориться здесь, в отсутствие авроров, способных защитить закон и порядок?

Под светом восходящей луны и мерцающих звезд Драко со Скитер поднялись на внешнюю стену, одну из городских высот. Оттуда он указал на ограждения, отделяющие центр.

– Мы заняли лишь часть города. Перестроили, и будем использовать для проживания и торговли. Все, что за пределами этих стен, мы не станем трогать. Пусть оно придет в запустение и зарастет – так будет проще отвадить отсюда магглов. Даже если сюда забредут любопытствующие, защитные чары их запутают, внушив мысль, что почва тут нестабильна.

– Все равно большая часть города будет пустовать, – чопорно заметила Рита, проследив за указаниями Драко. – Вы сказали Люпину, что в Британии осталось совсем немного ваших товарищей.

Драко стало любопытно, о чем шла речь в ее состоявшемся ранее интервью с Люпином.

– Нет. Я сказал, что там не осталось никого из наших. Фадж разграбил и сжег их дома, уничтожил Ночную аллею. Этот город станет нам новым домом. Мои люди уже начали его обживать. Каждый день с континента и из Роанока прибывают наши люди.

– Итак, Гиври-на-Эйвоне…

– Горра-на-Эйвоне, – поправил Драко. – Не самое красивое название, знаю. Но традиции обязывают.

– Гора? От «горе»?

– Нет. Горра. С двумя «р», – Драко оперся на выступ стены и полной грудью вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух. – Горра – так назывались владения Морганы Ле Фей. Здесь, конечно, не ее королевство, но мы все равно назовем город так, в ее честь.

– Удивительно, что вы не назвали город в свою честь.

Драко замер и перестал улыбаться.

Рита поняла, что зашла слишком далеко. Малфой может отомстить. Она стиснула перо и пергамент, поежилась на холодном ветру и повела плечами, борясь с желанием превратиться в жука и скрыться.

Драко облокотился на стену, свесил руки через край, и повернул лицу к ветру, играющему его волосами. Прикрыв глаза, он смотрел куда-то вдаль, не на раскинувшийся перед ними город, а будто на какое-то далекое воспоминание, открытое только ему.

– Она умерла ради нас, – наконец, ответил он. – Все они умирали ради нас. Меньшее, что мы можем сделать – помнить их.

Рита не ответила, недовольно глядя в сторону города. Лунный свет обрисовал контуры облаков, на улицах загорелись огоньки люмосов, а у дверей и на углах – свечи. Укутанная вечерним туманом Горра засияла мягким светом. Тут и там виднелись маленькие разноцветные вспышки заклинаний. Рита нахмурилась и подалась вперед, словно могла разглядеть творимое колдовство.

Из дома прямо напротив стены, на которой стояли Драко с Ритой, вышла светловолосая девушка и заторопилась к ним. Хотя лица ее не было видно, по вывернутой наизнанку мантии и ожерелью из пробок не составляло труда догадаться о том, кто она. До Риты доходили слухи, кто из друзей Гарри Поттера стал вхож в круг знакомых Драко Малфоя, и Луна Лавгуд упоминалась также часто, как Гермиона Грейнджер.

– Я так и знала, что заметила тебя! – с улыбкой воскликнула Луна, присоединившись к ним. – Ну что, вы его получили?

– Пока нет, – устало-раздосадовано ответил Драко. – Мы его только вчера заказали. Он будет готов только через неделю.

– Печатать без него гораздо труднее, – Луна кивком поприветствовала Скитер и снова повернулась к Драко. – Но я обещаю, что первый выпуск будет готов к завтрашнему утру. Хотя он будет не очень красивый.

– Ничего, что некрасивый, – решительно заявил Драко. – Главное – быстрота и точность.

– Прошу прощения, – встряла Рита, догадываясь, о чем идет речь. – О чем вы говорите? Первый выпуск чего?

– А, ну да, – Луна повернулась к ней и Рита увидела у нее на щеке пятно типографской краски, уловила запах горячей бумаги и характерные оттиски букв на пальцах. – Драко разрешил мне открыть маленькую типографию. И даже заказал для нее типографский пресс. Когда буквы сами выстраиваются под диктовку, печатать гораздо проще.

– Типографию… Но для чего? – у Риты екнуло сердце. Интересно, а ее редактор об этом знает?

– Да для всего! – воодушевленно воскликнула Луна. – Столько всего можно напечатать! О темных заклинаниях и зельях, разумеется. Можно печатать кулинарные книги, лекарственные рецепты, и множество самых разных историй! И, конечно же, темные маги знают гораздо больше нас о всевозможных волшебных созданиях.

– Расскажи о «Какофонере», – предложил Драко. Сложив руки на груди, он наблюдал за искренним энтузиазмом Луны и нарастающем ужасе Риты.

– Ка… какофоне… ре? – переспросила Рита, не уверенная, правильно ли расслышала.

– Это новое приложение к «Придире», – объяснила Луна. – Папа сказал, что мне пора встать на ноги, и тут появилась такая прекрасная возможность. Технически, «Какофонер» – это городская газета Горры, и у меня пока нет даже репортеров. Все только начинается.

– Пока там печатаются только новости, – подхватил разговор Драко, пока Рита переваривала услышанное. – Какие магазины открылись. Объявления о поиске родственников.

– Гермиона предоставила материалы о школе и городском совете, – поделилась Луна. – Кстати, Драко, летучая мышь принесла записку от вампиров. Они не хотят посылать представителей в городской совет. Говорят, пока их никто не беспокоит, они совершенно счастливы снаружи.

– Черта с два, – нахмурился Драко. – Ленивые ублюдки. Если мне приходится высиживать на скучных собраниях, пусть они тоже это делают.

– Вампиры? – Рита посмотрела на них, надеясь, что они шутят. – В городском совете?

– Будут заседать как миленькие, – кивнул Драко.

– Ты такой смешной, когда стараешься быть серьезным, – засмеялась Луна. – Зайдешь посмотреть окончательный вариант? Он будет готов около пяти.

Драко помотал головой и криво улыбнулся.

– Ни за что, если только ты не имеешь в виду пять вечера. Я отказываюсь просыпаться раньше полудня.

Услышав о времени Рита спохватилась. Луна Лавгуд говорит о первом издании ее собственной газеты. Она собирается не просто конкурировать с «Пророком» – она собирается с ним воевать. Если Рита хочет выиграть первую битву и опередить новоявленных конкурентов, ей нужно предупредить редактора и как-то протолкнуть статью в печать как можно скорее.

– Ну что же. Благодарю за прогулку, господин Малфой. Не буду вас задерживать, – Рита повернулась к нему и кивнула. – Мою статью, посвященную сегодняшней нашей встрече, вы сможете прочесть в завтрашнем «Пророке».

– Буду ждать с нетерпением, – непринужденно улыбнулся Драко. – Полагаю, вкладыш госпожи Лавгуд также выйдет завтра. Уверен, оба издания будут очень интересны.

Риту охватило отчаянье. Из страха и болезненного любопытства светлые маги с жадностью проглотят любые крохи информации о темных собратьях. «Пророк» просто не сможет конкурировать с газетой, выпускающейся в обиталище темных магов. Шпионить в Горре невозможно. Рите придется переиначивать информацию, предлагаемую Луной. А учитывая хаос, возникший из-за бездомного нынче министерства, кто знает, что может произойти…

Рита обернулась жуком и улетела, издав крыльями звук, подозрительно напоминающий надменное фырканье.

– Наколдовать бы ворон, чтобы они ее съели, – пробормотал Драко, глядя ей вслед. Расслабился он только когда она скрылась с глаз.

– Не будь злюкой. Давай сходим за яблочным пирогом, – Луна потянула его за рукав.

– Я думал, тебе газету надо печатать, – Драко послушно спустился за ней и зашагал по улице.

– Тяжелая часть работы уже закончена, – оглянулась Луна. – Страницы сверстаны и печатаются. Через несколько часов все будет готово.

Они пересекли свежевымощенную дорогу и поднялись на тротуар, хотя было рано тревожиться о повозках и экипажах. Драко посмотрел на затянутые дымкой улицы. Новенькая мостовая была готова к лошадям и экипажам, не касающимся земли. Какой еще транспорт может появиться в его городе? Ковры-самолеты? Министерство давным-давно их запретило. Может, заводные механизмы, какие иногда использовались в пустынях? Или крылатые кони? Птицы или создания вроде грифонов, несущие ведьм и колдунов сквозь ночь?

– Я в самом деле думала, что ты покажешь ей кладбище, – Луна прервала его мечтания.

Еще не совсем привыкнув к непредсказуемым переменам тем в разговоре с ней, Драко взглянул на нее так, будто она была не в своем уме.

– Этого ей знать не нужно. Это касается только тех, кто здесь живет.

– Значит, если бы она здесь жила, то ты бы рассказал, – рассудила Луна.

На мгновение Драко подумал, что она говорит серьезно, и засомневался на самом ли деле несмотря на всю свою эксцентричность Луна была полностью вменяема, как клялся Гарри. Или он доверил городскую газету сумасшедшей?

Луна не смогла сдержать улыбку и захихикала.

– Ты совсем с катушек съехала, – заворчал Драко.

– О, Гарри учит тебя слэнгу? – восхитилась Луна. – Ты бы видел свое лицо! Ну в самом деле, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Если бы ты рассказал этой ужасной женщине о кладбище, ее мозг взорвался бы.

Драко не хотелось поддаваться на провокацию, но представленная картинка показалась приятной.

– Даже не знаю, – задумался он. – Если бы я знал, что она взорвется, то обязательно сводил бы ее и на кладбище.

Луна первой подошла к двери пекарни и придержала ее для Драко, улыбнувшись звякнувшему колокольчику, оповещающему хозяев, что у них посетители. Печи полыхали огнем, пекари словно демоны нависали над очагами, а надзирала за всем красноглазая хозяйка-вампирша.

– Господин Малфой, госпожа Лавгуд, – она улыбнулась им как старым знакомым и оперлась на прилавок. Складки ее мантии слегка развевались от жара. – Могу поклясться, вы ушли совсем недавно!

– Не могу удержаться, – отозвалась Луна, внимательно осматривая ассортимент выпечки, хотя уже знала его наизусть. – Столько всего вкусного… Мне две засахаренные розы, яблочный пирог и желейного головастика, пожалуйста.

– Сию минуту, – вампирша аккуратно уложила пирожные в белую коробочку и перевязала ее ленточкой. – Плюс кое-что новенькое. За счет заведения. – она просунула маленький сверточек в щель коробки и пододвинула ее Луне.

– Что-то новенькое? Что же это?

– Пыльца пикси к чаю, ну или к кофе – как пожелаете, – она пожала плечами, не заботясь, какие напитки предпочитают смертные. – А что для вас, господин Малфой?

– Яблочный пирог, – попросил Драко, с удовлетворением провожая взглядом подхваченный хозяйкой кусок пирога с нежными белыми цветочками наверху. – И немного политики.

– Ой, ну неужели так необходимо вспоминать неприятные вещи? – вздохнула она, упаковывая пирог. – Опять речь о городском совете?

– Если я пошлю летучую мышь, ваши люди не обратят на нее внимания, – кивнул Драко. – Но игнорировать вас они не посмеют.

Глаза вампирши сверкнули, мантия зашелестела, и стало видно, что это вовсе не мантия, а тонкие крылья, сложенные у горла. Заметив ее возбуждение, работники на кухне удвоили усилия, словно надеялись таким образом стать незаметнее.

– Они знают, что лучше и не пытаться, – она наградила помощников мрачным взглядом.

– В таком случае, я прошу об услуге, – сказал Драко. – Передайте им, что если у меня в совете не будет двух вампиров, я дозволю рассмотрение любых антивампирских законов.

Вампирша зашипела и вонзила когти в столешницу. Дерево жалобно затрещало.

– Ой, я вас умоляю, – вздохнул Драко. – Вы далеко не так страшны, как был Магориан, когда я его уведомил о том же. У него, по крайней мере, здоровенные копыта и привычка лягаться.

– Разве недостаточно, что мы живем здесь, что оказываем так поддержку?

– Нет, недостаточно, – Драко оперся на прилавок и подался вперед. – Если хотите здесь жить, то придется просиживать на скучных собраниях, спорить с остальными, и следить за новостями. И безо всяких оправданий – городская типография прямо рядом с вами.

– А если мы откажемся? – прищурилась вампирша.

– Я подниму налоги, – пригрозил Драко.

– Ты не собираешь налогов! – возмутилась она.

– Значит начну! Если мне приходится думать о политике, то вам тоже придется.

Вампирша выпрямилась, не зная, что еще возразить, погладила глубокие борозды от когтей на столешнице. Так не хотелось просиживать зад на скучных собраниях…

– Ты бы мог просто стать королем, – предложила она. – Так всем было бы проще.

– Всем кроме меня, – ворчливо возразил Драко. – Слишком много работы.

Она пристально посмотрела на Драко, пытаясь угадать, насколько серьезны были его угрозы об антивампирских законах и налогах, шумно вздохнула и пробила чек.

– Ладно. Вы же понимаете, что скорее всего я и буду в этом вашем совете. И кто-нибудь из моих бесполезных помощников. Остальные слишком заняты кропанием плохих стишков и любованием луной.

– Не могу представить, что кто-то справился бы лучше вас, – с усталой улыбкой ответил Драко. – С нетерпением жду встречи в понедельник. Скажем, на закате?

– Так рано? – вздохнула вампирша. – Что за неподобающее время...

Под ее бормотание, перемежающееся окриками на помощников, Драко и Луна покинули пекарню и вышли на затянутые туманом улицы. Довольная Луна вытащила засахаренную розу и принялась обкусывать верхушку.

– Тебе не дали добавку к чаю, – заметила она.

– Хорошо если вообще не отравят, – грустно вздохнул Драко и коснулся свертка с пирогом палочкой, отсылая его домой, на кухню. – Теперь придется за лакомствами отправлять Гарри.

– Тебе правда пришлось угрожать кентаврам?

– Ну да. Они сами виноваты. Если раньше они жаловались, что министерство не обращает на них внимания, то теперь пусть только попробуют быть недовольными, что я заставлю их участвовать в работе городского совета.

– Получается, в совете будут кентавры, вампиры, темные маги и?..

– И я. Грейнджер хотела пропихнуть туда домовиков, но я отказал. Еще она хотела допустить туда магглорожденных, но я сказал, что если она так печется о равенстве, то нельзя разделять волшебников по признаку рождения.

– Так вот почему она в последнее время такая недовольная, – Луна с хрустом откусила кусок розы. – Вы дома ремонт закончили?

– Почти. Гарри этим занимается. Я сначала хочу полностью наладить все в городе. Уже почти все готово, но не совсем.

Они подошли к типографии. Луна кивнула Драко на прощание и пошла к дверям, но вспомнила что-то и повернулась.

– Если все маги одинаковы, – сказала она, не вынимая леденец изо рта, – и в совете уже есть двое магов… то кого представляешь ты?

– Знаешь, ты первая, кто об этом спросил, – хмыкнул Драко и поднял капюшон.

Луна передвинула леденец в другой уголок рта, терпеливо ожидая ответа.

Оглядевшись и убедившись, что они одни, Драко вытащил палочку и поднес ее ближе к Луне, чтобы ей было видно.

– Люмос.

Ничего не произошло. Луна неуверенно нахмурилась.

– Leohtia, – произнес Драко и на кончике палочки медленно расцвело сияние – не холодный огонек люмоса, а рожденный темной магией теплый отблеск живого пламени.

Поняв, что происходит, Луна ошеломленно распахнула глаза.

– Ты больше не можешь колдовать как мы, – прошептала она.

– Видимо нет, – тихо согласился Драко. – Может, во мне теперь слишком много тьмы? – он убрал палочку и пожал плечами. – Я все еще пытаюсь понять, что значит быть клятвопреступником, – он взглянул на приземистую башню в центре города, предназначенную для собраний городского совета. – По крайней мере я уже не принадлежу тому миру, который контролирует министерство.

Оставив Луну наедине с ее работой, и не зная, попадет ли в газеты то, чем он с ней поделился, Драко отправился бродить по городу. Даже вдали от школы он ощущал мощь, исходящую от старого алтарного камня и поля, на котором школа была построена. Собор возвышался в самом центре, но Горра заполняла собой все пространство внутри городских стен, обволакивала туманным дыханием костяк своих улиц.

Несмотря на маггловскую мишуру, Горра была впечатляющим примером торжества темной магии. Все ведьмы из их сообщества не покладая рук трудились днями напролет, создавая то, что в итоге выглядело древним и основательным. Это чувствовали все, прибывающие в город, их восхищение было очевидно. Горра была больше чем убежищем – она была их домом. Драко шел по улицам, кивал и улыбался прохожим, и те приветствовали его в ответ.

Он прошел через зеленый парк, мимо домов и будущих магазинчиков, мимо маггловской высотки, переделанной в больницу Святой Морриган, мимо широкого разводного моста, способного пропускать корабли. Конечно, маггловский механизм пришлось усовершенствовать, зато теперь в его город можно доставлять товары по реке.

И наконец, кладбище.

В дальнем конце, примостившись у городской стены, за высокими воротами простиралось большое, пустое, нетронутое поле с плоским камнем в центре. Как Скитер его не заметила? Может, потому что город был совсем новым, или потому что о таком не думаешь, пока не придет нужда.

Здесь будет последнее пристанище смертных жителей Горры. Здесь Драко посеет семена следующей нарушенной клятвы.

Он провел пальцами по холодной поверхности камня, представляя, что это не алтарь, а пустая коробка. Камень под его академией наполнили убитые или принесшие себя в жертву темные маги. На этот раз темные станут уходить добровольно, мирно, не становясь жертвами безумной толпы и не погибая на кострах.

– Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.

При звуке знакомого голоса Драко окутало тепло. Улыбнувшись, он закрыл глаза и доверчиво подался назад, в объятья мужа. Гарри поцеловал его в макушку, обнял крепче, и поглядел на поле.

– Ты в самом деле считаешь, что это необходимо? – мягко спросил он. – Кажется, что… Даже не знаю. Что ты не веришь в то, что сейчас происходит.

– Ты хочешь сказать, это похоже на предательство, – поправил Драко, тоже посмотрел на поле – заросший травой и кустиками ничем не примечательный кусок земли – и представил его мрачную судьбу.

– Все получится, – попытался убедить его Гарри. – Город хороший, с министерством покончено, магия… Боже, какая здесь магия... Все будет хорошо. Неужели ты не веришь?

– Верю, – Драко повернулся и обнял его за шею. – Правда, верю. Горра простоит сотни, может даже тысячу лет. А может и больше.

– Тогда зачем?

Каждый, кто умрет в Горре, будет кремирован и прах их развеян на этом самом поле. Таково было условие, с которым должны были согласиться те, кто хотел называть это место своим домом. Даже если они умрут вдали отсюда, их прах должен вернуться, пусть даже на крыльях ночного ветра. И со временем камень, на котором будут разводить погребальные костры, и окружающее его поле станут такими же могущественными, как и те, что скрыты под академией.

– Потому что мир меняется. Может быть, через тысячу лет снова вспыхнет война, или всех нас уничтожат, и какой-нибудь испуганный темный маг найдет это место, когда им отчаянно будет нужна помощь.

– Думаешь, первая жертва тоже хотела чего-то подобного?

– Нет, – Драко покачал головой. – Она забыла. Она обещала быть здесь вечно, но забыла, что сама нарушила чью-то еще клятву. Я не знаю, как именно это произойдет, но…

– История повторится, – догадался Гарри.

– Кто-то нарушит клятву, – кивнул Драко и огляделся, словно уже сейчас видел, как безымянный маг из будущего, склонившись над камнем, окропляет его своей кровью. Словно уже видел конец Горры. – Когда-нибудь мой город падет… И кто знает, может наш отчаявшийся потомок найдет здесь дремлющую, ожидающую их силу.

– А если этот отчаявшийся маг будет злым?

– Я и был, – ухмыльнулся Драко.

– Ты понял о чем я, – Гарри ласково толкнул его. – Что если он будет испорченным, вроде Волдеморта?

– Тогда найдется шрамоголовый герой и все исправит. Мы позаботились о настоящем. Пусть будущее само о себе позаботится.

Гарри поглядел на запущенный кусок земли – скорей пустырь, чем поле – а затем на Драко, и погладил темные круги у того под глазами.

– Ты совсем без сил. Пойдем домой.

– Заманчиво, – вздохнул Драко, прижимаясь теснее. – Очень заманчиво.

Гарри сжал его в объятьях.

– Но столько еще нужно сделать, – пробормотал Драко, уткнувшись мужу в плечо. – Надо спланировать праздник. Надо укрепить склон реки… – Он зажмурился. – Еще очень много работы.

– Она подождет. Идем домой. Я заварю чай.

Драко бросил взгляд на место, которое они теперь называли домом. Точнее, Гарри называл его «кондоминимум», а Драко оно напоминало замковую башню из стекла и стали. Впечатляло то, что магглы смогли создать нечто столь красивое, но потом они же это и испортили всякими трубами, ржавеющими балками и осыпающейся штукатуркой.

Ведьмы спасли здание, укрепили размытое потопом основание, убрали маггловский водопровод, провода и уродливый декор. Башня была незакончена – плющу потребуется еще несколько недель, чтобы дорасти до верха, и на концы каменных сливов нужно установить гаргульи головы. Но это было самое высокое здание в городе, откуда можно было оглядеть его целиком.

Драко глубже зарылся носом в складки мантии Гарри и кивнул.

В следующее мгновение они оказались дома.

Их встретил мягкий свет свечей. Потрескивающий в камине огонь бросал золотые отблески на все вокруг. Нежный ветерок дул с балкона, принося летнее тепло и стрекот кузнечиков.

– Присядь, – Гарри осторожно отстранился. – Я поставлю чайник.

Смирившись, что его супругу нравится изображать домовика, Драко отпустил его и уселся на большой обтянутый белой кожей диван. Диван был маггловским, и прибыл из места, названного Гарри «молл». Это название вызвало у Драко в воображении образ толпы безжалостно избивающих друг друга магглов, и он наотрез отказался сопровождать Гарри в походе за мебелью.

К счастью, нужды в его присутствии не было. У Гарри оказалось вполне приличное чувство стиля в том, что касалось обстановки, и хотя он недолюбливал роскошь, но удержался от покупки мебели с заплатками, отремонтированной или переработанной. Драко подозревал, что Гарри тогда взял с собой Гермиону, а значит, с ними была и Луна, и у нее, по крайней мере, все было в порядке с чистокровной утонченностью. Драко добавил дивану лишь очищающее заклинание и незамысловатые чары, чтобы на деревянных деталях распустились декоративные листочки и бутоны.

Он разулся, опустил голову на мягкую подушку и удобно устроился в уголке, сам себе показавшись совсем маленьким. Выбору Гарри обычно можно доверять. Конечно, волосы у него вечно растрепаны, и одежда слегка помята, и иногда проскальзывают маггловские привычки – так что доверять следует не всегда. Но Гарри все же выбрал Драко, поэтому нельзя судить его слишком строго.

– Есть предпочтения? – крикнул Гарри с кухни.

– На твое усмотрение, – Драко свесил руку.

– В «Дьявольских наслаждениях» раздают пробники с каким-то особым чаем. – Я подумал, что можно его попробовать.

– Можно или нет, зависит от того, был ты там до меня или после, – вздохнул Драко.

– Что-что? – Гарри выглянул с кухни.

– Звучит заманчиво, говорю, – улыбнулся ему Драко.

Уютно свернувшись на подушках, Драко пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы расслабиться, прогнать напряжение из плеч и рук. После проведенного на ногах дня, встреча со Скитер исчерпала остатки его сил. Драко подумал – не пойти ли спать, но ноги зудели, плечи болели. Может, Гарри потом его отнесет.

А завтра легче не будет. У него с утра встреча с Детьми Самайна по поводу окончания ремонта, нужно составить список готовых домов, магазинов и апартаментов, потому что потом ему нужно будет встречать первый корабль с вернувшимися из Роанока. Затем надо встретиться с вампирами, которые уже обосновались в маггловских руинах за пределами городских стен. Пусть этим лентяям нравится обитать в разрухе – если светлые решат напасть, они станут первой городской линией обороны.

Драко застонал и перевернулся. С окончанием войны все должно было стать проще.

– Слышу стон уставшего Малфоя.

Диван просел. Гарри устроился рядом и погладил Драко по спине. Тот довольно замурлыкал, вздохнул и покосился на супруга. Взгляд его стал мягче. Удовольствие Гарри стоило того, чтобы вытерпеть войну, боль, страх и отчаянье. Мальчик-который-выжил часто удивленно огладывал их дом, словно не мог поверить, что он принадлежит ему. Пусть Гарри и вырос в чулане под лестницей в доме маггловских уродов – Драко смог подарить ему целый город и башню до небес.

– Очень уставшего.

– Ты всю неделю трудился не покладая рук, – посочувствовал Гарри. – Обычно тебя приходится силком с постели поднимать.

Но на этой неделе Драко едва успевал прикорнуть. В первую ночь он продумывал общий план Горры и где что должно быть расположено. Как ни хотелось ему начать поскорее, можно было сэкономить время и силы подумав сначала, где будут школа, парки и другие нужные городу места. Затем настало время переделать маггловские дороги, убрать не подлежащие перестройке здания, расширить и замостить мостовые. Затем нужно было определить, где будут магазины, а где жилые дома; переделать в больницу то, что Гарри назвал «торговый центр», проследить за переселением вампиров в облюбованные ими запущенные обиталища. Если бы Гарри не выбрал им жилье, сам его не обустроил и не приносил Драко домой каждый день, тот валился бы спать там, где его настигала усталость.

– Скоро должно стать полегче, – утешил Гарри и встал, чтобы снять засвистевший чайник.

Зная, что легче не станет, Драко скривился и накрыл голову подушкой. Надо что-то делать с городским советом, не говоря уже о ежедневном управлении целым городом. Нужно подготовить школу и подобрать преподавателей. Нужно набрать штат в больницу. Расселить возвращающихся беженцев. Сохранить мир с министерством и поддерживать отношения с Люпином и Дамблдором. Укрепить защиту.

Драко работал за пятерых и потерял надежду когда-нибудь выспаться.

С балкона раздался нетерпеливый стук. Драко поверх подушек недовольно поглядел на доставившего почту филина, но все же поднялся и поплелся к нему. Илмаузер уронил письма ему под ноги и улетел. Вероятно, ловить мышей на ужин.

– Вот противная птица, – вздохнул Драко, подбирая конверты.

Он бы вернулся внутрь, но зов ночи был слишком силен. Окруженный кованым ограждением широкий балкон, на котором так удобно было расслабиться и отдохнуть, был похож на большую веранду, и вид с него открывался великолепный. В углу располагались столик со стульями, куда Драко и уселся со вздохом, начав просматривать письма.

От Дамблдора. От Люпина. Из «Пророка». От Скримжера.

Год назад сообщество темных магов восторженно считало получение официального письма из министерства знаком уважения и признания. Теперь же Драко с отвращением взирал на золоченые края тонких пергаментов и каллиграфические подписи. Каждое такое послание добавляло ему ответственности.

Но заметив на последнем конверте знакомые девичьи завитки, так часто виденные на свитках Пэнси с домашним заданием, он улыбнулся.

_«Драко, если бы я своими глазами не видела фотографии, то никогда не поверила бы в то, что происходит. Никто не верил, пока посланник не передал нам твое письмо. Как тебе это удалось? Надеюсь, ты мне все подробно расскажешь, когда я приеду._

_Мне не всех удалось убедить вернуться. Некоторые слишком насторожены, хотят посмотреть, как все будет складываться первые несколько лет. Убедиться, что министерство действительно не станет пытаться напасть._

_Но после того, что ты провернул, осмелюсь предположить, что любое нападение нам теперь нипочем._

_Должно быть ты сильно изменился. Как тебе удалось столько сделать за такое короткое время?»_

Драко облокотился на спинку стула и задумался, лениво постукивая пергаментом по столу. «За такое короткое время?» Не считая сна, сейчас он впервые присел, наконец вняв уговорам Гарри немного передохнуть. Он положил письмо Пэнси к остальной почте и отодвинул всю стопку.

Пэнси находилась далеко, но ее нельзя было упрекнуть в недостатке проницательности.

– Ты в порядке? – Гарри поставил перед ним чашку чая. – Плохие новости?

– Не совсем. Обычные просьбы, вопросы, договоренности о визитах, – он лениво махнул в сторону официальных конвертов с золотыми подписями. – Я не могу откладывать их вечно, но и встречаться со всеми этими людьми тоже не хочу.

– Такова доля героя. Все хотят с тобой пообщаться.

Гарри сел рядом, приобнял Драко за плечи и начал поглаживать его шею и спину. Борясь с искушением уснуть прямо здесь, и пусть Гарри потом относит его в постель, Драко опустил голову мужу на плечо и довольно вздохнул.

Разве мир не может обойтись без него хотя бы пару дней? Разве у министерства нет своих проблем, которыми надо заняться? Зачем Люпину и Дамблдору понадобилось просить о встрече?

Услышав тихий хлопок и как что-то стукнуло о поверхность стола, Драко горестно застонал. Можно было даже не смотреть – он уже научился узнавать звук, который издавало кольцо Северуса, доставляя записки.

– Да будь оно все неладно, – пробормотал Драко, пытаясь вжаться в Гарри сильнее и, желательно, исчезнуть в складках его мантии. – Просто скажи им, что я не могу, нет времени, нет возможности – с проклятущим ребенком придется подождать.

Гарри молча его обнял, развернул записку и усмехнулся.

– Вообще-то, они пишут не об этом.

Недовольно фыркнув, Драко поглядел поверх его руки на развернутую возле серебряного кольца записку. Где вместо привычного напоминания, что ему уже пора приниматься за приготовление ребенка, значилось короткое: _«Помощь еще не нужна?»_

Драко так устал и вымотался, что смысл сообщения Северуса дошел до него не сразу. Но когда дошел, Драко распахнул глаза и потратил еще момент, чтобы себе попенять.

Он взял записку, перевернул и наколдовал перо.

_«Сев, хочешь управлять городом?»_

Подглядывающий ему через плечо Гарри прочел, хмыкнул, и отправил послание обратно. Меньше чем через полминуты – Драко даже чаю не успел отпить – оно вернулось.

 _«Мы уже думали, ты не спросишь»_.


	20. В которой открывается школа

К началу учебного года оказалось, что волшебникам некуда отправлять детей учиться. Молчаливый, опустевший Хогвартс превратился в руины и продолжал разрушаться. Слишком многим детям требовалось слишком много репетиторов. Поэтому с тяжелым сердцем и нервными родителями потенциальные студенты прибыли в Горру-на-Эйвоне, заполонив улицы перед зданием академии.

Но пока что огромные двери оставались закрытыми, большой транспарант над ними возвещал «Добро пожаловать!», а ниже, в обрамлении развевающихся красных флажков, красовалось объявление «Начало ровно в 12.00». Рядом директор поместил список всего необходимого для обучения и уведомление, что все это можно приобрести в магазинах с красными флажками у входа.

Гермиона не ложилась всю ночь, развешивая флажки, объявления и списки, и удостоверяясь, что магазины будут готовы к наплыву студентов с родителями, которые, как она надеялась, появятся. Она не уставала повторять – больше для собственного спокойствия – что академия темной магии теперь единственная возможность для юных магов получить образование в Британии. Конечно, родители могли попытаться послать своих отпрысков в Бобатон или Дурмштранг, однако те заявили, что набор завершен, больше никого не принимают. Или могли оставить своих чад без образования. Или отправить в город темных магов, который появился откуда ни возьмись буквально за ночь, словно вырос из-под земли.

На самом высоком шпиле академии, маленькой змейкой вокруг величественного креста свернулся Драко, наблюдая за людьми внизу. Ему не хотелось рисковать и пытаться незамеченным проскользнуть сквозь столпотворение. Своей мантии-невидимки у него не было, а попробуй он укрыться под капюшоном, эффект был бы обратным, потому что никто в Горре не ходил с поднятым капюшоном. К тому же Драко был одним из самых низкорослых жителей. Но мало кто заметит маленькую белую виверну, наблюдающую за происходящим из тайных уголков.

Он не мог сосчитать снующих туда-сюда детей, словно искатели сокровищ беспечно нагребающих школьные принадлежности, не обращая внимания на лихорадочные предупреждения родителей поберечься… Ну как можно поберечься темных магов, находясь в их городе, где эти маги на каждом шагу? Драко даже не мог как следует разозлиться на этих родителей. Потому что пусть они и шарахались от продавцов, но все же отважились прийти. Пока что студентов набиралось по численности примерно на один факультет, не больше. С прибывшими позже и с теми, кого уговорили более решительные семьи, в академии будет около сотни учащихся. Может быть.

Гермиона будет разочарована. Она укомплектовала каждый кабинет, каждую лабораторию так, что хватило бы минимум на половину популяции Хогвартса. Теперь лишние столы и оборудование придется убрать, чтобы классы не казались пустующими в первый же день.

Просторные классные комнаты можно будет объяснить необходимостью прикладного обучения – Гермиона снова и снова вдалбливала ему эту фразу. Группы с небольшим числом студентов смогут там практиковаться в реальном применении чего угодно, создавать свои решения, придумывать магические инновации…

Драко сердито фыркнул и распростер крылья. Дурацкие фразы. Грейнджер без конца их талдычила, когда они обсуждали школьные дела, и теперь Драко мог повторить их без запинки. Будь проклято ее маггловское влияние. Дети волшебников смогут изучать магию не по книгам, а на практике – разве не в этом суть?

Зазвонил школьный колокол. Все посмотрели наверх. Обычно часы отзванивали каждый час ровно, но сегодня первый сигнал раздался за пятнадцать минут до момента, когда двери академии должны были открыться.

Прохладный ветер нагнал на Драко дрожь. Он зашипел, соскользнул с креста вниз по шпилю, сквозь выеденную ветром щель в камнях, по поддерживающим балкам и распоркам дополз до взлетающих до потолка окон. Разноцветные отблески витражных стекол прозрачным калейдоскопом раскрасили его крылья. Он отцепился от балки, спланировал вниз к алтарю, и приземлился на свиток прямо перед Северусом.

– Наконец-то, – тот даже не удостоил его взглядом. – Можешь быть уверен, что пропустил все приготовления.

Мордочка виверны не была предназначена для выражения эмоций, но Драко весь раздулся от нераскаянной гордости. Что толку распоряжаться целым городом, если некому перепоручить скучные общественные дела? Раз уж Северусу так хотелось быть директором, пусть выполняет причитающиеся обязанности.

Но не всякой ответственностью можно было поделиться. Закрыв глаза, Драко сосредоточился на превращении. Почувствовал, как чешуя превращается в кожу, соскользнул с камня, когда хвост раздвоился и появились ноги. Всего миг на нем не было одежды, но почти сразу разлитая в воздухе магия сгустилась в черную мантию, края которой у щиколоток истончались в неровно размытую дымку.

– Кто-нибудь знает, где шляется этот ленивый за… – а, вот он где, – у входа в неф появилась Гермиона со стопкой программок церемонии открытия в руках. Позади нее Луна, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на хмурую гримасу Гермионы, раскладывала эти же программки по одной на сиденье. Гермиона сунула ей свою стопку и сурово посмотрела на Драко. – Вовремя ты появился. Я уже собиралась послать за тобой Гарри.

– Я бы очень удивился, если бы тебе это удалось. Потому что он сейчас мирно дремлет на диване, – Драко поглядел на высокие окна и каменные своды, отражающие эхо их голосов. – Потрясная тут акустика, да.

– Ленивое змееобразное, – фыркнула Гермиона, направилась к дверям и принялась расхаживать там взад-вперед, в ожидании неотвратимо приближающегося часа открытия. – Считай тебе повезет, если город не развалится к Рождеству.

– Ей нужно научиться позволять Луне все делать, – тихо сказал Драко. – Тогда она будет менее злобной.

– Сомневаюсь, потому что ей приходится иметь дело с тобой, – Северус вычеркнул что-то из текста на свитке, и что-то дописал на полях. – Ты уже придумал, что скажешь?

Драко кивнул, глядя, как наставник работает. В директорском свитке была изложена подробная программа всей церемонии. Драко быстро ее просмотрел, не обращая внимания на приписки на полях.

– Студенты входят, – выборочно прочел он. – Все садятся. Колокол звонит двенадцать. Руководитель учебной программы – о, Грейнджер не могла упустить возможность назваться позаковыристее – разъясняет основные правила.

– Веди себя прилично, или я тебя с церемонии вышвырну, – тихо пригрозил Северус.

– Чтобы я смог пойти домой и поспать? Какое искушение, – пробормотал Драко. – Потом ты произносишь приветственно-директорскую речь, снова уверяешь всех, что мы никого не собираемся есть живьем. Потом…

Увидев свое имя и прилагающийся титул, он замолчал. «Темный лорд Драко Малфой, главный магистрат Горры».

– А потом ты выступаешь с речью, – подсказал Северус.

– Темный лорд? – прошептал Драко. – Северус, я же не…

– Действительно, – не глядя на него, вздохнул Снейп. – Импозантным тебя не назовешь, да и ростом ты для темного лорда не вышел, а еще у тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство ответственности, цельности и достоинства, – взглянув на нахохлившегося сына Северус позволил себе ироничную улыбку. – И все же ты – темный лорд.

– Мордред был темным лордом. Волдеморт был, – заупрямился Драко. – Пускай Гарри будет…

– В самом деле...

– Я едва на ногах держался, когда Гарри уничтожал последнего, – настаивал Драко.

– А ты уничтожил министерство.

– Нет, я вынудил кентавров это сделать.

– Ты построил Горру на руинах маггловского города, который сам снес с лица земли.

– Технически, это сделали Орден Феникса и первая жертва.

– Ты обнаружил под Хогвартсом следы многовековых убийств.

– Как ни странно, это благодаря Волдеморту.

– Ты победил Волдеморта.

– Гарри его победил, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

– Вот именно! – торжествующе выпрямился Северус.

Драко нахмурился. Ему было знакомо ощущение, что Сев снова обвел его вокруг пальца. Но в чем именно – он понять не мог.

– Что?..

– Ты вынудил других сделать за тебя всю грязную работу. Сговорился одновременно с первой жертвой и против нее. Построил первый за много веков город для темных магов. Ты отвоевал назад то, что потеряли Мордред с Морганой, – объяснил Северус, дописывая что-то в своей программке. – Темные лорды бывают разные.

Ответить Драко помешал звук колокола, гулко раскатившийся по залу. Двери широко распахнулись, впуская с улицы свежий воздух и свет. Озираясь, вошли несколько родителей, для надежности держа своих любопытствующих отпрысков позади.

– А теперь сядь, – Северус указал на ряд стульев, стоящих лицом к залу. – Твое – третье место от центра. Постарайся выглядеть серьезно, но не настолько, чтобы они решили, что ты жаждешь их крови.

– Не такой уж я и страшный, – пробормотал Драко. Он поднялся на помост, плюхнулся на указанный стул и скрестил руки. – Я так полагаю, мы не станем им рассказывать всякие подробности о здешних учителях, так? Те, кто меня боятся, просто дураки. Знали бы они, кто здесь преподает…

Фыркнув напоследок, он замолчал. Позади Драко внутренние двери академии открылись, появились преподаватели и уселись на свои места. Драко вежливо кивнул тем, кого он знал прежде – учительнице рун Батшеде Бабблинг, преподавателю арифмантики Септиме Вектор. Из новичков были преподаватель темных искусств Амикус Кэрроу, истории – мать Мэй, Илир Дамиана. Вампир Морсугур Харп будет читать курс обо всех видах ночных созданий. Судя по улыбке, которой он одарил госпожу Патерсон, маггловедение недолго будет преподаваться магглой.

Драко чуть заметно улыбнулся. Пускай Грейнджер сколько угодно пытается сделать школу толерантной к маггловским влияниям. Так или иначе магия поглотит всех здешних магглов-педагогов. Ну как они смогут противостоять?

Снова повернувшись к залу, Драко взглянул на белую чашу, расположенную между сидениями школьной администрации и гостями. Несмотря на ее важность, от ее присутствия Драко было неуютно. Он старался не думать о лежащем несколькими футами ниже огромном камне – о выбранном первой жертвой алтаре, который, он надеялся, больше не был вместилищем ее духа. Ему снова захотелось, чтобы Гарри оказался рядом и взял его за руку под столом, но присутствие национального героя отвлекло бы всех от происходящего. Поэтому Драко спрятался от взглядов окружающих, подняв капюшон.

Люди продолжали приходить, рассаживались на длинных скамьях. Самый первый ряд был отгорожен и помечен «для важных персон». Как только стало ясно, что Гермиона успешно справляется с посетителями, Луна положила стопку программок на стол у двери и села прямо напротив Драко. Рядом с Ритой Скитер. Та натянуто ей улыбнулась, после чего демонстративно перестала обращать на нее внимание.

Разговоры начали стихать и вскоре совсем прекратились. Воздух вдруг показался тяжелым, будто свинцовым. Драко сосредоточенно устремил взгляд на подиум, чтобы не глазеть по сторонам. Последний удар колокола гулко разнесся по академии, оставив после себя звенящую тишину. Пришла пора самого ужасного – ожидания.

Гермиона закрыла входные двери. В наступившей тишине ясно прозвучал легкий щелчок, а потом звук ее шагов. Она обошла купель, поднялась на подиум и дальше на кафедру. Вздохнула и оглядела прибывших. Внешне спокойная, края кафедры она стиснула так, что пальцы побелели.

Драко знал, что она подумала в этот момент – что нужно было поручить Луне закрыть двери, а ей находиться на месте докладчика с самого начала. Больше она не сделает такой ошибки. И потом, это никого не волнует. Важно то, что она собирается сказать. Драко также подозревал, что Грейнджер репетировала свою речь по меньшей мере дюжину раз. Сам он этого не слышал, но знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть в этом уверенным.

– Добрый день. Добро пожаловать на торжественное открытие первой академии волшебных искусств. Мы благодарим всех, кто посетил нас сегодня.

На мгновение Грейнджер замолчала и дернула руками, будто передвигала мемо-карточки на столе. Несмотря на выученную речь, было заметно, что она не привыкла выступать перед публикой.

– Мы знаем, каким сложным для вас был этот выбор. Хогвартса больше нет, так что сейчас академия является единственной британской школой для волшебников. Но в эту школу, которой заведуют темные маги, также допускаются дети сторонников министерства. Долгое время существовал раскол между сообществами темных и светлых, магглорожденные же волшебники оказались в этой ситуации, почти не понимая ее сути, – глубоко вздохнув, она посмотрела на любопытно распахнувших глаза детей и полных подозрений взрослых.

– Я понимаю ваши страхи. Долгое время я их разделяла. Мне объясняли тонкости темной магии и те, кто ее практикует, и чистокровные светлые маги – пытаясь удержать от ее изучения. И хотя невозможно стереть всю историю противостояния, здесь, в первой академии волшебных искусств, мы можем попытаться преодолеть наши разногласия. Расписание занятий академии охватывает различные разделы темной и светлой магии. Чары, зельеварение, гербология – эти предметы вам знакомы. Также будут преподаваться дисциплины, позволяющие студентам изучить темную магию. На первых курсах – ее основы, а далее более подробно, включая знакомство с древними языками.

В толпе слушателей раздался встревоженный шепот. Кое-кто поежился. Хотя родители заранее подозревали, что в академии будут учить темной магии, не все смогли спокойно воспринять, что об этом объявляют во всеуслышание. Что еще хуже – учить этому будут и первоклашек.

Гермиона вскинула голову. Теперь, когда она шокировала посетителей, подтвердив их подозрения, пришла пора рассказать о еще более неслыханных нововведениях. К счастью, хорошо ей знакомых, но которые наверняка ошеломят большую часть присутствующих – темных и светлых. Ее речь была тщательно спланирована.

– Однако, что более важно, мы хотим подготовить наших студентов к жизни в мире, где есть не только темные и светлые маги, но и магглы. Среди волшебников появляется все больше магглорожденных, и мы считаем, что наши дети должны хорошо разбираться в вопросах маггловской технологии и культуры. Поэтому в нашей академии не одно лишь маггловедение, а треть учебных дисциплин будет посвящена изучению мира, находящегося за пределами волшебного сообщества.

Среди слушателей раздались изумленное оханье и бормотание, но Грейнджер невозмутимо продолжала:

– Таким образом мы хотим подготовить наших студентов к жизни во всем мире, не ограничиваясь его малой частью. Девиз первой академии волшебных искусств: Alswa se woruld chaungen, ic thrifan – «Мир меняется, мы преуспеваем». На этом я завершаю свое выступление. Более подробно обо всем, касающемся обучения, расскажет наш директор, Северус Снейп, – мило улыбнувшись, она указала на сидящего рядом Северуса и села, мастерски ускользнув от ею же спровоцированного фурора.

Драко тихо хмыкнул – но видимо, недостаточно тихо, судя по тому, как мрачно на него взглянул Северус перед тем, как подняться на кафедру. Наработанное годами преподавания умение завладевать вниманием слушателей сделало свое дело – присутствующие немедленно замолчали и уняли свои протесты в ожидании его речи.

– Да, эта академия построена на руинах трех культур, – Северус стукнул пальцами по кафедре. – Потеря министерства и Хогвартса затронула каждого из нас. Каждого из присутствующих так или иначе коснулась война – через потерю друзей, родных, работы. Темные маги привыкли к потерям, но это не умаляет того, что чувствуют наши коллеги, светлые маги, в это время перемен и преобразований. Также мы должны помнить, что у нас под ногами и за городскими стенами лежат остатки маггловского города, уничтоженного нашей войной. Ради них и ради нас мы больше не можем себе позволить игнорировать мир магглов. Мы не можем позволить нашим детям расти, не понимая, в каком мире они живут. Такая позиция уже доказала свою гибельность и для магглов, и для магов, с обеих сторон.

Он сделал паузу. Все молчали, и никто не возражал. Снейп счел это хорошим знаком. Общаться с толпой посетителей школы оказалось так же просто, как и с классом. Где залогом успеха являлись уверенность и суровый авторитет, а особо упрямых всегда можно было столкнуть лбами.

– Среди учебных дисциплин будут вводные курсы по светлой и темной магии, и маггловской культуре. Также студенты будут изучать латынь и англезский – старый язык темных магов, маггловскую математику и естественные науки. История будет преподаваться общим курсом, включая волшебную и маггловскую.

Он перевел дух. Пока никто не бунтует. Чистокровные хоть и выглядят слегка ошеломленными, но присутствие Драко их явно успокаивает. Пусть он пока ничего не сказал, само присутствие Малфоя в школе придает церемонии отчаянно нужную основательность. После основания Горры, после уничтожения министерства, темные маги последуют за Драко. И даже чистокровные светлые не смогут игнорировать такую подразумевающую уважение традицию.

Далее Северус представил преподавателей и назвал дисциплины, которые они будут читать. Магглорожденные учителя истории, естественных наук. Учитель математики вообще маггл… Драко скорчил гримасу и прикрылся рукавом. Грейнджер не смогла удержаться. Утешало лишь то, что большинство педагогов все-таки были магами. Драко попытался всех запомнить, но не смог – приближалась его очередь выступать.

– И наконец, – в завершение произнес Северус с облегчением отметив, что все обошлось без инцидентов, и оставляя сыну самую рискованную часть: – об устоях нашей академии расскажет главный магистрат Горры, темный лорд Драко Малфой.

Аплодисментов не было. Шепот стих. Даже самые нервные перестали ерзать. Все посмотрели на Драко. Северус спустился и сел. Прошло еще мгновение. Драко медленно выпрямился, встал, и прошел не к кафедре, а к белой каменной чаше перед сценой.

Он видел ее прежде – когда Грейнджер ее выбрала и помогла Детям Самайна установить. Высотой по пояс, в остальном чаша была очень простой. Внизу, в самом центре, находилось несколько отверстий. Драко легко провел пальцами по краю.

– Прежде чем я начну, давайте минутку помолчим, вспомним всех тех, кого мы потеряли в последних битвах и за все время войны. Наших друзей, родных, товарищей, – тихо произнес он и голос его эхом разнесся по залу.

Большинство предпочло изумленно таращиться на него. Не обращая на них внимания, Драко мысленно вернулся к началу. Вспомнил, как чуть не потерял родителей. Как Пэнси, Тед и остальные скрывались в лесах. Вспомнил битву за Хогвартс, где пали МагГонагалл, Флитвик и многие другие. Затем вспомнил кошмары о своих предках и как множество раз чуть не погиб он сам. Вспомнил Моргану и ее войну с Мерлином. А затем обратился мыслями к свей наставнице из далекого прошлого – дрожащей и решительной юной ведьме с ножом.

– Кровь – цена магии, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на присутствующих, на потенциальных студентов и их родителей. – Хогвартс требовал жертв, знание о которых Основатели тщательно скрывали. Под его развалинами были обнаружены тысячи скелетов. Теперь невозможно сказать, кем они были. Может заблудившимися магглами. Может забредшими в запретный коридор студентами. В Хогвартсе получали образование британские волшебники, но цена тому была ужасна.

Он оперся на край каменной чаши.

– В нашей академии мы не хотим платить такую цену. Мы отказываемся жертвовать чьей-либо жизнью – светлых магов, темных, и даже магглов.

Слушатели заметно расслабились. Драко не опустил капюшон перед началом речи, и что-то казалось странным в его мантии – она словно сливалась с тенями на полу. Было легко поверить, что он не усмотрит ничего особенного в убийстве нескольких магглов, или потребует дань от светлых, отчаянно нуждающихся в школе.

– Однако, мы не можем отрицать факт, что академии требуется кровь. В ее стены и фундамент вплетены чары и заклинания. Свечи и светильники, которые всегда светят и не требуют замены, книги в библиотеке, тепло зимой и защитные чары – для всего этого требуется энергия, и в отличие от магглов мы не можем просто повернуть выключатель.

Магглорожденные робко усмехнулись. Драко взглянул на Северуса. Тот едва заметно кивнул – Драко не перепутал слова.

– Мы решили эту проблему, назначив особую плату за обучение. Которая исчисляется не в галлеонах, это правда. Но цена должна быть заплачена.

Он наколдовал нож – острый осколок черного каменного алтаря, лежащего в нескольких футах под полом. Сам камень не был волшебным, но казалось правильным использовать его часть ради такой цели. Острая кромка блеснула в свете свечей.

– Цена – это мера крови от каждого студента.

Все молчали. «Может, они в шоке?» – подумал Драко. Ошеломлены тем, что он осмелился потребовать кровь их детей? Драко захотелось, чтобы Гарри был рядом. Возможно это помогло бы смягчить удар. Люди доверяют Гарри. Будь он здесь, они бы решили, что проливавший ради них кровь герой считает такую плату суровой необходимостью. В то время как в устах Драко это звучало как описание некромантического жертвоприношения.

– Нож зачарован не причинять боли. Никто кроме жертвователя не может его взять. Крови требуется не больше нескольких ложек.

Все продолжали молчать. Драко начал чувствовать себя неловко. Следует ли объяснить, насколько это скромное требование, по сравнению с тем, что первая жертва чуть не забрала у него самого?

– Мы назвали академию первой, в честь первой жертвы, не случайно. А чтобы помнить, за что она и многие после нее отдали свои жизни – за шанс на новую жизнь, мирную жизнь. Разве мы много просим?

Он закатал рукав и вытянул руку над чашей. Коснулся лезвием предплечья – кровь потекла струйкой, закапала на светлый камень. И вот, подношение было завершено. Рана затянулась едва Драко отнял лезвие от руки. На ноже не осталось ни капли.

Опустив рукав, он положил нож на край чаши и отступил. Взгляды присутствующих как зачарованные последовали за ним. А потом люди начали переглядываться. И Драко, наконец, понял. Дело было не в отвращении или ужасе. Конечно, кто-то чувствовал именно это. Но никто не спорил, потому что он объяснил все как само собой разумеющееся – что кровь должна быть пролита и другого варианта нет. В этом было все дело – большинству родителей действительно некуда было деваться, больше некуда было отправить детей учиться.

Но никому не хотелось быть первым. Никто не мог решиться приказать своим детям взять нож. Родители переглядывались, надеясь, что хоть кто-то знает, как следует поступить, но никто не знал.

Ожидание затянулось. Драко знал – если сейчас кто-то сбежит, то за ними последуют и другие, просто из страха, и неважно, что бежать им некуда. Он ждал, стараясь не выдавать беспокойства, что все может пойти прахом.

«Боже, – подумал он. – И это еще храбрецы, отважившиеся прийти».

С заднего ряда поднялась девочка, протиснулась мимо матери к проходу и зашагала к чаше. Одетая в мантию на размер больше – явно на вырост – она остановилась перед Драко, сжала спрятанную в кармане палочку. Покосилась на остальных, чувствуя на себе их взгляды, но прилежно закатала рукав и протянула руку за ножом.

– Назови свое имя, чтобы он тебя узнал, – Драко протянул ей каменное лезвие.

Она кивнула и прижала нож к руке, как он показал.

– Джиллиан Тавишэм, – произнесла она, когда ее кровь закапала в чашу. Потом убрала нож от руки – порез затянулся – и посмотрела на Драко: – И все?

– И все, – кивнул он. – Добро пожаловать в академию. Надеюсь, ты не окажешься единственной студенткой.

Нахмурившись – эта мысль явно не приходила ей в голову – она повернулась и помахала сидящему в зале мальчику. Когда это не возымело эффекта, многозначительно на него посмотрела и нетерпеливо поманила к себе. Парнишка, в котором Драко узнал отпрыска семьи Гринсетов, вздохнул и поднялся.

Следом за ним поднялась сразу дюжина детей и поторопилась к проходу. Никто не хотел быть последним. Потом зашевелились студенты постарше, нервно поглядывая на родителей. Они понимали, что им нужно как-то закончить школу. Драко наблюдал, как каждый из них берется за нож. Даже дети темных магов не могли скрыть гримасу, пуская себе кровь. Только подмастерья зельеваров отнеслись к процедуре спокойно. Драко обменялся с ними понимающими взглядами.

Когда последний студент отошел от чаши, окропив скрытый внизу алтарь своей кровью, Драко взял нож и широким жестом передал его Гермионе.

– Все подношения сделаны, – и сел на место.

Та взяла нож и поспешила на подиум, чуть не врезавшись в него. Смотреть, как у нее на глазах десятки детей проливают кровь, оказалось нелегко.

– В таком случае можем считать, что учебный год начался. Директор, школа в вашем распоряжении.

– Наконец-то, – тихо хмыкнул Снейп себе под нос, а громче и более строгим тоном объявил: – Первая академия волшебных искусств рада приветствовать своих первых студентов. Ученики, пожалуйста, проследуйте за зажженными свечами в ваши комнаты. Там вы найдете расписание занятий…

Было еще много сказано о том, что о школьных правилах подробно расскажут педагоги, также провожающие студентов по комнатам. О других объявлениях, которые будут сделаны за обедом. На это Драко уже не обращал внимания. Он проскользнул мимо родителей, обнимающих на прощание своих отпрысков и напоминающих писать. Мантия помогла ему слиться с тенями и стать совсем незаметным, а возле двери он белой виверной взмыл в воздух и полетел в город.

***

Гарри сидел на балконном ограждении, свесив ноги вниз. Взволнованно вскрикнув, Драко спланировал к нему, вцепился в приглашающе вытянутую руку и превратился, приземлившись на ноги с обратной стороны ограждения. Обернувшись, он крепко обнял Гарри и прижал к себе.

– Ты с ума сошел? Зачем сидишь на самом краю?

– Мне нравится вид. Не волнуйся, я не упаду.

– «Специальный выпуск Пророка», – пробормотал Драко, зарывшись носом в нечесаные вихры Гарри. – «Победитель Волдеморта бесславно погиб, по глупости свалившись с собственного балкона».

– Есть мнение, что я отскочу от земли, как мячик, – хмыкнул Гарри, накрыв ладони Драко своими. – Как прошло открытие?

– Гладко и без происшествий. Школа официально считается открытой.

– Когда начинаются занятия?

– Понятия не имею, – Драко положил подбородок Гарри на плечо. – Теперь это проблемы Северуса. Собрание городского совета сегодня в шесть вечера – проблемы отца, а репатриационный комитет, встречающий завтра корабли из Роанока – мамины.

– А у Драко Малфоя какие проблемы?

– Супруг, который сидит на балконном ограждении и болтает ногами слишком высоко над землей? – проворчал Драко. Он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к шее Гарри. – Завтра я начну готовить нам ребенка.

– Правда? – Гарри обернулся и посмотрел Драко в глаза. – Завтра? Как много времени это займет? Нам что-то нужно достать? И почему только одного?..

– У меня уже есть все необходимое, – Драко позволил Гарри передвинуть себя так, чтобы тому было удобнее его держать. – И я тебе уже говорил, что много детей у нас не будет. Я не Уизли.

– Но почему один? Потому что ты тоже единственный ребенок? Почему так?

Драко посмотрел Гарри в глаза и закусил губу, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. Гарри был таким открытым, так хотел окружить себя семьей, где все любили бы друг друга, доверяли, поддерживали. Втайне Драко часто переживал, что с Уизли Гарри в самом деле был бы счастливее – окруженный дюжиной детишек и смехом за обеденным столом. А не хладнокровием, политикой и сарказмом Малфоев.

– Иногда получаются близнецы, – его слова прозвучали слабым оправданием. – Но редко. Я не знаю, почему нельзя сделать двоих детей. Северус уверяет, что я сам потом пойму. Думаю, это отнимает больше сил, чем мы сейчас представляем. Мы столько отдаем во время приготовления, что если попытаться еще раз… результат будет… неправильным.

Драко не мог предложить лучшего объяснения. Он сам не совсем понимал, что имел в виду Северус, но тот никогда не лгал ему в том, что касалось зелий. Если наставник утверждает, что зелья достаточно для одного ребенка, значит у них будет один ребенок.

Возможно так получалось потому что темные маги редко жили достаточно долго, чтобы попытаться дважды. Или процедура была очень деликатной. Или потому что все в темной магии имеет свою цену, и правила нельзя нарушать из боязни навлечь проклятье на себя или ребенка.

Это уязвляло. Не то, что он не мог создать двоих детей – хотя Драко считал, что одного более чем достаточно. Уязвляло то, что он не может дать Гарри двоих. Его супруг жаждал настоящую семью, где все любили бы и поддерживали друг друга, собирались на обед за большим столом. А получил вместо этого Малфоев, которые друг на друга шипели, бранились, и иногда швырялись едой.

Гарри больше не жаловался – привык. Или оставил надежду на что-то лучшее.

– Ты жалеешь, что вышел за меня? – не сдержался Драко. – Жалеешь, что…

Гарри поцеловал его и долго не отпускал. Драко дернулся, почти нехотя, но Гарри лишь обнял его крепче. А потом легко, быстро, поцеловал снова – извиняясь, что перебил. Драко улыбнулся и прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Гарри.

– Моя гадюка. Мой Малфой, – прошептал Гарри.

Внизу на часовой башне часы пробили половину второго. Драко повернулся взглянуть на свои владения. Горра-на-Эйвоне выглядел, как и положено настоящему городу – узкие улочки, река что принесет темных магов назад из колоний и со всего света. Парк в центре пока мог похвастаться совсем молодыми деревцами, но скоро они разрастутся в настоящую рощу. И кладбище – пока непримечательный клочок земли, подходящий разве что для бедняков и бродяг.

Светлые погрязли в своих потерях, трагедиях, трудностях – восстанавливая министерство, оплакивая Хогвартс, пытаясь найти способ его возродить. С последним Драко пожелал бы им удачи, но как же утешало то, что сосредоточившись на своих проблемах, они не разгадали его планов.

– Ты снова что-то замышляешь. Я буквально слышу, как шестеренки поворачиваются.

– Я всегда что-то замышляю. На случай, если все полетит к чертям.

– Но сегодня же ничего никуда не полетит? И ничего не случится?

«Через несколько столетий точно случится, – хотел ответит Драко. – Когда все это пойдет прахом и светлые снова на нас ополчатся, и печальная драма будет разыграна вновь». Ничего не изменилось. На самом деле – ничего. Он восстановил Горру, дал темным магам убежище. Если уж на то пошло, он просто сыграл роль Морганы, но на этот раз сумел уберечь своего Мордреда, удержать рядом.

– Нет, – согласился Драко, поддавшись оптимизму Гарри. – Сегодня ничего плохого не случится.

Он позволил Гарри обнять себя, поцеловать в шею и начать расстегивать пуговки, созданные специально чтобы Гарри было что расстегнуть.

А будущее само о себе позаботится.


	21. Эпилог, в котором Малфой возвращается домой

Бушевала гроза. Сгорбившаяся фигурка торопливо пробиралась по грязной, разбитой мостовой, держась ближе к побитым временем, опаленным развалинам домов. Поперек затопленной дороги лежала упавшая колокольная башня – большая и почти нетронутая. Неплохое укрытие. Мелузина проскользнула внутрь, отодвинула краешек капюшона и оглянулась.

Собак не было видно, но было слышно, как они лают и воют, рвутся с привязи. А люди… можно было разглядеть только огоньки их палочек и фонарей за остатками городских ворот. У нее осталось совсем мало времени прежде чем собаки снова возьмут след.

Мелузина прошла дальше внутри башни, на минутку позволив себе насладиться ощущением своей правоты. Все говорили, что этот город потерян, что Горру-на-Эйвоне поглотила темная магия и найти его невозможно. Но вот она, здесь. Внутри башни, которая когда-то возвышалась над первой Академией. Проходя мимо колокола, Мелузина погладила его, заметила гравировку на кромке – «Alswa se woruld chaungen, ic thrifan».

Она вылезла через дыру, образованную вывалившимися кирпичами, рискнула выпрямиться и припустила по улице, которая теперь угадывалась лишь по кое-где встречающимся гладким булыжникам. Под чудом сохранившимся мостом лежали остатки рухнувших башен. Тех самых, в которых когда-то жили великие темные лорды прошлого. Теперь их захватили кусты и плющ, проросли над сломанными трубами и пустыми окнами.

Сколько можно было бы узнать, будь у нее время изучить тут все!

Но времени не было, не было совсем, и она снова прокляла себя за то, что так долго ждала, за то что доверилась словам магистрата и Ордена Мерлина. Все светлые клялись, что конечно же они хотят вернуть золотой век, когда светлые и темные маги жили бок о бок, ходили в одну школу, и направляли их великие герои обоих сообществ. Но все это оказалось ложью. Светлые хотели вернуть свой золотой век, свою утопию, где на темных магов охотились, как на зверей.

Может быть, здесь она и умрет. Легендарный город давно поглотило время. В центре вырос лес, и только его глубоко впившиеся в землю корни спасали руины от вымывания местной речкой. Все ценное жители унесли с собой, спасаясь во время последней битвы, растворившись в тенях, пока Орден Мерлина их выискивал.

Собаки приближались. Если бы только она могла превратиться в зайца или кролика, и сбежать. Но Мелузина могла стать лишь виверной – а виверны беспомощны во время ливня. Даже если она сможет взлететь, их пули ее настигнут, как настигли ее мать.

Это была глупая затея, навеянная отголоском воспоминания, врезавшимся в мозг кошмаром о том, как рука касается могильной плиты, и чувством, что под плитой сокрыто ее спасение, в потерянном городе темных магов.

Она ахнула, увидев проржавевшие остатки ограды вокруг покосившихся надгробий.

Кинувшись вперед, она распахнула ворота, поранив руку острой кромкой. Не нужно было даже читать надписи на могилах – у дальней стены вспышки молнии выхватили из темноты ее собственное имя, частично затянутое высохшими плетьми плюща.

«Мелузина д’ле Малфои – наша возлюбленная дочь вернулась домой»

Она упала на колени прямо в грязь. Они знали, что она придет! Насколько старым был этот камень? Каким-то непостижимым образом темные лорды прошлого знали о том, что случится. Эта могила была подарком ей.

Раздался лай приближающихся собак. Свет фонарей замелькал на надгробиях. Но ей не было страшно. Зарывшись руками в землю, Мелузина вытащила небольшую коробку, способную вместить разве что буханку хлеба. От ее прикосновения коробка открылась, и оказались в ней тяжелая книга, палочка и бутыль с чем-то темным.

Времени не осталось совсем. Мелузина откупорила бутыль и отпила. Густая, тягучая кровь заполнила рот и льдом обожгла глотку. Взяв палочку в одну руку, а книгу – в другую, Мелузина поднялась и повернулась к своим преследователям. Они остановились – дюжина мужчин и женщин с блестящими золотыми бляхами на синих мантиях Ордена Мерлина и их гончие с зачарованными глазами, слишком умные для обычных псов. Перед тем, как вскинуть палочки и натравить на нее собак, и смотреть, как ее растерзают в клочья, они встретились с ней взглядом.

Но она не была больше одна. Видели ли светлые бесчисленных темных магов позади нее? Безымянные тысячи всех ее предков, от зарождения этого великого города. Нет, не видели. На мгновение ей показалось, что мать погладила ее по плечу. Услышала, будто ей что-то шепнули на ухо.

Книга открылась. Как гримуар Малфоев сохранился здесь все это время? Его спрятали во время последней битвы? Или заранее, чтобы сберечь? Теперь это не имеет значения. Он снова в ее руках. Страницы зашелестели, строчки вспыхнули. Мелузина подняла палочку. Дюжина заклинаний промелькнула в сознании. Заклинания, которые она никогда не учила, но теперь знала. Мощь целого города наполнила ее. Сила, достаточная не только чтобы спастись самой, но чтобы изменить ход войны, превратив битву за выживание в сражение ради победы.

О, да. Она вернулась домой.

– конец –


End file.
